Mega Serce
by Leto Mireille
Summary: Tak zwane political fiction. Ludwig pragnie uratować brata, a Feliks w obliczu trudności dokonuje cokolwiek dziwnego wyboru. Zjednoczona Europa jest wstrząśnięta i zmieszana.
1. Chapter 1

Spotkania państw Unii Europejskiej przebiegały w dużo spokojniejszej atmosferze niż te G8 czy NATO. Zapewne główną przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy był brak rozpychającego się łokciami Alfreda Jones'a. Jego głupie pomysły irytowały nawet Anglię. Młodzik nie umiał zupełnie poruszać się w świecie upadłych królestw i wyzwolonych kolonii. Popełniał gafę za gafą, wplątywał się w liczne konflikty i, mimo dobrych chęci, zamiast je rozwiązywać, powodował tylko eskalację. Nigdy nie brał odpowiedzialności za swoje nieudolne działania. I to ostatnie wywoływało w Ludwigu największą odrazę. Mimo to w kwaterze NATO uprzejmie witał się z Jones'em i angażował w niewiążące rozmowy.  
Nie było też tu Chin. Yao przeobraził się ze staroświeckiego filozofa w biznesmena w drogim garniturze. Na wszystkich konferencjach patrzył na inne państwa z góry. Miał teraz do tego absolutne prawo, jednak powinien być mądrzejszy. Zbytnia pewność siebie gubiła nie takie mocarstwa i pogrążała ich liderów.  
Cieszył się w myślach, że nie przeszła w UE koncepcja, by zapraszać na zgromadzenia Rosję. Z Iwanem można robić interesy, ale nic poza tym. Zbyt różną mieli przeszłość i zapatrywania na świat. Jemu się poszczęściło na wojnie, a Ludwigowi nie. Koniec tematu. Należało traktować go z rezerwą przeznaczoną dla dorobkiewicza z pociągiem do alkoholu i luksusów ponad zdrową miarę.  
Obecność Bragińskiego tylko by przytłaczała pozostałych Słowian. Ale nawet ci w Unii Europejskiej nie byli zbyt rozmowni. Czechy i Słowacja starały się zintegrować ze ścianą za ich siedzeniami, Państwa Bałtyckie przycupnięte w małej grupce wydawały się zastraszone, choć tu w stolicy Zjednoczonej Europy nic im nie groziło.  
Na spotkaniach był jednak wyjątek. Wyjątek ten gadał tyle, że mógł swoimi kwiecistymi przemówieniami obdzielić połowę obecnych. Tym bardziej, że dzięki dużej i szeroko rozsianej emigracji nauczył się gadać w wielu językach. Ile to razy Ludwig oglądając transmisję sportową z drugiego końca świata widział biało-czerwone flagi i szaliki na trybunach? I nie ważne, czy to Vancouver, Seul, Tokio, czy Sydney. Gdyby odkryto we wszechświecie planetę nadającą się do życia, Amerykanie, Rosjanie i Chińczycy przeskakiwaliby jeden przez drugiego, by tam dotrzeć pierwsi. Ale mógłby się założyć, że astronauci spotkaliby tam już sporo imigrantów z Polski.  
Ludwig wyprostował się na niewygodnym krześle i spojrzał przed siebie. Jednym uchem słuchał przemówienia Feliciano, ale mały Włoch od 30 lat nie powiedział nic konstruktywnego, więc nie trzeba było poświęcać mu zbytniej uwagi. Ludwig nie miał dzisiaj ochoty wypominać mu każdej bzdury. Myślami wciąż był w domu, jego nowym domu ze starymi duchami.

Każde europejskie państwo miało takie duchy – konserwatywnych pieniaczy, zapalonych historyków rozdrapujących stare rany, nierozwiązane kwestie z przeszłości i strach, że kiedyś znów ziemia zażąda ich krwi.

Naprzeciwko Niemca siedział Feliks Łukasiewicz. Garnitur, choć uszyty na miarę, nie pasował zupełnie do jego typu urody. Wieczne dziecko, które nigdy nie uczy się na błędach. Zignorowałby kompletnie jego obecność, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół. Feliks ani razu nie zabrał głosu. Nie skakał na lewo i prawo chwaląc się, że tylko u niego gospodarka wciąż rośnie. Nie podburzał Berwalda przeciwko budowie gazociągu bałtyckiego. Nie grymasił nawet, że przyznanie mu tak malej ilości głosów w Radzie to jawna niesprawiedliwość.  
Francis zarządził 30-minutową przerwę i Ludwig od razu skoncentrował się na czymś innym. Powstało małe zamieszanie, gdy wszyscy wybiegali z sali konferencyjnej do bufetu. Zdaje się, że Feliciano znów był pierwszy.

Ludwig darował sobie tym razem szybki lunch. Chciał gdzieś zadzwonić, a sala konferencyjna wydawała się najlepszym miejscem. Nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy zaglądać tu przez najbliższe pół godziny.  
- Dzień dobry, Roderich - przytulił komórkę do ucha.  
- Ludwig, skończyłbyś wreszcie z tymi formalnościami – dobiegł go czysty i ostry głos Austriaka – Praktycznie mieszkam u ciebie od 20 lat. Dzięki Bogu, że nie zwracasz się do mnie _per_ Edelstein i już najwyższy czas, byś przestał mi mówić „dzień dobry".  
Ludwig westchnął. Postanowił przejść się po sali i rozprostować kości.  
- A jak on się czuje?  
- Dobrze – ton głosu Austriaka wyraźnie złagodniał – Zdążył rano wysłać paczkę kurierem starszemu Vargasowi. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, co było w środku.  
- Brał dziś leki?  
- Tak, ale...- Roderich zatrzymał się w pół zdania – Ten aerozol, który lekarze mu przepisują od dwóch lat, chyba przestaje działać.  
- Rozumiem.  
Obaj umilkli. Niemiec patrzył na okno. Tu w Brukseli drzewa jeszcze miały liście, a trawa zieleniła się mocno. Było całkiem ciepło i jak różnie od pogody w domu. Do Berlina dawno zawitała jesień.  
- Co teraz robi? – zapytał cicho.  
- Niedawno zasnął – Roderich także zniżył glos – Jadłeś coś dzisiaj?  
Roześmiał się sucho. Jakie to typowe, że Edelstein pyta o takie drobnostki.  
- Właśnie mamy przerwę na lunch.  
- A ty pewnie zostałeś w sali konferencyjnej zamiast socjalizować się z resztą Zjednoczonej Europy.  
Nie skomentował tego. Z resztą co miałby powiedzieć? Sprzeczaliby się przez pół godziny jak stare małżeństwo a i tak nic by z tego nie wynikło.  
- Roderich, przepraszam, że tak to się ułożyło. Ja wyjeżdżam za granicę na konferencje i prawie nigdy nie ma mnie w domu, a ty się nim opiekujesz, choć nie masz obowiązku.  
- Teraz ty jesteś z nas wszystkich najważniejszy. Musisz jeździć i pokazywać się na świecie. Jeśli tego zaniechasz, ludzie pomyślą, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. A ja nie mam na co narzekać. Równie dobrze mógłbym być teraz w jego sytuacji. Wtedy też chciałbym móc na kimś polegać.

Ludwig zerknął na zegarek. Do końca przerwy zostało 15 minut. Zrezygnował z pomysłu odwiedzenia bufetu całkowicie, gdy zobaczył, jak Feliciano oblał się sokiem i zaczął lamentować na całą salę.  
Zamiast tego poszedł do toalety. Gdy mył już ręce, usłyszał za sobą szmer. Nie przejmował się obecnością innej osoby, ale z ciekawości zerknął w lustro, gdy drzwi jednej z kabin otworzyły się. Feliks Łukasiewicz dołączył do niego przy rządziku chłodnych, białych zlewów. Wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego, ale Niemiec miał własne problemy, by je roztrząsać.  
Z drugiej strony Feliks to jego sąsiad, czy tego chciał czy nie. Kilkaset tysięcy Polaków mieszkało i pracowało w jego kraju, zawierało małżeństwa, miało dzieci, a nawet grało w piłkę w czarno-żółto-czerwonych barwach. Z sąsiadami wypada mieć dobre stosunki, szczególnie, że w przypadku Polaka zawsze balansowali na granicy między nienawiścią a ostrożnym zaufaniem.  
Poprzedni kanclerz na koniec kadencji zrobił kilka głupstw, z czego Ludwig nie był do końca zadowolony. Jego państwo na tym zyskało, ale musiał przecież w obecnych czasach myśleć nie tylko o Niemczech. Miał na głowie Unię Europejską, kilka misji NATO, rządzący wmanewrowali go od nowego roku w spotkania ONZ bo to taka prestiżowa sprawa.  
A w domu czekają równie zmęczony jak on i zatroskany Austriak oraz schorowany brat, ignorujący kompletnie swój stan zdrowia.  
Powściągliwa natura nie pozwalała mu nawiązać rozmowy, więc tylko włożył ręce pod suszarkę i kątem oka obserwował Polaka. Na szczęście nie musiał wymyślać co powiedzieć. Łukasiewicz zagapił się zamglonym wzrokiem w lustro. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie odzyskując ostrość widzenia i westchnął cicho.  
- Ludwig, pożyczyłbyś mi Merkel?  
Niemiec otworzył usta i przybrał mało inteligentny wyraz twarzy. Wolne żarty! A jeszcze pięć sekund temu współczuł cherlawemu idiocie!  
Ten jednak wyglądał całkiem poważnie. Przygarbił się i znowu westchnął.  
- Oczywiście, jak nie będzie już kanclerzem – dodał szybko – Mógłby też być Pan Wulff, kiedy mu się skończy kadencja.  
- Słucham?  
- Tylko ministra spraw zagranicznych nie mógłbym wziąć. U mnie nigdy nie zrobiłby kariery.  
Co ma wspólnego jego minister z... Aha, no faktycznie, Guido w Polsce to nawet nie dostałby się do parlamentu. Media okrzyknęłyby go sensacją miesiąca i wywołały kolejną aferę, które to tak osłabiały jego wschodniego sąsiada. Przemilczał fakt, że połowa szmatławców wychodzących w Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej należała do koncernów mających siedzibę w Berlinie.  
Łukasiewicz chyba był zdesperowany. Też by był na jego miejscu.  
- O co ci chodzi, Feliks? – za przykładem innych nacji zwracał się do Polaka po imieniu. Zwykle wolał używać bardziej formalnych zwrotów. Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Vargas. Nie chciał się jednak publicznie ośmieszać próbą wymówienia jego nazwiska.  
Głos Niemca zabrzmiał nawet w jego uszach zbyt szorstko.  
- Wiesz, na forach internetowych w Polsce krąży taki żart. Że mój kraj rozwijał się najbardziej, gdy mieliśmy władców z importu. I...- zawiesił glos - ... chyba jest w tym trochę prawdy.  
Czyżby przeczuwał, co się święci? Co już się dzieje za jego plecami? Nie był głupi, choć czasem sprawiał takie wrażenie. Musiał coś wiedzieć. Miał niezły wywiad, znakomitych agentów. I wszelkie podstawy do paranoi.

W domu każdej europejskiej nacji mieszka duch. Czasem bardzo żywy. Duch Łukasiewicza miał 123 lata, nazistowski mundur i wojskową czapkę z czerwoną gwiazdą. Żadna integracja europejska nie zdołała go zabić.

- Weź się w garść. – rzucił mu krótko – Nie pora się rozklejać. Masz 40 milionów obywateli, o których musisz dbać.  
Polak skończył wycierać ręce i posłał mu ostre, wiele mówiące spojrzenie. On nawet w tej chwili dbał o swoich obywateli. Gotów wybrać mniejsze zło, zrezygnować z dumy i pompatycznego patriotyzmu, byle przetrwać i rozlać jak najmniej krwi.  
- Nieważne.

W domu Austriak czekał na niego z kolacją. Jak na gościa, zadomowił się zdecydowanie za bardzo. Od miesięcy nie był w Wiedniu i ani razu nie wspomniał o powrocie. Za to nastroił i wyczyścił porzucony w jednym z pokojów fortepian. Tym razem Ludwig nie przypominał sobie, by Niemcy dokonały Anschlussu.  
Te wygrywane z patosem nokturny kojarzyły mu się z cerowanymi gaciami i narzekaniem na młodszego Vargasa 70 lat temu.

Gilbert nocą znów miał atak. Dobrze, że Ludwig dużo wcześniej zaopatrzył się w domowy respirator.  
Jednak to tylko środek doraźny. Gilbert umierał. Na jego chorobę nie było żadnego znanego zwykłym ludziom lekarstwa. Personifikacja państwa zwykle ginie razem z nim. Tak zginęli Starożytny Rzym, Germania, Święte Cesarstwo, a ostatnio Jugosławia.  
Najdłużej żyjącym udokumentowanym przypadkiem był... Feliks Łukasiewicz. 123 lata. Istniały podejrzenia, że przetrwał tak długo dzięki uporowi swojej nacji.  
Niestety nie istniała nacja pruska. Potomkowie podanych króla Prus byli teraz po prostu Niemcami. Dla większości państw Gilbert już był martwy, zginął w 1947 roku pokonany przez aliantów, obarczony winą za całe zło II Wojny Światowej. Spośród dawnych przyjaciół, wrogów i sojuszników, wiedzieli o nim tylko Antonio, Vash, Lili, Elizaveta i Roderich.  
Jego brat nawet będąc młodzieńcem nie był święty. Ciągle brał udział w wojnach, z których większość sam wywoływał podszeptując to i owo pruskim władcom. Czasem nie był świadomy konsekwencji takiego postępowania.  
Ale zawsze dbał o Ludwiga i kochał go ponad życie.  
Dlatego Ludwig nie zamierzał się poddawać i czekać z założonymi rękoma na nieuniknione.


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce wpadało przez okna. Roderich właśnie odsunął zasłony i przyniósł tacę z herbatą. Było tak cicho, że młodszy z mężczyzn nie zauważył jego odejścia, dopóki nie stuknęły lekko zamykane drzwi. Patrzył na srebrne włosy brata i wsłuchiwał się w każdy jego oddech.  
Gilbert spał już bez maski tlenowej na twarzy. Nawet słoneczne światło nie ukrywało jego bladości i wybroczyn na skórze pod oczami. Był strasznie chudy i szybko się męczył. Nie oszczędzał się przy tym ani trochę przesiadując całymi dniami przed komputerem albo grając w gry na konsoli dla zabicia czasu.  
- Nie mogę wyobrazić, jak facet może być taką kurą domową – stwierdził cicho starszy Beilschmidt budząc się.  
Przeciągnął się, przewrócił na drugi bok i schował głowę pod poduszkę.  
- Zasłonić okna? – zapytał z troską Ludwig.  
- A co ja jajko jestem? – spod poduszki dobiegł niewyraźny głos – Nie skacz nade mną. A tak a propos jajek i pisklaków...  
- Roderich karmił już dziś Gilbirda – wtrącił mu w słowo.  
Gilbert odsunął poduszkę i spojrzał na niego krytycznie ciemnymi, matowymi oczyma.  
- Ja bym mu nie ufał. Facet może i robi najlepsze czekoladki na świecie, ale jedyne zwierzę, o które potrafi zadbać, to mól książkowy.  
Ludwig roześmiał się.  
- Skoro zaczynasz ranek od sarkazmu, rozumiem, że czujesz się lepiej.  
- Taa – Gilbert ułożył się wygodniej – Ile spałem?  
- Sześć godzin.  
- A ile ty spałeś?  
- Zdrzemnąłem trochę na fotelu...  
- Nawet Veneziano kłamie lepiej od ciebie, jak się postara.  
Ludwig pokonany spuścił wzrok. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- Hej, a co tam na świecie? – zagadnął wesoło Gilbert - Francis dalej ciąga na spotkania Normandię, czy przerzucił się na Langwedocję? Tonio pewnie wciąż ma nadzieję, że Lovi mu wybaczy, co? Słyszałem, że Kiku wyprodukował nowy model konsoli...  
- Gilbert...  
Chory przybrał niewinną, nie rozumiejącą minę. Czasem naprawdę ciężko było się domyślić, że to on jest starszy z rodzeństwa.  
- Co? Nie wszystkiego można się dowiedzieć z telewizji – wytłumaczył się – Wczoraj nie zdążyłeś mi opowiedzieć, co ciekawego zdarzyło się na spotkaniu Unii.  
- Nic nowego. Europa wciąż w kryzysie. Herakles wychodzi powoli na prostą. Francis narzeka na związki zawodowe. Elizaveta nie przyjechała, bo ma wciąż kłopoty z wyciekiem chemikaliów...  
- ... Veneziano na pewno oblał się sokiemi zaczął beczeć, a Feliks Łukasiewicz wciąż nie może przeżyć, że uruchamiamy gazociąg bałtycki – dokończył dumnie Gilbert.  
- Właściwie to niewiele mówił – Ludwig przypomniał sobie dziwną rozmowę w toalecie.  
- A to nowość!  
- Od wypadku pół roku temu rzadziej zabiera głos na naradach. Nie dziwię mu się. Teraz każdy ma swoje problemy.  
- No i? – Gilbert aż usiadł z ciekawości.  
- Chciał... – nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć – Chciał pożyczyć naszą panią kancerz, bo Polacy mają już dość swoich polityków, którzy tylko się awanturują i wpędzają ich w długi.  
Nie rozumiał, czemu starszy brat rozpromienił się jak choinkowe drzewko na święta, klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.  
- Oj, West, jaki ty niekumaty! To jest szansa jedna na milion. Odkup od niego Śląsk. Będziemy znów mieli Silesię.  
Ludwig zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować na tak absurdalny pomysł. Nawet teraz jego obsesja dotycząca Śląska dawała o sobie znać. Młodszy z braci zawsze myślał, że Silesia stanowiła dla Gilberta tylko pretekst do spotkań, a raczej kłótni z Austrią, a potem Polską. Kiedyś pomiędzy wojnami i traktatami pokojowymi niewiele było miejsca dla takich jak oni na zwyczajne spotkanie się i porozmawianie o własnych problemach, więc próbował wymyślić inny sposób na przyciągnięcie sąsiadów.  
- Dopiero skończyłem spłacać reparacje za I Wojnę Światową. Wciąż dokładam do wschodnich landów. Nie stać mnie.  
- Psujesz całą frajdę. To przecież Silesia.  
- Poza tym Feliks nie odda jednego z najbardziej uprzemysłowionych regionów kraju.  
- To Pomeranię. Będzie całe Pomorze dla Niemiec. Tam też masz swoją mniejszość.  
- Żadne normalne państwo nie odda części terytorium z własnej woli. Założę się, że Bragiński do tej pory nie może przeboleć, że sprzedał Jones'owi Alaskę. To był tak kardynalny błąd strategiczny, że nikt inny podobnego nie popełni.  
- To i tak kwestia czasu – prychnął Gilbert układając się ponownie – Będziesz czekał, aż Iwan uzależni całkowicie od siebie Feliksa, a potem rzuci jakiś ochłap by cię udobruchać?  
- Nie wywołam wojny. – podkreślił Ludwig – Czasy się zmieniły.  
- Ale sąsiadów masz takich samych – odparł starszy brat z zimnym błyskiem w ciemnoczerwonych oczach – Za sam spryt nigdy nie będą cię poważać, ale za spryt i siłę zawsze. Nie czekaj na Iwana. On na ciebie by nie poczekał.

Uporządkował dokumenty na biurku. Sporo nazbierało się zaległości, gdy był w Brukseli, ale w ciągu jednego wieczora udało mu się nadrobić wszystko. Podzielił kartki na dwa stosiki. Po lewej sprawy wewnętrzne, krótkie raporty z landów i notatki asystentów dotyczące pracy rządu. Po prawej zaledwie kilka niezbyt obszernych teczek – umowy międzynarodowe i porozumienia. Usatysfakcjonowany zdjął okulary i poszedł do kuchni.  
Miał wygodny duży dom na przedmieściach Berlina. Sprowadził się tu zaledwie 20 lat temu po prawie 50 latach spędzonych w ciasnym mieszkanku w centrum Bonn. Nareszcie mógł wybrać lokalizację i wystrój, mógł zapraszać kogo chciał i trzymać niechcianych gości z daleka. Dawało mu to poczucie stabilizacji.  
Zwiększało też wydatki jego domowego budżetu. Z racji napiętego harmonogramu zajęć i częstych podróży, sprzątanie, pranie i drobne remonty zostawił fachowcom.  
Za to, kiedy wracał, czuł się wreszcie jak w domu.

Od kiedy Roderich pomagał mu opiekować się Gilbertem, kuchnia pachniała wanilią i orzechami. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Sam też lubił słodycze i nieźle gotował, choć nacje południowoeuropejskie by się z nim nie zgodziły. Teraz jednak miał ochotę na kawę. Jak na złość w ekspresie zabrakło ziaren. Rozejrzał się bezradnie po nieskazitelnie czystych powierzchniach. Właściwie to co jest w tych szafkach? Otworzył najbliższą, gdzie równiutko obok siebie w różnej wielkości pojemnikach stały cukier, kasza i kilka rodzajów mąki.  
- Roderich! – zawołał cicho nie chcąc budzić chorego – Gdzie jest kawa?  
Austriak błyskawicznie znalazł się obok niego. Nienagannie ubrany i uczesany nawet o dwunastej w nocy. Tylko jeden lok sterczący do góry nie dawał się nigdy ujarzmić.  
- Zaraz ci zrobię. Zaczekaj – zakrzątnął się i po chwili do zapachu wanilii dołączył charakterystyczny aromat świeżo mielonych ziaren.  
Ludwig mógł tylko grzecznie usiąść i zadowolić się czekoladowymi ciasteczkami ułożonymi misternie na talerzu pośrodku kuchennego stołu.  
Ich stosunki do upadku muru berlińskiego układały się co najmniej dziwnie. Lubił Rodericha mimo jego nie zawsze praktycznego podejścia do życia.  
Od 1955 roku Austriak miał oficjalny zakaz przyłączania swojego kraju do Niemiec narzucony przez zwycięską koalicję. Tak jakby tego chciał przed wojną. Jones, Kirkland i Bragiński nie umieli przyjąć do wiadomości, ze prawda wyglądała zupełnie inaczej.  
Któregoś dnia Gilbert wpadł do jego domu w Wiedniu z nieprzekonanym do tego pomysłu Ludwigiem za plecami. Oderwał Rodericha od fortepianu narzekając, że ten zapomniał już, jak się ludzie bawią. Na koniec wsadził go do pociągu Wiedeń-Berlin, gdzie go zakneblował unikając głębszej dyskusji. Potem Gilbert poszedł walczyć na froncie wschodnim i do 1945 roku Ludwig nie widział go ani razu.  
Za to gdy wracał na przepustki z frontu zachodniego, słyszał dość narzekania za ich dwóch. Roderich uważał wojnę za kompletną głupotę i od początku wieszczył, że nie wygrają. Nie podobało mu się, że Ludwig zaprosił do sojuszu młodszego Vargasa i Hondę. Dostał ataku histerii, gdy dowiedział się, że Gilbert walczy pod Leningradem. Był wtedy niemal zakładnikiem w Berlinie, ale nigdy nie skarżył się, że go porwali i że chce wrócić do domu.  
Po wojnie noga Edelsteina nie postała w Niemczech. Gdy ostatecznie ustalono nowy ład w Europie i wykreślono nowe granice, spotykali się na różnego rodzaju konferencjach międzynarodowych lub procesach zbrodniarzy wojennych. Potem po latach zdeklarowanej neutralności, Roderich stwierdził, że nie może żyć jak Vash i wprowadził swój kraj do Wspólnot Europejskich.  
- Proszę.  
Ludwig przyjął z wdzięcznością czerwono-złoty kubek.  
-_Danke_. Żadnego komentarza, że o tej porze już nie powinno się pić kawy?  
Austriak odpowiedział mu uśmiechem na uśmiech i usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu z filiżanką mocnej herbaty w dłoniach.  
- Aż tak tęsknisz do mojego narzekania? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że siedzę cicho. Nadgoniłeś zaległości?  
- Tak. Gilbert zasnął bez problemów?  
- Jeśli nie liczyć narzekania, że pielęgniarka dająca mu wieczorem zastrzyki była strasznie brzydka, to tak.  
- Roderich– Ludwig westchnął i upił łyk kawy – A ty nie zamierzasz wracać do Wiednia? Nie robiłeś sobie przerwy od ponad pół roku.  
- Wszystkie bieżące dokumenty i informacje dostaję na pocztę elektroniczną. Nie jestem zbyt ważny w obecnym świecie. Tylko osiem milionów obywateli. Ostatni międzynarodowy skandal z udziałem mojego kraju był 10 lat temu – powiedział spokojnie Roderich – Mam czas, Ludwig. Mam teraz dużo czasu i żadnych ambicji.  
- Żadnych? – zapytał sceptycznie Niemiec unosząc w górę brwi.  
- Może poza tym, by noworoczny koncert orkiestry symfonicznej był jeszcze lepszy niż poprzedni.  
Obaj się roześmiali.  
- Oczywiście serdecznie cię zapraszam.  
- Postaram się w tym roku skorzystać z zaproszenia.  
Roderich przybrał skupioną minę. Cała radość sprzed kilku sekund ustąpiła miejsca chłodnej kalkulacji.  
- I co sądzisz o tym pomyśle?  
Obaj wiedzieli, o czym mówi. Gilbert cały dzień nakręcał się możliwością odzyskania Silesii.  
- O Śląsku? To kompletny absurd.  
- Nie mówię o Śląsku.  
Ludwig podał się. Opuścił ręce w geście bezradności. Za długo się znali, by mógł cokolwiek przed nim ukryć.  
- Prusy Wschodnie. Muszę o tym porozmawiać z Feliksem, przynajmniej by mieć pewność, że zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy. Ale więcej jest wad niż zalet tej propozycji.  
- Zapłać mu dobrze. Nikt nie oddaje ziemi za bezcen. Zaoferuj długofalową pomoc gospodarczą. Przyda mu się.  
- To i tak będzie ingerencja w jego suwerenność. Tradycjonaliści i nacjonaliści zrobią lament na cały świat. Szczególnie po tym wypadku. Jak myślisz, ile razy usłyszę, że nastawiam się powtórkę z 1939 roku?  
- Moment jest dobry. Każdy zajmuje się sobą. Jones się nie wtrąca w sprawy Europejczyków...  
- Mówisz jak on.  
Roderich odstawił filiżankę i wyprostował się na krześle.  
- To byłoby małżeństwo z rozsądku, nie z miłości. Feliks boi się czegoś tak bardzo, że jest gotów na wiele. A ty jesteś równie zdesperowany. Albo go nakłonisz do tej transakcji, albo Gilbert umrze.  
- I tak może umrzeć – powiedział cicho Ludwig – To może wcale nie zadziałać.  
- Ludwigu Beilschmidt– Roderich wstał, oparł dłonie na blacie stołu i pochylił się ku niemu z desperacją w oczach – Nie pozwól, by zginął mój przyjaciel. Zbyt mało ich mam. Zbyt mało takich, na których mógłbym liczyć w potrzebie. Po rozwodzie z Elizą jestem tak cholernie samotny, że potrzebuję każdej życzliwej mi duszy. Nie mogę go stracić.  
- Ja także.

* * *

Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do Hetalii.

Nie mam też zamiaru krytykować czy obrażać czyichkolwiek poglądów politycznych ani religijnych. A co do granic, to kreślą je zwyciezcy i, mimo licznych umów i konwencji międzynarodowych, nie jest powiedziane, że za 100 czy 200 lat pozostaną w tych samych miejscach.


	3. Chapter 3

Tym razem krótki fragment, który nie pasował ani do rozdziału 2 ani do rozdziału 4, a jest konieczny. Dziś trochę o Polsce.

Śląsk, Pomorze i Małopolska (tu Galicja) to moje OC, resztę stworzył Himaruya Hidekaz i chwała mu za to.

* * *

Złożył kolejną gazetę i sięgnął po ostatnią z nieprzeczytanych. Tytuły od pół roku nie zmieniały się. Tak zwane media niezależne histeryzowały i za nic nie pozwalały zagoić się nowym ranom. Pozostałe powtarzały te same puste frazesy o in vitro, powodzi, wypadkach i aferach.  
Premier już przestał do niego dzwonić. Odbył dziś jedynie krótką rozmowę z prezydentem, ale mężczyzna sam dawno stracił wiarę, że może coś zmienić. A Feliks ciągle trzymał język za zębami.  
Co to da? Poinformowanie opinii publicznej wywoła tylko panikę. Miał znakomitych agentów w Petersburgu i Moskwie. To dzięki nim widział swoją przyszłość w najczarniejszych barwach. Wbrew powierzchownemu wrażeniu nigdy nie był optymistą, a wykonanie wspaniale nakreślonych planów zawsze sprawiało mu trudności.  
Odłożył gazetę i przysunął raporty asystentów. Znów nic, co dawałoby nadzieję. Sytuacja w kraju nie była tragiczna, ale od miesięcy balansował na cienkiej linii kryzysu. Z początku, tak jak pozostali, myślał, że jego to nie dotyczy, że nie poddadzą się depresji, że po tylu latach prawdziwej i utajonej niewoli wreszcie zmądrzeli i się ustatkowali.

- Uśmiechnąłbyś się czasem – krótkie wypowiedziane mocnym akcentem słowa wyrwały go z letargu.

Rozejrzał się po zagraconej bibliotece, która służyła mu za gabinet. Wanda - personifikacja Śląska – pochylała się przy niewielkim akwarium i stukała w szkło strasząc gupiki. Twarz krótkowłosej dziarskiej kobiety w świetle odbitym od wody wyglądała delikatnie. Tylko z pozoru. Wanda należała do tych upartych amazonek, które nie dają się sobą manipulować i mają w nosie, co kto o nich myśli.

- Znajdź mi powód – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Szatynka przekrzywiła głowę, aż jej wszystkie loki opadły na jeden policzek.

- Żyjesz? – podpowiedziała z drwiną. Zerknęła na akwarium – Kiedy ostatni raz karmiłeś rybki? Mogę je wziąć?

- Chcesz je zanieść Ludwigowi? – zapytał ponuro.

Wanda roześmiała się krótko.

- Feluś, a dlaczego ja mam takie imię? Ono zobowiązuje.

- Podczas wojny siedmioletniej...

- ...też nie szłam dobrowolnie – wtrąciła mu w słowo – Poza tym to był Prusak, nie Niemiec. I ty mu tu nie motaj się w stare wojny. Powinieneś się wyspać.

- Kiedy?

Kobieta podeszła do jego zawalonego papierami biurka.

- Co ci da, że będziesz znał dzień i godzinę? – zapytała łagodnie – Co ci da, ze będziesz wiedział wszystko, że wszystko przewidzisz i twe przewidywania się sprawdzą? Maryśka już beczy po nocach, bo ją nastraszyłeś.

No tak, Pomerania była osóbką bardzo emocjonalną. W przeciwieństwie do twardo stąpającej po ziemi Silesii i zawsze kombinującej Galicji.

- A Lusia?

Wanda prychnęła.

- Udaje, że nic nie wie. Jakby co, zaraz będzie ogłaszać neutralność.

- I potajemnie zbierać broń – uśmiechnął się w myślach. Jego dziewczyny umiały o siebie zadbać.

- A co? – Lusia, mała blondyneczka na wielkich szpilkach, prawdopodobnie podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami i miała dość obgadywania jej przez siostrę – Ja nie chcę do Ruska. Może i ostatnio marnie ze mną. Może i mało się nie utopiłam w maju i wciąż tego nie odchorowałam, ale zrobię wszystko, byle ten nowobogacki z Moskwy nie tknął moich ludzi.

Feliks popatrzył na wiszący na ścianie obraz. Konie biegnące przez mgłę po zroszonej trawie w niewinnym świetle poranka. Podarowany przez młodszego Kossaka jeszcze przed wojną. Ledwie go odnalazł na gruzach Warszawy w 1945 roku. Szkoda, że nie mógł być tak beztroski, jak te konie. Dziewczyny szykowały się już przelewać krew w wyimaginowanych powstaniach. Nie chciał do tego dopuścić, ale był za słaby.

Na jego laptopie zaczęła mrugać ikonka połączenia.

- Nie odbierzesz? – zapytała Wanda.

- To tylko chłopcy Marysi – był już zmęczony całą sytuacją.

- Więc odbierz – poleciła mu surowo – My już idziemy, prawda? – wzięła pod rękę nieco obrażoną siostrę.

- Tak, pooglądamy sobie jakieś telenowelki, czy coś – rzuciła krzywo Lusia.

Chłopcy Marysi zajmowali się niezwykle ważnym działem jego obrony cywilnej, choć nie wiedzieli o tym ani rząd, ani prezydent. Grupa świetnych imformatyków z wybrzeża strzegła serwerów państwowych. Tylko dlatego Feliks nie podzielił jeszcze losów Eduarda, choć kilka razy zdarzyły się im drobne wpadki. Kolejne pół godziny spędził na wysłuchiwaniu, jaki to zaje***ty firewall zmontowali, i że nawet Chińczycy mieliby problem z przebiciem się. Dobrze, że znał ich żargon, inaczej pozostawałoby mu tylko grzeczne potakiwanie.

Do rana odbył wiele rozmów z ambasadorami, informatorami i agentami.  
Wszystkie utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że jest sam. Nie pamiętał, by od wyrwania się z niewoli trzech mocarstw ktoś okazał mu szczerą pomoc. Niby pół świata myślało, że z Torisem stanowią duet nie do rozerwania. Ale faktem pozostawało, że ostatni raz ramię w ramię to stali razem pod Grunwaldem i patrzyli z cichą satysfakcją jak Gilbert herbu Beilschmidt gotuje się w promieniach letniego słońca w swojej ciężkiej zbroi.  
Wspomnieniami mógł się cieszyć w wolnej chwili, a na razie nie stać go było na taki luksus.

Patrzył, jak jego piękne i wolne dziewczyny krzątają się w kuchni. Lusia zaplotła włosy w dwa warkocze, by jej nie przeszkadzały przy smażeniu naleśników. Marysia nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć zapytywała, czy czasem czegoś mu nie przynieść, nie podać, nie nalać herbaty. Nawet światło słońca nie gasiło głębokich cieni na jej drobnej, dziecinnej twarzy. Doceniał jej staranie, by wyrwać go z ponurych myśli. Między kanapką a kubkiem kawy z mlekiem prawie jej się udało.  
Od śniadania wyrwało go wołanie Lusi. Wanda miała minę, jakby chciała w tym momencie obedrzeć siostrę ze skóry. Żywcem i powolutku.

- Feeeelikssss! Teleeefon do cieeebie! Z Berlinaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Nie spodziewał się, że przyślą po niego samochód na dworzec. I tym bardziej nie spodziewał się, że gospodarz osobiście otworzy mu drzwi wielkiego domu położonego w dobrej dzielnicy.  
Ludwig nie ubrał się tym razem oficjalnie, co mocno zdziwiło Feliksa. Zawsze podejrzewał, że Niemiec nawet do łóżka kładzie się w garniturze i nienagannie uprasowanej koszuli. Koszulę miał, a jakże, jasnoszarą i krawat w granatowe prążki. Wolał patrzeć na nie niż w niebieskie oczy.  
- Witaj, Feliks. Wejdź.  
Nigdy jeszcze nie był w domu Ludwiga po jego przeprowadzce z Bonn, ale nie zawiódł się. Taki wszechobecny praktycyzm, funkcjonalność i kłująca w oczy czystość kłóciły się z jego instynktem wolnego ptaka. Przemógł się jednak i dał poprowadzić do salonu.  
- Dzień dobry, Feliks – Roderich Edelstein posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech stawiając tacę na niskim stoliku – Jak minęła podróż?  
Obecność Austriaka zaskoczyła go i zmieszała jeszcze bardziej. Wolał rozmawiać z innymi nacjami w cztery oczy. Na międzynarodowych spotkaniach wszyscy przerzucali się pustymi frazesami i jak ognia unikali składania obietnic. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że większość z nich nie mogłaby ich spełnić, nie w obecnym świecie, gdzie managerowie i krętacze stali u steru, a personifikacje państw musiały im służyć.  
Spodziewał się, że teraz też tak będzie. Nie bardzo wiedział, czemu zawdzięcza zaproszenie Ludwiga. Gdyby byli sami, zapewne zdobyłby się na zapytanie go wprost. Może nawet wyciągnąłby od niego subtelnie jakąś ciekawą informację o planach pani kanclerz. Zamiast tego pozostało mu robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
- Męcząca – odpowiedział uprzejmie – Odzwyczaiłem się trochę od jeżdżenia pociągami.  
- Napijecie się herbaty?  
- Tak, poproszę.  
Ludwig poruszył ręką w niemym geście zaproszenia, by Polak usiadł na kanapie.  
Sam zajął najbliższy fotel. Za jego plecami tykał duży i wypolerowany na wysoki połysk staroświecki zegar. Edelstein wymaszerował z salonu przy cichym szeleście długiego żakietu.  
- Feliks... – gdy tylko spojrzenie Polaka skupiło się na nim, zamilkł, zapewne szukając odpowiednich słów.  
Ludwig nauczył się tej maniery po wojnie. Musiał, bo w jego sytuacji nie należało nikogo obrażać. Między kapitalistami z Zachodu i komunistami ze Wschodu nauka przebiegała szybko.  
- Tak?  
- Wiem, że ostatnio masz kłopoty.  
To było wielkie niedomówienie, ale nie wypomniał mu go.  
- A kto teraz nie ma kłopotów? No, może poza tobą i Iwanem – Feliks skrzywił się wymawiając to imię.  
- Kiedy spodziewasz się je rozwiązać?  
- Nigdy – przyznał prawie wesoło, odzywała się jego przekorna natura – Przeczekam, jak zwykle.  
- Naprawdę?  
Polak zacisnął dłonie by się opanować. Miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda teraz jak zaszczuty pies, co nie było dalekie od stanu faktycznego.  
- Jestem w tym mistrzem – odparł z przekonaniem, którego nie czuł.  
- Negowanie obecnej sytuacji w Europie nie przyniesie ci korzyści.  
- A ty oczywiście martwisz się o mnie, jak na dobrego sąsiada przystało.  
Niemiec nie kupował jego sarkastycznych odzywek. Westchnął tylko i splótł dłonie, jakby się spodziewał takiego zachowania z jego strony i miał wieloletnią praktykę w rozmawianiu z upartymi, zarozumiałymi i lekkomyślnymi indywiduami.  
-Tak. Za dużo twoich obywateli mieszka u mnie i pracuje, bym mógł wzruszyć ramionami i nie przejmować się tym, co się dzieje za moją wschodnią g ranicą. Twoi politycy kłócą się gorzej niż w parlamentach krajów latynoamerykańskich. Robią zamieszanie w Europie, szykanują mnie i Bragińskiego. Dochodzi już do tego, że ludzie zaczynają do nich strzelać.  
- Taki przypadek mógł trafić się wszędzie. Szaleńców jest pełno – odparł cierpko Feliks. Nie podobało mu się, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa.  
- Sytuacja wymknęła ci się spod kontroli. Jeszcze trochę, a czeka cię bankructwo, przy którym depresja Heraklesa jest dla niego wygraną na loterii.  
Wcisnął się głębiej w miękką kanapę i zacisnął usta w upartą linię.  
Właśnie tę chwilę wybrał Roderich na przyniesienie talerza z cynamonowymi ciasteczkami domowej roboty. Postawił go z hukiem na szklanym blacie stolika i ujął się pod boki.  
- Och, na litość boską! Przestań go straszyć i owijać w bawełnę! Nie tłukł się taki kawał drogi, by wysłuchiwać twoich zagadek – w tym momencie zwrócił jadowite spojrzenie w stronę Polaka – A ty przestań się kulić jak mysz pod miotłą. Chcemy ci pomóc, a nie spacyfikować. Nie zachowuj się jak uparte dziecko.  
Jeszcze raz zmierzył Ludwiga zniesmaczonym wzrokiem. To był znak, by Niemiec zabrał głos.  
- Wiem, że to trochę szokujące, więc proszę, nie odmawiaj od razu, tylko na spokojnie rozważ moją propozycję. Nie mam żadnych zapędów imperialistycznych ani nic podobnego... I w pełni zrozumiem twoje oburzenie, ale...  
Ludwig Beilschmidt jąkający się i zaczerwieniony to nie codzienny widok. Feliks zagapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami i ręką wyciągniętą po małą filiżankę.  
Kolejne spojrzenie zniecierpliwionego Austriaka chyba pomogło mu się pozbierać. Wyprostował się i spojrzał Polakowi prosto w oczy.  
- Chcę od ciebie odkupić Warmię i Mazury.  
Zapadła grobowa cisza. Feliks potrzebował chwili czasu na przetrawienie wypowiedzianych słów i powiązanie ich ze sobą. Jego oczy z pewnością wyglądały teraz jak zielone spodki, a twarz była biała jak porcelana. Lata, całe stulecia przemknęły przez jego myśli i zrozumiał. Jego pole widzenia przesłoniły bitwy, upokorzenia, intrygi polityczne, a na koniec krew i zgliszcza płonącej Warszawy w 1939 i 1944. Poruszył ustami. Dopiero za drugim razem udało mu się z nich wydobyć dźwięk.  
- Prusy Wschodnie – wyszeptał.  
- Tak, Prusy Wschodnie – powtórzył jak echo Ludwig.  
Smutek w jego głosie sprowadził Feliksa na ziemię.  
- Więc to prawda...  
- Wiedziałeś? – zdumieli się obaj Germanie.  
- Mój kontakt w Berlinie donosił, że żyje, ale nie chciałem wierzyć... – zebrał się w sobie – Chcesz mu podarować jego dawne ziemie.  
- Nie chcę, by umarł – wyznał cicho Ludwig.  
Polak zerwał się na równe nogi z nową determinacją.  
- Chcę go zobaczyć.  
- To nie najlepszy pomysł – wtrącił Edelstein zajmując strategiczną pozycję przy wyjściu z salonu. Za jego plecami szerokie schody prowadziły na piętro, gdzie prawdopodobnie przebywała jego nemesis – Jego kondycja nie pozwala na przyjmowanie wizyt...  
- Chcę go zobaczyć!  
- Więc dobrze – zgodził się niechętnie Ludwig – Jego stan może pogorszyć się w każdej chwili, więc zalecam ostrożność.  
Była to bardziej groźba niż dobra rada, ale Polak nie przejął się.

Poszedł za młodszym z braci, który zatrzymał się na pierwszym piętrze. Zawahał się otwierając drzwi. Cała odwaga opuściła Feliksa, gdy uderzył go zapach leków i widok łóżka w przestronnym, dobrze oświetlonym pokoju.  
Mimo wszelkich starań Rodericha i Ludwiga, by było tu swojsko i przytulnie, obecność sprzętu medycznego i szpitalnego lóżka nie pozostawiały złudzeń, że ktoś tu się tylko przeziębił albo złapał świnkę.  
Okupant pomieszczenia miał zsuniętą z ust maskę tlenową i właśnie składał pomięty egzemplarz _Spiegla_. Gilbert Beilschmidt, żyjący trup, uśmiechnął się szeroko do brata. Jego uśmiech przybrał jednak sadystyczny wyraz na widok niespodziewanego gościa.  
- O, Polaczek przyszedł. Pewnie by posprzątać w łazience? A może złapałeś go na kradzieży samochodu, West?  
Zanim Ludwig zdążył coś powiedzieć, Feliks był przy łóżku.  
- Ty sukinsynu... – wysyczał – Ty pieprzony Prusaku, ciesz się, że zdychasz, bo zadusiłbym cię własnymi rękoma za takie odzywki.  
- Tak? – bardzo zadowolony Gilbert ułożył się wygodniej na poduszkach – Myślałem, że u was dobrze się mówi o chorych.  
- O zmarłych. Jak będziesz leżeć w trumnie, zapewne powiem o tobie kilka miłych słów.  
- I pewnie postawisz mi kilka pomników ku pamięci, Łukasiewicz, co?  
Młodszego Beilschmidta zawsze zdumiewało, że jego brat jest w stanie wymówić poprawnie polskie nazwisko.  
- Przynajmniej nastolatki będą miały co opluwać i dewastować.  
- Jasne, jasne, miło czuć się potrzebnym – Gilbert machnął lekceważąco ręką – Tylko nie plątaj mi tutaj tych swoich żałosnych pogróżek, że mi zrobisz jesień średniowiecza, czy jakoś tak. Nikt się ciebie nie boi.  
- Pod Grunwaldem...!  
- Pod _Tannenbergiem_. To była drobna wpadka. Tym bardziej uwypukla mój niesamowity geniusz strategiczny i niezrównaną osobowość w późniejszych latach.  
Ludwig patrzył to na jednego to na drugiego. Jego chory, wychudzony, stojący na progu śmierci brat przez moment wyglądał jak za dawnych czasów, gdy na czele pruskich wojsk gnał na spotkanie sił Świętego Cesarstwa w ostatecznym boju z absolutnym przekonaniem, że to on wyjdzie z konfrontacji żywy.  
- Jesteś żałosny – wypluł Polak.  
- I kto to mówi, mizerna namiastko państwa? Rozumiem, dlaczego znalazłem się w obecnym stanie, ale ty? Gnijesz mając za plecami cały naród i tylko patrzeć jak pociągniesz ich wszystkich na dno – odparował twardo Gilbert – I wiesz, co? W przeciwieństwie do mnie, kiedy już będziesz leżał gdzieś pod płotem, nikt cię nie podniesie. Nikt nie poda ci nawet szklanki wody.  
Tym razem dopiekł drobnemu blondynkowi. Feliks miał morderstwo w oczach. Cały się trząsł. Aż po ostatnim słowie albinosa okręcił się na pięcie i wybiegł z pokoju.


	5. Chapter 5

Pozostawiony w salonie mężczyzna zaczął zbierać ze stołu filiżanki z niedopitą herbatą. Nie sądził, że jeszcze gość Ludwiga zechce tu zajrzeć, a wiedział, że gospodarza irytuje nieporządek.  
Jak ktoś taki uchował się pod skrzydłami Gilberta, Roderich nie miał pojęcia. Gilbert był niespokojnym duchem, zawsze w ruchu, jak nie na wojnie, to w pracowni któregoś ze swoich wynalazców. A jeśli nie tam, to w pierwszej lepszej spelunie serwującej mocne piwo, gdzie wyśpiewywał do rana sprośne piosenki. A jednak wychował osobę nad wyraz odpowiedzialną i poukładaną, spokojnie dążącą do wyznaczonego sobie celu.  
Szkoda, że rozmowa z Łukasiewiczem nie potoczyła się pomyślnie. Musieli spróbować mimo świadomości, że efekt będzie żaden. Nikt nie miał więcej powodów niż Polak, by nienawidzieć Prus.  
Gdyby nie dzieląca ich historia, mogliby sobie teraz pomóc. Gilbert wyzdrowiałby po przeprowadzce na Mazury. Łukasiewicz straciłby najmniej przydatny region kraju, którego i tak nie umiał porządnie zagospodarować. Zastrzyk gotówki poprawiłby zdecydowanie jego sytuację finansową, a po kilku sugestiach Ludwiga na forum międzynarodowym Jones darowałby mu wreszcie znienawidzone przez Polaka wizy.  
Pozostawała kwestia korytarza eksterytorialnego, ale w Unii Europejskiej nie byłoby to niewykonalne.  
Gdybanie Austriaka zostało przerwane przez szybkie kroki na schodach. Wyszedł im na przeciw. Po jego trupie ten histeryk będzie musiał przejść, jeśli spróbuje wypaplać o tym spotkaniu w Brukseli.  
Łukasiewicz z rozwianymi włosami i rumieńcem gniewu na policzkach dosłownie wpadł na niego.  
- Dokąd to?  
- Z drogi! – spróbował się przepchnąć.  
- A udzieliłeś Ludwigowi odpowiedzi? Nie żądał od ciebie niczego niemożliwego.  
- Chyba żartujesz? – Polak wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się popłakać – Daj mi przejść!  
- Nie.  
- Wy wszyscy tacy zadufani w sobie! Nadęte bufony!...  
Dalsze wyzwiska nie nastąpiły. Głos Feliksa urwał się gwałtownie. Trzymał się za piekący policzek. Zielone oczy wielkie jak spodki gapiły się na Rodericha niedowierzając.  
Austriak miał cichą nadzieję, że twarz boli Polaka bardziej, niż jego ręka.  
- Chlapnąłeś mnie w policzek.  
- Co za spostrzegawczość – odparł cierpko.  
- Chlapnąłeś mnie w policzek – powtórzył zdumiony blondyn – Bijesz jak baba.  
Co za bezczelny imbecyl!  
- Jak widać, poskutkowało całkiem dobrze.  
Roderich odsunął go na odległość ramion zauważając przy tym, że drobne ciało Polaka drży.  
- O co chodzi? Obraził ciebie? Taki ma sposób bycia. Ty też często obrażasz innych.  
- To nie to samo... – Łukasiewicz spuścił nos na kwintę.  
- A może widziałeś w nim swoją przeszłość? Najwyższy czas się od niej odgrodzić. Wspomnienia zostaną ci na zawsze, nie musisz nimi żyć. Świat idzie do przodu...  
- A wszyscy wokół mają dla mnie tyle dobrych rad – rzucił gorzko.  
- Za ofertą Ludwiga stoją nie tylko dobre rady.  
- Ciekawe, co powiedziałby na to Wania, hmm?  
Roderich dosłownie widział, jak twarz Feliksa przechodzi metamorfozę. Z rozpaczy i gniewu wyłoniła się rezygnacja i spokojne pogodzenie z losem. Kąciki ust drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu jak u astronoma, który odnalazł ślady pozaziemskiej cywilizacji, lub naukowca, który odkrył rozwiązanie zawiłego problemu. Największe wrażenie robiły jednak oczy błyszczące zimnym wyrachowaniem.  
Roderich pamiętał to spojrzenie z dawnych insurekcji, gdy Łukasiewicz gotowy na śmierć z szablą w dłoni wykrzykiwał, że skoro on i tak ma zginąć, to pociągnie za sobą wszystkich.  
O takich postaciach pisze się poematy i komponuje symfonie, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie idzie się w ich ślady.  
- Feliks, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał cicho.  
- Teraz już tak.  
Polak podszedł do dużego, wychodzącego na ulicę okna. Objął się ramionami.  
- Teraz już tak.  
Gospodarz domu właśnie zszedł ze schodów. Austriak posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie. Obawiał się, że Łukasiewicz wpadł w jeden z tych groźnych, nieprzewidywalnych nastrojów.  
Ten także usłyszał nowe kroki w salonie, ale nie odwrócił się od okna.  
- Ludwig. Podjąłem decyzję.  
Spodziewali się usłyszeć lekturę, jak to dwaj żądni krwi Germanie znów chcą zagarnąć ziemie bezbronnego biednego sąsiada.  
- Bierz wszystko.  
- Słucham?...  
Zdumiony Niemiec patrzył tylko nie rozumiejąc i bojąc się zrozumieć jego słowa. Bo przecież Łukasiewicz, ten dumny, wojowniczy i niezależny Łukasiewicz nie proponował mu teraz...  
- Bierz wszystko – Feliks spojrzał przez ramię by się upewnić, że go słuchają – Tylko obiecaj, że Bragiński nie dostanie z tego ani jednego hektara i ani jednej duszy.

Roderich Edelstein odgadł dobrze jego lęki. Feliks rzeczywiście w przykutym do łóżka Gilbercie widział siebie. Jednak to nie była przeszłość, ale przyszłość.

Jak zaczynał głębiej się zastanawiać, to nawet miało sens. Pozbyć się zadłużenia, zdobyć nowe technologie, zreformować gospodarkę, zlikwidować korupcję. Zamknąć gęby politykom. Sejm stałby się niepotrzebny.  
Wymieszanie i wchłonięcie polskiego narodu przez Niemców nigdy nie nastąpiłby całkowicie. Zbyt różny mieli język i historię, choć w ostatnich latach znacząco zbliżył się ich sposób myślenia.  
Wizja zamkniętego na kłódkę budynku przy Wiejskiej napełniała go niewysłowionym spokojem. A mina młodszego Beilschmidta była bezcenna.  
Teraz to Feliks był panem sytuacji. Czuł się z tym tak radośnie i lekko.  
- Chcecie rzeczowej dyskusji, tak? – rzucił złośliwe spojrzenie w stronę Austriaka – Więc co powiecie na to?  
Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie i odchylił głowę przez chwilę zbierając myśli.  
- Od prawego brzegu Wisły cała Warmia, Mazury i Suwalszczyzna niech przypadną temu draniowi na górze – wyłuszczył spokojnie, jakby miał przygotowany od dawna taki plan.  
W rzeczywistości improwizował i mówił to, co dyktowało mu serce. Z rozumem i tak zwykle mu się źle pracowało.  
- Resztę województw podziel według własnego uznania. Mnie zostaw w Wielkopolsce albo na Mazowszu. Wandy Silesii, Łucji Galicji i Marii Pomeranii w żaden sposób nie odetniesz od ziemi przodków. Nie mogę dopuścić, by jedyne pozostałe mi przy życiu po wojnie regiony zginęły. Żadnych deportacji, język polski w szkołach, niemiecki jako ewentualnie drugi język. A co do reszty, nie będę się wtrącał i jeszcze pomogę w miarę możliwości.  
- Oszalałeś – podsumował krótko Ludwig potrząsając głową – Nie chcę twojego całego terytorium.  
Feliks prawie się roześmiał.  
- W trzydziestym dziewiątym jak mówiłem „nie", to i tak wziąłeś. Teraz jak mówię „bierz" to protestujesz.  
- Sam sobie radź z własnym krajem. Nie przerzucaj odpowiedzialności na innych.  
- Nie znam się na tym – przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością – A jeśli się nie zgodzisz, nie będę miał nawet możliwości, by się tego nauczyć.  
Edelstein okrążał go powoli. Przekrzywił na bok głowę i przyglądał się całej sytuacji z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.  
- Powiedz, Feliks, czego ty się tak naprawdę teraz boisz? Dookoła masz samych sojuszników, żyjemy w spokojnych czasach, zostałeś przyjęty do struktur europejskich...  
- Francuzom nie chciało się umierać za Gdańsk 70 lat temu, to i teraz się im nie odmieni.  
- Nie napadam cię – powiedział cicho odrobinę urażony Ludwig – Proponowałem konkretną współpracę.  
- A ja chcę tę współpracę posunąć krok dalej.  
- Bragiński ci groził? – zapytał Roderich.  
Polak znów drgnął na dźwięk tego nazwiska.  
- Nie musiał. Od kiedy u niego rządzą prawnicy, nie zastrasza nikogo wprost. Jednak moi agenci potwierdzili w zupełności, że Wujaszek Wania planuje zjednoczyć Słowian. Chwilkę przysnął i stracił wpływy. Teraz nadrabia. Słówko na Ukrainie, dwa słówka w Estonii, ale wie, że w ten sposób nie może ze mną postąpić. Zna tylko jeden skuteczny sposób, bym siedział cicho a władze z Warszawy przyklaskiwały jego pomysłom.  
Ludwig zrobił się zielony na twarzy. Roderich znosił sytuację lepiej, zapewne dlatego, że był starszy i bardziej doświadczony w grach dyplomatycznych. Czego nie mógł wyrwać siłą, uzyskiwał podstępem. W czasach największej chwały nie cofał się nawet przed małżeństwem, byle dopiąć swego, a romansów miał tyle, że mógł konkurować z obydwoma Vargasami jednocześnie.  
- Feliks, a gdzie ty zginąłeś po 1863 roku? – Austriak usiadł obok niego zachowując jednak bezpieczny dystans.  
W fiołkowych oczach nie było śladu współczucia, czy litości. Nawet jeśli sympatyzował z Polakiem, dobre emocje pokazywał tylko w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół lub przy fortepianie.  
- Nikt cię nie widział od tamtego czasu aż do wybuchu I Wojny. Przez prawie 50 lat twoje województwa walczyły, rozwijały się, były anektowane, zmieniały się, ale bez ciebie. Nie było cię w Europie.  
- Siedziałem na Syberii – odparł sucho Feliks i objął się rękoma wspominając zimy ciągnące się w nieskończoność jak śnieg w tundrze – Ale nie sądzę, że Wania będzie tym razem tak miłosierny. W końcu nawet z Syberii można uciec.  
Poszperał po kieszeniach i znalazł przenośny twardy dysk w różowym etui. Położył go na stoliku obok filiżanek z zimną już herbatą.  
- Obejrzyjcie jak chcecie. Tyle udało mi się zebrać, dzięki kontaktom na wschodzie. Jedną kopię noszę przy sobie, druga jest u osób, które skompilowały dane. Mi i tak już nie zrobi to większej różnicy.  
Ludwig schylił się po przedmiot.  
- Niczego nie obiecuję.  
- Nie musisz.  
Roderich posłał im obu jeden z tych uroczych i pozornie niewinnych uśmiechów.  
- Feliks, to może spróbuj ciasteczek? Zaraz zrobię ciepłą herbatę. Dobrze jest się rozgrzać, bo październik w tym roku taki zimny.

* * *

Od tej pory kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiać rzadziej (dużo pracy i zmiana otoczenia). Zawsze przykładam się do tego, co robię, więc nie chcę publikować czegoś, z czego nie będę przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu zadowolona. Obiecuję, że nie opuszczę tej historii (za dużo takich widziałam) i odpowiem na każdy komentarz (chyba, że będzie anonimowy).

Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które poświęciły chwilę na przeczytanie Mega Serca.


	6. Chapter 6

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem zanim jeszcze dotknął klamki.  
- Zamierzacie siedzieć tu do Świąt?  
- I co? I co? Jak było? – Wanda zdarła mu z pleców płaszcz.  
Marysia wcisnęła kubek ziołowej herbatki w jego zmarznięte ręce. Zanim się obejrzał, siedział w kuchni, a trzy piękne, ale strasznie gadatliwe i namolne kobiety niemal wpychały mu się na kolana.  
Paradoksalnie więcej spokoju miał w domu młodego Beilschmidta niż pod własnym dachem.  
- Mogła któraś z was przyjechać po mnie na stację – upomniał je – Wiecie, teraz są komórki, pagery i różne inne bardzo przydatne wynalazki. Na przykład samochody osobowe.  
- Do Warszawy? Przepychać się godzinami w korkach? – skrzywiła się Wanda.  
- To by było na tyle o miłości dziecka do jego starego rodzica.  
- Szefa, nie rodzica. Taki ty mi ojciec jak ja tobie matka.  
- No i nie jesteś taki stary... – zauważyła nieśmiało Marysia – Jak byś zmienił uczesanie na... no... bardziej męskie, byłbyś całkiem przystojny.  
Schował twarz w dłoniach.  
- Cicho! Feluś jest po prostu metroseksualny, prawda? – Lusia pogłaskała go po głowie z udawaną czułością.  
- Rozumiem, że tutaj wszyscy są w pełni władz umysłowych. A poza tym Gilbert żyje.  
Było słychać jedynie trzask ognia pod kuchnią. Kobiety odsunęły się od niego. Marysia pobladła, a Wanda dla odmiany pokraśniała. Oj, dziewczyno, dziewczyno! Podejrzewał kiedyś, że Silesia skrycie podkochiwała się w Prusaku jak nastolatka w dziwnie zachowującym się wokaliście, ale po wojnie ogromnie cieszyła się, że widmo okupacji pruskiej znikło raz na zawsze.  
- Ledwie – poprawił się – Właściwie to umiera. Przy opiece Ludwiga i Edelsteina pociągnie jeszcze może ze dwa lata.  
- Roderich jest w Niemczech?  
Co jest z tymi kobietami? Teraz Lusi oczy świeciły na sam dźwięk imienia wymuskanego pianisty. Spędziły pod władzą zaborców dużo czasu, ale nie zapomniały języka i obyczajów przodków. Więc co mogą widzieć w Germanach poza niewątpliwie urodą...  
Czemu żadna za nim nigdy nie wodziła rozmarzonym wzrokiem?  
- Jest – syknął zirytowany wracając do tematu chorego brata – Ludwig ma pomysł, jak mu pomóc. Wiąże się to z małą korektą granic.  
- Niech zgadnę. Kupi Warmię i Mazury? – zapytała Wanda wyraźnie niezadowolona z wiadomości.  
- Tak jakby... – cofnął się od nich na bezpieczną odległość.  
W pociągu spędził wiele godzin zastanawiając się, jak wyłożyć sprawę dziewczynom i nie stracić przy tym żadnej istotnej części ciała. Niestety nie wymyślił nic.  
- Wielkopolskę, Małopolskę, Śląsk, Pomorze, Podlasie, Mazowsze i całą resztę dorzuciłem mu gratis.  
- Co?  
Świat zawirował. Feliks kątem oka zauważył pięść Lusi zmierzającą z zawrotną szybkością w kierunku jego szczęki. Odrzucony do tyłu przewrócił się o zgrabnie podstawioną prawą stopę. Na koniec jej lewy odpowiednik w czarnej szpilce z obcasem do nieba przygniótł mu klatkę piersiową wbijając się boleśnie pod mostek.  
- Chcesz nas sprzedać? Po tylu latach niewoli? Co ty sobie myślisz?  
- Nie sprzedać – poprawiła ją Wanda – Oddać za darmo.  
- Jezuuu, kobieto, noś normalne buty! Jak ty możesz w czymś takim chodzić? – zakwilił cicho Feliks usiłując złapać oddech.  
- Wytłumacz się – zażądała twardo Galicja – I to dobrze, bo waszą warszawską logikę to czasem naprawdę ciężko zrozumieć.  
Tylko nacisk ostrego jak szpila obcasa powstrzymał go przed głośnym protestem, że on to nie tylko Warszawa. Był wszystkim od ściany wschodniej po Odrę i od Tatr po sopockie molo. Oddychał i żył tym samym, co jego obywatele. Miał te same lęki, przeżywał te same radości. Żyjąc ponad tysiąc lat musiał jednak patrzeć na całość, przeszłość i przyszłość. Wiele by zmienił w historii swego kraju. Nie zawsze miał na to wpływ, nie zawsze był na tyle mądry i przebiegły. Dawał się oszukiwać i manipulować. Teraz, dopóki miał choć iluzję wyboru, wybierał mniejsze zło.  
- Może jak z niego zejdziesz, to zacznie mówić – poradziła cicho Marysia.  
Uwolniony otrzepał się, przeczesał ręką włosy, ale nie ryzykował podnoszenia się z czterech liter. Za duże prawdopodobieństwo, że znowu będzie musiał się witać z podłogą.  
- Dziewczyny... spokojnie. Pomyślcie. Ludwig już nie dąży do zagarnięcia świata i dominacji jedynej słusznej rasy. To naprawdę mądry i odpowiedzialny facet.  
- Jaką by miał z tego korzyść? – zapytała Wanda – Potrzebuje tylko Prus.  
- Miałybyśmy stać się jego kolejnymi landami? Już widzę, jak z uśmiechem na ustach się zgadza finansować naszą biedę.  
- Ale by nas nie oddał Iwanowi, prawda?  
Przynajmniej jedna Pomerania podzielała jego decyzję. Przytuliłby dziewczynę do serca, gdyby nie dwie jędze pochylające się nad nim z groźnymi minami.  
- Jaką byś miał gwarancję? – dopytywała się Galicja.  
- Jak oddam Gilbertowi tereny na północnym wschodzie, to on będzie graniczył z Wanią, nie my.  
- I znów się dogadają ponad naszymi głowami. Feliks, przerabialiśmy już to. Ribbentrop, Mołotow? Brzmi znajomo?  
- Gilbert i Ludwig też nie zawsze się przyjaźnili z Wanią – argumentował – Jak by Bragiński zajął mój kraj, Unia wyśle najwyżej notę protestacyjną. Jeśli zająłby część Niemiec, Europa oburzy się. Połowa państw rzuci się na pomoc kumplowi z Brukseli i jego cudem odratowanemu bratu.  
- Dwa słowa, Feliks – powiedziała Silesia – „Gazociąg bałtycki".  
- Jedno słowo, Wandziu. „Marszałek".  
Szatynka zacisnęła usta i z pokonaną miną odwróciła się od niego.  
- A rób ty, co chcesz.  
- Bez was nigdy. Bez was nie dałbym rady podnosić się tyle razy po każdym upadku.  
- Pomożemy, pomożemy.  
Łucja wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.

Wiatr rozwiewał włosy drobnej blondynki w rozpiętym ciemnym płaszczu. Brak wzrostu nadrabiała rozmiarem obcasów tak skutecznie, że przyciągała spojrzenia przechodniów. Mężczyzn z powodu dojrzałej, chłodnej urody, kobiet – bo całkiem sprawnie poruszała się na niebotycznych szpilkach.  
Kraków mimo pory roku powitał ją słońcem i ciepłem. Jednak nie przyszła na rynek podziwiać starą architekturę. W końcu była tutaj, jak powstawały okoliczne budynki, chodziła na uczty urządzane przez fundatorów, a budowniczych znała z imienia. Przez lata zdążyła porzucić suknie hrabianki i kolorowe krakowskie spódnice na rzecz eleganckich czarnych spodni wizytowych i białych bluzek. Były znacznie praktyczniejsze w obecnych czasach, gdy byle smarkacz mógł jej zajrzeć pod halkę i skomentować dobór bielizny.  
Rozmawiała z dobrze ubranym mężczyzną, który nie zdejmował z twarzy cynicznego uśmieszku. Było to związane albo z tematem rozmowy, albo z jego wzrokiem zawieszonym dokładnie na pierwszym guziku jej bluzki. Prawdopodobnie obie odpowiedzi były prawidłowe. Chciała jak najszybciej oddalić się w przytulne miejsce, najlepiej z tanią kawą i zupą zabieraną na wynos, zamiast konspirować na rzecz kraju.  
- Całkiem to odważne z twojej strony – przyznał mężczyzna wertując zawartość tekturowej teczki – Jak zdobyłaś informacje?  
- Mam swoje źródła.  
- Łucjo, nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać.  
- Nie podlizuj się. Wiem, że zrobisz z tego materiał roku na pierwszą stronę twojej gazety.  
- Postaram się najlepiej, jak umiem, ale czy to pewne?  
- A co byś wolał? – zapytała ostrożnie.  
Jego uśmiech znikł pozostawiając zmęczoną twarz z pierwszymi zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu i wokół ust.  
- Jak bym miał wybierać, wschód, czy zachód, to zawsze zachód. Zawsze. Nie po to pchaliśmy się do tej całej Europy, by teraz zawracać.  
- Cóż... Więc mogę ci tylko życzyć powodzenia.  
- Tobie też – uśmiechnął się – Nie dasz się zaprosić na kawę?  
- Nie.  
Zawsze odrzucała takie propozycje. Z zasady wolała nie wiązać się blisko ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Za szybko odchodzili. Gdyby zdecydowała się na podobny krok, zapewne siedziałaby ciągle na cmentarzu i odmawiała modlitwy za ich dusze zamiast robić coś dla poprawy losu żyjących.  
Pożegnała się z dziennikarzem. Chwilę patrzyła, jak oddalał się w kierunku najbliższego parkingu. Grupa dzieciaków przestraszyła stado gołębi. Ptaki poderwały się do lotu. Kilku turystów robiło zdjęcia. Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej jest myśleć o teraźniejszości.  
Łucja Galicja wyjęła z kieszeni płaszcza okulary przeciwsłoneczne i założyła je wypracowanym przez lata ruchem. Ujęła się pod boki i spojrzała w bezchmurne niebo.  
- Wygląda na to... – wyszeptała do siebie – Że tym razem nie damy się oszukać.

Pod ziemią otaczały go chłód i wspomnienia. Kłębiły się w jego głowie niczym piasek gnany porywami wschodniego wiatru. Krypta świętego Leonarda była dobrze oświetlona i wyczyszczona, a jednak wciąż czuł zapach kurzu.  
Uśmiechnął się zerkając w stronę Sobieskiego. Nieźle pognali Turków pod Wiedniem. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie widział bardziej przestraszonej miny na twarzy Edelsteina. Warto było się fatygować tyle drogi konno tylko dla tej chwili.  
Zaraz obok jego wielki wróg Michał Korybut, niezbyt inteligentny i niezaradny. Nie umiał okiełznać szlachty i opanować chaosu tamtych lat. Dwóch królów, dwóch rywali, a leżą w jednej krypcie, pod jednym dachem. Dowód na to, że pani historia też ma poczucie humoru.  
Minął Kościuszkę i generała Sikorskiego i wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Nie zatrzymywał się przy grobach władców. Nostalgia i tak chwytała go za serce. Dobrze, że opiekunowie tego miejsca pozwolili mu samemu wejść do podziemi. Nie miał ochoty przeciskać się tu razem ze szkolnymi wycieczkami i turystami z zagranicy, a teraz mógł w ciszy i spokoju posiedzieć w ostatniej krypcie pod Wieżą Srebrnych Dzwonów.  
Feliks zignorował pozostałe sarkofagi. Przyszedł tu z myślą o jednej osobie.  
- Cześć, Wodzu – przywitał się łamiącym głosem.  
Ściany wchłonęły jego słowa. Zapatrzył się na ciemną trumnę. Od razu było widać, że to grób żołnierza, a nie jakiegoś wymuskanego królewicza. Objął się ramionami i pochylił głowę.  
- Trochę tu zimno... Ale to ci już nie przeszkadza, prawda? – odetchnął głębiej – Przepraszam, ze tak rzadko zaglądam, ale ostatnio mam bałagan niemal porównywalny z tym w 1918. O tyle mi trudniej, że nie mam nikogo, kto by pomógł mi to wszystko zebrać do kupy. Tylko ty jeden skakałeś nade mną jakbym był wiecznie chorym dzieckiem stale wymagającym twojej troski, a przecież jestem od ciebie tysiąc lat starszy.  
Roześmiał się cicho na wspomnienie poważnego mężczyzny o śmiejących się oczach. Zawsze tłumaczył mu wszystko, co chce zrobić. Dlaczego na to państwo trzeba uważać, a z tym można się dogadywać. Z kim pertraktować i zawierać sojusze, a z kim lepiej potem te sojusze zrywać. Co jest teraz najważniejsze, a co może poczekać.  
Był oszołomiony i wyczerpany ucieczką z Syberii. Nie rozumiał świata, w którym przyszło mu na nowo żyć. Tak bardzo chciał być wolny, że gdy już odzyskał wolność, zupełnie nie wiedział, co z nią począć. Naprawdę było w nim wtedy dużo z dziecka, a Marszałek okazał się idealnym ojcem, niekoniecznie cierpliwym, ale na pewno kochającym.  
- Zawsze powtarzałeś, że stanę się mężczyzną dopiero wtedy, kiedy mi wąsy urosną.  
Marszałek zdziwiłby się mocno, gdyby wiedział, że zdecydowana większość żyjących dusz państw i narodów nie ma i nigdy nie miała wąsów. Osobiście poznał tylko Kiku Hondę podczas swojej wizyty w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Feliks zastanawiał się, który z nich był bardziej zaskoczony tym spotkaniem.  
- Mam nadzieję, że decyzja, którą podjąłem, jest dostatecznie męska. Nie przepadałeś za wielkim bratem ze wschodu, więc pewnie się ucieszysz. On znowu wyciąga łapy po to, co utracił. Ale ja tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo oszukać. Miałeś wtedy dobry plan, Wodzu. Żeby dogadać się z Germanami, znaczy się. No i się dogadałem. Prawie. Czekam na odpowiedź z Berlina, ale oni w tej chwili też za bardzo nie mają wyjścia. Ciężko jest tak być samemu...  
Feliks ostatnio wieczorami rozmyślał, jak potoczyłyby się ich losy, gdyby jego Marszałek pożył trochę dłużej, a Wódz Ludwiga trochę krócej.  
Na pożegnanie dotknął ręką trumny. Zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej na sercu, gdy mijał baldachim z łacińską sentencją. „_Corpora dormiunt vigilant animae_". Tak, on też zamierzał czuwać.

- Pokrzepiony?  
Na zewnątrz czekała na niego Lusia. Oczywiście nie mógł liczyć na łzawe powitanie z jej strony i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
- Odwieziesz mnie? – zapytał z nadzieją – Do Janowa?  
- Marzyciel!  
Zrobił zabiedzoną minę. Zaczęli iść w stronę, gdzie Galicja najprawdopodobniej zaparkowała swojego wypucowanego czerwonego garbusa.  
- Wsiadam w pociąg i do Gdańska. Calutka noc z kochanymi kolejami.  
- A dlaczego tam? – nie dawał za wygraną i nie porzucał miny bezdomnego szczeniaka.  
- A myślisz, że Maryśka zaśnie w pustym mieszkaniu? Jak ją znam, będzie błąkać się sama po plaży, albo siedzieć godzinami na czacie z tymi zwariowanymi hakerami byle zabić czas.  
Buty Lusi stukały głośno o chodnik. Szła bardzo szybko. To naprawdę frustrujące, kiedy jedyna kobieta niższa od niego robi wszystko, byle móc popatrzeć na niego z góry.  
- A Wanda? Nie może posiedzieć u Wandy?  
Łucja wzniosła ręce do nieba i wydała z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk. Zignorowała pytanie.  
Chociaż były siostrami i jednocześnie najstarszymi towarzyszkami Feliksa, nigdy nie przepadały za sobą. Wanda podróżowała po świecie, wdawała się w liczne romanse i kibicowała każdej rewolucji w Europie przez ostatnich 300 lat. Lusia wolała siedzieć w Krakowie i knuć, jak by tu polepszyć swoją sytuację. Wychodziła na tym całkiem dobrze. Po rozbiorach przystosowała się do życia w monarchii Habsburgów i zyskała dużo większą swobodę niż regiony pod okupacją rosyjską. Z I Wojny wyszła pełna energii i kwitnąca. Natychmiast zabrała się do odbudowy państwa. Z II Wojny wyszła żywa i cała, czego nie można powiedzieć o jej najlepszym przyjacielu – Julianie. Żyjący duch Mazowsza zginął w 1944 od zabłąkanej kuli. Mimo tak ogromnej straty stanęła na nogi i pomogła odbudować kraj kolejny raz.  
Miał nadzieję, że los oszczędzi im tego wysiłku po raz trzeci.  
Doszli już do jej autka. W wyczyszczonym na wysoki połysk garbusie chyba tylko nadwozie pozostało oryginalne. Wnętrze bardziej przypominało mały model azjatycki z mnóstwem niepotrzebnych gadżetów.  
Bez zaproszenia wpakował się na miejsce pasażera. Galicja, zanim łaskawie ruszyła, pogrzebała w torbach na tylnym siedzeniu i wyciągnęła laptopa.  
- Tak ci się chce zobaczyć tę szaloną babę? Zero kobiecości, zero wyczucia. Znowu się popisuje. Wstydu nie ma.  
Na ekranie pojawił się obraz transmitowany na żywo. Pasek na dole oznajmiał, że pochodzi z Wrocławia. Manifestacja rozkręcała się. Zdenerwowani policjanci przestępowali z nogi na nogę pilnując, by nikt nie rzucił się rozbijać okien okolicznych mieszkań i lokali. Tłum parł do przodu wrzeszcząc niemiłosiernie. A w jednym z pierwszych szeregów uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Wanda Silesia w czarnej skórzanej kurtce i czapce z daszkiem.  
- Lubi być na widoku – powiedział rozbawiony Feliks.  
- To niech tańczy, śpiewa, albo uprawia jazdę figurową na lodzie.  
On i jego znajomi z konferencji międzynarodowych unikali pokazywania się w telewizji. To była niepisana zasada obowiązująca wszystkie żyjące dusze narodów, jednak czasem pomniejsze regiony lubiły lub chciały zwrócić uwagę na siebie i swoje problemy. Doceniał zaangażowanie Silesii i widział, że bawiła się przy tym znakomicie. Wystarczał jej najmniejszy pretekst, by z górnikami, stoczniowcami, studentami lub innymi sfrustrowanymi grupami społecznymi jechać demolować Warszawę. Nie pochwalał tego, ale za nic nie próbowałby zmienić jej charakteru.  
Łucja zmarszczyła brwi przysłuchując się uważnie relacji.  
- Dlaczego oni krzyczą „Precz z komuną"? Co to ma do naszej obecnej sytuacji?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
- Przyszło ze wschodu. I zawsze jest na czasie.  
- Dziecinada!  
Zniesmaczona zachowaniem siostry Galicja ruszyła z miejsca zostawiając za sobą ślady opon, a Feliks w popłochu zapinał pasy.

* * *

Muszę przyznać, że pisząc tę historię mam przed oczyma nie postacie stworzone przez Himaruya Hidekaz, ale narysowane przez artystkę, która ukrywa się pod pseudonimami Farah/Cretica. Jej Germanie, Włosi, a nawet Francja, są naprawdę śliczni i nie tak super-deformed jak w oryginale.  
Wielkie brawa dla osób, które odgadły, na kim się wzorowałam tworząc Galicję (a przynajmniej jej wygląd).


	7. Chapter 7

Szare światło deszczowego poranka słabo rozpraszało nocne cienie. W sypialni pachniało lekami mocniej niż zwykle. Roderich rozmasował piekące od soli powieki i przeciągnął się na fotelu czując wszystkie wady nocy spędzonej poza własnym łóżkiem.  
Tym razem było blisko. Za blisko jak na jego gust.  
Gilbert już dawno nie miał takiego kryzysu. Kaszlał krwią, wymiotował. W porę zadzwonili po pogotowie. Medycy zdążyli się rozpakować ze sprzętem akurat kiedy starszemu z Beilschmidt'ów stanęło serce i stracił przytomność.  
Ludwig z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy odmówił przeniesienia brata do szpitala. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego, chciał, żeby umierał w domu. Jednak udało się przywrócić krążenie i ustabilizować jego stan. Nad ranem Gilbert nawet otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się słabo do nich.  
Roderich popatrzył przed siebie z nieukrywaną czułością. Tym razem nie był narażony na kąśliwe uwagi, więc nie musiał nakładać maski obojętności.  
Na łóżku spało dwóch braci. Gilbert oddychał spokojnie. Cienka rurka podawała mu tlen do nosa. Głowę miał opartą na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny. Ludwig leżał na samym brzegu łóżka by zajmować jak najmniej przestrzeni. Włosy w nieładzie, cienie pod oczami, wczorajsze pogniecione ubranie. Ściskał lewą rękę albinosa, bo w prawej tkwiła igła kroplówki.  
Gdyby nie wydarzenia ostatniej nocy, taki obrazek byłby naprawdę słodki i uroczy. Nie ma to jak braterska miłość.  
Niemcy, Austria, Dania i Szwecja od wielu lat wspierały wzajemnie swoje działania na forum międzynarodowym, o ile, oczywiście, ich interesy nie kolidowały ze sobą. Czy utrzymaliby ten stan, gdyby dołączył do nich Łukasiewicz? Elizavieta radziła sobie dobrze. Choć nie należała do ścisłej germańskiej rodziny, a jej naród nie mówił po niemiecku, dogadywała się z pozostałymi. Tylko, że była kiedyś jego żoną i przez długie lata mieszkała razem z nim w Wiedniu. Kłócili się nie raz, ale nigdy nie doszło między nimi do prawdziwej walki na śmierć i życie. Co innego Łukasiewicz.  
Gdyby się udało jego plan wcielić w życie, jak zareaguje Europa? Bragiński będzie wściekły, choć na Ludwiga nigdy nie gniewał się długo. Francis i Artur zaczną stroić fochy, bo zmieni się całkowicie układ sił w UE. A Niemcy... Z tyloma mniejszościami narodowymi Niemcy będą jak europejskie Stany Zjednoczone.  
Podszedł do nich. Ludwig był tak wyczerpany, że nawet nie poruszył się. Roderich odgarnął ze skroni i czoła Gilberta kosmyki mokrych od potu włosów. Niedługo trzeba będzie mu je podciąć, bo zacznie wyglądać jak bardziej złośliwa wersja Francis'a Bonnefoy'a. Sama myśl napawała go niesmakiem.  
Sprawdził kroplówkę, a potem rozprostował porzucony w nogach łóżka koc. Przykrył śpiących braci i na palcach wyszedł z sypialni.  
W domu było tak przeraźliwie cicho, że kiedy wreszcie zajrzał do pomieszczenia gospodarczego, z ulgą przywitał wesołe ćwierkanie i popiskiwanie.  
Gilbird siedział umoszczony wygodnie w wielkim koszu pośród starych poduszek i kawałków koca. Tu, przy samym grzejniku miał niemal afrykańską temperaturę i chyba był z tego zadowolony.  
- Bardzo się baliśmy o twojego pana dziś w nocy – podrapał lekko łepek pisklaka – Na szczęście jest cholernie uparty. Szkoda, że nie mogę cię do niego zabrać. Ucieszyłby się, że rośniesz.  
Gilbert nie mógł mieć styczności ze zwierzętami. Jego chorobie towarzyszyła alergia na sierść i pierze. Ludwig z ciężkim sercem oddał swoich pupili pod opiekę Antonio, ale Gilbert za nic nie chciał pozbyć się kurczaka.  
Przynajmniej wszyscy do tej pory uważali, że to kurczak. Latający i denerwujący jak jego właściciel.  
Kilka miesięcy temu Gilbird zaczął rosnąć. Powoli, niemal niezauważalnie, ale jednak. Teraz miał na sobie więcej brązowych piór niż żółtego puchu, dłuższy zakrzywiający się dziób i ostre pazury. Ogólnie wyglądał szpetnie. Roderich rozpoznał w nim gatunek ptaka drapieżnego, sokoła albo nawet orła. Od kiedy zmienił mu dietę z mieszanki ziaren na drobno pokrojone mięso, Gilbird zapałał do niego szczerą, lecz nie odwzajemnioną miłością. Roderich traktował zwierzaka z troską, ale nie przywiązywał się do niego.  
I tak przecież kiedyś odleci w przestworza.

Ludwig zszedł cicho na dół. Słyszał, że Roderich jest gdzieś w domu, ale kuchnia była dziś pusta i zimna. Nie pachniało już wanilią. Nie czekał na niego kubek gorącej kawy.  
Czuł się tak, jakby nie spał od tygodnia i zapewne tak wyglądał. Nie fatygował się jeszcze do lustra i w tej chwili nie obchodziło go to ani trochę. Ostatni raz tak permanentnie zmęczony był w 1945 roku, kiedy wycofując się z frontu gnał do Berlina, bo wiedział, że Iwan zbliża się ze swoją armią z każdym dniem. A kiedy wkroczy do miasta, to po trupie Gilberta. I zrzuci bomby na wszystko, także na dom, w którym umieścili Rodericha.  
Tak to już było z nimi, że Gilbert, a później on, dogadywali się z Bragińskim, robili interesy, a potem coś się zmieniało i lała się krew. Ostatnio podpisaną umowę handlową sprawdził osobiście pod każdym kątem. Ślęczał całymi nocami nad zbiorami prawa międzynarodowego i unijnego. Dopracował każdy szczegół, aby nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że robi coś na szkodę innych państw Unii. A jednak gdy umieszczał swój autograf obok autografu Bragińskiego, czuł niesmak.  
Łukasiewicz na pewno w jednym miał rację. Od kiedy u Rosjanina rządzili prawnicy, stał się bardziej subtelny w swoich działaniach.  
Dane otrzymane od Polaka były zatrważające. Gdyby coś takiego przytrafiło się jemu, już teraz powołałby wszystkich zdolnych do noszenia broni i odesłał na wschodnią granicę. Łukasiewicz nie zrobił nic. Z resztą pewnie nie mógł. Nie miał żadnego posłuchu wśród rządzących jego krajem. Ludwig od lat mógł obudzić każdego swojego kanclerza nawet w środku nocy i bez zapowiedzi zjawiać się w pałacu Bellevue czy willi Hammerschmidt u prezydenta. Miał wstęp do każdego budynku publicznego na terenie Niemiec.  
Tymczasem Łukasiewicz nie mieszkał nawet w Warszawie.  
Ludwig rozpuścił dwie aspiryny by pozbyć się bólu głowy. Wziął szklankę ze sobą do pokoju dziennego. Dopiero gdy tam wszedł, zobaczył kolejne otwarte drzwi. Roderich w rzadko używanym pomieszczeniu postawił fortepian i urządził je po swojemu. Tym razem nie siedział wpatrując się w nuty wydrukowane na podniszczonym papierze z ręką uniesioną nad klawiszami, jakby rozważał, czy zagrać ulubiony nokturn Chopina, czy też wybrać któryś z bardziej wymagających utworów Mozarta. Stał nad instrumentem, lewą dłoń oparł na gładkiej czarnej powierzchni. W prawej ściskał telefon bezprzewodowy.  
Zerknął na Ludwiga, gdy ten wybrał jedno z krzeseł stojących rzędem przy ścianie.  
- Wiesz, dlaczego Gilbird zaczął rosnąć – nie brzmiało to jak pytanie.  
Zwykle aksamitny głos Austriaka teraz był szorstki i suchy.  
- Nie – Ludwig ostrożnie pokręcił głową. Roderich musiał mieć jakąś teorię w zanadrzu.  
- Ten irytujący pisklak wie, że niedługo już nie będzie miał pana. Nikt go już nie będzie kochał i rozpieszczał, więc dlaczego miałby tu zostać. Dlaczego ma przebywać wśród ludzi, skoro są tak podli, zdolni do najgorszych okrucieństw. Był z Gilbertem na tylu wojnach i wie doskonale, na co nas wszystkich stać. Ciebie, mnie, Bragińskiego, Hondę, nawet takie pozorne niewiniątko jak twojego Feliciano.  
Już miał się odezwać i zaprotestować. Feliciano nie był _jego_. Z tak wszędobylskim i zaborczym bratem, jakiego miał młodszy Vargas, żadna znajomość z Włochem nie mogła się udać. Gilbert, choć wredny i szalony, nigdy świadomie nie stawał na przeszkodzie jego przyjaźniom, czasem wręcz wypychał młodego wówczas Ludwiga z domu, by zobaczył trochę świata i zaznał prawdziwego życia.  
- Dzwoń – Austriak wyciągnął do niego rękę z telefonem.  
- Nie wiemy, w co się pakujemy. To nie będzie zwykły skandal. Nie chcę znów przyczynić się do wojny.  
Pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem krystalicznie czystych oczu Rodericha czuł się mały, nagi i głupi. Austriak za dobrze znał dusze europejskich państw i rozumiał za dużo.  
- Ile wiedziałeś wcześniej z tego, co przekazał nam Feliks?  
Kłamstwem nic by teraz nie zyskał, a stracić mógł znacznie więcej, niż przyznawał przed samym sobą. Potarł dłonią czoło. Aspiryna nie pomogła na rosnącą migrenę ani trochę.  
- Spotkałem się z Bragińskim jakiś rok temu. Wyjawił mi, że planuje uzależnić Polskę i zaproponował w tym udział. W ciągu następnych 50 lat ofiarowywał mi Śląsk, Małopolskę i Wielkopolskę. Odmówiłem. Propozycja wydawała się zbyt nierealna i więcej miałbym z tego problemów niż korzyści. Każdy Polak to potencjalny partyzant. Gdyby się dogadali z muzułmańskimi terrorystami...  
Wołał nie kończyć tego zdania. Sama myśl o jego domu zamienionym w piekło napełniała go lękiem.  
- Śląsk byś wziął.  
- Wziąłbym – przyznał czując się jak ostatni drań – Ale zamiast Małopolski i Wielkopolski wolałbym Pomorze. Jakoś... nie czułem, że to bezpieczne oddawać mu tak szeroki dostęp do Bałtyku.  
- Ty głupcze! – wysyczał Roderich tonem mrożącym krew w żyłach – Nie czułeś? Czy ty chociaż uważnie przejrzałeś dane od Feliksa? To „niby" trzęsienie ziemi w 2004? Ot, taki mały eksperyment, drobna pomyłka i się nie udało. Gdyby się jednak Bragińskiemu udało, cieszyłbyś się z nowego kanału wychodzącego na Morze Arktyczne?  
- Nie traktowałem go poważnie na tamtym spotkaniu. Myślałem, że był wtedy pijany i próbuje na siłę sklecić jeden z tych swoich makabrycznych dowcipów.  
Austriak zacisnął szczęki. Zapewne walczył w tym momencie sam ze sobą, by nie uciec się do przemocy. Ludwigowi nawet własne tłumaczenie wydawało się infantylne, ale wtedy tak właśnie myślał o Rosjaninie i jego wizji Europy. Roderich zwracał uwagę na zupełnie inne słowa i szczegóły niż on i miał w głowie zapewne odmienną interpretację ostatnich wydarzeń. Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to starać się nie rozzłościć go jeszcze bardziej.  
- Zauważyłeś może, że on wyciąga ręce coraz bardziej na zachód? – Austriak podszedł do niego tak blisko, że ich kolana niemal dotykały się – 500 lat temu był nikim, zaszczutym dzieciakiem, który dopiero co się wyrwał spod buta Mongołów. Zagarnął ziemie wszystkich sąsiadów, ale było mu za mało, więc szarpał granice Litwy, potem Polski. Zasiał na świecie ziarno komunizmu, a po ostatniej wojnie stał się tak pewny siebie, że zaczął zmieniać mapy. Czy mam ci przypominać, że na jego mapie twoje wschodnie landy wcale nie należały do ciebie?  
Ludwig uciekł wzrokiem w bok.  
- To była kara za wywołanie wojny...  
- On wcale nie był lepszy, czy bardziej miłosierny.  
- Mówisz jak Feliks, a on nie jest obiektywny.  
- A co powstrzyma Bragińskiego przed realizacją innych jego marzeń? Może tak jedna Rosja od Pacyfiku po Atlantyk?  
- Nie będę narażał własnego kraju, by bronić Feliksa.  
- Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Roderich tym cichym, złowróżbnym tonem – Nie musisz nikomu wypowiadać wojny. Jesteś obecnie na tyle silny i poważany w świecie, że wystarczy, że powiesz: nie.  
Pochylił się nad nim i odszukał jego dłoń po to, by wcisnąć między palce Ludwiga telefon.  
- Dzwoń.  
Obaj chwilę patrzyli na ciemny wyświetlacz.  
- Ustawiłem ci szybkie wybieranie. Feliks jest pod numerem trzecim, ja pod drugim. Pierwszy zarezerwowałem Gilbertowi, jak wróci do Prus. Dzwoń.  
Uniósł telefon do ucha. Choć nie był religijny, teraz modlił się, by Feliks nie odebrał, by nie było go w domu.  
Zamknął oczy. Czy naprawdę jego duma była ważniejsza od życia Gilberta? A czy dla niego gotów był ryzykować spokój i dobrobyt swoich ludzi?  
Duma już raz zgubiła ich obu.  
Po czwartym sygnale rozległ się zaspany głos Polaka.  
- Czego?... Zakłócasz mi dwie godziny ciężko zapracowanego snu, więc lepiej jeśli masz ważny powód.  
- Feliks? Tu Ludwig. Zgadzam się.  
Zapadła ciężka, dusząca cisza. Zaczynał już wątpić w przytomność Łukasiewicza, kiedy ten odezwał się całkiem trzeźwo.  
- Lepiej późno niż wcale. Daj znać swoim szychom, a ja spróbuję porozmawiać ze swoimi.  
To mówiąc rozłączył się.


	8. Chapter 8

Najtrudniejsze było dopiero przed nimi. Musieli utrzymać całą sprawę w tajemnicy przed innymi narodami najdłużej, jak tylko się uda. Wymagało to od nich jeszcze więcej nieprzespanych nocy i niekończących się nieoficjalnych podroży. Ludwig z tyloma obowiązkami na głowie nie miał fizycznej możliwości ogarnięcia wszystkich drobnostek i niuansów dotyczących przejęcia ziem wschodniego sąsiada. Jego landy nie wiedziały nic o Gilbercie i nie chciał ich jeszcze wtajemniczać. Okoliczności, ani teraz, ani w 1947 roku, nie sprzyjały ujawnieniu faktu, że Gilbert przeżył.  
Gdy Alianci podzielili jego ziemie i wypalili z map Prusy Wschodnie, obawiał się, że Jones zechce poprawić to, co zepsuł i zażąda wydania Gilberta. Potem nastąpił czas Zimnej Wojny. Bragiński ustawił swe wojsko w Berlinie i wprowadził je do wschodnich landów. Amerykanin, nie chcąc być gorszym, rozlokował rozrywkowych jankeskich żołnierzy w bazach na zachodzie kraju. Gdyby odkryli, że jego brat żyje, dla obu Beilschmidt'ów historia skończyłaby się przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. Zatajając prawdę Ludwig mógł mieć nadzieję, że w razie najgorszego Bayern, Saara i pozostali podwładni zostaną oszczędzeni.  
Teraz, wobec braku innych opcji, z ciężkim sercem przyjął pomoc jedynej osoby, której ufał, zwłaszcza że Roderich sam wysunął taką propozycję. Niestety rozwiązanie jednego problemu stwarzało inny. Kto zaopiekowałby się Gilbertem? W obecnym stadium choroby był tak osłabiony, że potrzebował pomocy w najprostszych czynnościach.  
Nie mogli odwlekać tej chwili w nieskończoność. Nadeszła pora, by poinformować go o ich decyzji. I tak oto przed kolejną podróżą służbową Ludwig i Roderich stawili się w sypialni starszego Beilschmidta.  
Albinos zmierzył znudzonym wzrokiem ich garnitury. Uniósł brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Ludwig znał ten wyraz twarzy aż za dobrze. Jego brat znów wymyślił jakąś głupią teorię i zaraz ich oświeci.  
- Wyjeżdżacie? Obaj? – zasypał ich pytaniami - Cała chata dla mnie? Mogę zadzwonić po Tonia?  
- Nie wpadaj w euforię – przerwał mu Roderich.  
- Gilbert... Musimy ci coś powiedzieć.  
- Uciekacie do Kalifornii by wreszcie zalegalizować wasz związek i spędzić tam upojny miesiąc miodowy?  
Austriak w tym momencie zaimponował Ludwigowi. Nie zaczerwienił się, nie zaczął zgrzytać zębami, nawet nie zacisnął pięści. Podczas gdy jemu zrobiło się gorąco ze wstydu, Roderich zachował kamienną twarz.  
- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
- Och, Roddy, nie musicie się przede mną kryć ze swoimi uczuciami – starszy z braci zaszczebiotał słodko, ale w tej słodyczy nawet nie próbował ukryć jadu.  
- W porządku – odparł Roderich niezmiennie pozbawionym emocji tonem – Niech będzie jak chcesz. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałem.  
Gilbert skrzywił się.  
- Nie to miałem na myśli.  
- Trudno. Mamy spotkanie w Brukseli. Potem Ludwig leci do Seulu, a ja do Warszawy.  
- G8, G20, ekonomiczne bzdety, same nudy – stwierdził lekceważąco starszy Beilschmidt – Baw się dobrze, West. A ty co? Na koncert?  
- Nie – Austriak pozostawił dalsze tłumaczenia Ludwigowi.  
- _Öst_, - Niemiec jednym słowem przykuł całą uwagę albinosa. Bardzo rzadko używał dawnego przezwiska Gilberta ze względu na przykre wspomnienia, jakie przywoływało w nich obu.  
- Planujemy przejąć Prusy Wschodnie.  
Wydawało się przez moment, że Gilbert przestał oddychać. Patrzył na młodszego brata przestraszonym wzrokiem zupełnie niepodobnym do kogoś, kto niegdyś trząsł połową kontynentu. Rozumiał, dlaczego Ludwig zamierza tak postąpić i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Choć starał się, by cały świat uważał go za egoistę nie dbającego o nic i nikogo, Ludwig znał go lepiej.  
Przez wiele lat dzielili swe troski i wątpliwości, aż w końcu lęki Gilberta stały się też jego zmorami. I tak jak Feliks Łukasiewicz bał się Rosji i niebytu. Ludwig Beilschmidt bał się wojny i upokorzenia.  
- Wyślesz wojsko do Łukasiewicza? – zapytał cicho starszy Beilschmidt.  
- Nie – Ludwig potrząsnął głową – On jest teraz w trudnej sytuacji. Zgodził się na pokojowe przejęcie jego terytoriów.  
- Upiłeś go? Otrułeś? Podałeś narkotyki? Nie wiedziałem, że masz jaja by wyciąć taki numer – komentarz jakoś był pozbawiony humoru - Więc co? Podział jak zwykle? Połowa dla Wujaszka Wani ku chwale Mateczki Rosji?  
- Tym razem biorę wszystko.  
Gilbert spuścił wzrok.  
- West... Czy ty na pewno wiesz, co robisz? – zapytał – Niańczyłeś mnie wystarczająco długo. Odpuść sobie...  
- Nie – Ludwig zaprzeczył spokojnie.  
Nigdy nie zrezygnuje. Nie zostawi własnego brata w potrzebie, tylko dlatego, że to rozsądne, mądre i korzystne dla wszystkich.  
- Jeśli ci się to uda, jak nic wpakujesz się w wojnę. To ja byłem tym szurniętym Prusakiem knującym zamach na Europę. Nawet nie próbuj mnie kopiować – ostrzegł go Gilbert – Co zrobisz, jeśli rząd się na to nie zgodzi? A jak społeczeństwo zacznie protestować, dalej będziesz się upierał?  
Ludwig wyprostował się.  
- Tak. Dalej będę się upierał. I postawię na swoim.  
- Idiota! – krzyknął chory zanosząc się kaszlem – Edelstein, nie stój tak! Przemów do jego zakutego łba! Skończy jak Łukasiewicz, albo jak ja!  
- Gilbert, uspokój się... – Roderich po chwili stał przy łóżku chorego, ale ten odtrącił jego dłoń.  
- Zawsze się znajdzie ktoś silniejszy. Zawsze! Bragiński to zakompleksiony dureń. Myślisz, że co zrobi? Co będzie _musiał_ zrobić? Wiesz dobrze, jak on to odbierze!  
- Polska nie należy do niego.  
- Spróbuj powiedzieć to Bragińskiemu w cztery oczy. Jak nie dostanie swojej działki, pomyśli, że uważasz go za gorszego i będzie czekał na odpowiedni moment by się zemścić! Przerabialiśmy to! Roderich! Przekonaj go! Ciebie prędzej posłucha niż mnie.  
Ludwig uniósł dłoń do twarzy i ścisnął lekko palcami nasadę nosa. Spodziewał się podobnej reakcji i bał się konsekwencji, jakie mogła mieć dla stanu zdrowia brata. Wiedział, ze postąpił słusznie, ale mimo to słowa Gilberta bolały.  
- Oczywiście nie mogłem się spodziewać wdzięczności z twojej strony.  
Ostatni raz popatrzył na jego chudą, bladą twarz i wyszedł na korytarz pozostawiając dalsze tłumaczenia Roderichowi.

Od razu napotkał pytający wzrok dwóch czekających na niego kobiet. Zignorował go. To nie pora na tłumaczenie Słowiankom zawiłych relacji germańskiej rodziny.  
O szatynkę się nie martwił. Potrafiła w każdej sytuacji schować strach do kieszeni i bronić się jak lwica. Ale drobna brunetka w niebieskiej sukience nawet nie próbowała zebrać się na odwagę. Ściskała w rękach doniczkę z ziołami, które przyniosła chyba jako prezent dla gospodarzy i zerkała przestraszona na drzwi, za którymi leżał jego brat.  
Ludwig zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle przystał na propozycję Łukasiewicza, by te dwie zaopiekowały się Gilbertem. Pierwsza nie miała pojęcia o medycynie, a druga za bardzo bała się jego brata.  
- Mario, on nic ci nie zrobi. To tylko chory facet, który nie może nawet wstać z łóżka - spróbował jej dodać otuchy.  
- Jest wredny – rzuciła jej towarzyszka.  
- Czasem trudno znieść jego humory – zgodził się – I dlatego jestem wam naprawdę wdzięczny za to, co robicie.  
- Wszystko dla zjednoczonej Europy – szatynka uśmiechnęła się krzywo – Skoro Niemiec dziękuje nam na wstępie, to chyba będzie warto.  
Maria posłała jej zgorszone spojrzenie. Ona nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na podobną poufałość w rozmowach z obcymi.  
- Damy sobie radę, panie Beilschmidt – zapewniła słabo.  
- Ludwig – poprawił ją niezadowolony – Nie potrzeba nam tylu formalności w obecnych czasach. Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Macie wszystkie numery telefonów?  
- Tak.  
- Wiecie, gdzie są leki?  
Maria skinęła głową.  
- Zapamiętajcie, że nie jesteście tu służącymi, lecz gośćmi. Nie pozwólcie mu się rządzić. Do zobaczenia.  
Ludwig był w połowie schodów, gdy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi i zaproszenie Rodericha. Zatrzymał się na sekundę, by podsłuchać, co się będzie działo. Teraz powinni się modlić, by Polki przez najbliższą dobę nie zwariowały ani nie popełniły morderstwa.

* * *

Dziękuję Anihilli, że poświęciła swój czas na poprawienie mojej stylistyki w tym rozdziale.

Teraz z innej beczki: udało mi się ostatnio dorwać „Zaginione Królestwa" Davies'a. Jest tam też rozdział o historii Prus. Po lekturze mogę stwierdzić jedno: to okoliczności i otoczenie geopolityczne pchają zwykle państwa ku wojnie, a przed I Wojną Światową Prusy naprawdę miały się kogo obawiać na wschodzie.


	9. Chapter 9

Z otwartych drzwi powiało ciepłym powietrzem. Gdzieś z tyłu i obok niego słyszał powitania i krótkie rozmowy prowadzone głównie w językach angielskim i niemieckim. Na spotkaniach roboczych nie krążyli za nimi asystenci, nie zapraszano regionów poszczególnych państw. Oznaczało to, że świta Francisa Bonnefoy'a ograniczyła się do mocno zniewieściałego Normandczyka i ubranej jak na imprezę na plaży Langwedocji, a obok Kirklanda raziła oczy marchewkowa osoba czujnego Szkota. Pozostali nie zabrali nikogo ze sobą.  
Za oknami wciąż była jesień. Jakie to dziwne, bo u niego w domu dopiero co spadł pierwszy śnieg. W Brukseli życie toczyło się zupełnie innym tempem – może trochę szybciej, ale mniej stresująco. Ludzie nie doceniali tego, co mieli, więc na ulicach, tak samo jak w Polsce, widział mało uśmiechów.  
Wspominał, jak wraz z innymi państwami Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej zostali tu po raz pierwszy zaproszeni. Oszołomieni i lekko przestraszeni zebrali się w małą grupkę i patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na popisy oratorskie Francisa. Bonnefoy mówił kwieciście o wspólnych wartościach, celach do osiągnięcia i rozciągającej się przed nimi świetlanej przyszłości. Francuz mimo tych kilku lat za nimi i brzemienia kryzysu wciąż zachowywał się jakby Unia należała wyłącznie do niego.  
Feliks westchnął i zapatrzył się na pusty jeszcze stół. Nieważne, jak zakończy się jego plan, i tak nie będzie tu już dla niego miejsca. Może to ostatni raz, gdy przyjechał do Brukseli.  
- Należysz tu tak samo jak inni – usłyszał obok ciche słowa.  
Ludwig minął go i skierował się do krzesła oznaczonego karteczką z niemiecką flagą. Belgia była nieubłagana, jeśli chodziło o kolejność zasiadania przy wspólnym stole. Wymyślała najdziwniejsze konfiguracje państw, a przybywający tu mogli być pewni tylko jednego – obok nich usiądą najmniej lubiane w tej chwili osoby. Pewnie dlatego Ludwig starał się ukryć zbolałą minę. Z lewej strony miał karteczkę z flagą Francji, a z prawej – Wielkiej Brytanii. I z żadnym z nich nie mógł dojść do porozumienia w sprawie wspólnej polityki unijnej.  
Kirkland miał Jones'a i świadomość, że w razie przerastającego go problemu zawsze może się zwrócić do wychowanka. Do Unii wstąpił tak od niechcenia. Wszystkie kraje Zachodniej Europy były w Unii, więc i on się na to zdecydował. Bonnefoy uważał EU za narzędzie, którym przymusi inne kraje, by go słuchały i uwielbiały, bo przecież z jego historią i ideałami wolnościowymi stanowił uosobienie szlachetnego serca Europy. Feliks co do tego nie zgadzał się, ale miał słabszy głos, więc niewielu go słyszało.  
- Feluś!  
Zafurkotała wokół niego zielona sukienka w kwiatki. Elizavieta wyściskała go trochę za mocno i entuzjastycznie wycałowała w oba policzki.  
- Cześć. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – uśmiechnął się do niej.  
Jej widok zawsze poprawiał mu humor, choćby w najczarniejszej godzinie. Była piękną kobietą, chyba bardziej wojowniczą od jego Silesii i miało się wrażenie, że przynosi ze sobą słońce.  
- Kopę czasu. Za długo – stwierdziła – To co tam u ciebie?  
- Nic nowego. Stara bieda.  
- E tam! – wymierzyła mu kuksańca w bok – Ty po prostu kochasz narzekać. Słyszałam, że radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle mimo tego szaleństwa wokół.  
Ciekawe, skąd to słyszała, bo Feliks daleki był od niezłego samopoczucia.  
- A u ciebie już wszystko w porządku?  
- Ach, było trochę smrodu i brudu, ale już się ogarnęłam. Będę miała nauczkę na przyszłość, by lepiej uważać na chemikalia.  
Dystyngowanym krokiem panicza z dobrego domu podszedł do nich Roderich Edelstein.  
- Czemu ze mną już się nie witasz tak radośnie, Elizo?  
- Bo nie wyglądasz już na faceta, który potrzebuje odrobiny czułości od byłej żony.  
- Doprawdy? – uniósł w górę brwi.  
Elizavieta uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i ucałowała w policzek, ale nie tak entuzjastycznie jak Feliksa. Polak mógł z nią iść konie kraść, a z Edelsteinem dało się co najwyżej potańczyć na balu, i to pod warunkiem, że grano klasyczne utwory.  
Austriak, jak na dżentelmena przystało, odsunął dla niej krzesło. Feliks usiadł z nimi. W sumie wyszło nienajgorzej. Belgia zwykle miała wizję zebrania, w której umieszczała byłe kraje komunistyczne razem, więc cieszył się, że nie siedzi znowu obok Torisa, który cicho ale dobitnie tłumaczy mu, że właściwie to Suvalkija powinna być jego. Na to Feliks niezmiennie odpowiadał, że gdyby tak mieli zrewidować granice, to Wileńszczyzna powinna wrócić do Polski. To stwierdzenie zamykało Torisowi usta i nie wracał do tematu Suwalszczyzny do następnego spotkania ku wielkiej uldze Polaka.  
Belgia, czyli Beatrycze La Mar, wstała i dźwięcznym głosem obwieściła pierwszy temat dyskusji: ambasady Unii Europejskiej za granicą. I tak się zaczęło.  
Veneziano był zachwycony pomysłem i jego szybką realizacją. Już niedługo zostaną otworzone pierwsze placówki. Obywatele krajów Europy w potrzebie zawsze będą mogli liczyć na wsparcie, gdziekolwiek się znajdą. Francis wtórował mu i oczywiście przypominał, że to on wyszedł pierwszy z inicjatywą. Trzeba stawiać na kreatywność i nowoczesne rozwiązania, dbać o ich wspólne interesy na świecie zdominowanym przez Jonesa i Wanga.  
Feliks prawie ich nie słuchał. Siedział tym razem naprzeciwko Seana Finnegana-Kirklanda. Już sama marchewkowa czerwień włosów Szkota wytrącała ze skupienia nad rozmową. Ten w dodatku cały czas mamrotał pod nosem, za co niewątpliwie Arthur Kirkland kopał go po kostkach. Feliks wyłapał kilka soczystych przekleństw wypowiedzianych z silnym akcentem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Cholerni biurokraci! Ambasad się zachciało. Dobre sobie! Koszty, koszty... A kto będzie za to płacić? Nie mam zamiaru utrzymywać jakiegoś niedorozwiniętego gryzipiórka grzejącego tyłek na Bora Bora... Niech ich wszystkich diabli...  
Berwald poświęcił się, by wybić Południowcom dobry humor z głów, więc rozmowa stała się jeszcze bardziej niewyraźna. Francis podniósł głos, więc Arthur też. Pozostali Skandynawowie ruszyli by poprzeć Szweda. Jeszcze moment, a dyskusja wymknie się spod kontroli, a to rozzłości Ludwiga.  
Widział już setki razy, jak takie kłótnie się kończyły. Niemiec przywoływał wszystkich twardo do porządku, złościł się, stroszył brwi i zaczynał sugerować, że głupio zrobił dokładając się do tego europejskiego cyrku. Francuz od razu cichł i patrzył na niego spode łba, by się upewnić, czy Ludwig mówi poważnie. Za jego przykładem szły inne nacje.  
Po prawej ręce Feliksa Roderich ułożył swoje notatki i dokumenty w równy stosik i odchrząknął.  
- Ja nie zapłacę. – powiedział spokojnie.  
Wokół niego utworzyła się i rosła strefa ciszy.  
- Jak to nie? – oburzył się Francis – Wszyscy, którzy są w Unii, powinni płacić.  
- Za nieudolne inicjatywy i nietrafione pomysły też? Nie sądzę.  
- Co ty tam wiesz! Siedziałeś cicho przez chyba pół roku, to trzeba było siedzieć dalej.  
Feliks zastanawiał się z boku, czy Francuz rzeczywiście nie zauważył licznych nieobecności Austriaka na wspólnych zgromadzeniach. Belgia zawsze zostawiała kilka miejsc dla niespodziewanych gości, więc luki przy stole nikogo nie dziwiły. Uważni na pewno dostrzegali puste krzesła z karteczkami w barwach nieobecnych państw, ale Francis raczej takimi drobiazgami nie zaprzątał sobie głowy.  
- Statut ambasad jest niekompletny – ciągnął Austriak - Zbyt dużo niejasności pojawi się w trakcie realizacji tego projektu. Krótko mówiąc: ogromne koszty, zero efektywności. Ponadto placówki dyplomatyczne poszczególnych państw mają już wykształcone powiązania z miejscową ludnością, przydatne kontakty i renomę. Tego nie da się zbudować w jeden dzień.  
Południowcy krzywili się boleśnie z każdym jego słowem. Feliks czuł, że Roderich specjalnie używa jak najbardziej sformalizowanego języka, na tyle jednak unikając fachowych słówek, by przekaz dotarł nawet do szczególnie opornych.  
- Sugerujesz szpiegostwo – powiedział lekko urażony Kirkland.  
Roderich wzruszył ramionami. Po jego prawej stronie Erik Olsen zatarł ręce z uciechy.  
- Klawo jak cholera.  
Tym sposobem Duńczyk rozładował napięcie na sali.  
Belgia wydawała się Feliksowi trochę nieobecna duchem. Była blada i nie tryskała zwykłym optymizmem. Ręce drżały jej lekko, gdy przewracała kartki w swym notesie. Zanim przedstawiła kolejny temat, spojrzała na Polaka, jakby bardzo chciała go o coś zapytać, ale szybko pochyliła głowę.  
- W związku z tym, że raczej nie uda nam się dziś dojść do porozumienia w sprawie ambasad proponuję przejść do kolejnego punktu obrad – powiedziała chłodno nie skupiając uwagi na innych nacjach – Ratowanie strefy Euro.  
- A jest jeszcze co ratować? – Elizavieta mruknęła pod nosem, ale i tak przynajmniej połowa obecnych usłyszała jej pytanie.  
Nikt jednak nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią.  
- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć emitować euroobligacje – Luksemburg rzucił pierwszy pomysł – Takie pożyczki dla potrzebujących państw.  
- A zapłacą?... – Kirkland znacząco zawiesił głos jakby domyślał się odpowiedzi.  
- Gwarantem tych pożyczek byłaby cała unia walutowa – wyjaśnił radośnie Luksemburg.  
- Mówisz to, co ci twój rząd każe mówić – zauważył Berwald poprawiając okulary na nosie.  
- No i co z tego? Idea jest dobra.  
- Jest gorzej – stwierdził Holender – Ty w to wierzysz.  
- Doskonałe! – wypalił Francis rozkładając szeroko ręce – Jestem za.  
- Ja też – Kirkland zachował większą powagę należą jego wiekowi i statusowi w Unii – Kto wprowadził u siebie Euro, niech zaprząta tym głowę. To nie mój problem.  
Zignorował niemal wrogie spojrzenia Skandynawów i rozeźloną minę siedzącego obok niego Niemca.  
- To może porozmawiamy o zniesieniu twojego rabatu – zaproponował Ludwig zimnym głosem godnym gróźb wypowiadanych przez samego Bragińskiego – Wystarczy wtedy i na nowe ambasady i na nawiązanie kontaktów z miejscową ludnością. Co ty na to?  
- Byłbym skończonym kretynem pogarszając w takim momencie swoją sytuację.  
- Pogarszając? Wszyscy w Unii byliby ci wdzięczni, gdybyś zaczął się rozliczać na równych prawach – teraz Ludwig się uśmiechał.  
Większość nacji nigdy nie przyglądała się minom Niemca. Czasem bali się, gdy wpadał w gniew i zaczynał krzyczeć, ale poza tym nie zwracali uwagi na jego humory. Feliks wprost przeciwnie. Mając kogoś takiego za sąsiada musiał wykazać się znajomością i szybką interpretacją jego zachowania. Najdrobniejsze niuanse mogły decydować o istnieniu bądź zagładzie kraju Polaka.  
Dlatego Feliks wiedział, że Arthur Kirkland zalazł dziś Ludwigowi za skórę i ten to sobie zapamięta.  
- No, Kirkland, nie bądź skąpy.  
- Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia.  
Brytyjczyk wymienił nerwowe spojrzenia ze Szkotem. Sean uważał się za oszczędnego, a nie skąpego. Gdyby wdał się w kłótnię z pierwszym skarbnikiem Unii, nie wyszliby stąd do rana.  
- Ja dbam o finanse własnego kraju – odezwał się ponownie Roderich – Emisja euroobligacji byłaby krzywdząca dla wszystkich tych państw, które pilnują swojego budżetu. Wy nie odrobiliście lekcji z ekonomii a my mamy być za to ukarani?  
- Na tym polega zjednoczenie, _mon cheri_ – powiedział Francis z błyskiem w oku – A tej lekcji chyba ty dobrze nie odrobiłeś. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie na korepetycje. Mój dom jest dla ciebie otwarty.  
- Twój dom jest otwarty dla każdego. I dlatego co kilka tygodni masz burdy na ulicach.  
Bonnefoy o każdej porze dnia i nocy był skory do flirtowania, ale Edelstein brutalnie zgasił tę próbę.  
- Może wypadałoby poszerzyć krąg zainteresowanych też o kraje, które chcą niedługo wejść do strefy Euro – zasugerował cicho Tino.  
- To, słuchajcie żółtodzioby, żebyście wiedzieli, w co się pakujecie – Erik pogroził palcem w kierunku Bałtów i Słowian, po czym uśmiechnął się szatańsko.  
- Irlandia, Hiszpania, Grecja – Ludwig podniósł głos, a trzy wymienione przez niego państwa wyprostowały się na swoich krzesłach – Bierzcie się do roboty. I bez narzekania. W ciągu roku chcę widzieć, że pieniądze, które na was wydaliśmy, nie poszły na marne.  
- Chcesz nas postraszyć, że Bank Centralny przejmie zarządzanie naszymi finansami – oburzył się Romano – To nie fair! To byłoby naruszenie naszej suwerenności. Tym bardziej, że w Banku siedzą same kartofle znad Szprewy!  
- Ale braciszku, Doitsu nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Prawda? – Feliciano spojrzał na Niemca z nadzieją, ale nie mógł dłużej robić maślanych oczu, bo Romano zaczął się denerwować.  
Feliks stwierdził, że za długo siedział cicho. Jeśli żadne z wschodnich państw Unii do tej pory nie zabrało głosu, to już się nie odezwie. Wypadałoby, by i oni wtrącili swoje trzy grosze. Poza tym nie mógł usiedzieć dłużej w miejscu przysłuchując się innym.  
- Popieram Ludwiga – powiedział krótko.  
Zapadła grobowa cisza, którą po kilku długich sekundach przerwał Francis.  
- Chory jesteś? – pochylił się w kierunku Polaka z bolesnym grymasem na twarzy – Ty się nigdy z nim nie zgadzasz. Nigdy! Już od kiedy przestałeś bić pokłony wystruganym bożkom po lasach, masz z nim na pieńku! Nawet religii nie chciałeś od niego przyjąć.  
- To był Gilbert, nie Ludwig – Feliks poprawił go, ale Francuz jak zwykle słyszał tylko siebie.  
- Chyba nie jest z tobą aż tak źle, byś dał się mu manipulować?  
- Czuję się całkiem dobrze. Staram się nie dawać sobą manipulować.  
- Więc odwołaj to!  
- Ale Ludwig ma rację. Skoro płaci, to powinien i wymagać, nie? Mnie by krew zalała, gdyby ktoś beztrosko wydawał ciężko zarobione przeze mnie pieniądze. Jak wprowadzimy nadzór, jest większa szansa, że gospodarka się nie zapadnie. Kto nie umie rządzić, niech nie rządzi.  
- Druhu, ranisz me serce! – Francuz chwycił się za swoją cienką koszulę.  
Pozostali Południowcy odwrócili wzrok spodziewając się ekshibicjonistycznego wystąpienia, bo Francis generalnie wolał się rozbierać niż ubierać.  
- Takie piękne tradycje! Wolność, równość, demokracja!...  
- Bonnefoy, uratuję to twoje Euro, – przerwał mu Ludwig – choć od początku uważałem je za poroniony i mocno przedwczesny pomysł. Nauczono mnie, bym swoją pracę wykonywał rzetelnie i sumiennie, bym brał odpowiedzialność za to, co robię. Niestety nie nauczono mnie, bym nie oczekiwał tego samego od innych. Dlatego to wy musicie wziąć się w garść. Sobie nie mam nic do zarzucenia.  
Po prawej ręce Feliksa Roderich Edelstein zdawał się promieniować, taka biła od niego duma, gdy patrzył na swojego przyjaciela i dalekiego kuzyna. Po lewej Elizavieta marszczyła brwi i przekrzywiła głowę lustrując kolejno Niemca, Austriaka i Polaka. Ci trzej coś kombinowali. Jeszcze w historii Europy tak dziwny sojusz nie miał miejsca.

* * *

Wesołych Świąt!


	10. Chapter 10

- Hej, księciuniu! – telefon komórkowy przemówił do niego głosem Wandy Silesii – Pomóż!  
- A konkretnie jaką pomocą mogę służyć komuś, kto siedzi w Berlinie, podczas gdy ja jestem na lotnisku w Brukseli? – odpowiedział spokojnie Roderich.  
- Ten wasz białas oszalał.  
- To nie jest potwierdzone przez lekarza-specjalistę, więc wstrzymaj się z wygłaszaniem podobnych opinii.  
Dobiegło go ciężkie westchnięcie.  
- Dobra, dzwonię do Ludwiga.  
- Ani mi się waż – przystopował ją – Ludwig jest już w drodze do Seulu. I tak nie mógłby odebrać telefonu podczas lotu.  
- Zachowujesz się jak niańka...  
- Wolę określenie „opiekun".  
- ... albo jak żoneczka.  
Roderich wysupłał z kieszeni nieskazitelnie czystą chusteczkę i zaczął przecierać okulary.  
- Konkrety, albo z tobą nie rozmawiam.  
- Znęcał się nad Marią!  
- Pobił ją? A może rzucił w nią czymś ciężkim? To doprawdy byłby wyczyn biorąc pod uwagę, że sam mu jeszcze dziś rano zakładałem pieluchę.  
- Znęcał się psychicznie, w porządku? Powiedział dużo przykrych rzeczy. Ale naprawdę przykrych. O wojnie i w ogóle... – Silesia straciła całą energię.  
- Jest obłożnie chory. Spodziewałaś się, że będzie ciągle spał i uśmiechał się do was słodko jak królewna Śnieżka? Nie każdy pacjent jest taki miły i łagodny dla otoczenia. Pogódź się z tym i rób swoje.  
- Chwycił ją za rękę i nie puszczał – dalej wyjaśniała – Maryśka zaczęła płakać. No to znalazłam w apteczce jakiś zastrzyk ze środkiem uspokajającym. Tylko że jak już mu ten zastrzyk dałam, zaczął się śmiać jak maniak, a Maryśka zamknęła mi drzwi przed nosem.  
- Zamknęła ci drzwi – powtórzył – Ale mam nadzieję, że została z nim.  
- Tak, do cholery! On ją zje!  
- Bzdury. Jak poczuje się zagrożona, to ucieknie.  
- Ale co ja mam teraz robić?  
- W kuchni w szafce z alkoholem jest wiśniówka, to się poczęstuj. Ale madery mi pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszaj. Jeśli zobaczę, że ubyła choć kropelka, będziesz uciekać aż do Krakowa, zrozumiano?  
- Snob!  
Silesia nie chciała z nim dłużej rozmawiać. On z nią też nie. Rozejrzał się wokół. Na lotnisku robiło się coraz bardziej tłoczno. Właśnie ogłoszono, że jego samolot będzie miał dwugodzinne opóźnienie z powodu śnieżycy. W rozmowach ludzi przewijał się temat pogody, jakby to był ogólnoświatowy kataklizm zagrażający cywilizacji.  
A to tylko śnieg. Taki sam śnieg jak 50 czy 100 lat temu. Tylko chronić się przed zimą umiano teraz lepiej.  
Roderich poszukał wolnego krzesła. Nieco dalej pięć młodych kobiet, prawdopodobnie studentek, zebrało w jednym miejscu swoje bagaże. Ustawiły się w szeregu i zaczęły podśpiewywać dla zabicia czasu. Wkrótce zebrało się wokół nich więcej ludzi, także czekających na spóźnione samoloty. Kobiety śpiewały piosenki na wybitnie świąteczną nutę, choć nie idealnie czysto. Ze słów w szwedzkim języku rozumiał niewiele, ale była to ciesząca ucho odmiana przy monotonnych odgłosach lotniska.  
Kątem oka zauważył, jak Berwald wychodzi z baru niosąc kubek kawy. Szwed też go zauważył i podszedł bliżej.  
- Jeszcze tu jesteś? Wiedeń odleciał kwadrans temu – zauważył zdziwiony.  
- Czekam na Frankfurt. Mam jeszcze dwie godziny – wyjaśnił Roderich.  
Blondyn pokiwał głową do własnych myśli.  
- Mój lot odwołali. Zastanawiam się, czy nie szybciej uda mi się dopłynąć promem.  
Chwilę obaj milczeli szukając tematu do rozmowy.  
- Święta znowu w Berlinie?  
- Tak.  
- Nie zapraszasz przyjaciół do Wiednia od kilku lat.  
- Zapraszam wszystkich na koncert noworoczny – powiedział dobrodusznie Roderich.  
Szwed cofnął się o pół kroku. Zdecydowana większość znajomych z Europy reagowała tak samo, gdy wspominał o tych zaproszeniach. 1 stycznia do Wiednia przyjeżdżali tylko ci, których zaciągnął tam siłą. Czasem zjawiała się Lili Zwingli lub Yao Wang z kuzynami, ale reszta wolała spać po sylwestrowych imprezach lub leczyć kaca.  
- W tym roku nie mam czasu – Berwald zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
Roderich uniósł dłoń uciszając go.  
- Wiem, że Tino zawsze o tej porze wyciąga was w góry.  
Berwald lekko poczerwieniał z zażenowania.  
- To ja będę się zbierał... Zapytam te kobiety, czy nie zechcą wracać razem.  
- Pozbawiasz mnie jednej kulturalnej rozrywki, jaką mogło mi zapewnić to lotnisko.  
- Ja tylko...  
- Dbasz o swoich, rozumiem.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
- Roderich, to nie tak... A co do dzisiejszego zebrania, to przesadziłeś.  
Austriak spokojnie popatrzył w chłodne oczy kolegi.  
- Nie musiałeś mówić takich rzeczy. Oni wiedzą, że nie jest dobrze, a wypominanie im tego tak ostro pogarsza sprawę. Mogą naprawdę zacząć myśleć, że północ chce wycofać się ze wspólnej waluty. A od tego krok do anarchii.  
- Dzisiaj już żaden z nas nie poradzi sobie sam – powiedział cicho Roderich – A znam tylko taki sposób, by zmobilizować ich do działania. Dopóki nie muszę przepraszać, nikogo nie przeproszę.  
Berwald uśmiechnął się cierpko. Dokończył kawę i uścisnął mu rękę.  
- Wesołych Świąt, Edelstein.  
- Tobie też. Może w przyszłym roku będę miał więcej czasu i przygotuję wigilię w Wiedniu.  
Szwed zabrał dziewczyny. Pozostał nieskoordynowany szum ludzkich głosów i czas marnowany na czekanie.

Stała przy oknie i starała się opanować przebiegające przez jej ciało dreszcze. Objęła się rękoma całą uwagę skupiając na wróblach odskakujących wesoło na nagich gałęziach.  
Ten straszny śmiech mroził jej krew w żyłach. Przywoływał najgorsze wspomnienia. Należał do jej wroga, burzyciela porządku i mordercy narodów.  
Racjonalna część jej duszy podpowiadała, że Gilbert Beilschmidt nie jest wyłącznie tym. Że są ludzie równie źli, którzy nigdy nie odpokutują swoich grzechów. Śmieją się do słońca i chodzą po ziemi zadowoleni ze swych czynów.  
Czy Alfred Jones był lepszy pchając się z czołgami do Wietnamu? Czy Iwan Bragiński był bardziej miłosierny rozdmuchując rewolucję i morząc Ukrainę głodem? Czy Kiku Honda powstrzymywał swych żołnierzy przed rzezią, jakiej dokonali w Chinach? A czy Arthur Kirkland był sprawiedliwy, gdy pod swym butem trzymał pół świata?  
Gilbert Beilschmidt przynajmniej cierpiał. Przynajmniej teraz rozumiał, czym jest umieranie, choć zapewne nie pojmował tego w kategoriach winy i odkupienia.  
- Naiwne! – powiedział przeciągle – Naprawdę myślałyście, że taka mała dawka na mnie podziała?  
Maria zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, by powstrzymać ich drżenie. Skupić się na widoku za oknem. Zignorować jego głos.  
- Spójrz na mnie, dziewczynko!  
Odezwało się w niej wytrenowane wieki temu posłuszeństwo. Choć paraliżował ją strach, spojrzała przez ramię na chorego. Odkąd przyszły do jego domu, wydawał się jakby silniejszy. Zerknęła na postawioną na oknie doniczkę. Czyżby odrobina ziemi miała aż takie działanie? Co dopiero może się stać, gdy on wróci na swe dawne włości?  
- Obie jesteście żałosne – stwierdził Prusak.  
- Nawet nie liczyłam na to, że przyniesie efekt – przyznała cicho Maria – Po tym, co pan brał na froncie wschodnim, wszystkie środki uspokajające przestają działać.  
Na jego twarzy rozlał się pełen wewnętrznego zadowolenia uśmiech. Jednak w niczym nie złagodził rysów, wprost przeciwnie. Gilbert był drapieżnikiem i ta cecha charakteru zawsze odbijała się w jego wyglądzie.  
- Podejdź bliżej.  
Pomerania zacisnęła powieki i potrząsnęła głową. Nie. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej było zachować dystans.  
- Aż tak źle cię traktowałem, dziewczynko? – zapytał złośliwie – Źle ci było w moim domu? Przecież miałaś tylko wypełniać polecenia domowników, a do gości zwracać się po niemiecku.  
Kiedyś była zaledwie jedną z wielu służących w domu pruskim. Potem wybuchły wojny, straszne wojny, przerażające ogromem zniszczeń nawet tych, co je wzniecili.  
Maria czuła kręcące się w oczach łzy.  
- Pan zabił Juliana...  
Usłyszała jak gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.  
- A przecież pan pomógł... Pomógł, a potem zabił... – zakończyła szeptem.  
- Oboje tak samo głupi... – chory zawiesił głos, by chwilę potem krzyknąć – Cholerny Warszawiak!  
Maria miała ochotę zaszyć się w najdalszym kącie pokoju. Gilbert wyglądał tak, jakby chciał na nią skoczyć i rozerwać na strzępy.  
- Co on sobie myślał? Że może bezkarnie rozpowiadać, jak to Niemiec wyciągnął zasranego Polaczka z Szucha? – powiedział już ciszej.  
Zapewne nie chciał, by Wanda usłyszała cokolwiek, choć zapewne w tej chwili siedziała na dole w salonie i dzwoniła do Ludwiga.  
- W czterdziestym czwartym nie mogło być dobrych Niemców. Dostał to, na co zasłużył. A ty, dziewczynko, powinnaś codziennie dziękować Bogu i historii, że nie skończyłaś jak on. Łukasiewicz, Silesia i wasz kochany Julek Mazowiecki, zgraja patriotycznych bandytów, którzy zastanawiają się, za co ginąć, a nie jak żyć. Twój szef nawet teraz uważa, że poświęca się dla narodu.  
- Feliks jest dobry...  
- Nikt nie jest dobry – odparł gorzko – Nikt. Łukasiewicz nie poświęca siebie, ale swój naród. To najgorsza zdrada, jakiej możemy się dopuścić.  
- My tylko chcemy żyć!  
Gorące łzy potoczyły się po policzkach Marii. Nie mogła ich już dłużej powstrzymywać.  
- Julek też chciał żyć!  
- Czemu mnie to wypominasz? I tak nie potrafisz się mścić. Chcesz sprawiedliwości, to idź szukać tego, kto pociągnął za spust – Gilbert był już zirytowany rozmową – Jeśli jeszcze żyje, to pewnie jest na emeryturze.  
- Ale... – Pomerania kilkakrotnie otworzyła i zamknęła usta.  
Czyżby Prusak sugerował, że to nie on?  
- Nie było żadnego rozkazu – odburknął splatając ręce na piersiach – Mógł siedzieć w kanałach Warszawy, a nie wplątywać się w to nikomu niepotrzebne powstanie.  
Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Maria poczuła ulgę, jednak znów racjonalna część duszy podpowiadała jej, by nie wierzyła bezgranicznie we wszystko, co usłyszała.  
- Nie stercz przy tym oknie jak za 3 Euro. Przynieś mi kroplówkę.  
- Już!  
Pomerania poderwała się i zakrzątnęła wokół obszernej apteczki.  
- A w ogóle to co to za zielsko przyniosłaś? – Gilbert wskazał na parapet.  
- Sz... szałwia, melisa i majeranek.  
- I?...  
Oblała się rumieńcem wstydu spuszczając wzrok ku podłodze.  
- Ziemia spod Malborka – wyszeptała.  
Skinął jej łaskawie głową. Gilbert Beilschmidt rzadko dziękował, i to wyłącznie wtedy, gdy miał w tym jakiś interes.  
- Otworzyłabyś te drzwi. Silesia jest ciekawszą towarzyszką od ciebie.  
- Nie... – ostrożnie podłączyła woreczek kroplówki z igłą tkwiącą na wierzchu dłoni chorego – Jeszcze nie. Wy się zawsze kłócicie.  
Nie odezwał się do niej więcej. Odwrócił twarz w stronę okna i pogrążył się w świecie własnych myśli. Sądząc po skupionym wyrazie twarzy i pionowej zmarszczce na czole, nie należały do najweselszych.


	11. Chapter 11

Był środek nocy, kiedy taksówka wreszcie przekopała się przez zaspy na nie odśnieżanej drodze. Feliks otworzył frontowe drzwi, by jego późny gość wtoczył się do środka.  
Roderich Edelstein padał ze zmęczenia. Zirytowany strząsał z siebie śnieg.  
Feliks już otworzył usta.  
- Żadnych komentarzy. Mam już dość twoich SMSów.  
Wzruszył ramionami i wziął walizkę Austriaka by zanieść ją do gościnnego pokoju.  
Gdy dostał od niego wiadomość, że loty zostały opóźnione i nie zdąży na umówioną godzinę, nie mógł nie odpisać.  
- Ja doleciałem bez problemów. Też mogłeś kupić bilet prosto do Warszawy.  
- Dopóki nie podpiszecie umowy, nikt nie zobaczy mnie w twojej stolicy – Roderich ogarnął się trochę i popatrzył na Polaka wyczekująco – Oczywiście w tej sytuacji rozumiesz, że nocuję u ciebie?  
- Nie mam najmniejszych złudzeń, że może być inaczej – wymamrotał Feliks pod nosem, a głośniej powiedział – Wejdź, rozgość się. Czym chata bogata... i takie tam.  
- Już za późno na porządny posiłek, więc poproszę tylko o herbatę. Earl Grey.  
- Nie mam – Feliks oświadczył ciesząc się w duchu, że coś jest Austriakowi nie na rękę.  
Zmęczony i podenerwowany Edelstein był równie zabawny co irytujący. Jego wielkopańskie maniery nie pasowały ani odrobinę do wiejskiego domu Łukasiewicza.  
- To co masz?  
- Herbatkę ziołową.  
Austriak uniósł brwi mocno zdziwiony.  
- No wiesz, stres, ciężkie życie, trudne dzieciństwo. Jak się ma takich sąsiadów, to można nabawić się wrzodów żołądka.  
- A herbatka ziołowa pomaga? – zapytał sceptycznie.  
Feliks uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Pół godziny później Edelstein siedział w wytartym fotelu w małym saloniku. Grzał dłonie kubkiem herbaty i natchnionym wzrokiem gapił się na choinkę jak na ósmy cud świata. Każda ozdoba na drzewku była z innego kompletu, którego części zostały zniszczone w różnych okolicznościach. Zamiast popularnej gwiazdy na wierzchu tkwił czerwono-złoty czub. Całości dopełniały różowe lampki od Łucji, kawałki waty i srebrne włosy anielskie.  
Feliks zanotował sobie w pamięci, by zapytać Marię, z czego robi swoje herbaty, bo ta podziałała nawet na Austriaka.  
- Przestań się gapić. Na pewno widziałeś ładniejsze drzewka w Wiedniu.  
- Wygląda prawie jak pierwsze, które ubrał Ludwig.  
Feliks ziewnął szeroko. Był zbyt zmęczony, by wymyślić konstruktywną odpowiedź. Z resztą i tak ostatnio wszystkie jego rozważania skupiały się na jednym problemie. Zdążą, czy nie zdążą? Informatorzy nie zdobyli jednoznacznych danych, ale na miejscu Bragińskiego poczekałby do zakończenia mistrzostw, kiedy oczy świata zwrócą się w inną stronę. Czyli czasu miał mało, a pracy dużo. Nic nowego.  
- Więc... – zagaił rozmowę – Gdzie to masz?  
Edelstein odstawił kubek i sięgnął po neseser schowany za fotelem. Wydobył z niego plik kartek zbindowanych i oprawionych w zwyczajną, nie najwyższej jakości plastikową oprawę. Podał go Polakowi z niepewną miną.  
- Rozumiem teraz, czemu nie chciałeś mi tego faksować, ale wiesz, że dorobiłem się już komputera. Pocztę elektroniczną też mam – poinformował go lekko urażony Feliks.  
Ci zachodnioeuropejscy malkontenci zapewne uważali, że u nich wciąż jeżdżą furmanki, a domy kryje się strzechą. To, że lubił konie i wciąż nie dorobił się prawa jazdy o niczym jeszcze nie świadczyło.  
- W sprawach wagi państwowej nie ufam zbyt mocno nowoczesnej technice. Staram się też uczulać Ludwiga na możliwe wady takiej drogi porozumiewania się.  
- Wszyscy podsłuchują wszystkich. Nikt nikomu nie ufa. Co za czasy... – wymamrotał Feliks wstając ze swego fotela.  
Zerknął na tytuł wydrukowany na pierwszej stronie pod przeźroczystą okładką, a następnie zaczął rozglądać się wkoło za czymś do pisania.  
- Sama umowa ma dwie strony. Reszta to załączniki. Staraliśmy się z Ludwigiem jak najdokładniej opisać zmiany, które zostaną wprowadzone w życie z dniem akcesji. Jeśli pominęliśmy sprawę, która jest dla ciebie ważna, dokonaj poprawek, a następnie... – Austriak miał już dość wodzenia za nim wzrokiem – Co ty w ogóle robisz?  
- Szukam długopisu.  
Zadowolony Polak znalazł nareszcie potrzebną rzecz i wrócił na swój fotel.  
- To gdzie mam podpisać? – przewrócił kartki.  
- Nigdzie! – wyraz paniki na twarzy Rodericha był bezcenny - To wersja robocza! Tego się nie podpisuje. A w ogóle to powinieneś najpierw to przeczytać.  
- Racja – Feliks posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech – Jeszcze przez pomyłkę mógłbym podpisać rozbiór Polski. Ach, ależ nie! Nikt mi nawet tego nie zaproponował. Wy, chłopaki, sami dogadaliście się za moimi plecami.  
- To był żart poniżej pasa – stwierdził cierpko Roderich.  
- Nie mów mi, że wciąż w głębi serca jesteś zły, że Gilbert i Wania raz cię pominęli przy krojeniu tortu.  
- Kiedyś moje imperium sięgało od Krakowa po Wenecję. Teraz zadowalam się górami i brzegiem Dunaju. Nie rozpaczam za minioną świetnością.  
- Kiedyś moje imperium sięgało od morza do morza. Starałem się godzić interesy wszystkich, których miałem pod swoją opieką. I wiesz, co? Nawet mi to wychodziło, dopóki twoi kumple ze wschodu i z zachodu nie zaczęli mieszać na moim podwórku – odpowiedział zimno Feliks – Ludwig przynajmniej szczerze przeprosił. I widzę, że czasem się stara robić coś więcej dla innych, choć pewnie często ma ochotę rzucić to wszystko w diabły i zaszyć się w domu nad kuflem piwa.  
- Dlatego to jemu zaproponowałeś ten sojusz?  
- Nie mogę mieć żadnej pewności, że on albo ty nie odwrócicie się ode mnie plecami, gdy będę najbardziej potrzebował pomocy. Moim jedynym gwarantem bezpieczeństwa jest Gilbert. Prawdziwa ironia losu, co?  
- Dramatyzujesz – stwierdził Austriak.  
Wstał i ostatni raz popatrzył na niego.  
- Chcesz wszystko załatwić od razu. Tak nie można. Najpierw przeczytaj umowę.  
Feliks przez resztę nocy miał towarzysza w postaci pliku kartek zapełnionych drobnym maszynowym pismem. Z każdego zdania wiało nudnym prawniczym żargonem. Mimo to nie poddawał się. Do rana przeczytał wszystko. Naniósł kilka drobnych uwag.  
Jako reprezentant narodu nie czuł się specjalnie dumny z dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku.  
Po śniadaniu mógł nareszcie pozbyć się Edelsteina.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Austriakiem, odetchnął z ulgą, ale zaraz przypomniał, że Maria i Wanda musiały spędzić noc pod jednym dachem z pewnym wrednym albinosem. Celowo zignorował wszelkie próby nawiązania kontaktu, choć wyświetlacz komórki nieubłaganie informował go o dwudziestu czterech nieodebranych połączeniach.  
Z zepsutym humorem zabrał się do zwykłej codziennej pracy obiecując sobie, że tym razem wymyśli jakąś prawdopodobną wymówkę. Dobrze, że nie wmanewrował Łucji w opiekę nad Gilbertem. Musiałby znowu wszystkim znajomym tłumaczyć się z siniaków na gębie.

Walizka w jednej ręce, a bilet w drugiej. Stojąc pośrodku ogromnej hali, omijany przez strumienie obcych ludzi Roderich Edelstein zastanawiał się, dlaczego ponownie wplątał się w historię z aneksją Polski.  
Nie miał nic do zyskania. Ludwig przejmował całe terytorium i tańszą siłę roboczą. Gilbert wracał na stare śmieci. Obaj Beilschmidt'owie będą spłacać długi Łukasiewicza i uciszać zamieszki. Za to kiedy nastroje się uspokoją, zyski obu stron z pewnością wprawią świat w zdumienie. Lecz on, Roderich Edelstein, pozostanie z niczym.  
Oczywiście dozgonna wdzięczność Ludwiga w perspektywie znacznie poprawiała jego samopoczucie. Natomiast reakcja Europy na powrót Gilberta i zamiary samego Prusaka były jedną wielką niewiadomą.  
Niewiele osób go lubiło, nawet wśród Germanów. Dawało mu to jednak mocny atut do ręki. Gilbert mógł rozruszać zasiedziałe towarzystwo dyskutujące o krzywiźnie ogórka i ochronie żab, ukrócić niekończące się debaty w Brukseli i zmobilizować kolegów do działania. Receptę miał dziecinnie prostą, ale skutkowała zawsze, bez względu na okoliczności. Budował coś, pomagał konstruować, dawał fundusze na jakiś świetny ale niedoceniany projekt, a potem chwalił się głośno na cały świat. Gilbert Beilschmidt jest wspaniały. Gilbert Beilschmidt jest genialny. A jak ktoś ma z tym problem, niech pokaże coś lepszego. Oczywiście Francis, Arthur, Alfred czy Kiku Honda nie chcieli być gorsi i tak wyścig gospodarczy przerodził się w rewolucję przemysłową.  
Niestety są osoby, których drażnić nie należy...  
Roderich pomyślał w głębi ducha bardzo brzydkie słowo i zmusił twarz do grzecznego uśmiechu.  
Właśnie dostrzegł trzech panów w ciemnych płaszczach i grafitowych garniturach. Dwaj nie wyróżniali się zbytnio, ale sylwetkę trzeciego, mimo radykalnych zmian w ubiorze, poznałby zawsze i wszędzie.  
Iwan Bragiński także go zobaczył. Odprawił towarzyszących mu mężczyzn skinieniem głowy i krokiem pewnego siebie biznesmena skierował się ku Roderichowi. Wyglądał elegancko w skrojonym na miarę garniturze. Włosy przystrzyżone i modnie ułożone. Dobre włoskie buty, skórzane rękawiczki. Pod kołnierzem płaszcza cienki szalik w bladoróżowym odcieniu z najwyższej jakości kaszmirskiej wełny. Austriak zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły.  
Bragiński był równie zaskoczony jak on, ale słabiej to ukrywał. Cienie pod oczami wskazywały, że jest przemęczony, ale przyczyną tego równie dobrze mogły być problemy wewnętrzne, jak i zarwane noce suto zakrapiane mocnym alkoholem.  
Jemu też to spotkanie było nie na rękę.  
- Mój drogi druh Roderich! – Iwan uśmiechnął się serdecznie – Co za spotkanie! Kto by pomyślał!  
Podali sobie dłonie, choć radość z obu stron była fałszywa.  
Austriak lubił Bragińskiego. Jakieś 150 lat temu i tylko wtedy, gdy Rosjanin był trzeźwy i nie podszczypywał jego terytorium. Po rewolucji Iwan się zmienił. Jego najgorsze cechy wyszły na pierwszy plan. Upór, okrucieństwo i szalona fiksacja na punkcie zjednoczenia Słowian pomogły mu wygrać II Wojnę Światową, ale nie ukrywał, że chce więcej. To wtedy Roderich zrozumiał, czemu Gilbert obawiał się Bragińskiego i sam także zaczął patrzeć na niego bardziej krytycznie.  
Przez 50 lat Zachodnia Europa wstrzymywała oddech, gdy wiał wiatr ze wschodu. Tuliła się do Ameryki szukając ułudy bezpieczeństwa, choć Jones nie wygrał wtedy definitywnie żadnej wojny.  
Teraz znów robili razem interesy, chodzili na proszone bankiety do ambasad i uśmiechali się uprzejmie.  
- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Dobrze wyglądasz, Iwan – stwierdził Austriak – Co u ciebie?  
- W porządku, w porządku. Mam dużo zajęć. Nie mogę narzekać na nudę.  
- Ostatnio widziałem cię nawet w telewizji. Byłeś w delegacji, która jeździła do Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
- Ach, Amerykanie! – Bragiński potrząsnął głową – Mają obsesję z tymi kamerami. Wszystko by wszystkim pokazali.  
- Racja – zgodził się Roderich.  
- A jak tobie się wiedzie?  
- Wiesz, czas w Wiedniu płynie powoli.  
- Przyjechałeś do Warszawy szukać wrażeń?  
- Można to tak nazwać. Jeden z cudownych wychowanków konserwatorium, któremu patronuję, dawał koncert z tutejszą orkiestrą symfoniczną.  
- Słyszałem o nim.  
- A ty? Co cię sprowadza do Polski, jeśli można zapytać?  
- Interesy, jak zwykle. Muszę zawieść coś do ambasady.  
Rosjanin uniósł lekko lewą rękę, w której cały czas trzymał czarny neseser. Spod rękawa błysnął kawałek krótkiego łańcuszka łączącego uchwyt nesesera z nadgarstkiem.  
- Więc cię dłużej nie zatrzymuję.  
- Do zobaczenia, Roderich. Zajrzyj kiedyś do Moskwy. Balet Bolszoj przygotowuje nowe przedstawienie.  
- Z pewnością mnie nie zabraknie.  
Pożegnali się szybko i rozeszli w różne strony. Gdy tylko Bragiński zniknął mu z pola widzenia, Roderich starł z twarzy uśmiech i skierował się w stronę grupy pasażerów lecących do Berlina. Ostatni raz rzucił okiem na rozkład lotów.  
Rosjanin mówił, że ma dostarczyć przesyłkę do ambasady, więc co robił na lotnisku na godzinę przed powrotem kolejnego samolotu na wschód? Warszawa nie miała aż tak dobrych połączeń z Moskwą.


	12. Chapter 12

Ludwig zaprosił ich do Wiednia.  
W tym, z pozoru niewinnym, stwierdzeniu kryło się wiele znaków zapytania.  
Po pierwsze i najważniejsze: dlaczego spośród przedstawicieli wszystkich europejskich państw wybrał akurat Węgierkę i Hiszpana? Elizavieta w trakcie podroży próbowała znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienie tej decyzji. Niestety bezskutecznie. Nic nie łączyło jej z Antoniem. Mieli zupełnie różne zainteresowania i historię. Spotykali się tylko okazjonalnie w Brukseli. Z braku wspólnych tematów ich rozmowy ograniczały się do serdecznych powitań i kilku ogólników. Jednak Ludwig postanowił spędzić weekend właśnie w ich towarzystwie.  
Niemiec zaprosił ich do stolicy Austrii. Dlaczego nie do Berlina? Elizavieta wietrzyła w tym podstęp Rodericha. Obaj mieszkali razem od 20 lat. Austriak pomagał mu opiekować się chorym bratem. Na pewno też doradzał młodszemu koledze w trudnej sztuce dyplomacji. Cokolwiek planował ten pierwszy, drugi na pewno maczał w tym palce.  
W rozmowie telefonicznej ani razu nie padło słowo „filharmonia", ale Ludwig zwrócił jej uwagę, by spakowała strój wieczorowy. W słowniku Elizaviety połączenie stroju wieczorowego i Wiednia nieuchronnie oznaczało koncert. Mimo to nie robiła koledze wyrzutów. Starał się być subtelny, a każda kobieta powinna doceniać taki wysiłek ze strony mężczyzny.  
Więc dlaczego to młody Beilschmidt, a nie paniczyk z dobrego domu się z nią skontaktował? Tu akurat miała konkretną odpowiedź. Rodericha wyśmiałaby natychmiast i rzuciłaby słuchawką. Najchętniej prosto w jego wypielęgnowaną buźkę.  
Jako żona Edelsteina musiała uczestniczyć we wszystkich wydarzeniach kulturalnych, jakie ofiarowywała stolica niegdysiejszego Cesarstwa. Ściśnięta gorsetem, ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach dawała się prowadzić za rączkę na każdy koncert filharmonii, balet, operę, operetkę, czy przedstawienie teatralne. Po powrocie do domu bywała zmęczona i zła jak osa, a jej szanowny małżonek zasiadał do fortepianu.  
I właśnie ten cholerny instrument stał się jedną z głównych przyczyn ich rozwodu. Elizavieta mogła darować mężowi liczne skoki w bok, bo sama także nie była święta. Ale smętne nokturny czy jazgotliwe mazurki brząkane do bladego świtu złamały jej cierpliwość.  
Lepiej z Roderichem dogadywała się jako przyjaciółka niż małżonka.  
Ostatnia, chyba najważniejsza, kwestia związana z podróżą do Wiednia także nie dawała jej spokoju. W jakim celu Ludwig zażyczył sobie ich obecności? Nie łudziła się, że oddawał się tak niepotrzebnym emocjom jak tęsknota, a nawet jeśli przypadkiem zapragnął ich towarzystwa, musiał znaleźć wystarczająco profesjonalnie brzmiący pretekst.

Jedno miasto, cztery rożne osoby. Łączyła ich tylko wiedza o prawdziwych losach Gilberta Beilschmidt'a. Kobieca intuicja podpowiadała jej, że to właśnie będzie głównym tematem rozmów przedstawicieli czterech państw w stolicy walca.

Antonio był równie zorientowany jak ona. Przyjechał prosto z Włoch i czekał na nią na dworcu. Bardzo słabo znał Wiedeń i obawiał się, że się zgubi. Z kolei Elizavieta nie chciała sama przekraczać progu domu, który dzieliła tyle lat z Roderichem.  
W ten oto sposób oboje znaleźli się w zabytkowej części miasta na ganku zadbanej, dwupiętrowej kamienicy. Hiszpan z trudem wtoczył po trzech schodkach walizkę na kółkach z modnym wzorkiem w kwiatki. Elizavieta, przyzwyczajona do objawów zniewieścienia u przedstawicieli drugiej płci, łaskawie powstrzymała się od komentarza. Przerzuciła swoją sportową torbę do lewej ręki.  
- Myślisz, ze przetransportowali tutaj Gilberta? – zapytał cicho Antonio sięgając ręką do dzwonka obok drzwi.  
- Chyba w trumnie – odparła zirytowana – Do diabła! Nie będę sterczeć na progu własnego domu!  
Ponieważ klamka ustąpiła pod naciskiem jej dłoni, Elizavieta z hukiem otworzyła drzwi.  
- Kochanie! – zawołała zjadliwie – Zobacz, kogo przyprowadziłam!  
Przedsionek i korytarz były idealnie czyste i urządzone w dobrym, starym stylu. Jej były mąż niezwykle rzadko kupował meble, ale na renowację już posiadanych co jakiś czas wydawał pokaźne sumki. Szlachetne materiały i prostota zdobień zwykle wprawiały gości w zachwyt.  
Elizavieta zaglądając tu czasem odnosiła wrażenie, że ani dom, ani jego gospodarz nie zmienili się od stu lat.  
- Kochanie – Roderich Edelstein pojawił się na korytarzu – Wejdź dalej i zobacz, kogo ja przyprowadziłem.  
Gestem dłoni zaprosił ich do saloniku. Pomieszczenie zdobiły te same ciężkie bibeloty i ciemne meble upodabniając je do muzeum po sławnym pisarzu lub kompozytorze. Pięknie udrapowane zasłony odwracały wzrok od smutnego, wygasłego kominka. Elektryczne oświetlenie nadawało wszystkim gładkim powierzchniom nienaturalny połysk. Suche powietrze delikatnie pachniało odświeżaczem.  
Mimo elegancji i porządku dom wydawał się opuszczony. Właściciel zaglądał tu od wielkiego święta i komuś innemu zlecił sprzątanie i podlewanie kwiatów.  
Zarówno Elizavieta, jak i Antonio spodziewali się zastać Ludwiga. Niemiec nie zawiódł ich. Siedział na sofie otoczony stertami dokumentów, ale natychmiast wstał, by ich powitać. Zanim jednak padły pierwsze słowa, Elizavieta dostrzegła kogoś, kogo według wszelkich statystyk i układów sił nie powinno w Wiedniu być.  
Feliks Łukasiewicz, skulony w fotelu i przeglądający coś ze skoncentrowaną miną na laptopie, kolejny raz pokazywał światu, gdzie ma badania socjologiczne i polityczne koneksje.  
Elizavieta wypuściła torbę z ręki.  
- Okey, kto mi wyjaśni, co się tu dzieje?  
- O, Boże... – Antonio jęknął cicho – Gilbert... Nie mówcie mi, że... że on...  
Jakim cudem Hiszpan wiązał obecność Łukasiewicza w Wiedniu ze stanem zdrowia starszego Beilschmidt'a, nie wiedziała i wołała się nie zastanawiać nad ścieżkami, po których hasają myśli Latynosów.  
- Z Gilbertem wszystko w porządku – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Ludwig – Czuje się dobrze. Kazał cię pozdrowić.  
Antonio kiwnął głową i ostrożnie usiadł na najbliższym krześle. Bladość powoli ustępowała z jego opalonej twarzy.  
- Cze! – rzucił Feliks ze swojego kąta.  
- Co wy, u diabła, knujecie? – Elizavieta wycelowała oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Rodericha.  
Jakże żałowała, że nie ma pod ręką patelni, albo chociaż wałka do ciasta. Ostatecznie gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mogła poszukać w kuchni byłego męża.  
- Już na ostatnim spotkaniu w Brukseli widziałam, jak zerkacie jeden na drugiego. Co wy myślicie? Że ja ślepa jestem?  
- Zaprowadzę was do pokoi gościnnych – powiedział Roderich – Odświeżcie się najpierw po podróży.  
Odpowiedziało mu warknięcie niezadowolonej kobiety.  
- Proszę – odezwał się miękko Ludwig – Porozmawiajmy za pół godziny. Wszystko wam wyjaśnię.  
Elizavieta złagodniała.  
- Ale tylko dlatego, że _ty_ prosisz.

Nagle poczuł się źle we własnej skórze. Siedział w fotelu i kurczowo ściskał zamknięty laptop, jakby małe elektroniczne urządzenie mogło go obronić przed całym światem.  
Miał dosyć krzyków Elizaviety. Natychmiast wpadła na Ludwiga i Rodericha z pretensjami. Gorący węgierski temperament nie robił jednak na nich większego wrażenia. Edelstein obrał taktykę przeczekania. Młodszy Beilschmidt z początku próbował jakoś ją załagodzić, a gdy to nie pomogło, zamknął się w sobie i kolejne zarzuty przyjmował z chłodnym spokojem.  
Ile jeszcze ich planów nie wypali?  
Feliks konsultował się z Niemcem co do miejsca podpisania umowy przedwstępnej oraz świadków. Aby formalności stało się zadość, obaj musieli mieć ciche przyzwolenie rządzących ich państwami oraz wybrać przynajmniej dwie neutralne osoby pośród żyjących dusz narodów, które mogły potwierdzić autentyczność takiej umowy. Tak się działo od wieków.  
Zgodzili się na Elizavietę od razu, choć ta zawsze faworyzowała Feliksa. Co do Antonia Ludwig miał wątpliwości, jednak wybór ograniczał się do niego, Vash'a Zwingli i Lili Zwingli. Szwajcar dochowałby tajemnicy, ale nie zawahałby się naliczyć od niej odsetek. A mała Zwingli grzecznie o wszystkim mówiła starszemu bratu.  
Hiszpan także siedział z boku i oczyma wielkimi jak spodki śledził każdy ruch wzburzonej kobiety. Nie pasował do nich ze swoim pogodnym podejściem do życia. Nie rozumiał łączących ich stosunków. Zapewne dlatego, że kiedy oni kisili się we własnym kotle wojen i układów, on patrzył na szeroki świat. Pływał po morzach i oceanach, odwiedzał kraje, o których zwaśnione księstwa i królestwa Europy nie słyszały i nie chciały wiedzieć.  
Feliks dyskretnie kątem oka obserwował zmarszczkę na czole południowego kolegi. Najpierw głęboka, po kilku minutach wygładziła się. Antonio wstał i nie zauważony przez pozostałą trójkę podszedł do niego.  
- Robisz to dla Gilberta. Dziękuję – Polak został bez wysiłku uniesiony z fotela w mocnym uścisku – Jesteś najlepszy z nas wszystkich. Nikt inny nie odsunąłby na bok całej nienawiści, by pomóc komuś w potrzebie.  
- Ugh...  
Antonio wytrącił go z równowagi. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Głupio przyznawać się, że bardziej niż o dobrobyt upierdliwego Prusaka chodziło mu o własną skórę.  
Jeszcze gorzej poczuł się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście mógłby się poświęcić. Martyrologiczna część jego duszy obudziła się na moment ze słodkiej drzemki. Tak, dla przyjaciela, dla kogoś bardzo ważnego gotów byłby natychmiast oddać życie. Na szczęście Gilbert nie należał do tego grona.  
- Właśnie! – Elizavieta podchwyciła temat obracając się na pięcie – Dlaczego chcesz oddać swoją ziemię? Choćbyś był nie wiem jak bohaterski i altruistyczny, nie uwierzę w bajkę, że ci zależy na Gilbercie. Co ciebie przycisnęło, Feluś?  
- Nic... – spróbował się wykręcić – Tylko tak jakoś... Wiesz, 20 lat temu Iwan zwinął interes, zabrał swoich żołnierzy i politruków. Na całą tę reformację poszło tyle kasy i wciąż idzie. Końca nie widać.  
- Pieniądze to nie wszystko. Musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość, wykazać się pomysłowością...  
- Jaką pomysłowością? Wszystko wokół się psuje, od prawa po kładkę nad jeziorem niedaleko mojego domu.  
Za plecami kobiety Edelstein patrzył na niego z takim uznaniem, że żołądek wywracał się na drugą stronę. Dobrze, że przynajmniej Ludwig zachował kamienną twarz.  
Feliks zebrał się w sobie. To do niego miała należeć ostateczna decyzja, czy zachowa informacje o planach Bragińskiego w tajemnicy przed gośćmi.  
- To napraw tę cholerną kładkę! – wypaliła Elizavieta.  
- Naprawię, ale na resztę po prostu nie mam siły. Muszę myśleć o bezrobociu, emeryturach, drożejącej żywności i politykach traktujących mój kraj jak jakieś trofeum, które można wygrać opluwając się nawzajem – Feliks nabrał powietrza w płuca – I to myślenie już bokiem mi wychodzi. Z której strony bym nie patrzył, nie dam rady.  
Podniósł ostrożnie wzrok. Jego długoletnia, serdeczna przyjaciółka nie stała już z rękoma opartymi na biodrach niczym mityczna Walkiria. Z jej ładnej twarzy wyczytywał zdumienie i zmieszanie.  
Nie chciał jej okłamywać, ale nie wyobrażał, by tu i teraz otwarcie przyznawać, że zwyczajnie się boi o swoje życie. Tyle razy ostrzegał kolegów z Zachodniej Europy, że Iwan coś knuje, aż w końcu zaczęli obracać to w żart. Wstydził się.  
- Myślę, że ta umowa przyniesie nam obu wymierne korzyści – Ludwig zabrał głos skutecznie zmieniając temat – Szczególnie w obecnych czasach.  
- Ty tylko byś pieniądze liczył – sarknęła Elizavieta – A tu chodzi o coś więcej.  
- To też decyzja Feliksa. Nikt nie skłaniał go do podpisania umowy. To on, nie ja, wyszedł z inicjatywą.  
- Jak przyjdzie co do czego, sam będziesz decydował nie oglądając się ani na Gilberta, ani na dobro Feliksa.  
- Przeczytaj to jeszcze raz – Niemiec wcisnął jej do rąk gruby folder – Będzie miał zagwarantowane miejsce przy stole Unii na takich samych zasadach jak Szkocja lub Normandia.  
- Nie będzie mógł głosować – protestowała dalej kobieta.  
- Ale za to gadać mogę, ile wlezie – zauważył Feliks.  
Pewność, że nikt mu nie zamknie ust, podbudowała go natychmiast. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez mówienia ludziom wprost, co o nich myśli.  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął wzrokiem szukać jakiegoś długopisu czy czegoś...  
- Ekhem.  
Roderich przysunął się bliżej i podał mu złocone wieczne pióro w etui wykładanym czarnym zamszem.  
- Przysięgam, wy obaj z Gilbertem zachowujecie się czasem tak prostacko, że wstyd mi patrzeć – stwierdził cicho – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeden naród wydał Chopina a drugi Kanta.  
Feliks przyjął pióro i wzruszył ramionami. Dawno wyzbył się ciągot artystycznych i filozoficznych. Otworzył ładnie oprawiony egzemplarz umowy leżący osobno na stoliku do kawy i szybko nakreślił swój podpis na dole.  
- Gotowe – powiedział do pozostałych – Ludwig, teraz twoja kolej.  
Oddał pióro i spojrzał na sufit. Jakoś niebo nie grzmiało, nie padł martwy na miejscu, więc może nie będzie tak źle. W końcu oddawał terytorium, a nie zaprzedawał duszę.


	13. Chapter 13

Wnętrze budynku Musikverein witało gości rzęsistymi światłami, od których blasku ściany zdawały się kapać złotem. Wszyscy przychodzący byli w wieczorowych strojach. Panowie nosili eleganckie fraki, panie szeleściły długimi sukniami w stonowanych barwach. Elizavieta wyglądała bardzo korzystnie w czarnej sukience podkreślającej jej figurę. Delikatnie ściskała ramię Ludwiga, którego wybrała na swą eskortę tego wieczoru. Roderichowi nie pozwoliła się nawet dotknąć, wciąż lekko obrażona za to, że się mieszał w sprawy niepodległych państw.  
Z daleka mogli wyglądać jak rodzina. Wszyscy ubrali się podobnie, trzymali się razem i rozmawiali na niezobowiązujące tematy, by przypadkiem któreś z nich obrażone lub podekscytowane nie podniosło głosu.  
Niemiec zastanawiał się, czy to normalne, by rozwiedziona para odnosiła się do siebie tak oschle. Roderich i Elizavieta na międzynarodowych spotkaniach byli zawsze uprzejmi i towarzyscy. Prywatnie Austriak traktował byłą żonę nieco zbyt wyniośle, a ta odwdzięczała się wytykaniem jego wad i groźbami użycia sprzętu kuchennego.  
Pośród tłumu ludzi Elizavieta uśmiechała się ślicznie i sprawiała wrażenie damy z wyższych sfer, która nigdy nie zaprzątała swojej główki tak prozaicznymi czynnościami jak sprzątanie czy gotowanie. Nikt by nie przypuszczał, że od dziecka włóczyła się po lasach, wdrapywała na drzewa i walczyła z sąsiadami, którzy chcieli rozciągnąć swe władanie na jej kraj. Niedługo po tym, jak wyszła z kryzysu tożsamości i zaczęła nosić sukienki, dostała się pod strefę wpływów władców austriackich. Z wojowniczki stała się służącą Rodericha Edelsteina, a potem jego żoną.  
Jednak teraz Roderich nie interesował się ani trochę jej osobą. Upatrzył inną ofiarę swej legendarnej pedantyczności.  
- Boże... No popatrz na siebie – poprawił frak na Feliksie uważając zapewne, że ta czynność jest mniej śmieszna i upokarzająca, niż przebywanie w towarzystwie osoby, która nie wie, jak nosić galowe stroje w XXI wieku – Jak ty wyglądasz?  
Krytycznym wzrokiem zlustrował sylwetkę Polaka, który ostatnimi czasy raczej nie był zapraszany na kulturalne wydarzenia. Łukasiewicz nie wydawał się tą sytuacją zmartwiony.  
Tu akurat miał wiele wspólnego z Gilbertem, który także nienawidził sztywnych przyjęć, gdzie mężczyźni wyglądali jak pingwiny, a kobiety wydawały majątek na stroje wyrzucane na dno szafy następnego dnia.  
- Myślisz, że mam czas, by sterczeć przed lustrem i przymierzać fatałaszki?  
- Nie garb się. Jak się garbisz, koszula wydaje się być na tobie za luźna. A te włosy!  
- Czego się czepiasz? Czyste, poczesane, naturalny blond!  
Roderich wykonał dłonią w powietrzu nieokreślony gest, jakby próbował odpędzić złe duchy.  
- Ta fryzura była modna 800 lat temu. Idź do fryzjera.  
- Okey.  
Łukasiewicz z radością odwrócił się i już miał czmychnąć w stronę szatni, ale Austriak chwycił go mocno za rękaw.  
- Mamy jeszcze kilka minut. Może uda się coś zrobić. Chodź do łazienki.  
Antonio przezornie nie odzywał się, ale w tym momencie parsknął śmiechem. Szybko jednak wyprostował się pod zimnym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem fiołkowych oczu.  
- O tobie nic nie mówię. Jesteś przypadkiem straconym dla świata. Popraw przynajmniej muchę.  
- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę przyjmować jego zaproszeń – powiedział cicho Hiszpan.  
Faktycznie zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do koncertu. Ciągle przychodzili nowi słuchacze i nie wszyscy spieszyli się by zająć miejsca w głównej sali.  
Ludwig przeprosił pozostałą dwójkę i poszukał mniej ruchliwego korytarza. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę. Chciał wieczorem zadzwonić do Berlina, a koncert kończył się stosunkowo późno. Wolał nie ryzykować przypadkowego obudzenia brata. Choć choroba zdawała się minimalnie cofać, wciąż potrzebował dużo snu.  
- Jo, _Bruder_! – głos z Berlina brzmiał podejrzanie wesoło.  
- Jak się czujesz, Gilbert?  
- Jak najwspanialsza istota, której stopy kiedykolwiek tykały marnego pyłu tego ziemskiego padołu!  
No tak. A on liczył na poważną, konkretną odpowiedź.  
- Nie sprawiasz kłopotów Pomeranii?  
- Skądże! Przecież mnie znasz – ten argument miał akurat wątpliwą wartość – Myślisz, że jak poskarżę się na ból pleców, zrobi mi masaż?  
W tle dał się słyszeć stłumiony kobiecy okrzyk. Jego brat miał dziwny gust. Potrafił godzinami wyliczać, jakie to korzyści odnosiły Niemcy z posiadania Silesii. Łucję Galicję uważał za jedną z najpiękniejszych i najbardziej nieprzystępnych kobiet na świecie, ale sam zaproponował, by ponownie zajęła się nim Pomerania.  
- Niech zgadnę, okularnik postanowił was odchamić i teraz biedny Tonio dusi się we fraku.  
- Mniej więcej... – Ludwig uniósł wolną dłoń do nasady nosa.  
Intuicja Gilberta nie miała sobie równych i dodatkowo rozdymała jego poczucie wartości.  
- Wziąłeś leki?  
- Całą garść. Jedna pigułka więcej, a latałbym jak gołębica nad Paryżem. Nie wiem, co na to moja wątroba, ale po tylu latach picia bimbru i cienkiego piwa musi się pogodzić z losem.  
Niemiec westchnął bezgłośnie. Bał się zadać następne pytanie.  
- A co teraz robisz?  
- Gramy z Marysią w rozbieranego pokera.  
Przez maniakalny śmiech dały się słyszeć gorące protesty dziewczyny. Kilka sekund trwało, zanim jego brat złapał oddech.  
- Gilbert, serio...  
- Okey! W szachy gramy. Jak Marysia traci pionka, musi zdjąć jedną część garderoby. Na razie pozbyła się wisiorka i skarpet, cwaniara jedna!  
Wolał nie wiedzieć, jak Pomerania dała się wmanewrować w taką grę. Gilbert miał swoje sposoby.  
- Nie przejmuj się, West. Jeszcze wiele przed nami. Znasz Słowianki. Zimą są bardziej naubierane niż góralki z Tyrolu.  
- Nie wiem, jak się zimą ubierają góralki z Tyrolu.  
Niemal widział oczyma duszy skrzywioną minę albinosa.  
- Szczęściarz.  
- Nie wiem też, jak się ubierają Słowianki na zimę.  
- Te nierozsądne prawie wcale, a te rozsądne jak góralki. Że też mi się rozsądna musiała trafić...  
- Proszę, zachowuj się.  
- Nie ma sprawy.  
- Daj mi porozmawiać z Pomeranią.  
- Udanego koncertu, West. Tylko nie zaśnij!  
Rozłączył się. Było do przewidzenia, że nie dopuści Marii do telefonu, choćby dlatego, by pokazać im obojgu, że to potrafi.  
Ludwig wyłączył komórkę. Towarzyszy odnalazł dopiero w głównej sali. Ponieważ Roderich znał osobiście wszystkich dyrektorów opery i filharmonii oraz połowę występujących dziś muzyków, załatwienie miejsc dla pięciu osób w jednym rzędzie nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu.  
Niemiec pospiesznie zajął ostatnie wolne krzesło. Po prawej stronie miał Rodericha, a po lewej Łukasiewicza.  
Gdy orkiestra stroiła instrumenty, rozejrzał się szybko wokół. Na moment zacisnął szczęki. Spośród tylu karnawałowych występów filharmoników wiedeńskich musiał trafić akurat na ten.  
Sześć rzędów dalej z lewej strony siedzieli Yao Wang, jego siostra z Tajwanu i brat z Hong Kongu. Azjaci zwykle trzymali się razem. Zawiłości polityki europejskiej nie interesowały ich, chyba że przekładały się na gospodarkę.  
Bardziej martwiła go obecność pewnej blondwłosej kobiety siedzącej samotnie w jednej z lóż. Beatrycze la Mar bawiła się od niechcenia czarnym, ażurowym wachlarzem. Jej zwykle pogodną twarz pokrywała gruba warstwa makijażu. Gdy napotkała wzrok Ludwiga, skinęła mu głową.  
Nie musiał iść do jasnowidza, by przewidzieć, co stanie się w ciągu następnych dni. Beatrycze często odwiedzała Francisa. Byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci, więc łatwo wyobrazić, że w trakcie rozmowy przypomni sobie o wizycie w Wiedniu i o tym, kogo tam zobaczyła. Francis wzruszy ramionami, ale przy okazji jakiegoś spotkania z Felicianem i Lovinem wymkną mu się dwa zdania, że Polak i Niemiec chodzą razem na koncerty w towarzystwie znajomych z Austrii, Węgier i Hiszpanii. Lovino przekaże tę wiadomość partnerowi ze wschodu, którego często zaprasza na imprezy w Neapolu i Rzymie, a ten już będzie wiedział, jak złożyć wszystkie poszlaki w logiczną układankę.

Ostatnie dźwięki popularnej polki majestatycznie rozniosły się po sali. Ludzie wstawali powoli. Wykorzystywali przerwę na rozmowy lub wizytę w toalecie.  
Ludwig także podnosił się, kiedy nagle poczuł uścisk dłoni. Siedzący obok Austriak nawet nie spojrzał na niego.  
- Idź do Chińczyka – powiedział cicho.  
Słowa te nie były przeznaczone dla postronnych uszu.  
- Ja zajmę się blondynką.  
Ludwig nieznacznie skinął głową. Spojrzał jeszcze na Feliksa.  
Polak omal nie zasnął na pierwszej części koncertu. Z zaczesanymi do tyłu i ulizanymi włosami wyglądał prawie jak jego młodszy brat. Z taką twarzą pewnie ciągle pytano go o dowód, gdy chciał kupić piwo.  
- Antonio, idziemy – Niemiec zmobilizował południowego kolegę do ruszenia się z miejsca.  
Patriarcha azjatyckiego rodu uśmiechał się z daleka idąc w ich kierunku, młodsze rodzeństwo pół kroku za nim. W przeciwieństwie do Yao mieli bardzo wyszukane imiona, które mogły oznaczać w ich językach „kroplę rosy tańczącą o świcie" i „sokoła szybującego nad falami wzburzonego morza". Na szczęście brat Yao wolał, gdy zachodni koledzy wołali na niego „Jackie".  
Imienia długonogiej Tajwanki Ludwig nie wymawiał z tego samego powodu, co nazwiska Feliksa Łukasiewicza. Zwracał się do niej po prostu: „Panno Wang".  
- Gdzie? I po co idziemy? – dopytywał się Ludwiga Hiszpan.  
Zatrzymali się na moment. Młody Beilschmidt obdarzył go cynicznym uśmiechem godnym samego Gilberta.  
- Yao Wang wykupił większość twoich obligacji i wspomógł twoje banki – przypomniał mu cicho – Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, co to oznacza, więc uśmiechaj się i bądź czarujący.  
- Okey...- odpowiedział powoli Antonio.  
Ludwig zauważył, jak prostuje się i nerwowo przełyka ślinę.  
Spotkali się przy wyjściu z sali.  
- Ludwigu Beilschmidt, cóż to za szczęśliwe spotkanie! - Chińczyk rozpromienił się jak sierpniowe słońce.  
Podali sobie ręce wymieniając uprzejmości.  
- Witam piękną panią – Antonio z kurtuazją uniósł smukłą dłoń Tajwanki do ust.  
Gest był staroświecki i coraz rzadziej używany w Zachodniej Europie. Szkoda, bo dawał natychmiastowy efekt. Na policzkach siostry Yao Wanga zakwitł cień rumieńca.  
- Wygląda pani olśniewająco cała w błękitach.  
Skomplementował klasyczną, chińską sukienkę dziewczyny, by następnie przywitać się z jej braćmi.  
Jackie Wang popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Za plecami Yao wyglądał bardziej jak jego ochroniarz niż krewny.  
- Czy u ciebie w górach jest dużo śniegu? – dopytywał się Ludwiga Yao z dobrodusznym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Uśmiech ten pasowałby idealnie do starego mędrca objawiającego na pustkowiu kilku wybrańcom tajniki Zen.  
- Oczywiście. Przy dobrych warunkach utrzyma się jeszcze przynajmniej przez pięć tygodni.  
- To świetnie. Chciałbym wreszcie nauczyć się jeździć na nartach. Niestety dotychczas nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, by myśleć o przyjemnościach.

Roderich wyciągnął dłoń do Elizaviety, lecz wstała ona bez jego pomocy. Patrzyła przed siebie wyprostowana, z opuszczonymi ramionami. Zamyślona, jak myśliwy, który już nie może dostrzec celu. Promieniowało od niej zmęczenie, jakie zwykle obezwładnia ludzki umysł po długotrwałym wysiłku.  
- Elizo, nie bądź taka. Odezwij się do mnie.  
Nie miał czasu na jej humory. Musieli szybko odnaleźć Beatrycze la Mar i przemówić jej do rozsądku.  
Blondynce z Brukseli można było zaufać, jednak na razie jeszcze nie wiedziała, że dla dobra zjednoczonej Europy powinna trzymać język za zębami.  
Tymczasem Elizavieta ocknęła się.  
- Co będziesz z tego miał?  
Wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził ją do przejścia między rzędami krzeseł.  
- Ludwig załatwił ci dożywotni wstęp za kulisy Opery Berlińskiej?  
- Akurat to załatwił mi jeszcze w trzydziestym ósmym, żeby nieco osłodzić mój pobyt w Berlinie.  
- Liczysz na jego wdzięczność?  
Roderich rozglądał się uważnie po balkonach, jednak nigdzie nie widział znajomej Belgijki.  
- Po dwudziestu latach opiekowania się Gilbertem nie muszę się o to martwić.  
- Więc?...  
Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Przypomniał podobną rozmowę, którą odbył wiele lat temu z młodym Beilschmidt'em. Mógł być w takiej sytuacji, jak Gilbert.  
Pamiętał też, jakie to uczucie stracić kogoś bliskiego. Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, młody Karl Friedrich nosił jego nazwisko. I, choć uciekł z domu austriackiego bez słowa pożegnania, Roderich był zdruzgotany wiadomością o jego śmierci.,  
- Lubię Ludwiga – wyznał cicho.  
- O mój Boże!... – Elizavieta zakryła dłonią usta.  
- Bez scen, proszę.  
- Ty... ty naprawdę go _lubisz_?  
Widział po jej wyrazie twarzy, do jakiej doszła konkluzji.  
- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Dosyć o tym. Musimy znaleźć Beatrycze la Mar, zanim będzie za późno.  
- Beatrycze też tu jest?  
- Tak.  
Obejrzała się za siebie.  
- A gdzie się zgubił Feliks?  
Drobnego blondyna nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.  
Wymienili zdesperowane spojrzenia.  
- O, cholera... – Elizavieta zacisnęła pięści – Rozdzielamy się.

Beatrycze la Mar jawiła mu się jako osoba zazwyczaj zachowująca dystans do wielkiej międzynarodowej polityki. Świetnie wykonywała swoją pracę przygotowując od strony technicznej spotkania przedstawicieli Unii Europejskiej, lecz nie nawiązywała bliższych znajomości. Wyjątek stanowili jej sąsiedzi z Holandii, Luksemburga i Francji.  
Dlatego teraz Feliks patrzył na nią podejrzliwie. Wystraszył się, gdy Belgijka zaciągnęła go w pusty, wąski korytarz. Nawet obsługa budynku zaglądała tu rzadko.  
Niepokoił go wygląd blondynki. Zwykle była uosobieniem świeżości i praktyczności. Teraz jej twarz pokrywała gruba warstwa pudru. Ciemny cień i czarna kredka sprawiały, że jej oczy wyglądały jak oczy narzeczonej Drakuli. Włosy zaczesała na lewy bok w idealnie równe, ciężkie fale. Smutnych ust nie ożywiała nawet intensywnie czerwona szminka.  
- Co ci jest?  
- Dlaczego zakładasz, że coś mi jest?  
Rozłożył ramiona.  
- Zaciągnęłaś mnie tutaj.  
- Nie wyglądałeś na zbyt szczęśliwego.  
Beatrycze nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała się do niego podobnym tonem. Przybrał aksamitną, niemal uwodzicielską nutę; niemal, bo oczy kobiety wyrażały smutek i lęk.  
- Ty też nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwą. O co chodzi? Na ostatniej konferencji w Brukseli chyba chciałaś coś mi powiedzieć – przypomniał.  
- Tak... – pochyliła głowę i przygryzła dolną wargę – Ja...  
Pod tym kątem Feliks dostrzegł cienie pod jej oczami. Nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniała mu się wyniszczona twarz Gilberta. Gdy przyglądał się uważnie, widział, że stojąca przed nim kobieta schudła.  
- Dobrze się czujesz?  
Powoli, z wahaniem potrząsnęła głową.  
- Feliks... ja chcę wiedzieć... – zebranie odpowiednich słów przychodziło jej z trudem – Jak ci się udało przeżyć, gdy cię nie było?  
- Co?  
- Polska nie istniała przez ponad sto lat. Mocarstwa próbowały wszelkimi środkami zniszczyć twój naród. Nawet zniknąłeś na jakiś czas... a teraz jesteś tu – popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.  
Wyciągnęła dłoń. Opuszkami palców musnęła policzek znieruchomiałego Polaka.  
- Cały i zdrowy... Jak? Nikt już nie pamięta zaginionych królestw, a ty wróciłeś z krainy umarłych.  
Patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę bez słowa. Potem w geście zakłopotania nieświadomie podrapał się po głowie niszcząc pracę Rodericha.  
- Uch... Nic z tych rzeczy... – roześmiał się nerwowo – Aż tak źle ze mną nie było.  
Pomijał wybrane fakty z niewoli, o których najchętniej by zapomniał. Czasem, gdy czuł, jak jego ciało zamarza w okowach syberyjskiego mrozu, modlił się, by miłosierny Bóg zakończył jego marne życie.  
- Myślę, że to właśnie pamięć ludzi pomogła mi przetrwać. To z niej i z ojczystej ziemi czerpiemy siłę. W mojej historii nie było wielu zwycięstw, ale cóż... widać Polacy tak mają, że porażki nas jednoczą.  
- Mówisz, pamięć... – Beatrycze zamyśliła się.  
Akurat z tym strzelał w ciemno. Teoria pasowała i do niego, i do Gilberta. Beilschmidt umierał, bo umierali ostatni z pokolenia urodzonego w Prusach Wschodnich. Łączność z ojczyzną została przerwana. Główne miasta zrównane z ziemią o odbudowane przez obce, niewprawne ręce.  
Słyszał ciche podziękowanie Beatrycze i widział jej uśmiech, ale głowę zaprzątało mu coś innego. W tym właśnie momencie w jego sercu narodził się okruch szacunku dla wroga.  
Będąc w skórze Gilberta Beilschmidt'a nie pociągnąłby długo. Któregoś dnia z rozpaczy strzeliłby sobie w łeb.

* * *

AN: Kolejny rozdział powstał nieco szybciej, niż planowałam.

Cóż, czytanie książek bywa inspirujące. Ostatnio wpadła mi w ręce taka zatytułowana: „Bunt żołnierzy" H.H. Kirsta  
Najciekawsze są zawsze te o najnudniejszych okładkach :P


	14. Chapter 14

Znów kobiety w Europie.

* * *

W ostatniej chwili ominął kolejną kałużę. Ciężko było jednocześnie prowadzić konwersację i iść po mokrych ulicach Brukseli. Pomyślał o tym, w jakim stanie będą się znajdować jego buty po spacerze i na chwilę zamknął usta.

- Frytkę?

- Nie, dziękuję.

Beatrycze nie przejmowała się tym, że pół godziny temu przestało padać. Wiał zimny wiatr, ale Francis bardziej niż ona odczuwał każdy podmuch. Dla zasady nie zakładał czapki, a szalik stanowił tylko ładne i modne dopełnienie stroju.

Za to na jego przyjaciółce kiepska pogoda nie robiła wrażenia. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej ust.

Znali się od wielu lat i spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Zdawało się, że nic go nie zdziwi. Tego dnia jednak Belgijka przypomniała mu, że kobiety nie są do końca przewidywalne.

Zaprosiła go do Brukseli i jakoś tak się złożyło, że nie wylądowali w jego ulubionej francuskiej kafejce pachnącej czekoladą, ale w jednym z barów szybkiej obsługi. Gdy zobaczył menu, jego umysł od razu zaczął przeliczać każde danie na kalorie. W końcu wyszedł głodny i zniesmaczony widokiem Beatrycze pochłaniającej tłustego hamburgera i popijającej obiad lodowatym napojem. A frytki zostawiła sobie na drogę.

- Na pewno?

- Na pewno.

- Są z majonezem.

- Lekarz nie mówił ci, by nie jeść za dużo tłuszczów? To może zaszkodzić twojej wątrobie, sercu, tętnicom.

Beatrycze uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, jakby zupełnie zapomniała, że znalazł ją dwa tygodnie temu na podłodze jej sypialni nieprzytomną i bladą jak kreda. Stwierdzono tylko lekką anemię. Wróciła po kilku godzinach z zaleceniem, by nie stresować się i dużo odpoczywać.

Może się martwił za bardzo, może był zbyt opiekuńczy, ale dręczyła go myśl, że kiedyś zabraknie mu jej pogody ducha i racjonalnych słów. Sam był typem człowieka bujającego w obłokach, a Beatrycze w łagodny sposób potrafiła go sprowadzić na ziemię.

Ostatnio rozdźwięk między mieszkańcami północnej i południowej części jej ziem przysparzał Belgijce wielu zmartwień. Flamandowie i Waloni coraz częściej mówili o podziale kraju, ignorowali sąsiadów mówiących innym językiem i kłócili się. Politycy nie byli w stanie dojść do zgody i gdyby nie król Albert II, Beatrycze nie miałaby z kim rozmawiać o przyszłości swego kraju.

- Czuję się dobrze.

- Możesz mnie oszukiwać, bym to ja poczuł się dobrze – powiedział szorstko Francuz.

- Naprawdę – zapewniła Beatrycze uśmiechając się – Tamto dwa tygodnie temu, to przypadek. Nic się nie stało.

- Nikt nie wie, co będzie, jak podzielą twój kraj.

Pochyliła głowę i na chwilę zapomniała o stygnących frytkach.

- Dziadkowie Vargas'ów i Beilschmidt'ów odeszli w zapomnienie. Jugosławia, Tolosa, Etruria... Trzeba coś zrobić.

- Będzie to, co los pokaże – powiedziała twardo – Aragonia przetrwała, Burgundia też. Są narody bez państw i państwa bez narodów. Nie mam na to wpływu.

- Ale...

Beatrycze położyła palec na ustach Francisa skutecznie uciszając go.

- Byłam w Wiedniu kilka dni temu. Tak szczęśliwie się złożyło, że spotkałam tam Feliksa Łukasiewicza.

- Feliks w Wiedniu? No, no... a nie wygląda na takiego co wyłazi często do wielkiego miasta.

- Francis – cicho zwróciła mu uwagę – Feliks to bardzo sympatyczny i uczciwy człowiek. A w Wiedniu przebywał, bo zapewne miał coś do omówienia z Ludwigiem i Roderichem. Elizavieta i Antonio też tam byli.

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. Wszystko, co się działo na wschód od granic jego państwa, było bez znaczenia. Ludzie mieszkający tam ciągle kłócili się między sobą, walczyli o jakieś historyczno-polityczne bzdety, pili barbarzyńskie trunki i mówili w barbarzyńskich językach. Co prawda ostatnio ich kultura osobista zaczęła rosnąć, ale wciąż to nie to samo, co na zachodzie.

- Niewielu naszych kolegów może poszczycić się równie burzliwą historią. Tyle lat bez ziemi... – westchnęła – bez państwa... A jednak przetrwał.

Nagle Beatrycze zagrodziła mu drogę i posłała ogromny uśmiech. Mężczyźni widzący ich razem daliby się pokroić, żeby tak piękna kobieta uśmiechała się do nich. Francis od razu poczuł się dowartościowany.

- Skoro Feliks się nie złamał, to ja też dam z siebie wszystko. Nie będę użalać się nad sobą i zastanawiać się, co by było gdyby.

Francuz miał wątpliwości, ale powstrzymał się od wygłaszania ich. Jego wieloletnia przyjaciółka umiejętnie zmieniła temat i szybko zapomniał o tej rozmowie.

Szalejące kolorowe światła przyprawiały o migrenę. Dziewczęta ubrane we frywolne szkolne mundurki irytowały ją samą swoją obecnością. Jakże nienawidziła tych obscenicznych przyjęć, na które Lovino spraszał swoich kumpli.

Mogło być gorzej, powtarzała sobie cicho. Mogli wylądować w willi bezwstydnego Włocha gdzieś pod Neapolem, a stamtąd to by nawet zaufani przyjaciele nie wyciągnęliby jej bez szkody dla umysłu.

Zmierzyła krytycznym spojrzeniem zebrane w klubie towarzystwo. Mężczyźni zajęli najwygodniejsze kanapy z widokiem na parkiet poniżej. Dokładnie naprzeciwko jej w głębokim fotelu Lovino Vargas rozsiadł się jak król. Drobna blondyneczka w bluzce ze zbyt głębokim dekoltem szeptała mu coś do ucha, a on ją gładził po udzie.

Nieco z boku Feliciano dał się kompletnie ogłupić dwóm szatynkom wyglądającym jak bliźniaczki i w zastraszającym tempie pochłaniał kolejne drinki. Na kolanach Iwana Bragińskiego siedziała śliczna jak lalka dziewczyna z włosami splecionymi w grube warkocze. Do półprzytomnego Francisa przytulała się równie śliczna i równie młodo wyglądająca hostessa o ciemnej cerze i długich nogach. A Francis śmierdząc alkoholem jak gorzelnia przytulał się do niej – Michelle Monaco.

- Monique... – wyksztusił – Monique, takie dobre z ciebie dziecko...

Zawsze, gdy upijał się, nazywał ją Monique. Moment ten oznaczał, że Francuz powinien zostać odstawiony od źródła swej chwilowej radości i przetransportowany w wygodne i ciemne miejsce ze szklanką wody i tabletkami od bólu głowy czekającymi na stoliku nocnym.

Jednak Michelle nie przyszła tu ze względu na niego. Feliciano prosił ją, by dotrzymała mu towarzystwa i przypilnowała, by nie zrobił nic głupiego. Wieczny chłopiec na trzeźwo miał dużo uroku osobistego i dar przekonywania nawet największych ponuraków, by się oderwali od codzienności i zabawili trochę. Zerkając na niego doszła do wniosku, że najpóźniej za pół godziny trzeba go zabrać do hotelu. Także miał dosyć. Pozostałymi nie przejmowała się.

- Cześć...

Tok jej myśli przerwała obecność kolejnej hostessy o perfekcyjnej gotyckiej urodzie i nijak nie pasującym do niej frywolnym stroju niegrzecznej gimnazjalistki. Pochyliła się i zaglądnęła Michelle w oczy oblizując przy tym czerwone, wilgotne wargi.

- Wydajesz się być... raczej znudzona obecnym towarzystwem – uwodzicielsko zawiesiła głos – Chętnie ci pokażę, jak bawią się duże dziewczynki...

Michelle zmarszczyła brwi. Ciężki zapach perfum dziewczyny irytował ją bardziej niż próba podrywu.

- Słyszałaś o czymś takim jak przestrzeń osobista? – zapytała zimno.

Tamta cofnęła się.

- Nie wiesz, co tracisz – fuknęła jak kotka.

- Nic nie tracę.

- Suka! – dziewczyna wysyczała ostatnie słowo i odwróciła się od niej obrażona.

Starszy Vargas ryknął śmiechem zarażając Iwana i Francisa. Feliciano jak zwykle nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

- W ogóle nie umiesz się rozerwać! – zawołał ucieszony Romano, po czym dopił jednym haustem kolorowego drinka.

Chciała wrócić do domu i zdjąć wreszcie soczewki kontaktowe. Zamrugała skupiając wzrok na młodszym z braci zastanawiając się, jak odkleić go od dwóch szatynek zanim straci przytomność.

- Może i ty powinnaś wziąć coś z baru – zasugerował z uśmiechem Iwan.

- Wzięłam – Michelle pokazała wysoką szklankę.

W wodzie migotały różowo kostki topiącego się lodu.

- Może coś mocniejszego?

- Prowadzę – odpowiedziała twardo.

Nikt nie lubił jak inni się z niego wyśmiewają. Światu przybywa problemów, a ci czterej zamiast coś zrobić, bawią się jakby to była ostatnia impreza na Titaniku.

Iwan skinął głową i nie zabierał więcej głosu. Za to Francis wyraźnie się ożywił.

- Wiem, czemu Feli cię zaprosił!

- Ja to wiedziałem od początku – wtrącił złośliwie Romano.

- Wyglądasz jak Ludwig. Zachowujesz się jak Ludwig. Jesteś jak Ludwig w spódnicy!

Michelle wstała i wsadziła dłonie w kieszenie obcisłych czarnych spodni. Nie skomentowała słów Francuza.

- No ale Feli... – Francis objął młodszego kolegę ramieniem – Zapomniałbyś wreszcie o tym sztywniaku. Pewnie ciągle ci mówi, że nie ma czasu.

- Uhm... – Włoch pokiwał smutno głową.

- A on woli pałętać się z Łukasiewiczem po Wiedniu, kartofel jeden!

Iwan nagle wyprostował się.

- Po Wiedniu mówisz, _da_? – zapytał z tym prostodusznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust.

- Tylko po co? To najnudniejsze miasto na świecie.

Michelle omal nie przygryzła dolnej wargi. Gdyby to od niej zależało, Francis nie wziąłby kropli alkoholu do ust do końca życia.

Co on sobie myślał? Bragiński mimo upływu czasu pozostał wyczulony na wszelkie informacje dotyczące krajów z jego dawnej strefy wpływów. Jeśli Ludwig planował coś z Łukasiewiczem, to była ich sprawa. Ich i Unii. Iwanowi nic do tego.

Niedoinformowany lub źle poinformowany Rosjanin już niejednokrotnie bywał agresywny i kłopotliwy. Swoją paplaniną Francis mógł spowodować kryzys w stosunkach międzynarodowych.

Już niemal widziała czarne chmury zbierające się nad Europą. Optymizm nigdy nie był cechą jej charakteru, ale być może dzięki temu stała się bardziej wyczulona na konsekwencje pozornie błahych wydarzeń.

Świat tylko z pozoru wydaje się stabilny. Jeden ruch skrzydeł motyla i ogólny ład rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki. Wystarczy iskra, by wzniecić rewolucję. Wystarczy nieprzemyślany gest, by wywołać wojnę.

Nie używała brzydkich słów wyłącznie dlatego, że damie to nie przystoi. Przetransportowanie półprzytomnego mężczyzny z punktu A do punktu B na motocyklu mogła zaliczyć do sportów ekstremalnych. Feliciano wykazał się jednak na tyle dużą przyczepnością, że dojechali do hotelu bez większych przygód. Wolałaby jednak żeby ręce trzymał poniżej linii biustu – tak dla większej stabilizacji i komfortu jazdy.

Teraz dopiero mogła odprężyć się po męczącym wieczorze.

Pokonywała szybko opustoszałe przed świtem ulice. Światło mijanych latarni odbijało się w przyciemnionej powierzchni kasku, wiatr szarpał krótką kurtką. Chłód wnikał pod ubranie. Całym ciałem wyczuwała perfekcyjną pracę silnika. W takich właśnie chwilach cieszyła się jak małe dziecko.

Przyjaciele i sąsiedzi mogą mieć sobie wielką politykę, ambicje i pociąg do władzy, jednak mogła się założyć, że większość z nich już dawno nie czuła się szczęśliwa. Każdy z nich tkwił w ciasnym kręgu obowiązków i piętrzących się trudności. Nie dostrzegali, że im więcej mówią o wolności, tym bardziej stają się zniewoleni.

Zatrzymała się przy wyjeździe z miasta. Widziała z tego miejsca panoramę okolicy. Monako nigdy nie zasypiało. Nawet o tej porze tysiącami świateł barwiło niebo na pomarańczowy odcień, a tam, gdzie już nie sięgały światła, zaczynały się gwiazdy.

Odetchnęła kilkakrotnie zimnym powietrzem odsuwając od siebie niepokojące myśli. Nie martwić się na zapas. Liczy się tylko czysta informacja, nie domysły. Gdybanie to strata czasu i energii, którą można wykorzystać w konstruktywny sposób.

Uspokojona sięgnęła po komórkę.

- Ludwig, przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno. W innych okolicznościach nigdy bym ciebie nie budziła, ale myślę, że powinieneś coś wiedzieć...

* * *

Miałam w tym miesiącu trochę kłopotów z dostawcą internetu, ale na szczęście problem został rozwiązany. Komentarze do opowiadań innych autorów zawsze można napisać na komórce, niestety załadować nowego rozdziału się nie da... _Da?_


	15. Chapter 15

Tym razem trochę krótszy rozdział, ale wystarczająco długo chodził mi po głowie i nie chcę go w niej już dłużej trzymać.

Teraz będę mogła się skupić na utrzymaniu równowagi mojego wewnętrznego Zen ;)

* * *

W kuchni pachniało pieczonym mięsem. Często rozlegał się stuk łyżki o talerz z zupą. Gdy zasiadali we czworo do obiadu, przez pierwsze minuty rozmowa nie kleiła się.

Po spojrzeniach, jakie Wanda rzucała mu kątem oka, przewidywał, że złudna cisza nie potrwa długo. Łucja i Maria jadły spokojnie i zdawały się skupiać wyłącznie na tej czynności.

- Nie podoba mi się ta twoja nowa fryzura – powiedziała wreszcie Silesia – Nie pasuje do ciebie. Wyglądasz jak młodszy brat Ludwiga.

- Raczej jak ubogi krewny – wtrąciła cicho Galicja.

Feliks przeczesał nerwowym gestem krótkie włosy. Dotychczas nie przywiązywał wagi do wyglądu i postanowił sobie, że teraz to się nie zmieni. Poszedł do fryzjera tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, by Roderich przestał się go czepiać.

Wyglądało na to, że Austriak jest stałym gościem w Berlinie. W związku z tym, czy tego chciał, czy nie, spodziewał się często go widywać. Znając jego upór i pedantyczne podejście do kwestii wyglądu, Feliks miał dwa wyjścia: znosić cierpliwie ciągłe narzekanie, albo położyć uszy po sobie i ustąpić.

Właśnie tak postrzegała to dumna Silesia. Tylko poobijana, na spalonej ziemi i bez szansy ucieczki wybrałaby kompromis. Feliks był taki sam. Przez tysiąc lat duma nie zaprowadziła go nigdzie.

- Dziwne, że zaliczacie mnie do jego rodziny – odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Jeszcze nie – wyjaśniła mu Silesia – A w ogóle to jak planujesz zrobić ten przekręt? Ludzie na to nie pójdą, choćby nie wiem co. Nie będzie Niemiec pluł nam w twarz, dzieci germanił i takie tam.

- Ogłosimy referendum.

- No tak... może zbierzesz u mnie te sto tysięcy podpisów. A potem ludzie i tak nie pofatygują się głosować.

Feliks spojrzał z nadzieją na Marię. Nieznacznie uśmiechnęła się.

- Potrzebuję dwóch milionów.

Zaskoczył Wandę. Opluła się zupą, zaklęła pod nosem i szybko wytarła chusteczką usta. Zignorowała grymas malujący się na twarzy Galicji.

- Dolarów?

- Podpisów pod petycją.

Odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle zapominając o posiłku. Cóż, jemu też jedzenie nie smakowało od pewnego czasu. Nie wiedział, czy to przez powszechnie dodawane do niego chemikalia, czy przez stres. Bardziej skłaniał się ku drugiemu wytłumaczeniu. Brzmiało lepiej i przynajmniej było modne.

- No to powodzenia – powiedziała kpiąco.

- Nie wierzysz mi – mruknął.

- Sorki, Feluś, ale nie wyglądasz na zbyt kompetentną i godną zaufania osobę – rozłożyła ręce – To takie moje prywatne spostrzeżenie. Nie bierz tego do siebie.

- Jasne...

- To na czym ma polegać przekręt, kiedy zaczynamy i ile nam to zajmie? – przynajmniej Łucja potrafiła zadać konkretne pytanie.

- Już się zaczęło – powiedziała cicho Pomerania – Ustawiamy lub nadzorujemy wszystkie ważniejsze fora internetowe i przepływ informacji w sieci.

- Ty urabiasz dziennikarzy – dopowiedział Feliks – A Wanda starała się ze związkami zawodowymi, ale znowu nie wyszło.

- Jak to nie wyszło? Mieli strajkować i dobrze im idzie!

Beztroskie podejście Silesii do tematu tylko podgrzało mu krew. Ile to razy wymyślały mu od niedojdów i durniów? Że niby zachowuje się jak pięciolatek, na niczym się nie zna i próbuje bawić się w zabawy dorosłych.

- Ostatnie, czego mi teraz trzeba, to bałagan na szczytach władzy – uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół - Rozwalasz mi państwo!

- Takie państwo to zwykła rudera! – Silesia natychmiast podniosła głos – Wyburzyć i pozamiatać!

- Liczy się tylko naród – wtrąciła Łucja – Naród jest najważniejszy. Bez tej podstawy nie mielibyśmy racji bytu.

- Tylko że nikt o nas nie wie! Wyjdź na ulicę, Lusiu. Już nic nikogo nie obchodzi. Krytykować jest cholernie łatwo, ale jakoś nikomu się nie chce czegokolwiek zmieniać. Jeśli się nie zmienimy... – schował głowę w dłoniach, potem przeczesał nerwowo włosy – Trzeba tę książkę napisać na nowo. Zmiana okładki nic nie da...

W kuchni zrobiło mu się duszno. Zapach jedzenia z przyjemnego stał się odpychający.

Tak bardzo chciał być teraz sam, mieć chwilę czasu by pomyśleć i się uspokoić. Jeszcze moment a w gniewie powiedziałby za dużo.

Wstał od stołu i szybkim krokiem skierował się do biblioteczki. Już miał trzasnąć drzwiami, kiedy usłyszał pukanie i nerwowy głos na progu domu.

- Halo! Czy ktoś tu jest?

Gdy otworzył wszystkie zamki, okazało się, że za drzwiami frontowymi stoi kurier. Żółtą, lekko ubłoconą furgonetkę zostawił przy wjeździe na podwórko.

- Dzień dobry. Do was trafić to nawet z GPS-em ciężko – zażartował, ale widząc skwaszoną minę Feliksa wyprostował się – Jest przesyłka dla pana Feliksa Łukasiewicza.

- To ja – Polak popatrzył spode łba na niepozorną paczkę wielkości pudełka do butów – Ale nic nie zamawiałem.

- Może ktoś panu podesłał? Weźmie pan, czy mam zwrócić?

- Daj pan to – zabrał od niego pakunek, byleby prędzej się pozbyć człowieka z podwórka.

Nie potrzebował wścibskich sąsiadów, a ci przyszliby od razu widząc obcy samochód.

- Mam gdzieś podpisać?

Kurier podsunął mu kartkę z potwierdzeniem odbioru i długopis. Następnie podziękował, pomachał ręką i życzył miłego dnia.

- Co tam masz? – Wanda pierwsza zauważyła paczkę i zabrała mu ją – Mogę otworzyć?

- Rób, jak chcesz – odburknął.

Złość na Silesię jeszcze mu nie przeszła. Ostatnio żył w ciągłym napięciu. Nie dosypiał, nie dojadał a teraz jeszcze zdarzało mu się krzyknąć na dziewczyny. Pragnął, żeby wreszcie było po wszystkim.

Tymczasem Wanda zaniosła paczkę do kuchni. Pod zwykłym szarym papierem kryło się równie niepozorne pudełko pozbawione napisów czy obrazków. Gdy je otworzyły, oczom wszystkich ukazała się zgrabnie zrobiona matrioszka.

- O, cholera... – zaklęła Ślązaczka.

- Mateczka Rosja – powiedziała Galicja po czym zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

Maria patrzyła na drewnianą lalkę ogromnymi oczyma. Trochę było w nich strachu, a trochę ciekawości.

Wanda wymacała w drewnie łączenie i odkręciła obie części. Następna lalka przedstawiała Iwana Bragińskiego. Uśmiech Rosjanina choć wymalowany ze szczegółami, wyglądał karykaturalnie na lakierowanej powierzchni. Dziewczyny ucichły. Feliks wstrzymał oddech, gdy Silesia otwierała kolejną lalkę.

Nagle na stół potoczyły się pękate drewniane figurki w różnych kolorach. Kilka spadło na podłogę. Maria szybko je podniosła.

- O, patrzcie! To Syberia – wskazała na laleczkę z czarnymi włosami ubraną w brązowy płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem – O, a to Eduard. I Natalia. I Karelia.

Usiadła przy stole. Feliks patrzył z boku jak dziewczyny rozpoznają kolejne twarze i zachwycają się dokładnymi rysunkami.

Robota Iwana jak nic. A to by znaczyło, że wielki brat ze wschodu przedwcześnie przejrzał jego plany. Ten prezent to groźba. Iwan uważał, że oni wszyscy: Toris, Katiusza, Natalia, Gruzja, Syberia, należeli do jednej rodziny i powinni zawsze i wszędzie trzymać się razem. On był głową tej rodziny, a pozostali mieli go słuchać i szanować.

Dreszcz niepokoju przeszedł przez ciało Polaka.

- A ta jedna jest zepsuta – zauważyła Pomerania podnosząc główkę maleńkiej laleczki.

W drugiej dłoni trzymała jej tułów.

- Może w transporcie, czy coś... – podpowiedziała Silesia.

Feliks podszedł bliżej, bo dziewczyny umilkły. Lalka wypadła Marii na stół. Figurka przedstawiała jego. Jasne włosy, zielony strój, zielone oczy. I miała odpiłowaną głowę.

W jednej chwili był w kuchni i patrzył na drewnianą figurkę symbolizującą jego przyszłość, jeśli dostanie się kiedyś w ręce Iwana. W następnej klęczał przy sedesie pozbywając się obiadu. Skurcz żołądka i tak uniemożliwiał mu wstanie na nogi. Gorzki smak w ustach przyprawiał o potworne mdłości. Gdzieś w tle słyszał głosy dziewczyn, ale takie dalekie i stłumione, jakby ktoś wypełnił mu uszy watą. Złote i czarne plamy tańczyły przed oczyma bez względu na to, czy zamykał, czy otwierał powieki.

To już koniec. Iwan dorwie go i zabije. Żadnego więzienia, żadnego zesłania na Syberię tym razem.

- Feluś... Feluś?... – głos Galicji stopniowo wyostrzył się.

Z troską odgarnęła mu mokre włosy ze skroni. Jej dłoń przyjemnie chłodziła czoło Polaka. W drugiej ciskała bezprzewodowy telefon

- Jest rozmowa do ciebie. Odbierzesz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

- Nie teraz...

- Z Berlina.

Popatrzył na nią półprzytomnie, ale kiedy nic nie odpowiedziała, wziął telefon.

- Halo?...

- Jak ci się podoba mój mały prezencik, Polaczku?

- Ty... – wysyczał.

W przypływie gniewu zapomniał o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą kłaniał się porcelanowym bogom. Cholerny Prusak śmie sobie żartować. W takim momencie!

Wściekłość przesłoniła mu wzrok. Zerwał się na nogi i z całej siły rzucił telefonem o ścianę. Przedmiot rozpadł się na drobne kawałki plastiku i metalu. Bardzo rzadko coś wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Zwykle w pobliżu był Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nikt inny nie grał mu równie ostro na nerwach.

Przestraszył Galicję.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Drobna blondynka patrzyła na niego, a on liczył kafelki na podłodze. Dopiero po minucie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi łazienki.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Pomerania.

- Teraz już tak – odpowiedziała twardo Łucja.

- Mogę wejść?...

Otworzyła szeroko drzwi przed młodszą koleżanką. Lekko zażenowana Pomerania zajrzała do środka. Trzymała w dłoni swoją komórkę. Ekran wyświetlacza był aktywny.

- Feliks... Gilbert zadzwonił na mój numer. Mówi, że chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Skrzywił się boleśnie. Niestety telefonu Pomeranii nie mógł rozwalić równie beztrosko. Wziął go od niej i przyłożył do ucha.

- Czego?

- Zapytam ponownie. Fajny prezent?

- Odpieprz się!

- Rozumiem, że trafiłem w gust – rozległ się po drugiej stronie przeciągły głos starszego Beilschmidt'a – Cieszę się.

- Cholera! Nie robi się takich rzeczy innym, wiesz? – zawołał Feliks.

Zaczynał zachowywać się histerycznie.

- Bo co? Jones tak powiedział na ostatnim zebraniu ONZ? Bragiński i Wang i tak mają to w dupie. Robią co chcą.

Feliks zazgrzytał zębami. Miał ochotę zerwać połączenie, ale powstrzymały go wyczekujące spojrzenia Łucji i Marii.

- Słuchaj, frajerze – odezwał się ponownie Gilbert – Jak teraz tracisz nerwy, to co będzie dalej? West'owi zaczęło zależeć na tej umowie, więc postaraj się bardziej. I przestań się mazgaić. Bragiński i tak zrobiłby ci coś gorszego. A tak w ogóle to chodzą plotki, że coś podejrzewa. Miłego dnia! – zawołał radośnie kończąc rozmowę.

Westchnął oddając telefon Pomeranii.

- Ja mu kiedyś łeb urwę – stwierdził ponuro – Nie dziś i nie jutro, ale kiedyś urwę. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, jego głupie żarty mnie wykończą.


	16. Chapter 16

Gdyby jego brat miał więcej sił, prawdopodobnie skakałby na poduszkach. Oczy świeciły mu podejrzanie, jak u kociaka, który właśnie schował ulubioną zabawkę. Powitał Ludwiga szerokim uśmiechem i otwartymi ramionami.

- Hej, _West_, jak się udało spotkanie G20? Żyjesz i w dodatku jesteś w jednym kawałku, więc pokazałeś innym, jaki z ciebie twardziel.

Niemiec przysiadł w nogach jego łóżka. Czuł dudniące pulsowanie z tyłu głowy, którego nawet dwunastogodzinny sen nie byłby w stanie wyleczyć. Następnym razem postanowił użyć wszelkich dostępnych środków, by przeforsować pomysł spotkania w Europie. Genewę, Londyn, nawet Moskwę mógłby znieść, byle nie przelatywać przez pół świata i kilkanaście stref czasowych.

- Ostatni raz udzieliłem tylu wymijających odpowiedzi na przesłuchaniach po zakończeniu wojny – powiedział.

- Moja szkoła!

- Raczej moja – wtrącił z progu Roderich.

Oparty o framugę trzymał w dłoniach dwie szklanki z grubo ciosanego szkła dzwoniące lodem. Połyskiwał w nich żółtawy trunek.

Gilbert uniósł brwi.

- Świętujemy?

- Zapijamy smutki – wyjaśnił ponuro Austriak.

- Bo?... – albinos znacząco zawiesił głos.

- Iwan mnie podejrzewa – powiedział Ludwig – Po występie Francisa w monakijskim klubie podejrzewałby nawet gdybym miał czyste ręce.

- Trzeba wam było latać do Wiednia? Mogliście sprowadzić Tonia i Elizavietę tutaj. Ograłbym go w karty.

- A Eliza ograłaby ciebie – dodał z przekąsem jej były mąż.

- Gdyby ludzie Iwana zauważyli Antonia lub Elizavietę w Berlinie, miałby pewność, że coś szykujemy.

- Na szczęście nasz piękniś znalazł dobrą wymówkę.

- Całą Europę co roku zapraszam na koncert. Wszyscy reagują tak samo – westchnął Roderich – Pojechałbyś z własnej woli?

- Phi! Pewnie, że nie!

- Więc oficjalna wersja jest taka, że zaciągnąłem ich czworo siłą, groźbą lub podstępem.

Prusak zmierzył wzrokiem wątłą sylwetkę kolegi znad Dunaju.

- Siłą, Roddy? – kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie – Serio?

- Dla twej wiadomości, gdybym był tak marnym oponentem, nie staczalibyśmy w przeszłości tylu wojen.

- Położyłbym cię jednym palcem.

- Marzyć zawsze można.

- Nawet teraz.

- I co byś beze mnie zrobił? – zapytał z politowaniem.

Ludwig odchylił głowę do tyłu. Trzasnęły przesuwające się kręgi szyjne, ale poczuł się nieznacznie lepiej.

- Muszę się napić.

Roderich wszedł do pokoju i podał mu bez słowa szklankę z alkoholem.

- Mówisz jak prawdziwy Polak! – stwierdził radośnie Gilbert – A teraz Roddy, bądź grzeczny i idź przygotuj mi drugiego drinka.

- Jedyne, co dziś dostaniesz, to antybiotyk.

- Zero morfiny przed snem?

- Robisz ze mnie pijaka a z siebie narkomana – powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem Ludwig.

W głębi serca cieszył się, że Gilbert ma się dziś tak dobrze. Oddychał równo, głos ani razu mu się nie załamał, a skóra na twarzy straciła ten chorobliwy żółtawy odcień.

Jego brat otworzył usta przybierając równie sztuczny wyraz oburzenia.

- Ja? – położył dłoń na sercu.

- Tak, ty.

- Jestem chory – usprawiedliwił się.

- Skądże – odparł Roderich usiadłszy wygodnie w fotelu – Twoja osobowość jest po prostu zbyt ogromna i wspaniała, by zniżać się do wstawania z łóżka.

- Wiesz, podoba mi się twój punkt widzenia. Czasem mówisz z sensem, lalusiu.

Ludwig upił łyk zimnego alkoholu, a potem przyłożył szklankę do skroni.

- Francis podobno dał prawdziwy popis w Monako.

- W towarzystwie starszego Vargasa to nieuniknione – zamyślił się Roderich.

- Kiedyś był rozważniejszy.

- Kiedy? – zapytał Gilbert – Bo ja pamiętam, że jak wyganiał Angoli z Normandii w 1453-cim, to pokazał Arthurowi na odchodnym goły tyłek.

- Byłeś przy tym? Nie miałeś w tamtym czasie swoich problemów?

- Ja nigdy nie miałem problemów.

- Możemy już z tym skończyć? – przerwał im Niemiec.

Dopił drinka i wstał.

- Ujawnię sprawę.

- Jest za wcześnie – Roderich nie zgadzał się z propozycją.

- Na to zawsze będzie za wcześnie. Zadzwonię do Feliksa i uzgodnię z nim zmianę daty.

Gilbert zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie. Spuścił wzrok, a jego uśmiech zrobił się mniej pojemny.

Roderich tylko rzucił na nich obu okiem i zajął się swoją szklanką udając, że nic nie widzi i nic nie słyszy.

- Wiesz... ja bym na twoim miejscu nie spieszył się tak. Zadzwoń jutro. Albo jeszcze lepiej za tydzień – zasugerował albinos.

- A to dlaczego?

- Oj, _West_, dałbyś się cherlakowi wyspać. Widać, że się słania na nogach.

- _Öst_, co tym razem zrobiłeś?

Gilbert zaczął skubać brzeg koca.

- Jestem chory – powtórzył – A chorzy ludzie mają tak ograniczony kontakt ze światem...

- Wysłałeś mu paczkę – zgadł Ludwig.

Jego brat miał tendencję do obdarowywania ludzi cokolwiek dziwnymi rzeczami. Vash'owi Zwingli wysłał rok temu pistolet na wodę z karteczką „od Mahmuda z Tunisu – za przysługę". Romano otrzymał ostatnio czarne koronkowe stringi z pozdrowieniami „od Beatrycze". A do Oslo zlecił przesłanie pary nart, rzekomo w imieniu Rodericha, z podpiętym bilecikiem – „Może w przyszłym roku nam doskoczysz".

- Co wysłałeś?

Błagalna mina nie pasowała do twarzy starszego Beilschmidt'a. Była jak zgrzyt paznokci po tablicy.

Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż Gilbert skapitulował.

- Matrioszkę. W porządku? – opuścił ramiona – Nawet kartki nie dołączyłem tym razem.

- Matrioszkę – powtórzył Ludwig.

Jego brat pokiwał głową.

- Bez kartki.

Kolejne przytaknięcie.

- I tak sobie myślę, że Łukasiewicz w tej chwili nie ma za bardzo telefonu, żeby go odebrać... Chyba że została mu komórka...

Sypialnię wypełnił głośny, serdeczny śmiech. Zaskoczeni bracia odwrócili się do Rodericha. Ten śmiał się tak bardzo, że ledwie mógł złapać oddech. Taki widok zdarzał się raz na stulecie i w związku z tym nie wiedzieli, jak zareagować.

Gdy Austriak trochę spoważniał, zdjął okulary by otrzeć łzy z kącików oczu.

- _Mein Gott_, Gilbert. Skoro teraz wyprawiasz takie rzeczy, co będzie, kiedy wkroczysz na europejskie salony?

- Z miejsca oślepię wszystkich moją błyskotliwością – szybko odparował Prusak.

W jego oczach i postawie nie było już najmniejszego śladu niepewności.

- Kiedy ludzie dowiedzą się, że przeżyłem, nikt nie będzie się przejmował taką drobnostką jak akcesja Polski. Zamówiłem już nawet odpowiednie gadżety. Tylko dla wybranych przyjaciół. Chcecie zobaczyć?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elizavieta wzięła głęboki oddech.

Spóźniła się na spotkanie robocze przedstawicieli Unii Europejskiej w Brukseli.

Zwołano je na prędce, więc nie spodziewała się zastać kolegów w wyprasowanych garniturach. Langwedocja nie będzie tym razem błyszczeć sukienką wyszywaną cekinami z dekoltem do pięt. Vargasowie nie zdążyli założyć ciuchów prosto od włoskich kreatorów mody. Ona też nie przygotowała się specjalnie. Jeśli Roderich oburzy się widząc ją w jeansach i podkoszulku, tym lepiej.

Z daleka słyszała krzyki Francisa. Na sali obrad szumiały wzburzone i zaskoczone głosy.

- Jak możesz, Ludwig? _Sacre bleu!_ To nie może być! Zaprzepaszczasz ideały wspólnej Europy! Tyle lat ciężkiej pracy, budowania zaufania. Na marne!

Gdy podeszła bliżej, dał się słyszeć cichszy, ale także pełen emocji głos Arthura.

- Feliks, dlaczego? Jak miałeś aż takie duże kłopoty, trzeba było powiedzieć wszystkim. Zrobilibyśmy jakąś zrzutkę, załatwili pomoc, tanie kredyty, prewencyjny skup obligacji.

- Pomagamy Heraklesowi i tobie też byśmy pomogli – mówił Tino.

Potem znów wszystko inne utonęło w morzu francuskich przekleństw.

Elizavieta zatrzymała się przed ogromnymi podwójnymi drzwiami i ponownie nabrała powietrza w płuca. Mogła pogratulować sobie wyczucia czasu. Prawdziwa kobieta wie, kiedy i ile może się spóźnić.

Położyła dłonie na mosiężnych klamkach i pchnęła mocno. Wiadomość, jaką miała przekazać, powinna przyćmić tę o akcesji Polski i odciągnąć uwagę państw Unii od skandalu politycznego. Kilka osób liczyło na nią. Obiecywała sobie, że ich nie zawiedzie.

- Witam wszystkich! – powiedziała głośno.

Zastała ciekawy obrazek. Francis niczym gradowa chmura wisiał nad Feliksem, który z kolei miał najwidoczniej ochotę obić mu gębę. Roderich i Berwald przytrzymywali wściekłego Romano przed atakiem na Niemca. Toris gapił się tępo przed siebie. Feliciano beczał. Antonio próbował go uspokoić. Beatrycze wołała, by się opanowali.

Powoli uwaga zebranych skupiła się na nowo przybyłej.

- Cześć – przywitała się – Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Patrzyli na nią w niemal absolutnej ciszy. Dopiero Francis złamał czar.

- Chce ci się żartować? W takiej chwili?

Elizavieta wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego hardo.

- A wydaje ci się, że z czegoś żartuję? Jestem jak najbardziej poważna.

- A to?...TO!... - Francuz tracił głos.

Palcem wskazał na jej podkoszulek. Na ciemnoniebieskim materiale wyraźnie się odznaczały duże białe litery. Razem tworzyły napisy w języku angielskim, francuskim i niemieckim. Ich treść była taka sama: „Gilbert żyje".

- Gilbert zginął... – Feliciano zaszlochał – Zginął na wojnie...

- Bzdury! – odparowała Elizavieta – Gilbert żyje. Rozmawiałam z nim wczoraj.

Arthur odwrócił się do młodego Beilschmidt'a.

- Ludwig, to prawda?

- Tak – Niemiec nieznacznie skinął głową.

Nagle wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że dziesięć minut temu Ludwig Beilschmidt i Feliks Łukasiewicz zaanonsowali rozpoczęcie przygotowań do połączenia ich krajów i przedstawili oryginalny egzemplarz umowy. Zebranych w Brukseli nurtowało teraz tylko jedno pytanie: Dlaczego nikt nic nie wiedział o duchu, którego Europa pogrzebała ponad pół wieku temu.

* * *

A.N.: Koniec tego rozdziału to mój mały ukłon w stronę twórców jednej z najoryginalniejszych kampanii promujących film w ciągu ostatnich lat – Flynn lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Drzwi skrzypiały. Cóż, mogła się tego spodziewać po Feliksie. Nigdy nie był dobrym gospodarzem. Nie umiał zadbać o swoje.

Chałupa była ciasna i słabo oświetlona. Jak już zmienił okna na nowe, to mógł wstawić większe. Hmm, jaki brzydki i wypłowiały ten chodnik w kuchni.

Przejechała palcem po wierzchu kredensu. Ostatni raz ktoś tam wycierał kurz zapewne przed Wielkanocą. Stanęła przy oknie i zajrzała na podwórko. Poprawiła niedokładnie zasuniętą firankę.

W zlewie stały trzy talerze i jeden biały kubek. Śmierdział kawą, której odrobina zaschła na dnie. Na lodówce stała bujna roślina o długich zielonych liściach. Nie podobała jej się. Powąchała białawy brzydki kwiatek, ale nie miał żadnego zapachu.

Przejrzała gazety zostawione na stole w saloniku, lecz nie znalazła nic ciekawego. Nie zaprzątała sobie głowy pozostawieniem ich w dokładnie takiej samej kolejności, w jakiej poukładał je gospodarz. Na ścianie wisiało kilka zdjęć. Galicja, Silesia i Pomerania siedzące nad jakimś jeziorem w strojach kąpielowych. Znów trzy dziewczyny z Łukasiewiczem na rynku w Krakowie. Łukasiewicz i Julian Mazowiecki w kolorach starej sepii. Łukasiewicz i Laurinaitis. Zbiorowe zdjęcie przedstawicieli państw poszerzonej Unii Europejskiej zrobione zapewne gdzieś na początku maja 2004 roku. Zatrzymała się przy tym i dotknęła drewnianej ramki.

Bonnefoy uśmiechem mógłby obdzielić jeszcze ze trzy osoby. Zaraz obok przyjaciele z Beneluksu trzymający się za ręce. Przedstawiciele Malty i Cypru z twarzami pełnymi nadziei stali obok Heraklesa Karpusi. Carriedo obejmował małego Włocha z Południa. Łukasiewicz między Bałtami z miną, jakby próbował trochę rozruszać całe to zakompleksione towarzystwo. Tylko dwie osoby na zdjęciu nie uśmiechały się. Edelstein był zamyślony, a Beilschmidt miał zmartwioną minę. Teraz wiedziała, dlaczego.

Prawdopodobnie obaj musieli się stawić na spotkanie, bo każdy by zauważył ich brak na wspólnym zdjęciu. To zrodziłoby pytania, których na pewno chcieli uniknąć. Trudno się śmiać, gdy w domu bez opieki zostawiło się chorego wariata.

Cofnęła dłoń i zacisnęła ją w pięść. Gdyby miała na to wpływ, Gilbert Beilschmidt leżałby martwy gdzieś w jednym ze śmierdzących zaułków Berlina. Ale najpierw z chęcią usłyszałaby, jak błaga o wybaczenie za krzywdy, które wyrządził jej i jej rodzinie.

Przeszła do biblioteczki. Wyglądało na to, że to tutaj Łukasiewicz urzęduje i kombinuje jak by im napsuć więcej krwi.

Przesunęła dłonią po wierzchach książek ustawionych na półkach. Same nudy - poezja, filozofia i tworzenie stron internetowych dla początkujących. Postraszyła rybki w akwarium. Przejrzała papiery wewnątrz biurka, ale nie znalazła nic ciekawego. Zrezygnowana usiadła w całkiem wygodnym obrotowym fotelu i zapatrzyła się na obraz wiszący na ścianie dokładnie naprzeciwko biurka. Nawet był w jej guście. Także lubiła konie.

Poprawiła włosy wyłażące spod luźno związanej na karku czarnej wstążki zastanawiając się, jak by wyglądała z krótką fryzurą. Byłoby to na pewno praktyczniejsze.

Obejrzała stojącą na biurku lampkę przyozdobioną sztucznymi kryształkami i posrebrzany świecznik. Przedmiot wypadł jej z rąk na podłogę. Brzęk w cichym domu był głośny jak wystrzał armatni.

Zaklęła pod nosem podnosząc świecznik. Wzięła głębszy oddech i uzbroiła się w cierpliwość.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wracał do domu. Rozmowy w Warszawie zakończyły się czymś, co mógł od biedy nazwać sukcesem. Kampania przed referendum ruszyła oficjalnie. Politycy tym razem nie bardzo chcieli się angażować, być może dlatego, że nie mieli lepszego pomysłu do zaoferowania ludziom. Pozostało jednak najtrudniejsze – przekonanie społeczeństwa, że włączenie kraju do Federacji Niemieckiej to nie koniec świata. Starał się w tej chwili nie myśleć, ile organizacji pozarządowych, związków, działaczy wszelkich rodzajów stało przeciwko niemu. Politykom też nie powinien do końca ufać. Za dwa lub trzy dni może usłyszeć w telewizji, że ten lub tamten nie rzuci ziemi, skąd jego ród i będzie walczył do końca o polskość i wolność. Oczywiście rękami jego zwolenników.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Znajomi hakerzy z Wybrzeża znowu donieśli o kolejnym ataku na sieć telefonii komórkowej. Dlaczego obecnie wszystko musiało tak bardzo zależeć od elektroniki? Niedługo zwykła lodówka będzie mądrzejsza od niego. Być może już ma większy iloraz inteligencji, ale jako istota będąca na wyższym poziomie cywilizacyjnym zwyczajnie to ukrywa. Ile jest komputerów w zwykłych domach, a ile w urzędach, fabrykach, elektrowniach? Ile osób właśnie korzysta z komórki?

A gdyby to tak nagle wzięło w łeb i się po prostu wyłączyło? Nie trzeba wywoływać żadnej wojny.

- Znów za dużo myślisz – Silesia zwróciła mu uwagę.

Zabrała ze sobą z motocykla oba kaski i dreptała za nim do progu domu.

- A wiesz, że to nie wychodzi ci najlepiej.

- Dzięki – rzucił przez ramię przekręcając klucz w zamku.

- Coś mi chyba tłumik szwankuje. Muszę zabrać maszynę do mechanika. Nie mam narzędzi, by ją rozebrać w domu.

- Przy prędkości, jaką wyciągałaś robiąc slalom między dziurami, człowiek zapomina, jak się chodzi.

Wanda posłała mu bezczelny uśmiech.

- Nie możesz jeździć czymś normalnym na czterech kółkach?

- Jak Luśka? – uniosła w górę brwi.

Feliks potrząsnął głową.

- Nieważne. Pytania nie było.

Przecież Silesia nie mogła robić tego samego, co jej siostra. Nie mogła wyglądać tak samo, ubierać się choćby podobnie i mieć podobnych zainteresowań.

Powietrze w domu było wilgotne. Powinien otworzyć okna i przewietrzyć trochę. Pachniało ciepłym deszczem i mokrą ziemią z brudnych butów, które zostawili w sieni.

Wanda od razu poszła do kuchni, nalała sobie szklankę wody i natychmiast wypiła duszkiem.

- Zapomniałeś pozmywać.

- Rano ledwie widziałem pojemnik z kawą, a ty byś chciała mnie zmusić do tak delikatnej roboty...

Urwał wyglądając za okno. Pamiętał, że rano odchylił firankę, by pomachać Wandzie, gdy zajechała na podwórko. Teraz firanka wisiała prosto.

- Co jest?

Silesia chyba zauważyła, że pobladł. Położył palec na ustach.

- Ale co jest? – zapytała szeptem.

Pokręcił głową i wyszedł do saloniku. Wanda z poważną miną deptała mu po piętach nasłuchując każdego podejrzanego dźwięku.

Gazety leżały inaczej. Poprzednio na wierzchu był biznesmen w ciemnym garniturze, a teraz uśmiechała się blondwłosa aktorka z popularnego serialu.

Ktoś był w jego domu. Grzebał w jego rzeczach. I chyba wiedział, kto nasłał intruza.

Oboje przeszli do biblioteczki. W jego fotelu przy jego biurku siedziała Natalia Orłowska.

- Witajcie, towarzysze.

- Natalio – Polak skinął jej głową.

Był bardziej zdumiony własnym opanowaniem niż obecnością siostry Iwana w swoim domu. Głupi kawał Gilberta sprzed trzech tygodni jednak czegoś go nauczył.

- Feliksie – Białorusinka powtórzyła jego gest.

- Nie zapraszałem cię, a jednak znajdujesz się w moim domu. Wygląda to na włamanie.

- Nic mi nie zrobisz. Jesteś za słaby. – odparła krótko.

- _Paszła won!_

Silesia nie zamierzała zachowywać się kulturalnie.

- Wando... – Feliks położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jeśli myślisz, wiedźmo, że nas zastraszysz, to się grubo mylisz.

- Powiedz swojej podwładnej, żeby się nie wtrącała się do spraw, których nie rozumie – rzuciła ostrzegawczo Natalia.

- _Job twoju mać tam i nazad! _–zaklęła dosadnie Silesia, ale przezornie nie wyskakiwała by wydrapać oczy blondynce.

- Co tym razem masz mi przekazać od Iwana? – zapytał Feliks znużonym głosem.

Intruzka wstała i przygładziła prostą, czarną sukienkę. Wyglądała w niej, jakby wracała z pogrzebu.

- To moja prywatna inicjatywa.

- Akurat! – prychnęła Silesia.

- Feliks, daj sobie spokój. Przestań już się bawić w niepodległość. Ty nigdy nie będziesz w pełni niezależny.

- Mogę wybrać strony – odpowiedział defensywnie.

- _Łudzisz się_, że możesz wybrać strony. Spisek Zachodu rozbił naszą rodzinę. Dwadzieścia jeden lat to chyba wystarczająco długo, byś przemyślał swoje błędy. Iwan da ci szansę, zobaczysz.

- Ja bardzo dokładnie zwiedziłem Syberię i Kamczatkę. I Kraj Krasnojarski. I nie wrócę tam.

- Zawsze byłeś uparty – westchnęła Natalia.

- Nie mieszajcie się w moje sprawy.

- Niemcy cię nie uratują. Myślisz, że będziesz dla nich równorzędnym partnerem? Śmiechu warte. Wykorzystają ciebie i zostawią, kiedy nie będziesz im do niczego potrzebny. Żaden niemiecki żołnierz nie będzie ginąć za twoich ludzi. Żaden niemiecki polityk nie będzie zabiegał o wasze dobro.

Oczywiście, że brał to pod uwagę. Wiele razy ta myśl spędzała mu sen z powiek w środku nocy, ale podjął już decyzję i nie zamierzał w ostatniej chwili zmieniać zdania. Sercem zawsze mu było bliżej do Zachodu.

- Co zrobisz, gdy zabraknie ci prądu, gdy przestaną działać telefony i zawiesi się internet? Skąd weźmiesz gaz i ropę? Unia odwróci się od ciebie, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja – Natalia podeszła do nich i popatrzyła Feliksowi prosto w oczy.

Jej spojrzenie było zimne jak lód. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Polaka. Silesia odruchowo drgnęła na ten gest gotowa w każdej chwili zaatakować nieproszonego gościa.

- Wierz mi Feliks – blondynka pochyliła się i wyszeptała mu na ucho – Iwan ma zbyt wiele atutów. Podadzą cię nam na tacy, a Ludwig jeszcze przyczepi ci kokardkę i prześle serdeczne życzenia.

- Natalio – zdecydowanym ruchem zdjął dłoń kobiety ze swego ramienia – Proszę cię, żebyś wyszła. Jeśli zapomniałaś już, gdzie są drzwi, Silesia chętnie cię odprowadzi.

- Nie komplikuj sobie życia.

- Zaraz ja twoje mogę skomplikować – rzuciła Wanda.

Białorusinka uśmiechnęła się do niej cierpko.

- Nie fatygujcie się – machnęła ręką – Nie macie już po co.

Ominęła ich oboje pozostawiając za sobą ciężki zapach perfum.

- Do widzenia, Feliks.

Gdy usłyszeli, że wyszła, oboje odetchnęli głębiej. Wanda wyjrzała za okno, by sprawdzić, czy Natalia Orłowska na pewno nie zmieniła zdania, ale kobieta pewnym krokiem zmierzała do zaparkowanego trzy domy dalej auta.

- Ja poszukam pluskiew, ty sprawdź, czy coś nie zginęło – błyskawicznie zakręciła się i zaczęła macać od biurkiem, pod fotelem, na szafkach, za akwarium. Jednym słowem wszędzie, gdzie tylko można było ukryć podsłuch.

W całym zajściu widział przynajmniej jeden plus. Cieszył się, że Maria namówiła go, by zawsze nosił laptopa ze sobą. Na szyi czuł uspokajający ciężar dysku z danymi zebranymi przez agentów w Moskwie i Petersburgu. Druga kopia leżała bezpiecznie gdzieś w gabinecie Ludwiga w Berlinie.

Wujaszek Wania nie podejrzewał, ile tak naprawdę o nim wiedzą.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Każdy człowiek, jakiego spotykamy w życiu, widzi nas inaczej. To o tym jest ten rozdział.

W związku z tym, że w ubiegłym tygodniu Mega Serce osiągnęło okrągły wynik jeśli chodzi o wejścia na stronę, chcę podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy pofatygowali się, by tu zajrzeć, dodać to opowiadanie do ulubionych i do alertów. Wrzucając w ubiegłym roku pierwszy rozdział na ff-net nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że zainteresuje się nim tylu ludzi.

Dziękuję.

* * *

Fale we wszystkich odcieniach szarości wściekle podmywały plażę, jednak wiatr nie dawał im tyle mocy, co w sezonie sztormów. Piasek był zimny. Ponura pogoda wypędziła wszystkich spacerowiczów do ciepłych domów i pensjonatów. Może to i lepiej, że nikt nie przeszkadzał Feliksowi w powolnej wędrówce brzegiem morza.

Maria z daleka widziała jego wątłą sylwetkę i długi wijący się ślad bosych stóp na mokrym piasku upstrzonym odłamkami muszelek i drobnymi śmieciami. Feliks podkasał nogawki spodni i zbliżał się ostrożnie do fal.

W tak pustym otoczeniu wydawał się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż zwykle.

Feliks Łukasiewicz zawsze był sam, czy to grzęznąc w śniegach tajgi, czy walcząc z paroma zapaleńcami o wolność Ameryki. Jones zapewne już nie pamiętał jego imienia, Alianci woleli przemilczeć jego udział w wojnie, państwa Osi wydały na niego wyrok.

Na przestrzeni setek lat kolejni przyjaciele i sojusznicy zdradzali go, a on wyciągał do nich rękę w geście pojednania. Widziała, jak się wtedy nienawidził. Za każdym razem rezygnował z cząstki siebie. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Dla wolności. Dla języka w szkołach i dla ciepłej wody w kranach.

Nie rozumiała, jak można w aż takim stopniu pogodzić się z losem.

Łucja i Wanda nigdy tego nie dostrzegały. Dla nich zawsze pozostawał wątłym i ciapowatym szefem o złotym sercu, który mówił zawsze to, co mu przyszło na myśl i nigdy się nie hamował.

W powietrzu rozległ się przeciągły gwizd. Maria odwróciła się tak gwałtownie, że przez moment kręciło jej się w głowie. Od strony Muzeum Marynarki Wojennej zbliżała się grupa młodych mężczyzn w wieku od około 18 do 25 lat.

- Feliks! Ej, Feliks! Cho no tu! – zawołał jeden z nich donośnym głosem.

Maria prawie uśmiechnęła się. Jeszcze jej nie zauważyli. Z resztą i tak pewnie dostrzegliby kobietę jedynie na ekranie monitora, jak to ludzie wessani przez wirtualny świat. Jej też obecnie łatwiej przychodziło porozumiewanie się przez internet niż rozmowa w cztery oczy. Przynajmniej nikt nie widział, jak rumieniła się ze wstydu lub zażenowania.

Feliks pomachał im wolną ręką. Drugą miał w gipsie.

Wszystkim opowiadał tę samą historię, że napadła go jakaś banda półgłówków. Zabrali portfel z dokumentami i trochę go poobijali. W efekcie wylądował na kilka dni w szpitalu z ogólnymi potłuczeniami i złamanym nadgarstkiem.

Być może to była prawda.  
Być może bandyci jeździli czarną wołgą i mówili z wschodnim akcentem. A być może byli na tyle profesjonalni, że z łatwością pozbywali się obcego akcentu.

Maria nie pytała. Od przesłuchiwania mieli Łucję. Ona nawet dziennikarzy potrafiła owinąć wokół małego palca.

Wszystkie sondaże wskazywały, że wygrają.

Właściwie to nie bardzo wiedziała, z czego się cieszyć. Wygrana w referendum oznaczała utratę niepodległości, choć Feliks i tak utrzymywał, że na niepodległość to stać Amerykanów lub Francuzów, nie jego. Jednak nigdy nie kwestionowała jego wyboru. Nauczyła się w domu pruskim, że szefa się słucha, dba się o jego otoczenie, ale nigdy się z nim nie dyskutuje o ważnych sprawach. Feliks był dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko szefem. To brat i najlepszy przyjaciel, który nigdy niczego na niej nie wymuszał. Zawsze podejmując kluczowe decyzje pytał ją i pozostałe koleżanki o zdanie. Cieszyła się, kiedy on się cieszył i płakała, kiedy ogarniał go smutek.

- Stary, nie siedź tu tak, bo jeszcze wilka złapiesz.

Feliks dołączył do grupy. Zaraz ktoś go poklepał po plecach. Ktoś inny rozczochrał mu i tak rozwiane włosy.

- Następnym razem, jak będziesz miał problem z jakimiś totalnymi dupkami, daj znać, okey?

- Jasne...

- Hej, Maryśka! – najmłodszy z grupy podbiegł do niej cały zziajany – Zabieramy na trochę Felka. Zdejmiemy mu gips, wyciągniemy do baru i znajdziemy fajną laskę.

- Tylko nie spuszczajcie go z oka – powiedziała cicho nie zwracają uwagi na jego propozycję spędzenia wolnego czasu w męskim gronie.

- Słowo harcerza - chłopak zasalutował szczerząc zęby.

- Michał, ty nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem.

- Ale za to w CS'a jestem najlepszy na roku!

- To nic nie znaczy!

Machnął jej ręką na do widzenia i tyle ich widziała.

Może jednak Feliks nie był taki osamotniony.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tygodnie mijały zbyt szybko, jak krajobrazy za oknem pędzącego samochodu. Zlewały się w niekończący się ciąg spotkań i negocjacji w ścisłym gronie. Ciągle towarzyszył temu lub innemu ministrowi w spotkaniach roboczych z przedstawicielami polskimi. Pani kanclerz uznała, że jego doświadczenie będzie nieocenione przy przygotowaniach do akcesji.

Nadzór nad sprawami wewnętrznymi chwilowo przekazał Saarze, a Bayern przeganiał rzesze nieproszonych gości, którzy za wszelką cenę starali się dotrzeć do Gilberta.

Dopiero teraz, u kresu męczącej wędrówki prowadzącej do unii dwóch państw, Ludwig widział, jak bardzo choroba odmieniła jego brata.

Przez wieki złośliwe trio, czyli Francuz, Hiszpan i Prusak, trzęsło Europą. Teraz Gilbert nie chciał oglądać Francisa ani rozmawiać z nim. Przebąkiwał coś o zdrajcy sprzedającym przyjaciół dla własnej wygody. Za to Antonia zawsze witał z otwartymi ramionami. Gdyby tylko było to możliwe najchętniej pewnie sprowadziłby na stałe Hiszpana do Berlina. Niestety tego lata Carriedo omijał Niemcy z daleka a Ludwiga unikał jak ognia. Nawet wieloletnia przyjaźń z jego bratem tu nie pomagała.  
A wszystko dlatego, że młody Beilschmidt któregoś dnia na unijnym spotkaniu skrytykował hiszpańskie pomidory.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bolały go oczy. Sprawdzane raportu ze stanu wykonania budżetu i szacunkowych wyliczeń na przyszły rok przebiegało ślamazarnie. Zbyt długo zastanawiał się, gdzie i jak można by poprzesuwać środki i zmniejszyć wydatki, by ludzie nie wyszli na ulice. Niektórzy się cieszyli z połączenia dwóch państw. Żyła w nich nostalgia za niemiecką potęgą i Prusami Wschodnimi. Na tych też musiał uważać. Afiszowanie się z podobnymi poglądami było bardzo źle postrzegane nad Wisłą.

O pierwszej w nocy w domach w tej części miasta paliło się niewiele świateł. Ludwig przeciągnął się na krześle. Popatrzył z niechęcią na zimną kawę w delikatnej porcelanowej filiżance.

Przez otwarte drzwi do salonu widział niebieski poblask z laptopa Rodericha i zapaloną lampę na stoliku. Austriak miał w uchu bezprzewodową słuchawkę i żywo z kimś dyskutował przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu. Mawiał, że lepiej mu się myśli spacerując.  
Ludwig nie miał siły, by skoncentrować się na tym, co mówi jego przyjaciel i kogo próbuje właśnie uspokoić. Słysząc jego głos o tak późnej porze miał tylko jeszcze większą ochotę na przyłożenie głowy do poduszki.

Roderich zakończył połączenie i wybrał słuchawkę z ucha. Zaklął cicho pod nosem.

Ludwig uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Jego przyjaciel zawsze dbał o maniery i dlatego tym zabawniej wyglądał porzucając je.

Austriak usłyszał jego stłumiony śmiech. Zmarszczył brwi i ujął się pod boki.

- To cię nie powinno śmieszyć ani trochę.

- Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie. I przepraszam – Ludwig pochylił głowę.

Roderich westchnął i wszedł do jego gabinetu.

- Usiłowałem przemówić do rozsądku tego idioty, ale najwyraźniej hiszpańskie słońce wypaliło mu go dawno temu z głowy – na moment zawiesił głos i popatrzył w górę – Chociaż będąc na jego miejscu zapewne postąpiłbym tak samo.

- Antonio obraził się – powiedział krótko Ludwig.

- Mówiłem, żebyś nie zaczynał z pomidorami. Podejrzenia, że jego ogórki są zakażone, jeszcze by zniósł, ale nie pomidory! Wiedziałeś przecież, że ma fiksację na punkcie tego warzywa. Równie dobrze mógłbyś nałożyć Francisowi pas cnoty, albo powiedzieć Vargasom, co o nich myślę. Efekt byłby dokładnie taki sam.

- Sprawa została wyjaśniona. Przeprosiłem i wierzę, że złość szybko mu minie. Antonio nigdy długo nie chowa urazy.

- On chce wnieść sprawę do sądu, a ciebie nie stać teraz na dodatkowe wydatki.

Czasem Ludwig zastanawiał się, który z nich zasługiwał na miano większego sknery i pocieszał się myślą, że do Vash'a Zwingli i brata Kirklanda wciąż im obu daleko.

- Poradzimy sobie. Pamiętaj, że niedługo będę miał specjalistę od improwizacji.

- Masz na myśli Gilberta czy Feliksa? – zapytał zmieszany Roderich.

Ludwig wstał i podszedł do niego.

- Obaj świetnie znoszą presję i zawsze coś wymyślą. Idź już spać – objął Austriaka ramieniem i wyprowadził z gabinetu – Dość pracy na dzisiaj.

- I mówi to mistrz Ordnung'u.

- Zgadza się.

Roderich zapewne miał przygotowaną jakąś błyskotliwą odpowiedź, ale szczere ziewnięcie przeszkodziło mu. Zażenowany pożegnał się i poszedł na górę do sypialni. Ludwig wrócił jeszcze na chwilę do gabinetu, by uporządkować dokumenty.

Na koniec pracowitego dnia zajrzał do pokoju Gilberta i długo patrzył na pogrążoną w głębokim śnie sylwetkę.

Gdy Gilbert wróci do zdrowia, razem poradzą sobie ze wszystkim.  
Muszą.

Świat wokół nich stawał się coraz bardziej szalony. Niemcy potrzebowały kogoś takiego jak Gilbert.  
Europa także.


	19. Chapter 19

Nie jestem szczególną fanką tzw. songfików, jednak gdzieś tam w tle pobrzękiwały nuty "Rage and Serenity" Henry'ego Jackmana

* * *

Nieregularne światło z dużego telewizora pełgało po ścianach stylowego salonu mieszając się z ciepłym blaskiem lamp. Gdzieś za nimi poprzez szum deszczu tykał staroświecki zegar.

Jakoś tak się złożyło, że spotkali się wszyscy tego dnia w jego domu. Ludwig nie do końca pamiętał, kto wyszedł z inicjatywą. Być może Roderich zasugerował, by zaprosili kolegów z Polski. Być może Gilbert rzucił sarkastyczny komentarz o zasmarkanym Polaczku przypominającym sobie podpisanie Układu Warszawskiego i beczącym w poduszkę.

Teraz jednak Feliks Łukasiewicz w sweterku, który widział lepsze czasy, narzuconym na nienagannie białą koszulę siedział w jego salonie popijając herbatę. Łucja Galicja stała za obszerną kanapą i rozmawiała z Roderich'em. Byli trochę za blisko siebie jak na gust Ludwiga. Jednak zarówno kobieta, jak i jej austriacki przyjaciel zachowali profesjonalne miny i ton rozmowy.

Ludwiga nie interesowała ani renowacja zabytków, ani repertuar Opery Berlińskiej. Uchwycił spojrzenie Polaka, który kątem oka zerknął na rozmawiającą za jego plecami parę, potem na niego, aż wreszcie przewrócił oczami.

Niemiec podszedł do niego i usiadł ciężko.

- Ciasteczko? – zapytał Feliks podsuwając mu pod nos oblane białym i różowym lukrem słodkości, nad którymi Roderich spędził połowę dnia.

- Nie, dziękuję – spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

Widząc niezbyt szczęśliwą minę sąsiada chciał coś powiedzieć, zapewnić, że dadzą sobie radę. Już szukał odpowiednich słów.

- Jak zaczniesz mnie teraz pocieszać, nie ręczę za siebie – ostrzegł cicho Feliks.

Nie wiedział, czy było to ostrzeżenie przed wybuchem gniewu, czy przed fontanną łez. Polak był zdolny do obu tych rzeczy. Równocześnie.

- Wiesz, co? Tak sobie myślę, że kiedyś, jak Wania przyjeżdżał często do Warszawy by mnie przypilnować... Gdzieś tam po drodze straciłem całą pewność siebie.

Ludwig nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Miał przed sobą kolejny przykład nieprzewidywalnego zachowania Feliksa, który mówił, co mu leżało na sercu, nie zwracając uwagi ani z kim rozmawia, ani kto może usłyszeć.

- I też tak sobie myślę, że wiem, do jakich rzeczy ty i Gilbert jesteście zdolni. Widziałem najgorsze, co mogliście zrobić.

Niemiec pochylił głowę. Ile razy ma jeszcze przepraszać za krzywdy wyrządzone przez jego naród? Ile lat jeszcze ludzie będą się krzywdzić słysząc słowa: _„Deutschland, Deutschland über alles"_? Zbyt wiele się stało, by zapomnieć. Jednak teraz nie żałował wcześniejszej decyzji. Nie wyparł się przeszłości jak Iwan albo Yao. Pogodził się z nią i szedł dalej. Wiedział, że każde imperium prędzej czy później zapłaci za wyrządzone zbrodnie. Każde imperium upada. Może się to wydarzyć za rok albo za tysiąc lat, ale historia jest nieubłagana.

- Jednak chyba jeszcze nie widziałem, do czego zdolny jest Wania. I nie spieszno mi, by się dowiedzieć.

- Przecież także cię przeprosił.

- Słowa nic nie kosztują – odparł cierpko Feliks – Dla ciebie moi ludzie mogą być robolami, darmozjadami.

Niemiec otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. Żadnemu Polakowi nie zamierzał bronić dostępu do kariery i wymarzonej pracy, jeśli tylko miał wystarczające umiejętności i siłę przebicia.

- ... ale mimo to pozostaną ludźmi. Dla niego nie – dokończył Feliks.

- Powinieneś się cieszyć – zwróciła mu uwagę Galicja, która zapewne usłyszała koniec ich rozmowy.

Polak uniósł brwi w niewypowiedzianym pytaniu.

- Nie wiemy, jak szczęśliwi naprawdę jesteśmy – stwierdziła – Mamy dach nad głową. Jesteśmy zdrowi. Mamy co jeść i nie marzniemy zimą. Mamy czas i miejsce, by prowadzić nasze infantylne sprzeczki. Nasi ludzie nie cierpią. Nigdy nie było lepiej, tylko że o tym zapominamy.

- Zawsze może być gorzej – odparł Feliks.

- I_ o tym_ trzeba pamiętać – powiedziała stanowczo.

Usiadła w fotelu i sięgnęła po filiżankę.

- Ciągły progres nie jest możliwy – westchnęła – Gdyby zrozumieli to wszyscy nasi koledzy, bylibyśmy w połowie drogi ku lepszej przyszłości.

- Gdyby zrozumieli to zwykli ludzie, bylibyśmy w raju – dodał Roderich.

W jego głosie Ludwig wyczuł subtelną nutę ironii, zapewne niesłyszalną dla ich gości.

Od kwadransa trwała relacja na żywo z Warszawy z Pałacu Prezydenckiego przeplatana urywkami wywiadów z tym lub innym ministrem obu rządów. Często pojawiały się raporty z ulic Berlina lub Warszawy. W pierwszej stolicy było raczej spokojnie. W drugiej większość ludzi traktowała podpisanie umowy jako okazję do urządzenia wielkiego festynu. Znacznie ciekawiej prezentowały się grupki pań modlących się o zachowanie ojczyzny i śpiewających patriotyczne pieśni oraz młodych ludzi, którzy niecenzuralnymi okrzykami oznajmiali światu, gdzie mają szefów obu państw i Unię Europejską.

- Nie pójdziesz po niego? – zapytał cicho Feliks wyrywając Ludwiga z zamyślenia.

Racja. Przecież nigdy nie zaszliby tak daleko, gdyby nie jego troska o dobro brata. Gilbert był wszystkim, co miał. Jedyną osobą, która nigdy go nie zawiodła i nie odeszła.

Jedyna ciągła obecność w czasach biedy i luksusów, wojny i zabawy. Bez Gilberta byłby nikim. To on przekonał pruskich władców do zjednoczenia Niemiec i dał dom dzieciakowi błąkającemu się na drodze gdzieś między Hanowerem a Magdeburgiem.

Byli braćmi i Ludwig nie słuchałby nikogo, kto śmiałby twierdzić, ze jest inaczej. Łączyło ich wszystko oprócz krwi.

Dlatego teraz wspiął się po schodach i uchylił drzwi do pokoju chorego. Już wkrótce... Wkrótce stanie na nogi. Zacznie normalnie żyć. I być może z czasem zniknie gorycz z jego uśmiechu.

- Nie oglądasz? – zapytał wskazując na ciemny telewizor naprzeciwko łóżka.

- Zapowiadały się straszne nudy, więc wyłączyłem.

Gilbert siedział w poduszkach niczym okaz wrażliwej tropikalnej rośliny sprowadzonej do szklarni gdzieś pod kołem polarnym. Skóra na jego twarzy ściągnęła się uwydatniając kości policzkowe i podbródek. Lekko podkrążone oczy wydawały się zbyt duże i zbyt czerwone. W zasięgu jego ręki na nocnym stoliku leżał pilot od telewizora i stał plastikowy kubek ze słomką.

- Widziałem Gilbirda – powiedział po dłuższej chwili.

- Gdzie? – Ludwig natychmiast wpadł w popłoch.

Alergia jego brata na sierść i pierze mogła być groźna w skutkach.

- Za oknem – odpowiedział ponuro Gilbert – Odleciał.

Niemiec odetchnął z ulgą.

- Na pewno wróci. Za bardzo zżył się z tobą.

- Nie znajdzie mnie. Nie wie, gdzie będę mieszkał. Nawet głupi pisklak poleciał sobie szukać równie głupiej kury albo gęsi.

Na to naburmuszone stwierdzenie zachciało mu się śmiać.

- Öst, to sokół.

- Nie wyglądał mi na sokoła, kiedy go znalazłem... – Gilbert zawiesił głos, ale zaraz kąciki jego ust uniosły się w całkiem szczerym uśmiechu.

Popatrzył znacząco na brata.

- Ty też mi nie wyglądałeś na orła, i to czarnego. A popatrz, jak daleko zaszedłeś.

Ludwig spuścił wzrok zażenowany. Prędzej znalazłby wodę na najsuchszej pustyni niż usłyszał pochwałę z ust Gilberta nie podszytą sarkazmem. Choć były ogromnie rzadkie, każdą z nich wiernie przechowywał w sercu.

- Nie chciałbyś zejść na dół?

Albinos spojrzał znacząco na swe okryte kołdrą nogi, po czym uniósł w górę prawą brew.

Teraz Ludwig musiał walczyć z uśmiechem, który starał się rozciągnąć jego usta.

- Nie byłem na dole od pięciu lat...

- Zaniosę cię.

- Nie jestem sparaliżowany! – oburzył się Gilbert.

Poczerwieniał po czubki uszu.

- Wiem.

- West, tam są Polaczki. Nie ośmielisz się!

- Jak na razie widzę, że to ty się wstydzisz.

Roześmiał się sucho.

- Niezły chwyt, West. Naprawdę niezły. Ale ja się nie dam na to złapać.

Cóż, skoro odwoływanie się do jego ducha rywalizacji i przekory nie odniosło skutku, Ludwig miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie.

- Chciałeś zobaczyć, jak Feliks się popłacze. To jedyna szansa. Nie pokażą tego w telewizji.

Gilbert wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i splótł ręce na piersiach jak uparty pięciolatek.

- Coś mówiłeś, Öst? Bo nie dosłyszałem.

- Głupek może się w ogóle nie pobeczeć. Nie chcę widzieć, jak skacze z radości.

Ludwig wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Jeśli zaraz nie zejdziemy, nie dowiemy się tego na pewno.

- Cholera by to wzięła – westchnął Gilbert i podał mu dłoń.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Łucja i Roderich z zainteresowaniem patrzyli, jak Ludwig zanosi brata do salonu i sadza w fotelu przy oknie. Feliks tylko obejrzał się na niego, zaklął cicho pod nosem i wlepił wzrok w telewizor.

W Berlinie lało już drugi dzień, a Warszawa cieszyła się piękną pogodą, co widać było w ujęciach kamery na placu przed Pałacem. Z długich limuzyn zajeżdżających przed budynek wychodzili ostatni ważni goście.

Potem obraz zmienił się. W dużej, zdobionej złotem i marmurem sali było wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla wszystkich zgromadzonych osób. Mniej ważni członkowie obstawy i asystenci stali z boku i to oni przykuli uwagę Galicji.

- Nie – jęknęła – No ręce opadają...

- Cycki też? – zapytał kąśliwie Gilbert, ale najwyraźniej nie usłyszała go.

Roderich posłał albinosowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i także skupił swą uwagę na tym, co pokazywano w telewizji.

Za stołem, który przygotowano dla dwóch najważniejszych tego dnia osób, stał szpaler ludzi, którzy zapewne byli odpowiedzialni za techniczne przygotowanie całego wydarzenia. Krótko mówiąc kilkanaścioro kobiet i mężczyzn ubranych bardziej niż oficjalnie podpierało ścianę tworząc efektowne tło dla podpisujących umowę.

Pomiędzy nimi znalazła się Wanda Silesia w prostej śnieżnobiałej bluzce, długich czarnych spodniach i dyskretnym makijażu. Ostatni raz równie kobieco wyglądała 80 lat temu. Obok niej równie dobrze prezentował się wysoki trzydziestolatek w ciemnym garniturze i bladoniebieskiej koszuli. Jego naturalna opalenizna ładnie komponowała się z czarnymi, zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami. Wanda szepnęła mu coś. On coś odpowiedział i, zanim realizatorzy pokazali inne ujęcie, zebrani w Berlinie mogli zobaczyć rumieniec na twarzy zatwardziałej wojowniczki. Przez chwilę wyglądała jak zakochana nastolatka.

- Eryk! Mój wzrok tego nie zniesie! – zawołał Gilbert zasłaniając oczy dłonią.

Ludwig nie odzywał się, ale prywatnie uważał, że Silesia i Eryk von Meklemburg stanowiliby całkiem dobraną parę.

- Tak upada legenda – westchnęła Galicja.

- To, że stali obok siebie, nic nie znaczy – powiedział Feliks.

- Na szczęście – wtrącił swoje trzy gorsze Gilbert – Nikt nie chciałby mezaliansu. Arystokrata, który ma więcej nazwisk niż może spamiętać i przodownica pracy!

Jednak stanowiliby idealny przykład współpracy i przyjaźni polsko-niemieckiej. Jego starszy brat na siłę próbował wywołać kłótnię. Ludwig mógł tylko się modlić do opatrzności, by Polak dalej ignorował odzywki Gilberta.

Widać było, że nie ma ani siły, ani ochoty, by wdawać się w nikomu niepotrzebny spór. Eryk i Wanda znali się od wielu lat, oboje spotkali się w Warszawie na polecenie swoich zwierzchników. Nie należało dopatrywać się w tym dodatkowych znaczeń.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Łucja odgarnęła pasmo włosów z czoła i zignorowała kolejną odzywkę Gilberta. Chorych ludzi się nie bije. Chorych ludzi się nie kopie, choćby byli natrętni jak stado komarów w upalny lipcowy wieczór. Jeśli będzie o tym pamiętać, nikomu w domu Ludwiga nie stanie się krzywda.

Z Wandą nie zamierzała rozmawiać na temat jej niemieckiego kolegi. Uważała, że nie warto marnować na podobne dyskusje czasu. Związki międzypaństwowe rzadko wytrzymywały próbę czasu. Widziała jak Toris opuszcza Feliksa, jak Elizavieta trzaskając drzwiami wyprowadza się z Wiednia. Słyszała o tym, jak rodzeństwo Yao Wanga mówiło mu do widzenia i jak Alfred Jones zapewnia Arthura Kirklanda, że zawsze będzie mile widzianym gościem na jego ziemi, tylko gościem. Największa miłość może się wypalić. Najlepsi przyjaciele mogą się rozejść, a sojusznicy zapomnieć, co obiecywali.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

W złoconej sali Pałacu Prezydenckiego skrzypiało wieczne pióro, choć w telewizji nie było tego słychać. Wieczne pióro zawsze lekko skrzypi podczas pisania, nawet gdy używają go osoby przyzwyczajone do ciągłego składania swojego podpisu pod różnymi dokumentami.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Zerknęła na Feliksa. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel lekko przygryzał dolną wargę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Całą swoją uwagę skupiał na obrazie z Warszawy. Zapewne nie słyszał już ani docinków Gilberta, ani cichych słów Ludwiga.

W tej jednej chwili zrozumiała wszystko, co Feliks czuł.

Napięcie ostatnich lat, balansowanie na granicy depresji, noce pełne koszmarów, ból pleców od zbyt długiego ślęczenia nad stosami dokumentów, których nie chciało się nikomu innemu przeglądać. Ślady pozostały ukryte w jego umyśle pod strachem przed przyszłością i śmiercią. Ostatnio jej przyjaciel ciągle wyglądał, jakby się czegoś bał, jakby spodziewał się, że coś w ostatniej chwili się zawali i pogrzebie go na zawsze. Jednak codziennie zbierał się w sobie i wychodził do ludzi. Prosił, namawiał, a kiedy trzeba było – nawet oszukiwał. Cała kampania i wyniki referendum to była jedna wielka szopka. Ostatecznie koledzy Feliksa z wybrzeża zmodyfikowali elektroniczny system liczenia głosów. Statystyki i procenty były im znane zanim do urn wrzucono pierwszą kartkę.

Łucja podeszła do niego. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu zauważając, że Feliks drży.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Ostatnie pociągnięcie wiecznego pióra wywołało stateczne oklaski. W Warszawie politycy ściskali sobie ręce przed kamerami.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Feliks wstrzymał oddech, po czym skierował na nią spojrzenie pociemniałych zielonych oczu.

- Już po wszystkim, Lusiu... – szepnął tłumiąc szloch.

- Tak. Wiem.

- Już... już po wszystkim... – łzy jak groch potoczyły się po jego twarzy.

Kurczowo zacisnął palce na jej bluzce i pociągnął Galicję na kanapę. Wtulił się w jej ramiona jak dziecko szukające pocieszenia.

- Nareszcie... jesteśmy bezpieczni – powtarzał – Jesteśmy bezpieczni, Lusiu. Już nas nie rozdzieli... Nikogo nie zabierze.

Położyła dłoń na jego głowie i zaczęła przeczesywać krótkie kosmyki jasnych włosów w nadziei, że to trochę go uspokoi. Potem uniosła wzrok na zebranych w salonie mężczyzn. Roderich i Ludwig mieli zaskoczone i zażenowane miny. Gilbert dla odmiany nie mówił nic i nic nie dało się wyczytać z jego twarzy. Patrzył na krople deszczu rozbijające się o szybę.

* * *

Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że ten rozdział napisał się sam. Pisząc go odnalazłam inspirację, która wcześniej popchnęła mnie do wrzucenia Mega Serca na ff-net, zamiast jak zwykle do szuflady.


	20. Chapter 20

Musiałam podzielić ten rozdział na dwie części, bo gdy zaczęłam nanosić poprawki, okazało się, że jest dłuższy niż zwykle.

Michelle Monaco i Iwan Bragiński w roli głównej.

* * *

Tancerka właśnie pozbyła się koronkowego gorsetu przy gorącym aplauzie widowni. Przesiąknięte dymem wilgotne powietrze przylepiało się do skóry, jednak większość bywalców lokalu zdawała się tego nie zauważać zbyt zauroczona obfitym biustem wyginającej się wokół rury kobiety.

- Możecie mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zawsze wyciągacie mnie do barów z gołymi babami? – zapytała Michelle.

- Bo jako jedyna pozostajesz na tyle trzeźwa, że pamiętasz adres hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Francis – wyjaśnił wesoło Antonio – No i możesz go dowieźć tam w jednym kawałku.

Siedzący obok Francuz beknął głośno na potwierdzenie jego słów, po czym pochylił nos nad szklanką.

Beatrycze nigdy nie odważyliby się wyciągnąć do takiego przybytku. Zastanawiała się czasem, czy Belgijka w ogóle wie o tej stronie życia Francis'a. Zapewne nie widziała go pochłaniającego alkohol jak gąbka, mamroczącego pod nosem o przyjaciołach, których już nie potrzebuje, szklanymi oczyma gapiącego się na podskakujący tyłek półnagiej, spryskanej złotym brokatem tancerki.

Michelle znów musiała zamienić okulary na soczewki, zapleść włosy w ciasny warkocz i starać się wyglądać jak najbardziej nieprzystępnie. Choć była tu z dwoma mężczyznami, którzy oddaliby za nią życie, wolała nie ryzykować spotkania z napalonymi pijakami wytaczającymi się z lokalu.

- Wiecie, dla odmiany chciałabym czasem popatrzeć na męskie ciała...

To stwierdzenie tak rozbawiło Francis'a, że zaczął się głośno śmiać i oblał koszulę drinkiem. Oczywiście tego nie dostrzegał.

- Kobieto, urządzasz na ulicy wyścigi samochodowe. W twoim mieście mieszka połowa najlepiej zarabiających i najbardziej seksownych sportowców świata, a ty narzekasz – powiedział Hiszpan.

- Chcę oglądać cycki... – zawołał Francis machając do barmana, by napełnił mu szklankę – Cycki... Jak wtedy, kiedy było nas trzech!... Nic nam nie stanęło na drodze! Siwy dyyyyyym!...

Antonio westchnął i ukradkiem dał znak barmanowi, by rozcieńczył następnego drinka.

Oboje rozumieli, że nadwrażliwy Francuz przeżywa ciężki okres. Najpierw dowiedział się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel przeżył wielką wojnę, ale nie pokwapił się, by go o tym poinformować. Rzeczony przyjaciel pierwsze lata po wojnie spędził w Szwajcarii. Kiedy Francuz z jego bratem budowali podwaliny Unii Europejskiej, on gapił się jak pomidory rosną w hacjendzie Antonia. I znowu, ani Hiszpan, ani dawny przyjaciel nic o tym nie wspomnieli. Potem stan upierdliwego albinosa pogorszył się tak bardzo, że ten wrócił do Berlina i potrzebował stałej opieki. Oczywiście nie zwrócił się o pomoc do najlepszego kumpla. Wybrał lalusia przygrywającego na pianinie. Francis nie chciał słyszeć, że Gilbert nie miał wpływu na to, kto mu gotował, prał i słał łóżko. Gdyby chciał, mógł z nim się skontaktować. Ale Prusak nie chciał.

Michelle rozumiała, że czuł się oszukany, ale bar ze striptizem to niezbyt dobre miejsce na szukanie pocieszenia, czy choćby chwilowego zapomnienia. To prawda, że kiedyś Francis i Gilbert byli przyjaciółmi. Jednak ostatnia wojna rozerwała niejedną przyjaźń. Lata całe zajęło im dochodzenie do kompromisu i odbudowanie Europy. Gdy w 1940 roku armia niemiecka ruszyła na zachód, Bonnefoy zaczął się bać Beilschmidt'ów. Choć był temu niechętny, sytuacja zmusiła go do chwycenia za broń.

Pod koniec wojny Francis zaczął Gilbertowi życzyć śmierci. Walki na zachodnim froncie przeciągały się niebezpiecznie. Na froncie wschodnim gdzieś w okopach Gilbert strzelał do ludzi Iwana. Michelle pamiętała, jak jej francuski przyjaciel modlił się, by Bragiński skręcił pruski kark.

Miał czas, by pogodzić się z Ludwig'iem. Kiedyś zapewne i Gilbert znów wyciągnie go na piwo, jednak na to trzeba było lat.

- Monique?... – Francis cały czerwony i spocony popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnie – Monique, szemu ty nie maszzzzzzz takich faaaaaajnych... nooooo... bombeczek?...

- Zderzaków – poprawił go Antonio cały w uśmiechach.

Michelle na moment ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Z wstydem za niego ci do twarzy.

- Dlaczego nie zajmiecie się czymś innym w wolnym czasie? Na przykład nie pogracie w piłkę? To bardzo męski sport, prawda? Ty, Antonio, nawet zdaje się wygrałeś coś tam ostatnio. Jakiś puchar czy coś.

- Nnie... żadnej piłki... – Francis dostał czkawki – O... Kurczę... Kręci mi się w głowie... O... jak się kręci... No ja cię...

- Nie mamy drużyny – powiedział smutno Antonio i jednym haustem dopił zawartość kieliszka – Gdzie znajdziesz 22 facetów chętnych pokopać piłkę?

- Nie wiem. Może w Barcelonie? – Michelle mimowolnie podniosła głos – Muszą to koniecznie być koledzy z Brukseli? Nie możecie integrować się z normalnymi ludźmi?

Francis wybrał tę chwilę by dać upust swojej wyobraźni i udawać samolot. Wstał od stolika, zatoczył się i zaczął machać rękami mamrocząc coś o Bitwie o Anglię i że dupkowaty Angol nie był wart stoczenia żadnej bitwy. Gdy na ogonie usiadły mu cztery Messerschmitty, Michelle schwyciła go za kołnierz i wyprowadziła z baru.

: : : : : : : : : :

Dwa razy sprawdziła adres hotelu nabazgrany chwiejnym pismem na wygniecionej kartce papieru, zanim wepchnęła Francis'a przez główne drzwi. Ciekawe, czy rezerwował tu nocleg na chybił trafił, czy też był wstawiony? Szklane, biało-czarne lobby i bujna roślinność rozstawiona po kątach nie były w guście Francuza przyzwyczajonego do ciężkiego wystroju wnętrz. Hotel był też droższy od tych, w których zwykle odsypiał kaca.

Michelle rozejrzała się niespokojnie.

- Masz klucz albo kartę?

- W recepcji... – wykrztusił Francis.

Chwiał się na nogach. Tylko cudem dowiozła go w jednym kawałku. Nie miał tak dużej przyczepności jak pewien uroczy Włoch. Uwiesił się jej po prostu na karku całą swoją nieruchomą wagą ciągnąc w dół.

- Moja najdroższa Monique... – chuchnął jej procentami w ucho – Wiesz... ja tego... ja muszę...

- Tam jest łazienka – Michelle wzrokiem odnalazła drzwi do męskiej toalety zakamuflowane za dużym drzewkiem niedaleko wejścia do hotelowej restauracji – Mam nadzieję, że dasz sobie radę.

- Uhm...

Francis kiwając się i potykając o własne buty dziarsko pomaszerował w wyznaczonym kierunku. Nie odwracała od niego wzroku, dopóki bezpiecznie nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kiedy upijał się, była zmuszona robić wiele rzeczy, ale nigdy nie zdobyłaby się na wejście do męskiej toalety.

- Michelle?

Odwróciła się słysząc swoje imię.

- Michelle, co za niespodzianka! Jakże się cieszę, że mogę zobaczyć znajomą twarz!

Jekaterina Bragińska natychmiast chwyciła jej dłonie w swoje i uścisnęła mocno.

- Dobry wieczór... – Michelle wydukała zaskoczona.

Ukrainka wyglądała ślicznie w długiej atłasowej sukience z dekoltem obitym białym futerkiem. Mogła wracać z balu lub ważnego spotkania, choć żadna światowa, czy europejska konferencja nie odbywała się tu w najbliższym czasie. Monako było stolicą rozrywki, beztroski i sportu, a nie polityki i Michelle wolała, żeby już tak zostało.

- Jak się masz? Co porabiasz? Tak rzadko cię widujemy.

Przyjazne usposobienie Słowian było jedną z cech, których nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć. Mogli się kłócić, wyrzynać sąsiadów, rzucać im kłody pod nogi, wypominać sobie krzywdy jeszcze od średniowiecza. A dla innych nacji byli wyjątkowo uprzejmi i mili. Jekaterina cieszyła się szczerze. Oczy jej błyszczały, głos dźwięczał czysto. Uśmiech rozświetlał całą twarz i był zaraźliwy.

- Och, ostatnio zajęłam się promocją młodych sportowców... – Michelle nie wdawała się w szczegóły dotyczące pozyskiwania sponsorów dla dzieciaków, które chciały przejechać rowerem przez Grenlandię, albo dla chłopaka, który marzył o pobiciu rekordu prędkości na wodzie.

- Robisz coś konkretnego dla konkretnych osób. To musi być bardzo budujące – Ukrainka objęła ją w pasie jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę ze szkolnych lat – Nie to, co nasza nudna polityka.

- Ostatnio chyba nie jest tak nudno – Michelle dała się poprowadzić do recepcji – A ty co robisz w Monako?

- Brat wybrał się do kasyna – Jekaterina pochyliła się i zniżyła głos – Mówi, że przynoszę mu szczęście.

W tym momencie Monakijka dostrzegła drugą znajomą sylwetkę mężczyzny odbierającego od recepcjonistki karty elektroniczne i dwa klucze do pokojów. Ciarki przebiegły jej po plecach.

Iwan Bragiński odwrócił się do nich z olśniewającym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Yao Wang życzył nam na ostatnim spotkaniu ONZ, byśmy żyli w ciekawych czasach – powiedział nawiązując do rozmowy kobiet – Jego przepowiednia sprawdziła się co do joty. Witaj, Michelle.

Nie mogła znaleźć słów, więc tylko skinęła mu głową.

Iwan wyglądał jak dokładne przeciwieństwo swojej siostry - w czarnym garniturze, czerwonej koszuli i odpowiednio dobranym krawacie. Mógł się podobać kobietom, wysoki, przystojny, dobrze zbudowany. Jednak w tym momencie wywoływał u Michelle jedynie uczucie strachu.

Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że wiedział o jej telefonach do Berlina.

- Znów dotrzymujesz towarzystwa Francis'owi? – zapytał.

- Tak... Kręcił się gdzieś tutaj.

Skupiła wzrok na trójkątnym kawałku czerwonej chustki wystającym z kieszonki na jego piersi. Dokładnie taki sam odcień jak koszula, jedwab, najlepszy gatunek. Byleby tylko nie patrzeć w oczy Rosjanina, bo wtedy na pewno wyczyta z jej twarzy strach.

- Pozdrów go od nas.

- Oczywiście.

Iwan czule objął siostrę.

- To wspaniale, że ma kobietę, na którą może zawsze liczyć – powiedział – Chodź, Katiusza. Dobranoc, Michelle.

- Pa! – Ukrainka pomachała jej ręką.

- Dobranoc...

Zniknęli w szklanej windzie dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Francis wytoczył się z toalety. Michelle szybko wzięła z recepcji klucz do pokoju i kartę.

: : : : : : : : : :

Nie przyglądała się dokładniej pokojowi. Najważniejsze, że był wyposażony w duże łóżko. Jej pijanemu towarzyszowi nie groziło więc przypadkowe spotkanie z podłogą, gdyby zaczął się wiercić we śnie.

Francuz zachowywał się jednak jak kłoda drewna. Zaczął chrapać, gdy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Michelle z nieszczęśliwą miną zdjęła mu buty i skarpetki. Unikając jakiegokolwiek dotyku odpięła i wysunęła mu pasek ze spodni. Postawiła na stoliku nocnym szklankę z wodą i opakowanie tabletek przeciwbólowych. Chwilę jej zajęło wyszukanie metalowego pojemnika na lód, który przezornie zostawiła obok łóżka. Oby tylko Francis zdążył z niego skorzystać, gdy jego własny żołądek obróci się przeciwko niemu.

Ostatni raz sprawdziła, czy wszystko jest na miejscu, odgarnęła Francis'owi mokre włosy z czoła i zgasiła światło.

: : : : : : : : : :

Korytarz hotelowy był dobrze oświetlony ale przeraźliwie pusty. Gdy zamykała drzwi do pokoju przyjaciela, obiecała sobie, że odwiedzi go rano. Lepiej się upewnić, czy nie zatruł się alkoholem.

Odwróciła się, ale nagle coś z tyłu popchnęło ją na ścianę. Uderzyła czołem o gipsową ozdobę przymocowaną do chropowatej powierzchni. Zanim zdążyła zawołać o pomoc, napastnik odwrócił ją i ponownie przygniótł do ściany.

- Chyba pomagasz zbyt wielu osobom – łagodny szept otarł się o jej ucho – A to może być bardzo, bardzo niezdrowe.

Na moment serce Michelle zatrzymało się. Głos uwiązł w gardle.

Tylko nie on, tylko nie teraz...

Iwan Bragiński uśmiechnął się tym swoim niewinnym uśmiechem dziecka. W jego oczach nie było złośliwości czy gniewu. Przypominały ciekawe świata oczy noworodka.

Naparł na nią mocniej ciałem. Tak blisko czuła zapach jego drogiej wody kolońskiej. Zacisnęła powieki.

- Twoje telefony do Ludwiga są mi bardzo nie na rękę. Szczególnie ten pierwszy, pamiętasz?

Nie odpowiedziała. Gdzieś wychodząc z pokoju Francis'a straciła zupełnie kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Wszystkie mięśnie napięły się boleśnie, choć i tak nie byłaby w stanie nimi poruszyć. W głowie miała biały szum. Myśli uciekły w popłochu. Pozostało tylko przerażenie.

Brak reakcji nie spodobał mu się. Zmysły Monakijki zanotowały dużą dłoń zaciskającą się powoli na jej gardle. Nagle oddychanie przestało być takie oczywiste.

- Pamiętasz, Michelle? – powtórzył.

Zamrugała uwalniając spod powiek pierwsze łzy. Twarz Rosjanina znajdowała się zbyt blisko jej twarzy. Nie chciała patrzeć w te liliowe, naiwne oczy. Skupiła wzrok na trójkącie czerwonej chustki elegancko wysuniętym z kieszonki ciemnego garnituru. Ten widok miał pozostać w jej głowie już na zawsze. Czerwony materiał na czarnym tle.

Uścisk zelżał. Zakaszlała jednocześnie szybko kiwając głową.

- Dobrze... – twarz Iwana rozpromieniła się – Taka porządna dziewczyna nie powinna mieszać się w politykę. Nie rób tego nigdy więcej.

Wyciągnął dłoń i prawie czule otarł jej łzy z policzków.

- Nie chcę, by spotkała cię kiedyś jakaś krzywda, Michelle – to mówiąc odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku windy.

Monakijka osunęła się pod ścianę łapiąc powietrze. Zostaną ślady. Wciąż czuła palce, które moment temu zaciskały się na jej szyi. Krew szumiała w uszach.

Rozejrzała się po pustym korytarzu. Jedyne kamery były zamontowane przy windzie i wejściu na klatkę schodową. Wątpiła, by cokolwiek się na nich znalazło, a jeśli już, ochrona budynku na pewno nie dopatrzyłaby się niczego niepokojącego. Z daleka musieli pewnie wyglądać jak... jak...

Zatrzęsła się i objęła rękoma. Wolała nie kończyć tej myśli.

* * *

AN: Długo szukałam w internecie informacji na temat imienia i nazwiska Ukrainy. Ostatecznie zostało na Jekaterina „Katiusza" Bragińska.  
Ponieważ w szkole miałam przez pewien czas kontakt z językiem rosyjskim i twórczością literacką pewnego pana mającego dużo przyjaciół na wschodzie (nazywał się Mickiewicz), gdzieś tam w podświadomości pozostała mi polska pisownia rosyjskich imion i nazwisk. Dopiero teraz się na tym przyłapałam. ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Po naprawdę ciężkich trzech tygodniach wreszcie mam chwilę na oddech.

* * *

W niewielkim, zaciemnionym mieszkaniu na ostatnim piętrze jednego z apartamentowców Monako pachniało winem. Właścicielka nie podziwiała widocznego z okien morza, które skrzyło się światłami latarni rozmieszczonych wokół promenady. Siedziała skulona na sofie – jednym z modnych mebli stworzonych przez znanych włoskich projektantów, które zapełniały pokój dzienny.

Rozczochrane włosy zakrywały jej pół twarzy, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Na stoliku przy sofie stała pusta butelka i kryształowy kieliszek do wina. Michelle Monaco połykała łzy i ściskała mocno telefon komórkowy. Próbowała wiele razy wybrać ten sam numer, jednak po drugiej stronie słyszała jedynie monotonną informację, że abonent jest chwilowo niedostępny. Od godziny.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Ludwig prawie się uśmiechał. Siedział w bardzo wygodnym i pojemnym SUVie. Kierujący samochodem arystokrata z Meklemburgii rzucał całkiem prostackimi przekleństwami, gdy wjeżdżał w kolejną dziurę. A siedzący z tyłu Gilbert ożywiał się z każdym kilometrem.

Być może ich teoria okazała się prawdziwa. Istniało całkiem duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jego brat wyzdrowieje wracając na swoje dawne ziemie. Znaleźli mu odpowiednie lokum w jednym z miasteczek w okolicach dawnego Allenstein. Roderich przyjechał tydzień wcześniej, by przygotować niewielki, przedwojenny, murowany domek na przybycie nowego gospodarza.

Gilbert nie chciał wracać do Marienburga, choć pierwotnie planowali poszukać mu tam mieszkania. Narzekał, że rodacy Łukasiewicza zniszczyli kompletnie klimat miasta.

Gdy znudziła mu się zabawa GPS-em, ku uldze dwóch pozostałych towarzyszy podróży chwycił telefon.

Na dworze robiło się ciemno, tym ciemniej, że właśnie wjechali w las.

- Hej, West, moja komórka straciła zasięg. Twoja też?

Ludwig popatrzył na ekran swojego telefonu nieubłaganie pokazujący komunikat o ograniczonych usługach.

- Tak.

- Cholera, a tak chciałem zadzwonić do Elizaviety – westchnął – Pochwalić się, że Roddy mości mi gniazdko nad jeziorem. A mieliśmy żyć długo i szczęśliwie...

- Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne – powiedział rozbawiony Niemiec.

- A ty, Eryk? – Gilbert wcisnął się w wolną przestrzeń między siedzeniami z przodu i popatrzył przeciągle na kierowcę – Też ze mną zostaniesz?

- Zaraz jak wjadę w dziurę to wszyscy tu zostaniemy do następnego lata.

Eryk von Meklemburg skrzywił się, gdy samochodem szarpnęło. Chwycił mocniej kierownicę.

- Nigdy więcej tu nie przyjadę. Nigdy.

- Zajmę się tym, jak tylko stanę na nogi – obiecał całkiem poważnie albinos.

- Potrafiłbyś?

- Ja wszystko potrafię.

To nie Ludwig wybierał kierowcę z lotniska. Jego brat nalegał, by złapać Eryka, związać i przesłuchać z zastosowaniem chińskiej tortury wodnej, jeśli zajdzie trzeba. Ostatecznie doszli do kompromisu. Ludwig miał święty spokój w samolocie do Warszawy, a Gilbert integrował się z jednym z jego podwładnych. Przerobił z nim ostatnie 50 lat z życia Meklemburgii, dwie wojny i jedno powstanie, wyciągnął informacje o tym, że Eryk wciąż mieszka w rodowej posiadłości (tak, tej obrośniętej bluszczem jak dom Drakuli), nie posiada żadnego interesującego hobby (doprawdy, hodowla róż to zajęcie dla panienek a nie prawdziwych mężczyzn), wciąż ma w garażu starego Volkswagena garbusa (serio, przy takim stanie konta czarne porsche to powinien być klasyk) i jakimś cudem Bragiński nie ograbił go zostawiając w jednej koszuli w szczerym polu (kreatywna księgowość i dobre znajomości to podstawa).

W końcu Niemiec nie wytrzymał krążenia wokół tematu. Rozmawiając z przedstawicielami innych nacji potrafił zdobyć się na anielską cierpliwość lub zręcznie unikać odpowiedzi na niewygodne pytania nie obrażając przy tym pytającego. Jednak w relacjach z podwładnymi wymagał od nich absolutnej szczerości. To szczerość była podwaliną zaufania, a dzięki wzajemnemu zaufaniu wyszli obronną ręką z kryzysu. Podwładni Ludwig'a wierzyli, że zrobi wszystko dla dobra kraju i pomagali mu, nawet jeśli początkowe rezultaty dalekie były od pierwotnych założeń.

- Więc ty i Wanda Silesia... – zawiesił głos.

- Tak.

- I nikomu nie pisnąłeś ani słówka? – zdumiał się Gilbert – Nawet West'owi? Nawet kiedy ogłosili połączenie państw?

Eryk posłał Ludwig'owi przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Nie pytałeś, nie mówiłem.

- I tak od ilu lat?...

- Od zburzenia Muru Berlińskiego. Była tam. Trzymała w dłoni kawałek betonu. Chyba miała ochotę rzucić nim komuś w głowę.

- I trafiło na ciebie – zaśmiał się albinos – Klepki ci się wszystkie poprzestawiały.

- Wbrew twoim przypuszczeniom niczym we mnie nie rzuciła. Wprost przeciwnie, uspokoiła się widząc znajomą twarz.

- Jak poważnie to wygląda? – Ludwig zadał kolejne pytanie.

Eryk wzruszył ramionami nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi.

- Różnie. Czasem jest dobrze, a czasem nie widujemy się i nie dzwonimy do siebie przez kilka miesięcy. Rozumiem, że to dlatego wyznaczyłeś mnie dzisiaj na szofera?

- Nie ja.

Spojrzał na odbicie zapadniętej twarzy we wstecznym lusterku. Ożywiały ją jedynie gorączkowo błyszczące oczy. Gilbert zrezygnowany rzucił telefon na siedzenie i odchylił głowę.

- Jesteś idiotą – skwitował krótko.

- Jestem – zgodził się Eryk.

Ludwig popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Arystokrata miał zrezygnowaną minę.

- Od spotkania w Warszawie nie zadzwoniła ani razu.

- Biedactwo! – Gilbert znów wcisnął głowę między przednie siedzenia – Tylko mi się nie popłacz.

Obaj mężczyźni zignorowali go.

- Czy możesz to jakoś naprawić? – zapytał powoli Ludwig.

Związek Eryka i Silesii byłby ich państwu bardzo na rękę. Zepchnął wyrzuty sumienia na dalszy plan, by nie zakłócały racjonalnego biegu myśli. Gdyby stosował się do własnych porad, miałby teraz pewnego Włocha permanentnie przyklejonego do ramienia.

Eryk potrząsnął głową.

- Nie zrozumieliśmy się – powiedział spokojnie – Ja bardzo chciałbym to naprawić.

- A to zołza! – zawołał z tyłu albinos.

- Gdybym tylko wiedział jak, nie zawahałbym się ani chwili.

Czyli wina leżała tym razem po stronie kobiety. Cóż, Wanda Silesia była niespokojnym duchem, ale przecież nawet takie stworzenia potrzebują czasem oparcia i miejsca, do którego zawsze mogą wrócić.

Las ustąpił zasnutym mgłą łąkom. Gilbert jeszcze trochę narzekał na Silesię, ale ucichł, kiedy w oddali zobaczył większe skupisko świateł. Miasteczko zapewne ożywiało się latem, jednak sezon turystyczny powoli mijał i w chłodny wieczór niewielu ludzi wychodziło na ulice. Domki z czerwonymi dachami tuliły się do siebie, jakby wciąż zastygłe w trwodze sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat.

Kiedyś to miasto rozbrzmiewało inną mową i inne dzieci bawiły się na podwórkach. Potem opustoszało w ciągu kilku godzin. Podobno żołnierze, kiedy weszli do domów, zastali jedzenie na stołach, nie posłane łóżka, zwierzęta pozostawione w pośpiechu w zagrodach i porozrzucane zabawki. Miasto umarło.

Żołnierze jednak wkrótce odeszli. Na miejsce dawnych mieszkańców przyszli inni. Uczynili opuszczone domy swoimi i zapełnili je nowymi głosami. Miasto zmartwychwstało, zmieniło nazwę i z nadzieją patrzyło w przyszłość.

Było idealnym miejscem, w którym Gilbert mógł zacząć żyć od nowa.

- Taka ruina, że mucha nie siada – podsumował Prusak, gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed ślicznie wykończonym murowanym domkiem z białymi ścianami i dachem z czerwonej dachówki.

W miniaturowym ogródku od frontu rosło kilka iglaków. Z tyłu dało się zauważyć leżaki na równo skoszonym trawniku. Sto metrów dalej czaiła się wiata przystanku autobusowego z zasmarowanymi czarną farbą szybami. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł gwizd przejeżdżającego pociągu.

- Nie przesadzaj – powiedział Eryk – Mi się podoba.

- Powiedział hrabia Drakula na widok chatki z piernika – Gilbert z hukiem otworzył drzwi samochodu wpuszczając do środka chłodne i pachnące maciejkami powietrze – Domie złoty!

- Och, zamknij się wreszcie!

Żółte światło wypełzło na próg i rozlało się szerokim strumieniem aż do metalowej furtki. Ludwig rozpoznał sylwetkę Roderich'a wychodzącego z domu. Natychmiast otworzył bagażnik i zaczął ostrożnie wyciągać wózek inwalidzki.

- Spóźniliście się – Austriak uścisnął krótko dłoń Eryka – Zaraz wam kolacja wystygnie.

- To przez dziury – stwierdził Gilbert – Widziałeś kiedyś takie dziury?

- Taa... Super. Dzięki za jazdę mojego życia – odparł ponuro Eryk.

- Lepsze to niż użalanie się nad swoim złamanym sercem.

Roderich posłał pytające spojrzenie Ludwig'owi i odebrał od niego walizkę. Jednak nie drążył tematu. Niemiec westchnął bezgłośnie. Mogli o tym porozmawiać, kiedy jego brat uśnie.

Niestety teraz Gilbert był równie przytomny, jak nastolatek w sylwestra. Przetransportowany z samochodu na wózek inwalidzki popatrzył przeciągle na Ludwig'a i na Roderich'a. Niemiec mimowolnie zaczął się czerwienić, zanim jego brat wypowiedział pierwsze słowo.

- A teraz możesz wziąć pannę młodą na ręce i...

- Zamknij się, Gilbert! – zawołał z tyłu ich kierowca.

Komórka Ludwig'a zawibrowała krótko w kieszeni. Wyciągnął ją zauważając, że dostał powiadomienie. Jeden numer próbował się z nim połączyć aż dwanaście razy w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

Przeprosił na chwilę towarzyszy, by zadzwonić. Ciężki zapach kwiatów oszałamiał. Cisza wieczoru była absolutnie doskonała w bezruchu. Tym razem to w Monako nikt nie chciał odebrać połączenia.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Miał igły w oczach. Spróbował otworzyć powieki, ale nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Igły zmieniły się w stare zardzewiałe gwoździe wbijane w skronie gumowym młotkiem. Jęknął przewracając się na drugi bok. Jego nadwrażliwe uszy wychwyciły szelest i po chwili pokój pogrążył się w zbawczym półmroku.

- _Merci_...

- Nie ma sprawy.

Francis przełknął ślinę i skrzywił się czując jej nieświeży smak. Żołądek skręcał się nieprzyjemnie, ale dopóki przebywał w pozycji poziomej, nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem wczorajszej kolacji. Chociaż, jak się zastanowić, to nie pamiętał, czy w ogóle jadł kolację.

- Jak się czujesz?

Ponownie zaryzykował i otworzył oczy. Mglisty obraz powoli wyostrzył się i dopasował do głosu. W półmroku czaiła się sylwetka Michelle Monaco. Zabłąkany promień słońca oświetlał jej lewy policzek. Wiedział, że lubi jasne kolory, jednak tym razem miała na sobie czarny golf bez rękawów. Wyglądała jak własny cień.

A jednak to jego pytała o samopoczucie.

- Jak wycieraczka... – wychrypiał przez zaschnięte gardło.

- Hmm... Jesteś odwodniony. Musisz się napić.

Podeszła do łóżka.

- Nie dam rady...

- Francis – wymówiła jego imię prawie desperackim tonem.

Stęknął dając tym samym niechętne przyzwolenie na pomoc w zajęciu zbliżonej do pionu pozycji. Pożałował tego natychmiast czując protest żołądka.

Michelle podsunęła mu szklankę i podała dwie tabletki od bólu głowy. Półsiedząc na poduszkach przełknął pierwszy łyk wody.

- Zamówiłam zupę cebulową. Powinni ci przynieść za jakieś 15 minut.

- Kochane z ciebie dziecko... – westchnął zamykając na chwilę oczy.

Musiał poczekać, aż tabletki zaczną działać i przepędzą z jego głowy bandę krasnali uzbrojonych w młotki i kilofy. Póki co, nie próbował sklecić żadnej przytomnej myśli, ani rozsądnego pytania.

Michelle cisza nie przeszkadzała. Zawsze należała do tych spokojnych i nie wadzących nikomu dziewcząt.

Miała zbyt ponure myśli i czasem obawiał się, czy to nie początki depresji. Na szczęście był dobrym przyjacielem i wraz z Felicianem regularnie wyciągali ją na imprezy, kiedy tylko byli w pobliżu. W końcu co takiego ważnego mogła robić w życiu?

- Francis...

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku głosu. Michelle usiadła w fotelu w kącie pokoju. Miała poważną minę. Na jej twarzy bardzo rzadko dało się zobaczyć uśmiech. Pewnie wkrótce zapomni, jakich mięśni należy do tego używać.

- Za dwa dni z Marsylii wypływa żaglowiec szkoleniowy. Chciałabym popłynąć. Właściwie to już wstępnie się zapisałam.

- To świetnie. Podróż dobrze ci zrobi...

Michelle wreszcie ruszyłaby się z Monako. To był dobry znak.

- Rejs trwa rok – powiedziała cicho.

Przez chwilę gapił się na nią. Spodziewał się dwóch tygodni na Morzu Śródziemnym, nadmiaru słońca, błękitnej wody i drinków z parasolką. Prawdziwych wakacji a nie jakiegoś pokręconego survivalu.

- Dookoła świata?

Skinęła głową potwierdzając jego najgorsze obawy.

- Michelle... – zaczął.

- Francis, ja naprawdę tego chcę – nieznacznie podniosła głos.

- No dobrze... Nie będę ci przecież mówił, co masz robić.

Zawahała się. Nerwowo splotła dłonie, być może żeby nie drżały. Na jej ładnej ale surowej twarzy pojawił się cień rumieńca.

- Czuję się niezręcznie, ale mam do ciebie pewną prośbę...

- Skarbeńku, gdybym mógł, to bym ci gwiazdkę z nieba zerwał za jeden uśmiech.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, że rumieniec Michelle nabrał kolorów.

- Potrzebuję tysiąca euro – przyznała ze wstydem – Nie mam tyle pieniędzy na koncie by zapłacić za rejs.

Dlaczego zawsze wszystko na koniec sprowadza się do pieniędzy? Ludzie nie są stworzeni wyłącznie po to aby mieć. Powinni żyć pełnią życia, kochać, bawić się, utrzymywać kontakt z innymi ludźmi. To jest naprawdę ważne. Oby mała Michelle nie stała się nigdy taką materialistką jak Ludwig albo Berwald.

- Do wieczora będziesz je miała – obiecał.

- Dziękuję ci, Francis.

Uśmiechu się nie doczekał, ale przynajmniej życie wróciło do jej oczu.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Michelle zadrżała, ale poszła je otworzyć. Po drugiej stronie czekał tylko zwykły kelner z tacą. Zapachniało zupą cebulową i świeżymi grzankami.

Odebrała posiłek i zaniosła Francis'owi do łóżka.

Uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

- Wiesz, że jesteś jedyna taka na świecie.

- Wiem, że umiesz prawić kobietom komplementy.

- To też.

Ucichła na moment i rozejrzała się po pokoju, jakby spodziewała się ataku.

- Pójdę już. Muszę się spakować a ty porządnie wyspać.

W ostatniej chwili chwycił ją za rękę i przytrzymał. Przez jej twarz przemknął cień strachu, który szybko zastąpiła codzienna obojętność.

- Michelle, co się stało? – zapytał z troską.

Coś ją gryzło. Wyczuwał to. Miała dość ich towarzystwa, polityki albo świata w ogóle.

- Nic. Dlaczego uważasz, że coś mogło mi się stać?

- Jesteś dziś jakaś taka nieswoja...

Wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku.

- Kobiece sprawy – odpowiedziała szybko.

- Aha...

Akurat tego nie chciał się dowiedzieć.

- Uważaj na siebie, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Dobrze?

- Oczywiście – zapewnił – Zadzwonię czasem sprawdzić, gdzie jesteś.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią cicho.

Francuz pozostał w łóżku ze stygnącą zupą, bólem głowy i uczuciem, że coś ważnego go ominęło.

* * *

AN: Zwykle tego nie robię przy kolejnych rozdziałach, ale tym razem chcę na koniec jeszcze raz podziękować problematic-child za wspaniały komentarz.


	22. Chapter 22

Feliks kręcił się po miasteczku dwie godziny. Nie, żeby było tu aż tyle atrakcji do zwiedzania. Ot, kawałek parku i rzędy przedwojennych odremontowanych kamienic. Nie zaszedłby daleko z wypchanym plecakiem, ale nie chciał zaglądać do domu Gilberta.

Ludwig zadzwonił kilka dni wcześniej i pełnym zakłopotania głosem przedstawił swoją prośbę, by pomóc jego bratu dotrzeć do Berlina. Wszyscy trzej mieli tam się spotkać i omówić bieżące sprawy zanim następnego dnia wyskoczą na naradę do Brukseli.

A Feliks mieszkał najbliżej. Trzeba było wyprowadzić się do Wielkopolski zamiast siedzieć na wiosce pod Janowem. I tak nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na oglądanie koni.

Zjadłszy obiad, który mu nie smakował, i podziękowawszy kelnerce, która bardzo mu się podobała, powlókł się niechętnie na przystanek autobusowy. Wchłonęła go grupa skautów z międzynarodowego obozu integracyjnego. Od kilku lat włóczyli się tacy po całych Mazurach. Wciśnięty między matkę z dzieckiem i polskiego drużynowego wypatrywał niecierpliwie autokaru do Olsztyna. Potem tylko przesiadka na pociąg do Warszawy, a stamtąd na kolejny – do Berlina. Prawie jak _Tour de Pologne_, tylko bez pełnego _Pologne_ w tytule.

Traf chciał, że przystanął obok wąskiej ławeczki, na której siedział pewien albinos. Torba podróżna zapomniana walała się między jego nogami. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał parę zwykłych białych kuli. Zadziwiające, jak szybko cholerny Prusak stanął na nogi. Musiał mieć rehabilitanta przez te wszystkie lata w Niemczech, żeby nie doznał zaniku mięśni. Widać było, że teraz jedyny problem stanowiło wprawienie ich w ruch.

Gilbert zdawał się czuć świetnie wśród otaczających go ludzi. Miejscowi nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Pewnie okręcił ich już sobie wokół palca.

Pewien niepokój budziły jednak przelotne spojrzenia, jakie kierował w stronę siedzącej obok niego staruszki. Babcia ubrana była nawet elegancko w kwiecistą sukienkę i trzymała na kolanach niewielki pakunek, który zapewne miała przekazać kierowcy autokaru.

I tak przez dobre pięć minut Gilbert zezował na starszą panią, a starsza pani na Gilberta.

Kobietka pierwsza przełamała milczenie.

- Kapitan Beilszmit?... – zapytała niepewnie.

- Zosieńka? – upewnił się Prusak.

Feliks miał ochotę rozpruć mu flaki. Mimo przypływu agresji stał w miejscu za bandą skautów. Tylko dziecko na rękach młodej mamy zaczęło się wiercić.

- Pan kapitan znowu w Polsce?

- Ach, jak widać. Jak tam zdrowie?

- A dziękuję, dziękuję. Jeszcze nie mam co narzekać – starsza pani uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

Feliksowi skoczyło ciśnienie.

- Zofia jedzie do Olsztyna? – zagadnął Gilbert.

- Oj, nie. Chciałam zostawić paczkę kierowcy, żeby zawiózł córce.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- A co się kapitanowi w nogi stało?

Feliks nadstawił uszu. Gaworzące obok dziecko przeszkadzało w dokładnym podsłuchiwaniu.

- Wypadek samochodowy. Długo leżałem w szpitalu. Potem rehabilitacja. Szkoda gadać – westchnął Prusak.

- Ach wy młodzi. Za szybko jeździcie!

- Akurat wtedy szedłem piechotą. Tylko pech chciał, że jakiś Rusek nie patrzył na drogę i grzał, ile fabryka dała.

- No, no... Straszne, co się teraz na tych drogach dzieje – zgodziła się staruszka – Ale to dobrze, że się wszystko szczęśliwie skończyło.

Gilbert miał minę jak kot, który się dorwał do dzbanka ze śmietanką. Feliksowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Na szczęście zza zakrętu wypłynął lśniący bielą w słońcu kształt autobusu. Babcia życzyła Gilbertowi szczęśliwej podróży i pierwsza dopchała się do kierowcy, gdy tylko ten otworzył drzwi.

Polak uznał ten moment za odpowiedni, by ujawnić albinosowi swoją obecność. Chwycił leżącą na chodniku torbę.

Gilbert spojrzał na niego wrogo.

- Mam ci pomóc – wyjaśnił szybko Feliks – Pomysł Ludwig'a nie mój. Pewnie obawiał się, żebyś nie potknął się o własne nogi w drodze do Berlina.

- A ty tak grzecznie robisz wszystko, co ci każą.

Nie brzmiało to jak pytanie. Gilbert pokuśtykał do autokaru zostawiając mu upychanie toreb w luku bagażowym. Jeśli ten dupek myśli, że da mu spokój przez całą drogę do Warszawy, to się grubo pomylił.

Feliks ciężko upadł na siedzenie obok albinosa. Ten skrzywił się i udawał, że interesuje go widok kamienic za szybą.

- Odczepiłbyś się od staruszek zamiast robić im pranie mózgu.

- A ty byś się zamknął.

- Miesiąc w Polsce i już starasz się przekabacić wszystkich wkoło – powiedział surowo Polak – To moja ziemia i moi ludzie. A ty wcale nie jesteś u siebie.

- Jestem. Nawet bardziej niż ty.

- O! I dlatego mydlisz oczy poczciwej babci? - zapytał złośliwie – Pewnie zastrzeliłeś jej rodziców na wojnie, co? Jak ci nie wstyd?

- O niczym nie wiesz – trzeba było przyznać, że Prusak dosyć długo zachował zimną krew, choć zaczęła mu nerwowo drgać powieka.

- Wtedy kulka w łeb albo wywózka do Oświęcimia, a teraz myślisz, że wszystko będzie pięknie i ładnie?

- Ty głupi Polaczku, siedziałeś w warszawskich ściekach jak szczur i gówno cię obchodziło, co się dzieje poza twoją norą – odpowiedział Gilbert – Wiedziałeś, że na wioskach koklusz kosi dzieci jak zboże? Piątka chudych bachorów chowająca się przez kilka tygodni z matulą w lasach. A ta najmłodsza i tak chora, że jej matka przyszła do nas, _obcych_, prosić o pomoc. Zabrałem ją do naszego lekarza. Nic więcej.

Feliks zdumiony otworzył usta. Jakoś starszy Beilschmidt nie wyglądał na faceta, który pomaga małym dziewczynkom. Gdyby nie pionowa zmarszczka na czole częściowo zasłonięta białymi kosmykami, pomyślałby, że to wszystko bujda.

Gilbert umiał kłamać. Za godzinę może wyśmiać go za łatwowierność i wyzwać od żałosnych naiwniaków.

- Więc zamknij gębę, bo nic mądrego z niej nie wyleci.

: : : : : : : :

Jeśli mieli dotrzeć do Berlina w stanie nienaruszonym, powinien zachować się odpowiedzialnie. Feliks miał jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia. Słowa po prostu same cisnęły się na język, kiedy widział tę zadowoloną pruską gębę.

Należało mu się te 60 lat życia w ukryciu, odosobnienie i choroba. Za to zupełnie nie zasługiwał na takiego brata jak Ludwig i na oddanych przyjaciół. Dlaczego ten wrzód na dupie obchodził więcej ludzi, niż losy Feliksa Łukasiewicza?

Polak nastroszył się. Wsłuchał się w monotonną pracę silnika autokaru i po raz kolejny stwierdził, że życie jest cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

: : : : : : : :

Do kolejnej rundy obrzucania się przekleństwami doszło w pociągu. Feliks postarał się wybrać przedział sąsiadujący z przedziałem Prusaka i, gdyby miał troszkę więcej szczęścia, nie oglądałby go do momentu wysiadki w Berlinie.

Nie miał szczęścia.

Trafił na młode małżeństwo z dwójką dzieci. Naprawdę lubił małe szkraby i potrafił bawić się z takimi całymi godzinami, ale prywatnie uważał, że środowiskiem naturalnym ludzi poniżej piątego roku życia jest piaskownica a nie międzynarodowy ekspres.

: : : : : : : :

Świat zdawał się zastygać w ciszy i wilgoci. Jedynie sunący przed siebie pociąg zakłócał naturalny spokój pól, miast, miasteczek i wiosek czerniejących w dali. Widok za oknami zamazywała cienka siateczka szarej mżawki. Pasażerowie pod wpływem niskiego ciśnienia i monotonnych dźwięków zapadali w letarg.

Feliksa bolała głowa. Trochę się denerwował przed spotkaniem w Brukseli. Wciąż miał w pamięci ostatnią naradę, a raczej kompletne fiasko. Bonnefoy nie potrafił opanować wzburzenia, więc w efekcie nic nie załatwili. Nie spodziewał się, że teraz będzie lepiej, nie z bratem Ludwig'a obrażającym na lewo i prawo wszystkie nacje, ich przedstawicieli i polityków.

Wstał by rozprostować nogi i wyszedł z przedziału. Natychmiast pożałował tej decyzji. W wąskim korytarzu oparty o okno i uzbrojony w parę kuli stał starszy Beilschmidt. Feliks miał zawrócić, ale zatrzymało go szydercze spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Równie dobrze Beilschmidt mógł wyzwać go od tchórzy. Tylko małe dzieci, pijacy i wariaci nie odczuwają strachu, a on nie zaliczał siebie do żadnej z tych kategorii. Istniało kilka rzeczy i osób, których w pewnych okresach życia Polak się bał, ale zarzucanie mu tchórzostwa to gruba przesada. Między tchórzostwem a strachem istniała poważna różnica, a Feliks nigdy nie tchórzył.

Wciągnął powietrze, wyprostował się i podszedł do okna. Przezornie zachował dystans metra od nieobliczalnego Prusaka wyczuwając burzowe chmury zbierające się nad jego głową. Gilbert był wściekły. Miał ten sam obojętny wyraz twarzy i gapił się za okno jak woda zbiera się na opustoszałych polach. Ręce zacisnął na uchwytach kul, aż pobielały mu knykcie. I to zdradzało jego nastrój.

Feliks już rozważał w myślach męską decyzję o wycofaniu się, kiedy usłyszał suchy głos:

- Spartoliłeś sprawę.

- Słucham?

- Spartoliłeś sprawę, Łukasiewicz – powtórzył tym samym oskarżycielskim tonem Gilbert – Jedyne, co miałeś zrobić, to dbać o to, co zostało. Jesteś albo kompletnie skretyniałym głupkiem, albo zwyczajnym, leniwym skurwysynem.

- Hej! – oburzył się Polak – Tylko mi bez takich!

- Ty skurwielu!... – jedno ostre pchniecie metalowego, powleczonego plastikiem kija i Feliks znalazł się w kompletnie pustym przedziale.

Torba Beilschmidt'a walała się na siedzeniu. Widocznie wszyscy potencjalni towarzysze podróży dawali drapaka, kiedy tylko spojrzeli w te czarcie, czerwone oczy.

Nic dziwnego, że dziadek wszystkich Niemców, Germania, wysłał Gilbercika pod opiekę rycerzy zakonnych w Ziemi Świętej, gdy tylko ten zdołał udźwignąć sztylet. Z takim wyglądem i temperamentem w początkach średniowiecznej Europy mały Gilbert prędko trafiłby tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Czyli do piekła.

- Zostawiłeś wszystko, żeby zgniło i się rozsypało! – syczał Prusak – Drogi, rzeki, lasy, miasta. Wszędzie dziury! Wszędzie śmieci! Bo się wam, Polaczkom, zachciało bawić w wolność i politykować, zamiast brać się do roboty!

Nie, no to już przesada! Zupełnie jakby albinos zrobił inspekcję Mazur i teraz miał pretensje za każdą kałużę na chodniku.

- Wypchaj się! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o odbudowywaniu? To wy zbiliście mi Warszawę! Zniszczyliście mi kraj! Kiedy my tutaj harowaliśmy, ty się sobie w Hiszpanii opalałeś! Ała!...

Koniec kuli wbił mu się boleśnie pod mostek. Feliksowi na moment zabrakło tchu i łzy nadbiegły do oczu. Instynktownie uniósł ręce chowając za nimi głowę.

- Pojebało cię? – zawołał.

Kolejne uderzenia zostawiły dwa formujące się siniaki. Na lewym przedramieniu i na prawym boku pod żebrami.

- Dopóki was Ruscy trzymali za mordy, był jaki taki porządek. A jak sobie poszli, to hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma. Marnujecie każdą szansę. Banda gnojków i nic więcej!

- A ty to niby lepszy? – Feliks miał dość.

Odsunął się z bezpośredniego zasięgu ciosów. Z jaką rozkoszą rozkwasiłby tę bladą gębę i wytarł podłogę zadufanym Prusakiem.

Dwa przedmioty nieustannie będące w zasięgu jego wzroku hamowały mordercze żądze Polaka. Gilbert poruszał się o kulach. Wciąż nie mógł samodzielnie chodzić, a to czyniło z niego inwalidę. Inwalidów się nie bije.

- Masz cholerne szczęście, że masz brata takiego jak Ludwig. Bez niego już dawno gniłbyś w piachu zastrzelony przez jakiegoś Anglika albo Ruskiego.

- Za to ciebie nie miałby nawet kto pozbierać.

Dopiero to stwierdzenie zabolało. Dobrze, że Prusak nie wiedział, jak bardzo.

- Nieprawda!

Gilbert uniósł brwi.

- Twoje kobiety? – zaczął wyliczać – Nie... Są za słabe. Katiusza? Za bardzo boi się brata. Toris? Prędzej wbiłby ci nóż w plecy niż podał rękę. Elizavieta? Jest ciut za daleko i ma własne sprawy na głowie. Czyli zostajesz sam – uśmiechnął się upiornie ukazując dwa rzędy ostrych zębów niczym rekin przed frontalnym atakiem – Tak żałośnie, nędznie sam.

- Powinieneś był zdechnąć – wyrzucił z siebie Feliks opluwając się przy tym śliną – Może i uratowałeś jedną osobę na wojnie, ale ile zabiłeś w to miejsce? Jesteś zwykłym, śmierdzącym mordercą.

- I, w przeciwieństwie do innych, potrafię się do tego przyznać – odparł tym samym tonem Gilbert.

Drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i konduktor zajrzał do środka. Przypatrzył się im obu podejrzliwie. Jego mina nieznacznie złagodniała na widok kul, którymi się podpierał albinos.

- Wszystko w porządku, panowie? Pasażerowie z sąsiedniego przedziału skarżyli się na hałas.

Feliks poprawił na sobie ubranie. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądają jak kibice przeciwnych drużyn jadący na ten sam mecz.

- Kolega się potknął i przewrócił. Pomogłem mu wstać.

- Tak. Wie pan, to frustrujące, że rehabilitacja nie przynosi szybko efektów – zawtórował mu Gilbert – Czasem zdarza mi się wkurzyć i podnieść głos. Przepraszam.

- No dobrze – mężczyzna nie kwestionował ich tłumaczenia – Więc życzę przyjemnej podróży. Za 2 godziny będziemy w Berlinie.

Feliks starł z twarzy uśmiech, gdy tylko konduktor zniknął za drzwiami.

- Módl się, żeby w Brukseli było chłodno, bo inaczej będę musiał założyć koszulę z krótkim rękawem – odepchnął Gilberta i skierował się do wyjścia – I wtedy wszyscy zobaczą, że Niemcy mnie biją.

Głośno zasunął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero teraz mógł głębiej odetchnąć.

Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, narada w Brukseli zakończy się totalną katastrofą.

* * *

AN: Co do wzmianki o _Tour de Pologne_, to oczywiście mam na myśli pociąg o takiej nazwie. Miałam nawet przyjemność nim jechać. Trasa jest po prostu obłędna ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Gdy słońce schowało się za horyzont, Ludwig zaczął nerwowo bawić się komórką. Roderich wiedział, że walczy z pokusą, by zadzwonić do brata i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ten jeszcze nie dojechał do Berlina. Albinos miał długą drogę do przebycia, a w towarzystwie Feliksa Łukasiewicza wszystko mogło się wydarzyć.

Austriak nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby na progu nagle zjawił się policjant, prawnik albo żandarm wojskowy niosący nowinę o pobycie dwóch popędliwych mężczyzn w szpitalu lub areszcie.

Więc gdy zamiast tego zobaczył zmęczonych ale całych przybyszy, pozwolił sobie na ukradkowy uśmiech. Gilbert był rozczochrany. Miał dziwny gust, jeśli chodzi o dobór ubrań, a właściwie jego brak. Tak to jest, że jeśli przez całe dorosłe życie nosiło się ten czy inny mundur, zamiłowanie do wąskich spodni, dopasowanych koszul i mocnych butów przenosi się nieuchronnie do cywila. Na szczęście Roderich zapobiegliwie zatrzymał w szafie jeden z garniturów Prusaka.

Poza tym zachowywał się tak, jakby miał w kieszeni minę przeciwpiechotną, która może lada chwila eksplodować.

- Gilbert! – Ludwig rzucił się do niego z zupełnie nie pasującym na poważnej twarzy uśmiechem – Nareszcie jesteś! Jak minęła podróż? Wszystko w porządku?

- A co miało nie być? – odpowiedział pytaniem albinos przerzucając torbę przez próg i manewrując kulami.

Szybko wracał do siebie po 20 latach unieruchomienia w łóżku. Roderich mógł sobie pogratulować uporu, z jakim namawiał go na rehabilitację jeszcze podczas choroby. Wiedział, jak bardzo jest ważna dla szybkiego powrotu do dawnej sprawności. W końcu sam kiedyś spędził kilka bolesnych miesięcy przykuty do wózka inwalidzkiego i opuszczony przez Elizavietę w domu nadwyrężonym wojną.

- Dobry wieczór – powitał serdecznie Łukasiewicza widząc, że bracia są zbyt zajęci sobą, by dostrzec niepozorną figurę stojącą w drzwiach.

- Dobry – odburknął Polak.

Dzięki Bogu, chyba postanowił na dłużej zostać przy krótszej fryzurze. Nareszcie przestał wyglądać jak pensjonarka z katolickiej szkoły obdarzona niewyparzonym językiem. Gadatliwość Łukasiewicza była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do jego wzrostu i wprost proporcjonalna do złego humoru.

- A co on jeszcze tu robi? – Gilbert wskazał palcem na Roderich'a.

Łukasiewicz przewrócił oczami, a jego mina dobitnie wskazywała, co teraz myśli o inteligencji i wewnętrznej intuicji dawnego wroga.

Ludwig zająknął się i poczerwieniał zatrzymawszy się między nimi dwoma z bezradną miną. Dlaczego nie powiedział wcześniej bratu, Roderich nie miał pojęcia. Oszczędziłby sobie niezręcznych sytuacji... Chociaż nie. Z Gilbertem pod jednym dachem nigdy nie dało się uniknąć niezręcznych sytuacji.

Na Austriaka spadło wymyślenie wiarygodnego powodu, dlaczego jeszcze nie siedział w Wiedniu brząkając na fortepianie fragmenty Schuberta lub Mozarta.

- Doprawdy, Gilbert, mieszkałem tu 20 lat. Przez te 20 lat zebrało się tu tyle rzeczy, że nie da się ich spakować w jeden dzień.

Prusak zmarszczył brwi.

- Mnie spakowaliście w jeden dzień.

- Nie miałeś ze sobą fortepianu – odparł chorobliwie słodkim głosem Roderich słysząc jak za plecami Łukasiewicz parska śmiechem.

Dobrze, ze przynajmniej jednemu z nich humor się poprawił.

- Fortepian jest Ludwiga – odparował tym samym wrogim tonem albinos.

Austriacki arystokrata opuścił ręce.

- Gilbert, praktycznie połowa mojego domu z Wiednia jest teraz w Berlinie. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie umiem żyć z jedną walizką w ręku.

- Laluś – starszy Beilschmidt rzucił mu przez ramię i pokuśtykał do kuchni.

- Specjalnie na was Roderich czekał z kolacją. Dziś jest kaczka w pomarańczach – Ludwig spróbował rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

- Super! – zawołał Łukasiewicz idąc za nimi – Po prostu umieram z głodu! Dajcie coś ciepłego do picia, bo wieje tak, że głowę może urwać.

Rozpromienił się na widok zastawionego stołu jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie. Doprawdy Polakowi niewiele do szczęścia potrzeba. Wystarczy dobre słowo i dobre jedzenie. W tych dwóch kategoriach Roderich Edelstein uważał się za niekwestionowanego mistrza. Potrafił być miły. Inna sprawa, że często nie chciał.

Za to starszy z Beilschmidt'ów skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok.

- Znowu bawisz się w kurę domową, Roddy. Mam już dość twojego żarcia.

Równie dobrze mógł go przewrócić i skopać. Dokładnie tak poczuł się Austriak. Nikt nigdy nie narzekał na jego umiejętności kulinarne. O ile posiadany przez niego talent muzyczny denerwował niektóre osoby, na przykład Elizavietę, to nawet ona uwielbiała wysyłać go do kuchni.

Do tej pory uważała, że w ich związku to on nosił spódnicę.

- Gilbercie, Roderich bardzo się starał – Ludwig zwrócił uwagę starszemu bratu – Mógłbyś to docenić.

- Chcę, ale mi nie wychodzi – przedrzeźnił ton jego głosu Gilbert.

Zapewne Ludwig, tak samo jak on, miał cichą nadzieję, że Prusak po przeprowadzce i odzyskaniu zdrowia stanie się bardziej przyjazny dla otoczenia. Jednak czas, odległość i poprawa samopoczucia nie utemperowały tej jednej przykrej cechy Prusaka. Ranił tak samo obcych i wrogów, jak najbliższych.

- Przynajmniej usiądź i pobądź trochę z nami.

- Przez 20 lat jadłem to, co ten laluś ugotował. Już mi bokiem wychodzi. Dobrze, że teraz mam wybór – albinos zawrócił na korytarz.

- Gilbert! Zaczekaj!

Ludwig pobiegł za nim, ale ciężkie wejściowe drzwi zamknęły się dokładnie przed jego nosem. Zamrugał.

Austriak podszedł do niego ostrożnie. Położył dłoń na ramieniu. Jasnoniebieskie oczy przyjaciela wypełniał smutek. Trwało to ułamek sekundy.

Ludwig sięgnął do klamki.

- Ja bym go tak zostawił – obaj odwrócili się do Feliksa.

Ten stał spokojnie opierając się o ścianę przy wejściu do salonu.

- Ja wiem, że to twój brat i w ogóle – zatoczył ręką w powietrzu okrąg – Ale, sorry za szczerość, wysłałeś go na zabitą dechami wiochę. Przedtem też pewnie nie miał okazji wychodzić.

Ludwig zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Nie rób takiej miny, bo ci zostanie – wtrącił Polak ale posłusznie wrócił do tematu – Takiego dupka trzeba co jakiś czas wypuszczać na miasto, bo inaczej całą chatę rozniesie.

Słuszna uwaga. Gilbert nigdy nie należał do domatorów. Przez ostatnie lata był zmuszony żyć wbrew swoim przyzwyczajeniom, bez alkoholu, wypraw do barów, panienek i bójek na tyłach klubów. Jako istota ruchliwa i gadatliwa nienawidził spokoju.

Roderich w sekrecie uważał, że takie słowo nie istnieje w słowniku pojęć Gilberta Beilschmidt'a.

Ludwig niechętnie, ale w końcu dał się przekonać do powrotu do stołu. Długo wahał się, zanim wreszcie nałożył sobie jedzenie na talerz. W przeciwieństwie do niego Łukasiewicz był już w połowie posiłku. Łapczywie pochłaniał drugą porcję.

- Ma się rozumieć, że przynajmniej tobie smakuje – zagadnął go Roderich.

- Nigdy nie kręcę nosem na darmowe żarcie – wyjaśnił Polak machając widelcem, na którego nadział kawałek mięsa.

Ludwig podniósł wzrok na niego. Ręce zadrżały mu lekko. Nikt by tego nie zauważył, ale zadzwoniły cicho sztućce kładzione na talerzu.

- Przepraszam... – powiedział cicho.

- Och, nie, sorry! To ja przepraszam – Łukasiewicz tym razem gestykulował za pomocą noża i widelca wywijając fantastyczne figury w powietrzu.

No tak, długi kontakt z Ukraińcami. Zaporoże, Kozacy, tańce z nożami i hej sokoły. Pewnie dlatego Polak traktował ostre przedmioty jak niegroźne zabawki. Dobrze, że siedzieli wystarczająco daleko od siebie.

- Wymsknęło mi się. Kolacja jest super i w ogóle fajnie jest z wami posiedzieć dla odmiany nie kłócąc się. Ja nie chciałem wspominać teraz o wojnie.

- To dlatego Gilbert trzasnął drzwiami? – zapytał ostrożnie Roderich ważąc każde słowo – Bo czepiałeś się go za wojnę?

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa dwóch braci, której był świadkiem. W 1939 roku przebywał w Berlinie pod nadzorem młodszego Beilschmidt'a. Starszy często znikał wzywany do siedziby wodza. Któregoś razu latem obaj wrócili ze spotkania z przywódcą wzburzeni. Słyszał krzyki Ludwig'a jeszcze zanim weszli do domu. Dowiedzieli się o planach wojennych tworzonych przez kierownictwo partii. Wódz kazał im wybrać, który pójdzie walczyć za naród na wschodzie, a który na zachodzie. Gilbert zgłosił się na ochotnika na wschód. Już wtedy wzrok dowódców wojskowych sięgał znacznie dalej niż wschodnie granice Polski. Wiedzieli o tym.

Ludwig był wściekły. Decyzja o pójściu na wschód równała się dla niego z samobójstwem. Gilbert jak zwykle tryskał energią i pewnością siebie, tym bardziej denerwując brata. Twierdził, że jeśli ktoś może pokonać Bragińskiego, to tylko on. Tym niemniej w oczach Gilberta Roderich wyczytał pogodzenie się z losem. Wyprostowany i dumnie noszący wtedy nienaganny mundur SS Prusak wiedział, że nie wróci żywy z tej wojny.

- Mam rację – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Austriak, gdy Łukasiewicz ze wstydem pochylił głowę.

- Samo się ciśnie na język, kiedy go widzę.

- Feliks, nie uważasz, że już pora z tym skończyć? – zapytał surowym tonem Ludwig – Jesteście teraz sąsiadami, obywatelami jednego państwa i Unii Europejskiej. Lepiej jest budować szkoły niż pomniki.

- Wiem... – Polak pochylił się smętnie nad szklanką soku jabłkowego.

- Spróbuj się z nim dogadać, dobrze?

- Dobrymi chęciami to piekło jest wybrukowane – wymamrotał pod nosem, ale już głośniej powiedział – Postaram się, jeśli tylko przez pięć minut nie będzie się zachowywał jak totalny dupek.

Kąciki ust Ludwig'a uniosły się.

- Tyle chyba jestem w stanie załatwić.

- A tak w ogóle to nie miałeś ostatnio żadnych wizyt z Moskwy? Żadnych telefonów?

- Zostałem uprzedzony o ćwiczeniach wojskowych w Obwodzie Kaliningradzkim – wyjawił spokojnie Niemiec.

- Sama radość, normalnie – z Łukasiewicza zeszło całe powietrze.

- Więc teraz ja cię uprzedzam, że za miesiąc są ćwiczenia floty NATO na Bałtyku.

- Postrzelamy? – zapytał z nową nadzieją w głosie.

- A poza tym masz jakieś większe problemy, których nie nagłośniły jeszcze gazety? – wtrącił się Roderich.

Uważał, że rozmów o pracy nie należy prowadzić przy kolacji, jednak musieli czymś zająć Polaka, by temu znowu nie zebrało się na wspomnienia o wojnie. Dla żadnego z nich nie był to dobry temat.

Wkrótce Feliks opowiadał im z przejęciem o najnowszej awarii sieci komórkowej, kilku demonstracjach w Warszawie i postępach w poszukiwaniach złóż gazu łupkowego.

W związku z tym, że doszli już do deseru, wymachiwał im przed nosami nadgryzionym orzechowym ciastkiem. W mniemaniu Roderich'a było to znacznie bezpieczniejsze niż nóż.

Prawie zdążyli zapomnieć o scenie, jaką zrobił jeszcze godzinę temu Gilbert. Tylko Ludwig zerkał co chwila w kierunku wejścia nasłuchując powracających kroków.

: : : : : : : :

Był środek nocy, kiedy jego brat wrócił z eskapady do domu. Ludwig najpierw usłyszał stuk i szuranie przesuwających się kul. Potem z przedpokoju dobiegło niemieckie przekleństwo i smród alkoholu.

Odłożył na bok czytaną książkę i włączył górne oświetlenie w salonie. Już dawno nie miał chwili by posiedzieć w fotelu z gorącą, mocną herbatą i dobrą lekturą, albo tak zwyczajnie popatrzeć na dogorywające w kominku węgle.

Wszystkie bezsenne noce, które Gilbert spędzał przy jego łóżku, gdy małego sierotę budziły koszmary lub gorączka choroby, przyzwoitość nakazywała jakoś wynagrodzić. Dlatego teraz Ludwig czekał na jego powrót pomimo czającego się pod powiekami zmęczenia.

Nareszcie biała głowa starszego Beilschmidt'a ukazała się w wejściu do salonu, a zaraz za nią reszta wymiętej, chwiejącej się na nogach postaci.

- _Öst_...

- Weź nie zaczynaj... – jęknął Gilbert pokonując o własnych siłach kilka kroków i rzucając się ciężko na sofę – Nie praw mi kazania o drugiej rano na temat zalet abstynencji.

Miał potwornie pogniecione ubranie i ślad szminki na kołnierzyku. W dodatku krzywo zapiął koszulę.

- Dobrze – zgodził się Ludwig – Chciałem tylko zapytać, jak się czujesz?

- Mam już dość – odparł kwaśno albinos – od miesiąca, kiedy tylko dzwonisz albo mnie odwiedzasz, pytasz wyłącznie o to samo. To zaczyna być nudne, wiesz?

- Ale dla mnie jest to najważniejsze.

Prychnął głośno. Nie wyglądał na kompletnie pijanego. Najwyżej trzy piwa w barze, a to za mało żeby Gilbert skacowany skompromitował się na zebraniu Rady.

- Ważniejsze niż ratowanie portfeli tych bubków z południa i pilnowanie by nasi kochani koledzy z landów nie oskalpowali Silesii?

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi na tę ostatnią informację.

- Tak.

- Rany! Popatrz na siebie! – albinos rozłożył się na całą długość i szerokość sofy – Stałeś się zwykłym urzędasem jakich pełno. Spotkania, papiery, podpisy. Administrujesz firmą, która stoi w miejscu.

- Kraj to nie firma.

- Tak mówisz? – przekrzywił głowę – To dlaczego o tym zapomniałeś?

- Chcesz mnie po pijaku polityki uczyć? – zirytował się Ludwig.

Miał przeczucie, że jeśli nastrój jego brata utrzyma się do rana, spotkanie przedstawicieli Unii będzie można zaliczyć do kataklizmów pierwszej kategorii.

- Myślę, że nasz podręczny okularnik mnie wyprzedził – powiedział z namysłem Gilbert – Łeb mi pęka...

- Jeśli źle się czujesz, możesz zostać w Berlinie.

- Nigdy w życiu! – ta propozycja natychmiast otrzeźwiła Prusaka – Nie pozwolę, by Łukasiewicz wchodził sam z tobą na salony.

- On jest niegroźny – Ludwig prawie się roześmiał na przewidywalną reakcję brata.

- Ta... tylko stworzył mi państwo w państwie.

- Proszę, przestańcie choć przez pięć minut obaj mówić o wojnie.

- Mogę mówić o bałaganie, który mam teraz na Mazurach. Wiesz, że praktycznie walę głową w mur? Wszędzie układy i znajomości, a to, co powinno być ważne, nie liczy się. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego zaniedbania. Albo Bragiński zrobił Łukasiewiczowi pranie mózgu przez te 50 lat, albo Polaczek jest bezdennie beztroski z natury.

- Nie wtrącam się. Znasz go dłużej niż ja – Ludwig przerwał coś co zapowiadało się na dłuższą wyliczankę wad i przypadłości nowego sojusznika – Ale mam do ciebie prośbę.

Pochylił się w kierunku brata i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Spróbuj go tolerować. Nie musisz nagle z nim się zaprzyjaźnić, ale przynajmniej nauczcie się współpracy.

- Łukasiewicz mi nigdy nie zaufa, więc nie masz na co liczyć.

- Mówisz, że coś jest niewykonalne? – Ludwig uniósł w górę brwi.

- Nie bierz mnie pod włos – ostrzegł Prusak.

- On też przez ostatnie lata raczej nie obracał się w wielkim świecie. Wyciągnij go gdzieś. Może łatwiej się przyzwyczai do tego, że znów jesteś w pobliżu.

- Tobie na tym zależy, nie mnie.

- Ale byłoby to z korzyścią dla nas wszystkich. Musimy pokazać, że jesteśmy zgranym zespołem. I tak będą nas jutro z każdej strony atakować w Strasburgu.

Gilbert pozieleniał. Przełknął powoli ślinę i opadł ponownie na poduszki. Niemiec rozumiał, że jego brat nie jest jeszcze gotów na postawienie stopy na francuskiej ziemi.

- Strasburg? Zwykle jeździcie do Brukseli. Co się stało?

- Francis dzwonił, że Beatrycze jest w szpitalu. Prawdopodobnie jakieś zatrucie. I w związku z tym organizuje z biegu spotkanie u siebie.

- Biedna laska – westchnął albinos – Lepiej jej było, jak trzymała z nami.

- Nie rzucisz się przypadkiem na Francis'a? – zapytał ostrożnie Ludwig.

Nie chciał, by Bonnefoy obraził się na nich. I tak coraz trudniej się dogadywali.

Gilbert wstał z trudem i posłał mu krzywy uśmieszek.

- Zobaczę. Muszę się z tym przespać.

Zostawił młodszego brata w salonie.

Ludwig nieco uspokojony mógł szykować się do snu. Przed samym sobą przyznawał, że wypatruje z ciekawością spotkania Gilberta z Francuzem. Chociaż brat mógł równie dobrze wziąć jego słowa do serca, zostawić Bonnefoy'a w spokoju i... komuś innemu zagrać na nerwach.

* * *

AN: Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Dlaczego rozdział 6 Mega Serca jest taki popularny? Historia posuwa się do przodu, czasem wolniej, czasem szybciej, czasem zbacza na innych bohaterów, a rozdział 6 wciąż tak się ludziom podoba (albo tak bardzo się nie podoba). Ciekawe...


	24. Chapter 24

Rozglądał się nerwowo, przeskakiwał wzrokiem od jednej twarzy do drugiej, nigdy nie zatrzymując się na tak długo, by wzbudzić czyjąś uwagę. Wprost przeciwnie, Toris Laurinaitis pragnął być niewidzialny. Zwykle mu się to udawało. Tylko czasem, gdy siedział przy stole obrad obok Feliksa, ten uparcie ciągnął go za język.

W obecnej sytuacji nie miał nic do powiedzenia i skrycie cieszył się, że już nie będzie musiał siedzieć na spotkaniach Unii obok Łukasiewicza. Wreszcie stare państwa Zachodniej Europy zostawiły ich w spokoju. Mógł się skupić na własnych problemach i układach z sąsiadami. Taki Holender czy Irlandczyk nie potrafiłby wyobrazić, jak to jest żyć ciągle z oddechem wschodniego wiatru na plecach i zawsze w cieniu zachodniego sąsiada; widzieć, jak ktoś, kto stał się przez lata najlepszym przyjacielem, stacza się na samo dno. Łukasiewicz nigdy nie wykorzystał wielkości i chwały Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów, a jego miękkie serce i naiwność przyczyniły się do klęski ich obu.

Sto lat temu Toris zrozumiał, że nadeszła pora, by odciąć się od Polaka i podążać własną drogą. Tym razem będzie odpowiadał wyłącznie za własne błędy.

Nie chciał przygarniać chudego jak szczapa albinosa i dawać mu za dom ziemi, która nie należała ani do niego, ani do Łukasiewicza. Tak oto na dobrej wierze i krwi wyhodowali sobie w średniowieczu pruskiego wroga, który wplątał ich w niekończące się wojny, spalił ich domy i gnębił ich ludzi.

Tak samo nie chciał wysyłać do Moskwy posłów po śmierci rosyjskiego cara, kiedy to Feliks ubzdurał sobie, że uczyni z butnego Iwana Bragińskiego swojego sługę. Tamta wyprawa była początkiem ich upadku, bowiem Bragiński wyzwoliwszy się spod mongolskiego panowania nie kłaniał się już nikomu.

Toris splótł nerwowo ręce, czując, że zaczynają mu drżeć. W sali panował chłód, co nie przeszkadzało Bonnefoy'owi paradować w obscenicznie wąskich spodniach i półprzeźroczystej białej koszuli. Obejmował w pasie Langwedocję, która także miała na sobie niewiele materiału. Praktycznie nie odklejał się od niej, a wszystkie jego ruchy wskazywały, jak niepewnie się naprawdę czuje w roli gospodarza. Gdyby miał zgadywać, postawiłby na Elsę Alzację, jako osobę odpowiedzialną za przygotowanie spotkania. Stanowiła zupełne przeciwieństwo Langwedocji, ubrana w zieloną garsonkę, żadnej biżuterii, modne buty, prosta fryzura. Ze szklanką wody mineralnej w ręku rozmawiała cicho z Antoniem i Lovinem. Choć zachowywała się po francusku swobodnie, coś germańskiego pozostało w zdecydowanej linii jej ust i chłodnym spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu. Nawet Bonnefoy lubił żartować z niej nazywając Alzację zaginioną siostrą-bliźniaczką Eryka von Meklemburga.

Chwycił szklankę z wodą, by zająć czymś ręce. Nie nadawał się na obserwatora, ale musiał mieć oczy otwarte. To ważne spotkanie, nie wypadało przegapić żadnego słowa.

Z niemiecką precyzją o godzinie 10.55 drzwi do sali obrad otworzyły się, a oczy wszystkich pogrążonych dotychczas w rozmowach osób zwróciły się w ich stronę.

Ludwig Beilschmidt wszedł pierwszy, jak zwykle ani jednego pyłku na idealnie skrojonym garniturze, najmniejszego zagniecenia na niebieskiej koszuli i z gładko zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami. Jednak całą uwagę skupił na sobie idący obok niego Prusak.

Gilbert właściwie nie szedł, lecz podskakiwał balansując kulami, by nie stracić równowagi. Udawało mu się to całkiem zgrabnie. Podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał wyzywająco na zebranych. Niech by tylko ktoś spróbował coś powiedzieć o jego stanie. Niech by się ktoś tylko wychylił. Na szczęście Carriedo przełamał złowrogą ciszę podbiegając do przyjaciela, obejmując go ramieniem i pytając o jakieś bzdury.

Ludwig przywitał się ze wszystkimi. Podchodził do każdego z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach, by uścisnąć rękę i zamienić kilka słów. Dołączyli do niego Edelstein i Feliks. Torisowi zrobiło się nagle bardzo smutno.

Dotychczas obecność Polaka nadawała kolorytu raczej nudnym zebraniom. Teraz jednak wyglądał jak wszyscy. Skrócił włosy i założył szary garnitur. Nawet uśmiechał się jak Germanie.

Już nikt więcej nie umieści tabliczek z ich nazwiskami obok siebie gdzieś na końcu stołu z daleka od ważnych tego świata. Łukasiewicz siedział dziś między Berwald'em i Gilbertem. Dalej Ludwig Beilschmidt blokował widok na Elsę Alzację i siedzącego za nią przygnębionego Francuza.

Kirkland splótł dłonie przed sobą i z ojcowskim wyrazem twarzy pochylił się ku Heraklesowi.

- No, Karpusi, to co masz nam dziś do powiedzenia?

: : : : : : : :

Znudzony jednym uchem słuchał wyjaśnień Greka o reformach przeprowadzanych w jego kraju. Sam miał już serdecznie dość zmian. Od 20 lat nic, tylko reformy, plany i ciągły rozwój. Nie zawsze to wychodziło jego ojczyźnie na lepsze. Ostatnio coraz częściej zadawał sobie pytanie, czy jest sens w gonieniu kolegów z Zachodu. Co z tego, że Romano jeździ Ferrari i urządza wielodniowe imprezy? Co z tego, że Tino i Berwald wymieniali między sobą najnowsze elektroniczne gadżety, o których nawet ich sąsiedzi jeszcze nie słyszeli? Alfred Jones wciąż był niespełnionym astronautą, Francis Bonnefoy doskonale orientował się w świecie mody i gwiazd, Arthur Kirkland dzielił czas pomiędzy kosmopolityczne projekty i zarabianie pieniędzy.

Czy naprawdę musiał się do nich upodabniać? Feliks już przestał im zazdrościć. Nigdy nie będzie taki jak potęgi zachodniego świata. Powinien skupić się na budowaniu szczęścia swojego i swoich ludzi.

Teraz jednak ze znudzoną miną wysłuchiwał problemów bankruta jeżdżącego Mercedesem. Ludwig i Francis czasem przerywali Grekowi zadając niewygodne pytania. Feliciano wyskakiwał co pięć minut z kolejnym głupim pomysłem na ożywienie turystyki.

A Gilbert Beilschmidt siedział obok Feliksa równie znudzony i przyglądał się swoim paznokciom. Polak w przypływie czarnego humoru pomyślał, że jego nowy sojusznik musi wciąż widzieć krew na rękach. I dobrze mu tak! Po albinosie nigdy nie dało się poznać, czy ma jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia na dnie duszy, więc niech chociaż podświadomość pomęczy go trochę.

Feliks popatrzył na koniec stołu. Elizavieta miała spuszczony wzrok i złożone dłonie. Wyglądała, jakby modliła się. Albo dyskretnie pisała sms-a. Z boku Roderich Edelstein nerwowo zerkał na zegarek pewnie licząc minuty do przerwy. Oboje, tak jak on, czekali na wybuch.

- A może tak międzynarodowa reklama? Taka promocja na świecie, jakie to kraje śródziemnomorskie są fajne. Bo przecież jesteśmy fajni, nie? – ćwierkał Feliciano – Albo igrzyska sportowe dla seniorów. Starzy ludzie przecież lubią ciepło.

Feliks wyczuł ruch i ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach. Prusak przeciągnął się leniwie jak drapieżnik wybudzony z poobiedniej drzemki.

- Romano, zatkaj gębę swojemu bratu zanim się jeszcze bardziej skompromituje.

- Co?... – młody Włoch stracił wątek i bezradnie rozejrzał się wokół.

Natomiast starszy z Vargas'ów zjeżył się.

- Przynajmniej zabiera głos! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie mamy jakieś propozycje!

- Ty to nazywasz propozycjami? – Gilbert uniósł brwi.

Nie pomogła dłoń Ludwig'a ostrzegawczo położona na jego dłoni.

- Możesz pokazać coś lepszego, ty niemiecka skamielino?

Gilbert wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu godnym żarłacza ludojada.

- Skoro już Karpusi przesiadł się z osiołka do Mercedesa, to mógłby zainwestować w energię. Na tym się nigdy nie traci.

Bonnefoy nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Może sami byście się zabrali do realizacji własnych pomysłów – powiedział cicho zwracając się do Ludwig'a i zupełnie ignorując jego brata.

- Decyzja już zapadła – odparł zdecydowanym tonem Ludwig – Odchodzimy od rozwiązań atomowych.

- Mogłeś nas chociaż wcześniej uprzedzić.

- Nie widziałem potrzeby. To nasza wewnętrzna sprawa.

- A od kogo będziesz wyciągał energię, ty szwabska pijawko? – zawołał już wystarczająco rozgniewany Lovino – Od nas! Oczywiście od nas! Ty to zawsze potrafisz się ustawić, co?

- Zmieniłem zdanie – przerwał mu Gilbert – Feliciano, bądź kochany i kopnij brata tam, gdzie boli najbardziej. Zrobiłbym to z chęcią osobiście, ale siedzę za daleko.

- A... – mały Włoch otworzył szeroko usta w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdumienia.

Elizavieta dostała ataku śmiechu, a Lovino się opluł.

- Cała Europa pracuje na dobrobyt zadufanych, spasionych kartofli! Wasze bogactwo pochodzi z naszej krwawicy, z pracy naszych rąk!

- Twoich rąk? – zagadnął pogodnie Feliks.

Uchwycił spanikowane spojrzenie Ludwig'a. Czego tu się bać? Przecież jednym z warunków ich umowy była swoboda zabierania głosu na zebraniach międzynarodowych. Czy Niemiec doprawdy łudził się, że Feliks z tego nie skorzysta? Potrafił stać z podniesionym czołem przed wściekłym Iwanem Bragińskim. Przeżył Postanie Warszawskie. Jakimś cudem wydostał się nawet z gestapowskiego więzienia.

Nie umiał siedzieć cicho i nie planował uczyć się tej sztuki w najbliższej przyszłości.

- A powiedz mi, Lovino, kiedy ty ostatnio pracowałeś? Kiedy, tak uczciwie, zrobiłeś coś używając swoich rąk? Narzekasz na Niemców, ale oni przynajmniej pracują. Narzekasz na Greków, ale nie chcesz widzieć, jak bardzo starają się przystosować do obecnej sytuacji.

- Ty masz teraz obowiązek trzymać ich stronę – wybąkał zażenowany Włoch – Stałeś się taki, jak oni.

Prusak roześmiał się, jakby usłyszał pieprzny kawał.

- Łukasiewicz? Nigdy w życiu! Ale co do Karpusi'ego to ma trochę racji – zniżył znacząco głos – A ty, Romano, uważaj, bo możesz być następny.

- To... może wrócimy do energetyki? – zaproponował Holender skutecznie odwracając uwagę zebranych od albinosa i jego pogróżek.

: : : : : : : :

W przerwie Gilbert pokuśtykał do spokojnej grupki złożonej z trzech Skandynawów i jednego Holendra. Już po chwili dało się słyszeć śmiech z tamtego końca sali. Feliks został przy Ludwig'u. Obaj częstowali się szaszłykami na ciepło i mocną kawą. Zwykle trzymał się spódnicy Elizaviety. Niestety Węgierka podjęła się w przerwie zadania udobruchania Włochów, a wolał teraz nie przebywać w pobliżu Romano.

Ludwig minimalnie się rozluźnił. Widać to było w linii jego ramion i wyrazie twarzy.

- Nie było chyba tak źle? – zaryzykował Feliks.

- Nie – Niemiec potrząsnął głową – Muszę przyznać, że przebiegło to całkiem dobrze. Ale wiesz, że nie musisz nas bronić.

- Phi! – prychnął Feliks – Jeszcze nie nastał taki dzień, bym się wstawił za Prusakiem. Jeśli nadejdzie, zaznaczę go sobie na czerwono w kalendarzu.

Podszedł do nich Edelstein. Dotknął pleców Ludwig'a, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jego dłoń została tam przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Jedno muszę przyznać – powiedział wesoło – Jedzenie u Bonnefoy'a jest o niebo lepsze niż w Brukseli.

- Wiadomo coś nowego o Beatrycze? – zapytał Feliks.

Austriak potrząsnął głową.

- Eryk miał dziś odwiedzić ją w szpitalu – powiadomił ich krótko Niemiec.

- Coś szybko się pozbierał po tym, jak mu Wandzia dała kosza.

- Oficjalnie to mu nie dała kosza – odparł z wyższością Roderich – I to pewnie jego największe zmartwienie. Tak to jest z feministkami. Nigdy nie mogłem ich zrozumieć.

- Dlatego jesteś rozwiedziony – przypomniał mu Feliks szczerząc zęby od ucha do ucha.

Austriak splótł ręce na piersi w obronnym geście.

- Dziękuję bardzo, nie narzekam. Odpowiada mi obecny tryb życia.

- Nie wątpię.

Ponownie zwrócił się do Ludwig'a. Tym razem dotknął jego ramienia.

- Wiesz, że Gilbert kupił już dla was trzech bilety na pociąg? Doprawdy, nie wiem, dlaczego nie chce lecieć samolotem do domu.

Akurat Feliksowi to odpowiadało. Ostatnio nie miał zaufania do samolotów i nie czuł się dobrze w powietrzu.

- A ty nie wracasz z nami?

- Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia w Wiedniu. Powinny mi zająć najwyżej trzy dni.

- Trzeba było to powiedzieć przy Gilbercie – wtrącił Feliks.

Austriak wlepił w niego nieruchomy wzrok.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, jesteśmy z Gilbertem bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

- Ja nic nie mówię – Polak uniósł dłonie – Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. A skoro on nic nie widział przez te 20 lat, kiedy mieszkałeś w Berlinie...

Temperatura spojrzenia Roderich'a obniżyła się o kilka stopni.

- Czyżbyś ty wiedział coś więcej?

Feliks odpowiedział przepraszającym uśmiechem. Nie jego sprawa, co się dzieje w prywatnym życiu Ludwig'a, choć osobiście uważał, że obaj Germanie są zbyt przewrażliwieni na tym tle.

- Roderich – Niemiec objął go krótko ramieniem – Zapominasz, ze Feliks ma doskonały wywiad.

: : : : : : : :

Od jakiegoś czasu widział, że Toris kręci się w pobliżu ich grupy. Nie robił sobie z tego nic.

Litwin należał do skrytych osób. Rzadko zabierał głos w towarzystwie, tak jak jego dwaj sąsiedzi. Teraz chyba zebrał się na odwagę, by podejść bliżej.

Feliks dziwił się, że po niezapowiedzianej wizycie Natalii Orłowskiej kilka miesięcy temu, Toris nie poszedł w jej ślady. Był przekonany, że dawny przyjaciel i sojusznik przynajmniej podejmie próbę przemówienia mu do rozumu, serca lub sumienia, lecz Litwin go zignorował i długi czas zachowywał się, jakby byli sobie obcy.

Dobrze, niech tak zostanie. Polak nie wypłakiwał tym sobie oczu po nocach. Ich przyjaźń była już tylko cienką, prawie niewidoczną blizną po długo gojącej się ranie. Pora oddzielić historię od teraźniejszości.

- Cześć, Feliks – Toris Laurinaitis przywitał się też ostrożnie z Ludwig'iem i Roderich'em.

- Szmat czasu, stary. Co u ciebie? – zagadnął Polak przywołując z trudem na twarz sztuczny uśmiech.

- W porządku...

Jego nowi sojusznicy odsunęli się nieco dając im miejsce na prywatną rozmowę.

- To dobrze. Sorry, że nasze wspólne projekty nie wypaliły.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Choć i tak pewnie nic by z nich nie było – dodał ciszej.

Toris nerwowo oblizał wargi.

- Słuchaj, czy to naprawdę było konieczne? – zapytał – Czy naprawdę musiałeś się sprzedawać Niemcom? Twoja sytuacja nie różni się tak bardzo od mojej, a przecież jakoś daję sobie radę.

Feliks potrząsnął głową. Zrobiło mu się smutno, uśmiech zaczął ciążyć na ustach.

- Moja sytuacja jest zupełnie inna. Nie przeżyłeś tego wszystkiego, co ja przeżyłem.

- Mi też było ciężko – odpowiedział twardo Litwin.

- Nie byłeś tam, gdzie ja byłem. Nie widziałeś tego wszystkiego, co ja widziałem. Nie wrócę tam, nigdy.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zmarszczył brwi.

- O tym, że nie potrafię żyć tak jak ty.

Feliks wziął się w garść. Wyprostował się i posłał koledze kolejny fałszywy uśmiech. Toris nigdy nie umiał poprawnie zinterpretować jego nastroju. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy żartuje, a kiedy popada w cynizm.

Chciał wykrzyczeć cały swój żal. Dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Litwin się od niego odsunął; dlaczego wycofywał się z każdego ich wspólnego projektu w ostatniej chwili. Dlaczego wbijał mu szpile wybierając najbardziej drażliwe sytuacje. Lecz Feliks nie zamierzał urządzać scen. Nie otrzymałby odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i byłby tylko pośmiewiskiem i bohaterem plotek do następnych obrad państw UE.

Z pogodą ducha, której nie czuł, wyciągnął do Torisa rękę.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy wciąż być przyjaciółmi – zapewnił.

Litwin wahał się tylko ułamek sekundy. Jednak nie zdążył uścisnąć jego dłoni. Świst kuli ortopedycznej przeciął powietrze. Toris oberwał po palcach. Krzyknął z bólu i odskoczył przyciskając poobijaną dłoń do piersi.

- Łapy przy sobie, Laurinaitis – warknął Gilbert całkowicie zasłaniając swoją kościstą osobą Feliksowi widok – Ty już miałeś swoją szansę.

- Gilbert! – zawołał Feliks bardziej zaskoczony niż oburzony.

- No co? – Prusak spojrzał na niego przez ramię – Przecież mam rację.

- Nie o to chodzi!

- To burak. Inaczej nie zrozumie. Gładkie gadki zostaw dla lasek na plaży.

Feliks chciał się dostać do Torisa. Zobaczyć, czy uderzenie było tak groźne, na jakie wyglądało. Przecież, na litość boską, Gilbert mógł mu połamać place!

Jednak Toris Laurinaitis już zniknął w drzwiach odprowadzony przez Raivisa i Elsę.

* * *

AN: SasameM wspomniała, że już najwyższy czas, by Toris pojawił się w Mega Sercu. Tylko że zamiast opiekuńczego i zazdrosnego Torisa wyszedł mi zazdrosny i prawie opiekuńczy Gilbert. Hmm...


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Mega Serce ma już rok. Z tej okazji chcę serdecznie podziękować wszystkim, którzy zajrzeli na tę stronę i poświęcili swój czas na przeczytanie oraz skomentowanie tego wytworu mojej wyobraźni. Przeżyłam dzięki temu fikowi wiele radosnych i kilka smutnych chwil. I nie żałuję żadnego rozdziału, który tu umieściłam.

* * *

To był długi wieczór. Gdyby wiedział, że tak się skończy, Francis nie ruszyłby się na kilometr z Brukseli.

Beatrycze miała zapaść.

Kiedy on wracał ze Strasburga, zniesmaczony hałaśliwą obecnością nadpobudliwego albinosa na salonach, serce Belgijki przestało bić.

Lekarze zdążyli odratować ją zanim doszło do obumarcia mózgu. A już chciała się wypisać ze szpitala, zapewniała, że czuje się dobrze.

Francis roztarł ociężałe powieki. Chłód szpitalnej sali przenikał przez jego cienką koszulę. Sam już nie wiedział, czy dygoce z zimna, czy ze strachu o przyjaciółkę. Przysiadł na plastikowym krzesełku projektowanym na pewno nie z myślą o osobach, które miały na nim siedzieć. Ujął pozbawioną życia kobiecą dłoń. Pod cienką jak bibuła skórą wyraźnie zaznaczały się niebieskie żyły. Nadgarstek wyglądał, jakby odrobina siły mogła go zmiażdżyć.

- Witaj, słoneczko...

Po dwóch słowach głos mu załamał się. Dlaczego nie ma przy nim Michelle, akurat wtedy, kiedy najbardziej potrzebuje jej wsparcia i chłodnego realizmu?

Odwrócił wzrok od bladej twarzy Beatrycze.

Bukiet herbacianych róż na stoliku przy łóżku miał więcej życia. Kwiaty zdawały się wysysać cały kolor z pomieszczenia. Do połowy opróżnione pudełko czekoladek wyglądało żałośnie. Pod wazonem leżało kilka złoconych papierków, których jeszcze nikt nie zdążył sprzątnąć.

To dobrze, że Beatrycze była popularna. Zasługiwała na jak najszersze grono przyjaciół.

Francis poprosił przechodzącą korytarzem pielęgniarkę o dodatkowy koc. Owinął się nim i ponownie umościł się na niewygodnym krześle z postanowieniem, że zostanie tu trochę dłużej.

: : : : : : : :

Światło wieży telewizyjnej górowało nad Wilnem niczym biały ptak strzegący nocą miasta. Zawsze wypełniało go nadzieją.

Toris miał za sobą długi dzień, którego znaczną część spędził w powietrzu. Miał serdecznie dość latania i podróży w ogóle. Najchętniej zaszyłby się w domu na najbliższy miesiąc, swoje wypady ograniczając do sklepu osiedlowego.

Wracał z lotniska. Prawie pusty trolejbus podskakiwał na drobnych nierównościach. Kilka samotnych dusz, które los późnym wieczorem wyrzucił na miasto, starało się nie dostrzegać innych pasażerów. Każde pustym wzrokiem patrzyło w okna zwracając uwagę na pustoszejące ulice, wypatrując swojego przystanku lub próbując po prostu zabić czas. Ich twarze w świetle latarni wyglądały jak pożółkłe, smutne maski.

Skóra pod bandażem zaczynała swędzieć, ale cieszył się, że szalony Prusak nie połamał mu palców. Kiedy opowiadał o tym Bragińskiemu, Rosjanin tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok. Toris dobrze wiedział, że Bragiński uważa wszystkich Bałtów za pionki w grze. Jeśli Europa była dla niego wielką szachownicą, to tym razem Feliksowi przypadła rola króla przeciwnego koloru. A Gilbert Beilschmidt stał się jego hetmanem.

Największy sojusznik Polaka nie należał do osób godnych zaufania. On i wszyscy Germanie to zwyczajni mordercy. Wystarczy prześledzić ostatnie sto lat historii, by wiedzieć, skąd pochodził Hitler i kto za nim poszedł.

Czy naprawdę Feliksowi nie byłoby lepiej pod rosyjskim zwierzchnictwem? Toris nie widział w tym nic strasznego, choć nigdy nie miał odwagi spojrzeć Iwanowi w oczy. Bał się, tego, co mógł tam ujrzeć, a jeszcze bardziej tego, czego mogło tam brakować.

Stojąc pod drzwiami swojego mieszkania spędził kilka długich minut w poszukiwaniu po kieszeniach kluczy. Tylko po to, by z niepokojem odkryć, że wcale mu nie były potrzebne. Drzwi były otwarte.

- Kto tu jest? – zapytał głośno zapalając w przedpokoju światło i wyciągając komórkę.

W razie czego zdąży zadzwonić na policję.

Na wykładzinie czerniały wilgotne ślady butów. Mógł zapomnieć o ciepłej herbacie z kropelką czegoś mocniejszego i kolacji odgrzewanej w mikrofalówce.

W pokoju gościnnym przerobionym na salonik cicho szumiał telewizor. Rosyjskojęzyczna stacja.

Toris ostrożnie zbliżył się do wejścia i gwałtownym ruchem zapalił światło.

- Witaj, podnóżku Moskwy.

W jego ulubionym fotelu przesuniętym obok telewizora z nogą założoną na nogę siedział Gilbert Beilschmidt. Na ekranie obok cycata brunetka i długonoga blondynka walczyły topless w kisielu.

- Co ty tu robisz?

Jakim cudem ten szaleniec włamał się do jego domu? Toris i bez tego miał nadmiar stresu w codziennym życiu.

- Późno wracasz. Czekam na ciebie dosyć długo, więc postanowiłem się rozgościć.

Prusak nogą odzianą w ciężki trekkingowy but przesunął leżący na stoliku laptop.

W Litwinie krew się zagotowała. Ten białowłosy padalec zdążył przetrząsnąć całe mieszkanie i dobrać się do najważniejszych rzeczy.

- Ty sukinsynu! Wynoś się natychmiast!

Toris rzucił się w kierunku intruza. Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć nad następnym krokiem, Prusak był już na nogach z jego laptopem pod pachą i ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Jak pogoda w Moskwie?

- Nie byłem w Moskwie, tylko w Strasburgu, więc skąd mam wiedzieć?

Gilbert pogroził mu palcem.

- Nie umiesz kłamać, podnóżku.

Litwin zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Nie muszę też tobie niczego udowadniać – odparł z godnością patrząc z góry na nieproszonego gościa.

Nie różnili się tak bardzo wzrostem, a różnica wypadała na korzyść Laurinaitisa. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy. Feliks kiedyś stanął przed Iwanem i napluł mu w twarz. I to dopiero był widok.

Ogień zawsze płonący w oczach Prusaka raptownie zmienił temperaturę. Toris nie zdążył się w porę odsunąć.

Albinos zacisnął palce na ukradzionym laptopie i wziął zamach. Pojawiły się gwiazdy i krew. Toris w następnej sekundzie leżał na podłodze. Miał wrażenie, że kant laptopa zgruchotał mu prawą stronę twarzy. Zakaszlał czując w ustach słony posmak i wypluł na dywan złamany ząb. Czuł, że kilka innych nie trzyma się zbyt pewnie szczęki.

- Nie zrozumieliśmy się, podnóżku – wysyczał Gilbert stając lewą nogą na jego klatce piersiowej – Coś ci mówiłem, kiedy kręciłeś się przy mojej granicy. Łapy z daleka od Suwalszczyzny i od Łukasiewicza. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co tam robiłeś?

Toris chciał dopowiedzieć, że to nie tak. Zamierzał tylko odwiedzić Feliksa, pojechać do niego i porozmawiać w cztery oczy o jego decyzji.

Nacisk buta na klatkę piersiową sprawił, że z gardła Litwina wydobył się tylko jęk.

- Następnym razem nie będę tak... _łaskawy_ – powiedział Gilbert.

Cofnął się pozwalając Litwinowi wziąć oddech. Szok po oberwaniu laptopem w głowę nie mijał. Na kawałku elektroniki nie widać było nawet zadrapania.

- Dotarło? – zapytał chłodnym tonem.

Toris nieznacznie skinął głową. To wystarczyło, by Gilbert Beilschmidt opuścił jego dom.

Wiedział dobrze, jak układać się z silniejszymi i agresywnymi. Mógł dziś stracić nie tylko ząb.

: : : : : : : :

Ludwig'a w środku nocy obudził dzwonek telefonu. Skoczna, natarczywa melodia oznaczała ostatnią osobę, z jaką chciałby teraz rozmawiać.

Spał sam w łóżku i miał bardzo przyjemny sen. Ów sen sprawił, że zbudził się z typowo męskim problemem.

- Verdammt!... – zaklął przewracając się na bok.

To tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Przez ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Pościel wydawała się nieprzyjemnie szorstka i lepiła się do spoconej skóry. Telefon nie dawał za wygraną.

Z jękiem zrzucił z siebie kołdrę licząc na to, że chłodne powietrze w sypialni przystopuje rozbudzone hormony i przywróci jasność myślenia.

Cholera, czemu Roderich'a nie ma akurat wtedy, kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebny?

Wbił wzrok w wiązkę zimnego światła latarni sączącego się spomiędzy zasłon. Policzył do dziesięciu. W tym czasie denerwująca piosenka dotarła do drugiego refrenu.

Wreszcie sięgnął po komórkę.

- Feliks, czy jesteś _absolutnie_ przekonany, że musisz dzwonić o tej porze? – wydukał przez zaciśnięte zęby każde słowo.

- Właśnie coś odkryłem i myślę, że powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Czy ten Polak nie ma swojego życia? Kiedy on w ogóle śpi?

- Czy to naprawdę nie może poczekać do rana?

- Do rana to już bym sam powiesił tego sukinsyna za jaja. Doceń, że jednak chcę, by wszystko było po bożemu.

Ludwig przełożył komórkę do drugiej ręki i usiadł. Skrzywił się, gdy dotknął stopami zimnego parkietu. Męski problem po przyjemnym śnie wcale nie zamierzał znikać. Wprost przeciwnie, chłodne powietrze zdawało się go... pobudzać.

- Co tym razem zrobił Gilbert? – zapytał cierpiętniczym tonem.

- Czemu to zawsze ma być Gilbert? – odezwał się zbyt wesoły jak na tę porę głos z Polski – Chcę pogadać z tobą w cztery oczy, więc zróbmy tak: załatw, co masz do załatwienia pod ręką...

Ludwig ugryzł się w język.

- ... i za 15 minut włącz komputer. Zrobimy małą wideokonferencję, okey?

- Yhm...

- Wystarczy ci 15 minut?

- Tak.

- Na pewno? Ostatecznie mogę ci dać 20.

- Na pewno!

: : : : : : : :

Kwadrans później Ludwig był już innym człowiekiem. Spokojny i opanowany siedział przed laptopem z kubkiem mocnej kawy. Zanim na monitorze ukazała się wesoła gęba Łukasiewicza, owinął się szczelniej szlafrokiem.

- Słuchaj, szefie, jest sprawa.

Czy Łukasiewicz właśnie podskakiwał przed swoim laptopem, czy też nim potrząsał?

- O trzeciej w nocy? Lepiej, żeby było to coś ważnego.

Uczucie upokorzenia jeszcze go nie opuściło.

- Chodzi o hrabiego. W sumie cieszę się, że Wandzia go rzuciła. Żałuję tylko, że przy okazji nie puściła go z torbami.

No pięknie, roztrząsają teraz problemy sercowe von Meklemburga i Silesii. Co za konstruktywny sposób na spędzenie nocy.

- Co ci zrobił Eryk? – zapytał znudzony.

- Osobiście faceta parę razy w życiu na oczy widziałem. Wiesz, jakim cudem Ruscy mu majątku po wojnie nie odebrali?

- Wspominał coś, że zaniżał wartość. Kreatywna księgowość...

- Dupa, nie księgowość!

Na monitorze przez chwilę było widać tylko parę zdeterminowanych zielonych oczu. Potem pojawiły się rzędy cyfr i tabele zmieniające się z zawrotną prędkością.

- Jaśnie Państwo pracował dla Stasi!

Teraz jeden po drugim wyświetlały się skany niemieckich dokumentów opatrzonych pieczątkami i symbolami NRD-owskiego wywiadu.

- Von Meklemburg sypał Ruskim. Kablował na swoich. Nazywaj to, jak chcesz. Iwan go nie tykał, bo Eryk był pożyteczny.

Ludwig'owi coś się skręciło w żołądku.

- Pojadę do niego z samego rana i porozmawiam z nim – powiedział sztywno.

Lepiej, żeby Eryk miał dobre argumenty. Mógł wcześniej się domyślić. Ilu arystokratów pod okupacją radziecką przeżyło i jeszcze ocaliło swe majątki?

- Dobrze! To jeszcze porozmawiaj z nim o samopoczuciu Beatrycze la Mar.

Ta sugestia zbiła go z tropu.

- Co z Beatrycze? – zapytał nerwowo.

Odstawił na bok pusty kubek. Jednak kawa to nie był dobry pomysł. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie chodzić po ścianach. Roderich parzył zdecydowanie lepszą i pozbawioną efektów ubocznych.

- Cztery godziny temu zapadła w śpiączkę. Mówiłeś, że Eryk ją wczoraj odwiedzał, nie?

- Cholera...

- Właśnie.

Ludwig na moment ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Jeden z jego zaufanych podwładnych okazał się zwyczajnym sukinsynem. I trzeba było dopiero gadatliwego Polaka, by to odkryć.

- Prześlij mi, co masz.

- Już się robi!

- Mam nadzieję, że Beatrycze z tego wyjdzie – powiedział cicho.

- Co za czasy... – westchnął Feliks i przeciągnął się.

W monitorze pojawiło się jego prawe ucho i kawałek szyi.

- Wolę nie myśleć, czemu on to zrobił – wyprostował się i splótł dłonie przed laptopem – Oby miał wystarczająco patriotyczną wymówkę.

Ludwig zgadzał się z nim w pełni.

- Sorry, że przynoszę takie nieciekawe nowiny. I że cię nimi budzę. Pewnie i tak jesteś przemęczony.

- Nie bardziej niż przedtem.

Feliks popatrzył na niego pełnym powagi wzrokiem.

- Tylko nie cackaj się z nim. Nie zasłużył na to.

Twarz Polaka zniknęła kończąc tym samym wideorozmowę. Ludwig wpatrywał się jeszcze w ekran, dopóki nie zniknęło okienko transferu danych.

Zanosiło się na pracowity dzień.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Leto położyła swoje łapki na nowej książce Ciszewskiego, więc zapewne następny rozdział pojawi się dopiero kiedy skończę czytać.

* * *

Zmrużyła oczy w pełnym słońcu. Pogodny jesienny dzień zachęcał robotników do ubrania się lekko, jednak żaden nie prezentował już o tej porze roku nagiej, opalonej klaty.

Wanda Silesia zeszła z motocykla. Schowała okulary przeciwsłoneczne do kieszeni i chwilę przyglądała się wznoszonej konstrukcji. Na betonowych fundamentach powoli, ale systematycznie rosły ściany. Mężczyźni pracowali sprawnie. Czasem któryś głośno zaklął, czasem się roześmiał z żartu kolegi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, ze muszą zrobić jak najwięcej nim nastaną mrozy.

Zaczepiła jednego ze starszych robotników o Gilberta Beilschmidt'a. Zmierzył ją pełnym ciekawości spojrzeniem, a potem gwizdnął w kierunku budowy.

- Ej, Gilbert! Kobieta do ciebie!

Rozległo się więcej gwizdów, ale Silesii nie drgnęła nawet powieka. Od grupy ludzi odłączyła się jedna osoba.

Albinos zdjął rękawice i żółty kask. Otarł rękawem pot z czoła. Ledwie ją zobaczył, na jego twarzy pojawił się ten znienawidzony, perfidny uśmieszek.

- Witam szanowną panienkę. Czym mogę szanownej panience służyć?

Oparł się o błotnik stojącej obok motocykla zakurzonej ciężarówki. Jego ubranie miało ten sam nieokreślony kolor. Z daleka śmierdziało smarem i cementem.

- Nie używasz już kul – zauważyła lekko zaskoczona Silesia.

Spodziewała się, że Prusak będzie kuśtykał przynajmniej do świąt, potem złamie nogę na lodzie, co go bezpiecznie unieruchomi do końca zimy.

- Krępowały moją osobowość.

Racja, brat Ludwig'a miał wyolbrzymione pojęcie indywidualizmu. Pewnie zignorował polecenia swojego lekarza. Nie jej sprawa. Silesia chętnie widziałaby go przykutego do łóżka przez następne 20 lat.

- Co tutaj robicie? – zagadnęła próbując wybadać jego nastrój.

Perfidny uśmiech ogarnął pół twarzy.

- Spalarnię śmieci.

- W szczerym polu?

- Przecież nie wybuduję jej pod samym miastem. Ludzie będą narzekać na smród i dym nawet jeśli założę najlepsze filtry. Wiesz, ile musiałem zapłacić ekologom by siedzieli cicho?

Wanda wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Przekupiłeś ekologów?

Prusak zaczął nonszalancko obserwować swoje brudne paznokcie.

- Cóż, widać kilkadziesiąt hektarów wysypiska jest bardziej ekologiczne. Za postawienie tego pod Allenstein inwestor zapłaciłby dwa razy tyle.

- Olsztyn – Wanda uparcie przypomniała mu.

- Słucham?

Głupia mina w wykonaniu Gilberta Beilschmidt'a wyglądała bardzo nieprzekonująco.

- Olsztyn, nie Allenstein.

W sekundzie, gdy kąciki ust Prusaka nieznacznie drgnęły, wiedziała, co będzie dalej. Każda z nich zareagowałaby tak samo słysząc _tę_ nazwę _tego _miasta.

Niestety Gilbert uwielbiał im grać na nerwach.

- _Danzig_.

- W twoich snach! – prychnęła.

Albinos wyprostował się i nagle dwa kroki bezpiecznej przestrzeni dzielącej ich przestały istnieć.

- Wierz mi, Wando – powiedział cicho patrząc jej w oczy – Ja mam bardzo bujną wyobraźnię.

- Więc przypomnę o tym Marysi – wycedziła.

Pomerania zawsze była dla niej młodszą siostrą. Nieco naiwną, często zastraszaną, ale o sercu ze złota. Jej kłopoty uruchamiały instynkt opiekuńczy Silesii, choć nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznała.

- Proszę bardzo. Czuję, że przy odrobinie perswazji chętnie oddałaby połowę wybrzeża.

- Trzymaj łapy z daleka od niej – ostrzegła grobowym głosem.

Stali teraz tak blisko siebie, że od zapachu cementu zaczął ją swędzieć nos.

- Przecież jej tu nie ma – powiedział Prusak jeszcze bardziej zniżając głos – Poza tym to nie ona, ale ty przejechałaś specjalnie do mnie taki kawał drogi ze Śląska, ubrana jak ze snu sado-maso każdego porządnego Niemca.

Wanda nie wytrzymała. Chwyciła go za kołnierz jednocześnie przyciągając bliżej. Ich nosy niemal stykały się.

- Wyrwać ci język, czy jaja? Jak myślisz, co będzie bardziej bolało?

Nienawidziła takiego podejścia mężczyzn do kobiet. Już nie byli władcami wszechświata, tylko ten fakt wciąż nie docierał do ich zakutych łbów.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem testując siłę woli przeciwnika. Coś się zmieniło w czerwonych oczach Prusaka. Ulotnił się lekki nastrój i chęć do chamskiego flirtowania. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy zastąpiony przez coś zimnego i twardego.

Zacisnął kościste palce na jej dłoni. Odruchowo puściła jego kołnierz.

Roderich Edelstein uważał się za honorowego mężczyznę. Nigdy w życiu nie uderzył kobiety. Ludwig Beilschmidt twierdził, że jest praktycznym człowiekiem. Jeśli ktoś go atakował, bronił się i płeć atakującego nie miała dla niego znaczenia. Gilbert był zupełnie inny. Wystarczył cień zagrożenia, by oberwać. I nie liczyło się dla niego, czy podejrzenia okazały się później zgodne z prawdą, czy nie. Jeśli Gilbert kogoś bił, nigdy nie przepraszał i nigdy nie żałował.

- Po co tutaj przyjechałaś?

Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

- Mój najlepszy przyjaciel potrzebuje pomocy...

Prusak błyskawicznie znalazł się przy jej motocyklu zapominając o kłótni. Pochylił się nad obudową silnika.

- Chyba ma depresję, choć bardzo stara się to ukryć... – zaczęła, ale zachowanie starszego Beilschmidt'a wprawiło ją w konsternację – Co ty robisz?

- Mówiłaś przecież, że...

- Och, do ciężkiej cholery! Czy wy myślicie tylko o cyckach i maszynach?

- West chyba ostatnio nie myśli o cyckach.

- Nieważne... – machnęła ręką nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegółowe wyjaśnienia – Chodzi mi o to, że... No, kurde!...

Gilbert uniósł w górę brwi. Uśmieszek satysfakcji znów tańczył mu na ustach.

- Wanda Silesia zapomniała języka w gębie?

- Wyciągnij gdzieś Feliksa – wyksztusiła czując się głupio.

Z taką elokwencją raczej świata nie podbije. Wanda w duchu usprawiedliwiła brak słów adrenaliną wciąż krążącą we krwi i zwyczajnym wstydem. Feliks potrzebował odmiany, nowej twarzy w otoczeniu, nowych tematów do rozmowy. Politycy zarzucali mu brak patriotyzmu, zaprzedanie się obcym. Widziała, że dopadły go wątpliwości, a wątpiący Polak to słaby Polak. Nie mogli sobie teraz pozwolić na taki luksus.

Gilbert powrócił do podpierania ciężarówki. Schował dłonie w kieszeniach i popatrzył na nią kpiąco.

- Chętnie wyciągnę go w sam środek lasu. Potem zamknę w szopie i dopilnuję, by zabarykadować wszystkie wyjścia.

Silesia znów miała ochotę złamać mu nos.

- W bajce o Jasiu i Małgosi zagrałbyś wilka – powiedziała z przekąsem.

Niestety nawet ta uwaga nie zbiła go z tropu.

- W bajce o czerwonym kapturku skończyłabyś jak czterdziestu rozbójników.

Skopiowała pozę albinosa i oparła się o motocykl. Nie podobało się jej, gdy ktoś podejrzany kręcił się wokół maszyny. A Gilbert Beilschmidt był bardziej niż podejrzany.

- To jak? Zabierzesz go do miasta?

- To ma być prośba?

- Ludwig powiedział, że powinniśmy się bardziej integrować.

- Chętnie zintegruję się z Pomeranią.

Silesia zgrzytnęła zębami i wsiadła na motocykl bez słowa pożegnania. Cóż, jak widać z Prusakiem wciąż nie dało się normalnie porozmawiać.

: : : : : : : :

Bycie pupilkiem kanclerza, mimo licznych sytuacji przyprawiających o wyrzuty sumienia, miało też swoje zalety. Jedną z nich była możliwość sprowadzenia w każdej chwili szofera i czarnej rządowej limuzyny za pomocą jednego telefonu. Ludwig zyskał czas, by ochłonąć i jeszcze raz przeanalizować zebrane przez Łukasiewicza dane. Nic nie wskazywało na fałszerstwo, czy zwykłe wprowadzenie w błąd. Polak umiał dokopywać się do ciemnych sekretów historii równie sprawnie jak ta Żydówka Ariel. Mogło to w przyszłości okazać się przydatne, choć na razie wywoływało jedynie ból głowy.

Eryk von Meklemburg był mężczyzną o bardzo bujnej i niejasnej przeszłości. Po zjednoczeniu Niemiec Ludwig dał mu szansę na wyjawienie prawdy i obdarzył zaufaniem, jak wszystkich współpracowników z odzyskanych landów. Meklemburczyk tę szansę zmarnował.

Posiadłość wyglądała bardzo dostojnie. Wybudowano ją na uboczu dwa wieki temu, kiedy już mieszkanie w zamkach przestało być modne. Stare dęby osłaniały ją przed ciekawskimi oczyma. Całe wschodnie skrzydło porastał bluszcz i czerwone wino. Podpełzało aż do okien drugiego piętra. Z daleka wydawało się, że ta część budynku stoi w ogniu.

Koła limuzyny zaszurały na wysypanym tłuczonymi kamieniami podjeździe. Niemiec chwycił swoją teczkę i wysiadł. Nie planował zabawić długo w rezydencji von Meklemburga.

Gospodarz wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Dobrze ukrywał zaskoczenie. Nie silił się na uśmiech, który w jego sytuacji wyglądałby nieszczerze.

- Ludwig'u, co cię sprowadza tak nagle? – uścisnął mu na powitanie rękę.

- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać – odpowiedział cicho Niemiec.

Szatyn ujął go za ramię i poprowadził do domu.

- Przy kawie czy przy brandy? – zapytał powoli Eryk, gdy milczący lokaj odbierał od jego gościa płaszcz i szalik.

- Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam dziś ochoty spożywać czegokolwiek pod twoim dachem.

Gabinet Meklemburczyka wyglądał jak biblioteka. Dwie ściany od podłogi po sufit zapełniały książki z rożnych epok pisane w rożnych językach.

Eryk rozkazał służbie, by im nie przeszkadzano. Ludwig rozsiadł się w fotelu i uważnie obserwował język ciała kolegi. Szatyn wydawał się spięty, choć nie znał powodów tej wizyty. Usiadł po drugiej stronie ogromnego, mahoniowego biurka w każdej chwili gotów zerwać się na nogi.

Młody Beilschmidt pochylił się do przodu i wbił w niego zimne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Wiedział, że potrafi wyglądać groźnie i wzbudzać strach. Nauczył się tego od mistrza.

- Eryku, powiedz mi, co zrobiłeś Beatrycze la Mar.

Meklemburczyk drgnął i uciekł na moment wzrokiem w bok.

- Byłem u niej z wizytą. N...nie rozumiem, co insynuujesz.

- Beatrycze zapadła w śpiączkę po tym, jak ją odwiedziłeś.

- To... doprawdy smutne...

- Raczej żałosne – stwierdził Ludwig.

Gdy arystokrata spojrzał na niego pytająco, postanowił przejść do ataku.

- Twoje tłumaczenie jest żałosne. Byłeś w szpitalu wczesnym popołudniem. Przyniosłeś Beatrycze bukiet herbacianych róż i pudełko czekoladek. Nikt inny jej później nie odwiedzał. O północy była już nieprzytomna. Mam kontynuować?

- Nie widzę związku... – Eryk wciąż się bronił.

- Módl się, by przeżyła następną dobę i żeby Bonnefoy'owi nie przyszło do głowy zbadać tych czekoladek na obecność toksyn.

Meklemburczyk opuścił ramiona w geście bezradności.

- Miała tylko poczuć się słabo. Nie przypuszczałem, że reakcja będzie aż tak gwałtowna...

Ludwig zamknął oczy i pochylił się do tyłu. Miał wrażenie, że pod stopami otworzyła się bezdenna otchłań. Jeden krok i zapadnie się nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu. Musiał rozegrać to stanowczo i ostrożnie.

- Dlaczego?

Eryk zaczął wiercić się w fotelu. Cała fasada dobrego gospodarza legła w gruzach.

- Chciałem ciebie odciążyć.

To były ostatnie słowa, jakich spodziewał się po arystokracie. Zaczął mu się przyglądać uważnie.

- Widzę, co się ostatnio dzieje wokół Niemiec. Rozzłościłeś Bragińskiego zagarniając Polskę dla siebie. Poza tym raczej nie skakał z radości na wieść, że twój brat przeżył wojnę – kontynuował Meklemburczyk – A do tego masz całą Unię na głowie. Bonnefoy nie ma żadnego pomysłu na ratowanie sytuacji, ale sprzeciwi się tobie wyłącznie dla zasady.

- Więc podtrułeś Beatrycze, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę – wymruczał z niedowierzaniem Ludwig.

Nigdy nie posądziłby swoich podwładnych o taką bezwzględność. Wymówka wydawała się szczera, a już na pewno patriotyczna.

- Jest gdzieś na to jakieś lekarstwo? – zapytał cicho.

- W Instytucie Max'a Planck'a w Monachium... Mam zaaranżować przekazanie? – Eryk patrzył na niego z nadzieją licząc zapewne na rychłe ułaskawienie.

Ludwig miał jednak co do niego inne plany.

- Saara się tym zajmie. Już pokazałeś, że subtelność nie należy to twoich mocnych stron. Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego Beatrycze a nie na przykład Natalia?

- Ty chyba żartujesz! – gospodarz zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do okna – Orłowska nienawidzi mnie i nigdy nie przyjęłaby z moich rąk żadnego prezentu. A Bragiński jest z nią równie mocno emocjonalnie związany, co z Eduardem. Poza tym, gdyby się dowiedział, zabiłby mnie.

- Och, z pewnością jakoś byś się wykręcił. Raz już to przecież zrobiłeś – powiedział Niemiec.

Arystokrata obrócił się i splótł ręce na piersiach. Po jednej celnej uwadze wydawał się być kompletnie zdruzgotany. Pochylił głowę kryjąc oczy w cieniu ciemnych loków.

- Wiem o wszystkim – dodał Ludwig.

Eryk, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej się skulił.

- Kto?

- Feliks – odpowiedział krótko.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się suchy, podbarwiony rozpaczą śmiech.

- A ty uwierzyłeś w dobre intencje Polaczka! Skąd wiesz, że nie chce nas skłócić? Kiedy Niemcy były rozbite, on rósł w siłę.

- Od 500 lat wyłącznie traci.

- Europa – von Meklemburg zakreślił ręką w powietrzu okrąg – to system naczyń połączonych – Władza i prestiż przepływają z jednego miejsca w drugie. Z Rzymu do Konstantynopola, z Amsterdamu do Londynu, z Francji Ludwika XIV do II Rzeszy. Zawsze tak było.

- Teraz wszyscy jesteśmy słabi – odparł Ludwig – Dałem ci szansę na rozliczenie się z przeszłością, a ty mnie oszukałeś.

- A co by ci dała ta wiedza? To zamknięty rozdział w moim życiu.

- Kiedy patrzę na to, co zrobiłeś w Belgii, mam wątpliwości. Stasi stosowało identyczne metody.

- Mossad i CIA nadal je stosują. Czy ktoś potępia Jones'a?

- Połowa Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ.

Eryk usiadł ponownie za biurkiem i potarł nasadę nosa. Gest ten oznaczał nasilający się ból głowy, ale Ludwig nie miał zamiaru dbać o komfort psychiczny nierzetelnego podwładnego. Dobrze, że ukrył Gilberta przed światem. Dobrze, że tylko kilka osób wiedziało, że przeżył wojnę i gdzie przebywał.

- Ja tylko przekazywałem informacje – powiedział cicho Eryk – Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem...

- To się jeszcze okaże – rzucił Ludwig.

Wstał i podniósł swoją teczkę.

- Roderich niedługo jedzie do Moskwy na premierę nowego przedstawienia baletowego. Oczekuję, że będziesz mu towarzyszyć. Odśwież w pamięci wszystkie sztuczki z czasów Stasi. Przydadzą ci się.

- Nigdy w życiu nie pojadę do Moskwy! To samobójstwo! – zawołał rozpaczliwie Meklemburczyk.

Ludwig miał już dość narzekania i kwestionowania jego poleceń. Oparł dłonie na biurku gospodarza.

- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zastosuję areszt domowy do odwołania. Żadnych kontaktów ze światem zewnętrznym. I poinformuję o wszystkim Wandę Silesię. Powinna wiedzieć, z kim się zadawała przez ostatnie 20 lat. Zastanów się jeszcze i skontaktuj z Roderich'em w sprawie szczegółów.

: : : : : : : :

Pogrążał się w coraz czarniejszych myślach. Podatki, zamieszki w Warszawie, kryzys, zamieszki w Krakowie.

Dla odmiany wujaszek Wania siedział podejrzanie cicho.

Tymczasem Ludwig kazał mu się przygotować do podróży. Za tydzień leciał na coroczne zebranie państw należących do Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ i zabierał Feliksa ze sobą.

Polak zaczynał uważać ten zapis w ich umowie za poważny błąd. Młody Beilschmidt był do bólu wierny przepisom. Ciągnął go na każde spotkanie – od Cannes po Pekin. Feliks miał po dziurki w nosie chodzenia w garniturze i chowania się za plecami Niemca na widok uśmiechniętego Bragińskiego.

Na podwórku rozległ się warkot. Jakaś maszyna błysnęła światłami po oknach i zakręciła przed progiem.

Feliks wstał zza biurka i przetarł oczy ze zdumienia. Pod jego domem stała najprawdziwsza „mydelniczka". Trabant miał oryginalny kanarkowo-żółty lakier i wyłupiaste reflektory. Całości dopełniała powycierana figurka pieska kiwającego łepkiem przymocowana do deski rozdzielczej i tęcza miniaturowych flag podczepiona nad przednią szybą. Silnik mruczał cicho na luzie.

- Ej, Łukasiewicz!

Kierowca stał obok wehikułu czasu i darł się, ile mu sił w szwabskich płucach starczyło.

- Łukasiewicz! Rusz dupę!

Feliks rozjuszony z trzaskiem otworzył okno. Zimne powietrze natychmiast uderzyło go po twarzy.

- Czego?

- Wyskakuj z tej swojej szopy. Jedziemy.

Psy najbliższych sąsiadów zaczęły szczekać. Pół wioski na pewno stało teraz w oknach i nasłuchiwało ich krzyków.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę, kretynie!

- Jak się nie ruszysz w ciągu minuty, to ci zaraz zrobię Blitzkrieg!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Realny świat mnie dopadł i nie wypuszczał przez trzy miesiące, ale myślę, że następne rozdziały powinny pojawić się nieco szybciej.

* * *

Podróż zajęła pół godziny. Feliks przezornie nie zabierał głosu. Gapił się na ruchomą główkę pieska przylepionego do deski rozdzielczej i tylko jedno pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju.

Nie, wcale nie chodziło o to, dlaczego Beilschmidt wyciągnął go z domu i dokąd jedzie w ciemną noc. Nie ciekawiła go ta nagła potrzeba bratania się z narodem polskim, jaką zdawał się odczuwać Prusak, ani też całkiem możliwy mentalny kataklizm, który ten białowłosy idiota musiał przeżyć, zanim usiadł za kółkiem.

Wybór piosenek w odtwarzaczu pasował jak ulał do kierowcy. Po prawie optymistycznym _„Hurra, wir leben noch"_ nastąpiło przepełnione mrocznym fatalizmem_ „Du du hast du hast mich"_. Składankę germańskich przebojów zakończyło słodkie do bólu_ „I am from Austria"_. Feliks doszedł do wniosku, że Gilbert albo jest masochistą, albo boi się zasnąć za kierownicą. Łucja także wybierając się w dłuższą trasę nastawiała radio na podnoszącą ciśnienie audycję.

Wreszcie dojechali do pierwszej większej knajpy dającej pozory anonimowości, gdzie polewacz drinków nie znał na pamięć adresów wszystkich żulików i numerów telefonów wszystkich małolat udających zawzięcie osiemnastki.

Zemsta Honeckera wyglądała cudacznie między używanymi białymi BMW i równie używanymi błyszczącymi czarnym lakierem audicami.

I wtedy to Polak nie wytrzymał.

- Ty, Gilbert, powiedz mi, dlaczego trabant?

Albinos odwrócił się w drzwiach tancbudy i posłał mu spojrzenie cierpiętnika.

- No, dlaczego na przykład nie BMW? – drążył Łukasiewicz.

- Bo West nie dał mi kasy na nowy, porządny, niemiecki samochód – wycedził przez zęby Prusak i bez ostrzeżenia wepchnął go do środka.

W knajpie snuł się dym i śmierdziało alkoholem. Atmosfera była nieruchawa, bo tego typu przybytki ożywają dopiero w sobotnie wieczory. Mimo to zebrało się trochę ludzi.

- Nie gadaj, że Ludwig czegokolwiek ci poskąpił – odparł Feliks.

Wdrapał się na stołek przy barze i mrugał oczami starając się przyzwyczaić do skromnego światła.

Nad rzędami szklanek i butelek z alkoholem wielka plazma mrugała znajomymi obrazkami kablówki równie idyllicznie, co światła dyskotek z lat osiemdziesiątych.

Prusak zajął miejsce obok i szybko zamówił dwa piwa.

- Mówimy o Niemcu w czasach kryzysu – poinformował Feliksa gorzkim tonem, po czym jednym haustem opróżnił pół kufla, jakby ten fakt przygnębiał go nieznośnie.

- Jakoś ten Niemiec nie oszczędzał na niczym, by odzyskać twój dom.

- I to w dodatku z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza – prychnął albinos – Słuchaj, miałem do wyboru albo fioletowego volkswagena polo albo trabanta.

Feliks podniósł kufel i upił pierwszego łyka.

- Faktycznie, żadne wyjście.

Wszyscy w Europie wiedzieli, że Ludwig Beilschmidt lubi oszczędzać dla samego oszczędzania. Feliks, gdy już zbierał pieniądze, to na coś. Na lepszy zamek do drzwi, na komputer, na opał dla gminnej szkoły, albo na najbliższą stację pogotowia, by mieli za co paliwo kupić.

- Chociaż z drugiej strony pomyśl, ile można przy nim zrobić – zamyślił się – Tuning, podrasowanie silnika. Jak by tak wstawić koła od terenówki, na dachu halogeny i porządne zderzaki z przodu…

Tymczasem Gilbert zawiesił wzrok na trzech wielce obiecujących dziewczynach. Ładnie ubrane i rozchichotane siedziały przy stoliku niedaleko. Zapewne świętowały urodziny jednej z nich.

- A skoro już jesteśmy przy zderzakach…

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – potrząsnął głową Polak – Nawet nie myśl, że możesz o tym myśleć.

Odpowiedział mu bezczelny uśmiech.

- Dwie dla mnie, jedna dla ciebie.

- Boże… - Feliks przewrócił oczyma i spojrzał na sufit.

- Tak też mnie nazywają. Zwykle zaraz potem dodają coś w stylu „o, tak!", „jeszcze, mocniej…" – albinos podrapał się w głowę – Ale wolę, jak to mówią jakieś zgrabne laski, a nie pierwszy lepszy wymoczek.

- Nie masz odrobiny przyzwoitości.

- Ani trochę – zgodził się.

Potrafił zawrócić w głowie kobietom, które szukały towarzystwa na jedną noc i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych atutów. Feliks nie zamierzał się zniżać do jego poziomu.

- Jesteś oderwany od rzeczywistości – Gilbert z rozmachem dopił piwo – Powinieneś zacząć się integrować z własnym narodem. Uczulić się na jego wewnętrzne potrzeby. Otworzyć serce.

- Obłapianie się w męskim kiblu nie ma nic wspólnego z integracją.

Prusak zaniósł się okropnym śmiechem i klepnął Feliksa po plecach.

- Więc siedź tutaj i oglądaj reklamy jak ten za pięć złotych.

Jakie to typowe. Po minucie śmiech albinosa dało się słyszeć od stolika dziewczyn. Polak przygarbił się i przywołał barmana.

- Daj pan coś czystego i mocnego.

Skoro już miał siedzieć w barze sam, to przynajmniej mógł się napić.

Gilbert wrócił godzinę później w koszuli przewróconej na lewą stronę i z rozanielonym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby co najmniej złapał Pana Boga za piętę i go połaskotał. Zanim wpakował się na stołek, uwiesił się całym ciężarem na Polaku prawie zwalając go na podłogę.

- Niedobrze mi – skrzywił się Feliks czując od niego zabójczą mieszaninę papierosów i damskich perfum.

Brwi albinosa uniosły się w górę.

- Po jednym piwie i dwóch wódkach z lodem?

- Niedobrze mi na twój widok.

- Ej! Byłem uczciwy. Chciałem się podzielić. Nie moja wina, że postanowiłeś być dzisiaj uosobieniem cnoty i moralności.

Gilbert wykonał dwa obroty na swoim stołku. Feliks łypnął na niego spode łba. Uosobienie cnoty? Akurat!

- Nikt ci nie mówił, że masz ADHD?

- A jak się to przenosi?

Niemal zagotował się na lekceważącą odpowiedź.

- Kiedy się urodziłem, nie wymyślono jeszcze czegoś takiego. Niegrzeczni chłopcy byli po prostu… - albinos sugestywnie zniżył glos - … niegrzeczni.

- Więc stary Germania lał cię za mało pasem.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie muszę usprawiedliwiać swoich niepowodzeń ogólnoświatowym spiskiem.

- Choć masz równie dużo powodów – zauważył cierpko Polak.

- Chyba za mało wypiłeś.

Po kolejnych wysokoprocentowych drinkach otoczenie wyglądało bardziej przyjaźnie i nawet Prusak wydawał się sympatyczny, choć trzeźwy jak zimowy poranek. W telewizorze nad barem po kwadransie reklam pojawiły się wiadomości sportowe. Relacja z otwarcia jednego ze stadionów. Obaj podnieśli w górę wzrok.

- Nie szkoda ci? – zapytał całkiem poważnie albinos celując szklanką w ruchomy obraz – Przez całą tę naszą aneksję straciłeś mistrzostwa.

Feliks wzruszył ramionami. Tego żałował najmniej. Jego drużyna i tak by się nie popisała, a koszty imprezy ciągnęłyby się za nim latami. Chciał jedynie odnowić przyjaźń z Ukrainą i organizacja mistrzostw wydawała mu się wtedy znakomitym pretekstem. Niestety Katiusza pozostawiła sprawy organizacyjne podwładnym.

- Jekaterina może je sobie sama urządzać. Myślę, że się jej uda. W końcu ma warunki…

- Och, tak. Katiusza i jej dwie piłki. To prawda, że z nimi rozmawia? Słyszałem, że nadała im imiona.

- Zmieniłbyś wreszcie temat.

- Przecież rozmawiamy o sporcie – Prusak wykrzesał z siebie najbardziej niewinną minę, na jaką może sobie pozwolić facet ze śladami szminki na kołnierzu.

Pewnie uważał to za dobry dowcip, ale Feliksowi zrobiło się smutno. Żal ścisnął serce. Chciał, by Katiusza uśmiechała się do niego jak kiedyś, kiedy był dla niej najwspanialszym facetem na świecie. Teraz rozdarta w wiecznym niezdecydowaniu między wschodem a zachodem już nie liczyła na pomoc dawnych bohaterów. Żyła z dnia na dzień i nie łudził się, że w najbliższym czasie wykrzesa na tyle odwagi, by przeciwstawić się bratu. A Iwan… Iwan traktował rodzinę jak swoją własność.

- Żal… żal za dziewczyną… za zieloną Ukrainą… - zamruczał pod nosem – Żal…

Pamiętał jeszcze jak echo zaczęło powtarzać słowa piosenki. Potem była „Głęboka studzienka" i eks-chłopak jednej ze znajomych Gilberta. Chłopak niestety nie wiedział, że jest już eks, ale miał przekonywujące poparcie ze strony trzech kumpli. Gdy zaczęli oni przedstawiać twarde argumenty, Polakowi urwał się film.

: : : : : : : :

- Wy moczymordy jebane! Wstawać! Sukinsyny dwa pier….

Głos Wandy wwiercał mu się w mózg z siłą i finezją urządzenia do wydobywania gazu łupkowego. W ustach czuł watę. Sklejone powieki nie chciały się otwierać.

Wanda zaczęła kopać w drzwi i drzeć się, jakby co najmniej wybuchła wojna. I ta myśl całkowicie obudziła i otrzeźwiła Feliksa Łukasiewicza. Usiadł gwałtownie na skrzypiącym rozkładanym łóżku i zlustrował nieznane pomieszczenie. Z boku starszy Beilschmidt przecierał oczy i gramolił się spod koca. Byli w jakiejś melinie, do której zapewne trafili późną nocą zdawszy sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie posiada na tyle rozwiniętej koordynacji wzrokowo-ruchowej, by wsadzić kluczyki do stacyjki trabanta.

Feliks otworzył drzwi pragnąc przede wszystkim powrotu ciszy. Po chwili znalazł się w objęciach histeryzującej Wandy Silesii. Stanowiło to niezwykle rzadkie i niepokojące zjawisko. Ślązaczka na co dzień była babą ze stali i kamienia.

Potrząsnęła nim, zapewne żeby sprawdzić, czy nie poluzowały mu się klepki. Dało to odwrotny efekt wywołując tępy ból pod czaszką.

- Och, Feluś! Nic ci nie jest?

- N… nie… - wydukał – Co się dzieje?

- Ty cholerny skurwysynie, ty… Ze wszystkich wieczorów musiałeś wybrać akurat ten, by się schlać!

- Ale za to „Szła dzieweczka do laseczka" jest dziś przebojem wszystkich okolicznych dyskotek – powiedział Gilbert.

Dopiął koszulę i przeczesał ręką włosy. Silesia warknęła. Prusak skrzywił się dotykając rozciętej wargi i posłał jej zimne spojrzenie.

- Jeśli Bragiński nie siedzi właśnie w Pałacu Namiestnikowskim z dziesięcioma oddziałami Specnazu, to chyba nie ma powodu do paniki.

- Wandziu? – zapytał ostrożnie Feliks.

Ślązaczce błysnęły łzy w oczach.

- Och, ty idioto… Twoja chata przez noc poszła z dymem.

- Co?..

- Łucja jest już na miejscu. Rozpytuje ludzi. Może ktoś coś widział.

Jego myśli zatrzymały się gwałtownie w jednym miejscu. Od pół wieku nazywał je domem. Przez lata ściany nasiąkły wspomnieniami, dobrymi i złymi. Na półkach przybywało książek, w albumach zdjęć, a w kuchni zapachów. I nagle wszystko zostało przekreślone. Już nie będzie kawy w ulubionym kubku, szalika, który dostał w prezencie od kolegi po meczu z Anglikami, płyty gramofonowej z dedykacją na okładce od piosenkarki, której usta zamilkły dawno temu. Nie będzie koni galopujących w porannej mgle na obrazie, który przetrwał najstraszniejszą z wojen. Zawsze, gdy na niego patrzył, odzyskiwał nadzieję i siły.

- Nie…

- Jedziemy tam – Gilbert rzucił w niego kurtką – Natychmiast.

: : : : : : : :

Takich widoków nie oglądało się zbyt często. Przynajmniej już nie w tej części świata. Resztki domu Feliksa przypominały tysiące innych domów zniszczonych podczas wojny. Zwęglone szczątki i popiół nasiąkły wodą. Rozdeptany i na wpół stopiony od ognia śnieg utworzył wokół pogorzeliska pas błotnistej brei, w której zapadały się buty. Ostatnie wozy strażackie odjechały wczesnym rankiem. Ugasili, co było do ugaszenia. Porobili zdjęcia. Teraz trzeba było uzbroić się w cierpliwość i czekać, aż ustalą, co było przyczyną pożaru.

Feliks natychmiast po powrocie wypadł z samochodu i wbiegł w sam środek zgliszcz. Coś do siebie mówił, rozpaczał. Szukał czegoś między sterczącymi resztkami ścian w miejscu, w którym jeszcze wczoraj znajdowała się jego mała biblioteka. Nie zważał na wszechobecny brud i swąd spalenizny.

Gilbert zatrzymał się obok niej. Tak jak Silesia patrzył na utytłanego w sadzy i smole Polaka na kolanach rozgarniającego popiół. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wyczytać nic. Nie wyglądał na zasmuconego i współczującego kolegę, ani też na odwiecznego wroga cieszącego się z ludzkiego nieszczęścia. Oczywiście Wanda nie wykluczała tej możliwości, że Prusak w głębi duszy skacze z radości i zacznie się śmiać maniakalnie gdy tylko znikną mu z pola widzenia. Tymczasem otulił się cienką, niebieską kurtką i włożył rękawiczki.

- Gdzie on jest?... Nigdzie go nie ma… - lamentował Feliks – Zginął… To niemożliwe, żeby zginął! Nie…

Łucja niespiesznym krokiem zbliżyła się do nich. Właśnie wróciła ze wsi. W puchowej kurtce i wyblakłej czapce z warkoczami z włóczki nie przypominała szykownej paniusi z wielkiego miasta. Może to i lepiej. Ludzie nie chcieliby szczerze rozmawiać z kimś kompletnie oderwanym od ich rzeczywistości.

Wanda musiała jedno przyznać swojej siostrze – umiała się dostosować do każdych warunków.

- I co? – zapytała cicho Silesia przytupując na mrozie.

- Większość sąsiadów nic nie widziała.

- Jasne…

- Ale byli tacy, co widzieli.

Słysząc to Prusak odwrócił na moment wzrok od zgliszcz.

- Dwie godziny po tym, jak Feliks pojechał z Gilbertem, wokół jego domu kręciła się kobieta.

- Aż tyle ci powiedzieli? – zdumiała się.

Była przekonana, że Łucja wróci z kwitkiem.

- Wątpisz we mnie – stwierdziła Galicja – Doprawdy, czy kiedykolwiek nie stanęłam na wysokości zadania? Czuję się źle z tego powodu. Żeby moja własna siostra…

- Okej! – Wanda uniosła w górę ręce byleby tylko uciszyć potok słów – Skończ już z tym psychologicznym bełkotem. Zdecydowanie za często bywałaś na herbatce u Freudów.

- Blondynka. Średniego wzrostu. Długie włosy. Miała na sobie długi, ciemny płaszcz – kontynuowała beznamiętnie jej siostra – Łatwo zauważyć na śniegu.

Silesia pokiwała głową.

- Co robiłaś wczoraj wieczorem? – zażartowała.

Wcale nie było jej do śmiechu, ale wolała w ten sposób radzić sobie ze stresem. Tak samo Galicja ignorowała problemy, a Maria i Feliks nurzali się w cierpieniu. Oboje nigdy nie wychodzili na tym dobrze.

Łucja splotła ręce na piersi i głośno wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Wyglądało na to, że w słowach Ślązaczki nie dopatrzyła się ironii.

- Daruj sobie. Nie jestem jedyną blondynką w okolicy.

Obie myślały o tym samym. Znały jedną kobietę odpowiadającą takiemu rysopisowi. Nie przepadała ona ani za Germanami, ani za Feliksem. Jak się zastanowić, to zależało jej tylko na młodszym bracie.

- Czy Łukasiewicz trzymał w domu ważne dane? – zapytał nagle Gilbert.

Odezwał się po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu.

- Feliks wszystko kopiuje, więc nic nie straciliśmy – poinformowała Łucja – Kopie zapasowe są u jego kolegów z Trójmiasta.

- Nie pytam o to, co my wiemy, ale o to, co _oni_ mogą o nas wiedzieć – odparł zimno.

- Och…- wzruszyła ramionami – Musiałbyś sam go o to zapytać.

Feliks przestał się rzucać. Siedział pośrodku zniszczonego domu niczym porzucone dziecko, które wie, że nie ma po co płakać, bo i tak nikt go nie pocieszy.

- Nie ma… Nie ma… Ne ma mojego Kossaka… - powtarzał chicho – Nie ma…

Spośród wszystkich rzeczy, które utracił, żeby żałować jakiegoś głupiego obrazu. Powinien martwić się teraz brakiem dachu nad głową i cieszyć się, że nie był w środku, kiedy szalał ogień.

- Luśka?...

- Co? – odburknęła Galicja.

- Wiesz, że ostatnio mieszkam kątem u znajomych.

- Twój dom to garaż. Przyznaj się, że chcesz mi go wepchnąć.

Obie nie spuszczały wzroku z Polaka zastanawiając się, co teraz z nim będzie. Wandzie nie uśmiechało się niańczenie i pocieszanie kogoś, komu zależało na kawałku zapaćkanego płótna.

- Jestem w trakcie remontu – odparła jej siostra.

- Kto robi remont zimą?

- Ten, komu sąsiad z góry zalał mieszkanie.

- Więc go nie weźmiesz? – Wandzie było tak jakoś niezręcznie.

- Mogę wziąć za tydzień.

- Gdzie on się podzieje przez cały tydzień?

Szurnęły ciężkie buty. Gilbert zostawił siostry i wszedł między osmalone kikuty ścian.

- Łukasiewicz, ja wiem, że babranie się w brudzie to twoje hobby, ale nie lepiej by ci było robić to latem?

- Mój Kossak… Nie ma… Nie ma… - Feliks nawet go nie zauważył.

- Jeśli zaczniesz ryczeć z powodu czyichś gryzmołów, osobiście dam ci w ryj.

Groźba nie przyniosła żadnych efektów. Albinos chwycił Polaka za kołnierz i postawił do pionu.

- Jesteś prosty, albo cię prostują. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym zaczął cię prostować, co?

Popchnął go w kierunku zaparkowanego trabanta.

Gdy mijał stojące w śniegu kobiety, popatrzył na nie zimno. Silesia mogła przysiąc, że nie odezwał się, ale z ruchu warg odczytała obelgę skierowaną do nich.

Wcale nie uważała się za bezduszną sukę.

* * *

AN: Cytat z "Rozmyślań" Marka Aureliusza został tu użyty celowo i z pełną premedytacją; tak samo, jak cytaty z kilku powszechnie znanych piosenek. Nie mam praw autorskich ani do "Rozmyślań" ani do "Hetalii", ale bardzo dobrze prezentują się na mojej półce ; )  
Nie czerpię też żadnych materialnych korzyści z powyższego utworu.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Tym razem nowy rozdział troszkę wcześniej niż zwykle. W żółwim tempie, ale jednak zbliżam się do końca tej historii. Jest on gotowy od kilku tygodni, ale bohaterowie wciąż mają kawał drogi przed sobą.

* * *

Dom starszego Beilschmidt'a nie był taki zły i w innych okolicznościach doceniłby jego wygody. Niestety natura gospodarza pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

Silesia podrzuciła mu skądś trochę ciuchów. Galicja przebąkiwała coś o pomocy przy znalezieniu nowego lokum. Natomiast Ludwig przy okazji ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej zapewniał, że Polak może mieszkać u jego brata tak długo, jak tylko zapragnie. W końcu dom był własnością Niemca, więc teoretycznie Gilbert nie miał nic do gadania.

Feliks podejrzewał, że jego dawny zachodni sąsiad i obecny zwierzchnik posikał się z radości na samą wieść, że ktoś będzie patrzył jego bratu na ręce siedem dni w tygodniu, 24 godziny na dobę. Nie żeby chciało mu się sprawdzać, co starszy Beilschmidt robi nocą.

W praktyce świat nie wyglądał różowo.

- Polaczku, zrób mi kawę.

Od trzech dni Prusak zaczynał dzień od nosa w gazecie i obrzydliwie zdrowego śniadania. Jak na pijaka, niegdysiejszego ćpuna i oszołoma odżywiał się wyjątkowo racjonalnie. Jedyna toksyna, na którą sobie pozwalał, to okazjonalna dawka kofeiny o poranku.

Była to i tak miła odmiana, bo wcześniej Gilbert zrywał go przed świtem, wciskał w rękę plastikową łopatę i gonił do odśnieżania lewej strony ulicy. Sam w ramach czynu społecznego odśnieżał prawą.

Feliks zakręcił się wokół małego ekspresu wyobrażając, że zamiast wody gotuje napalm.

- Sam sobie zrób – odburknął.

Prusak odłożył gazetę o ostentacyjnie zaczął przygotowywać kanapkę z górą zielska na wierzchu.

- Jesteś tu z mojej łaski. Nie przygarniałem darmozjada.

- Ani sługi.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wyraźnie bawiło go dokuczanie słabszym.

- Służącym musiałbym płacić. Ciebie mam za darmo. Nie guzdraj się. Pić mi się chce.

Feliks odczekał, aż kawa będzie miała odpowiednią temperaturę, wciąż gorąca ale nie na tyle, by oparzyć język. I nie tylko język. Podszedł z kubkiem do Prusaka i przywołał na usta słodki uśmiech.

- Proszę bardzo.

Następnie wylał mu całą zawartość na kolana.

Spokojny dom w sennym miasteczku wypełniły wrzaski i niemieckie przekleństwa. Tych jednak szybko zabrakło i Gilbert musiał użyć polskich wymieszanych z co bardziej popularnymi ich rosyjskimi odpowiednikami.

Polak był przygotowany na nagłą wyprowadzkę. Mina zadufanego Prusaka była jednak warta poniesienia każdych konsekwencji.

Gdy albinos ratował w sypialni ciało i ubranie, Feliks zdążył sprzątnąć w kuchni i usmażyć sobie jajecznicę. Zignorował kroki powracającego gospodarza.

- Wbij to sobie do głowy, dupku. Nie jestem darmozjadem, służącym ani niewolnikiem. Jestem gościem i masz mnie traktować jak gościa.

- Od dzisiaj nie dotykasz ekspresu do kawy.

Obejrzał się na Prusaka. W nowym ubraniu, mniej bolesnym kolorystycznie niż poprzednia kompilacja czerwonych sztruksów i prążkowanego podkoszulka z długimi rękawami, wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego, a nawet zadowolonego.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi. Ciągłe popychanie, wyzywanie i zmuszanie do wypełniania domowych obowiązków miało doprowadzić do jego wybuchu? Tylko Gilbert Beilschmidt mógł kierować się w życiu tak pokręconą logiką.

- Wolę herbatę.

- Mi pasuje. Chodź.

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, albinos już ciągnął go przez cały parter do swojej sypialni. W głowie Feliksa zapaliły się ostrzegawcze lampki. Chyba jednak jego gospodarz zmienił zdanie co do kary za utratę wściekle czerwonych spodni.

Gilbert tymczasem zanurkował pod zasłane po wojskowemu łóżko. Wygrzebał się stamtąd z ciężką, metalową kasetką. Otrzepał się, usiadł na łóżku i z wyrazem absolutnego skupienia na twarzy otworzył zamek. Polak podszedł bliżej z ciekawości, ale zaraz odsunął się.

W dłoni albinosa znajdował się pistolet. Lufa wycelowana prosto w głowę Feliksa.

Przełknął głośno ślinę. Serce zapomniało o jednym uderzeniu.

- Gilbert, ja…

- Glock 17, standard. Z pełnym magazynkiem. Umiesz się tym posługiwać?

Prusak wcisnął mu broń do ręki, ale Feliks prawie tego nie zauważył. Był zajęty zbieraniem szczęki, która opadła mu na podłogę.

- Umiesz czy nie? – zapytał niecierpliwie albinos.

- T… Tak.

- To dobrze. Od dzisiaj noś go zawsze przy sobie.

Feliks odruchowo pokiwał głową. Potem ocknął się.

- Żartujesz! Gdzie ja z tym wejdę? Teraz nawet w głupich księgarniach są bramki.

- Tak jakbyś ostatnio książki czytał – prychnął Gilbert – Bramki w sklepach są nastawione na wyłapywanie złodziei a nie uzbrojonych po zęby patriotów.

Polak nie dawał się jednak przekonać. Oczywiście że znał się na broni. Po latach wojen, powstań i ukrywania się taka wiedza była automatyczna. Co nie znaczyło, że chciałby wszędzie chodzić z pistoletem jak jakiś Rambo albo członek gangu.

Splótł ręce w obronnym geście pilnując, by pistolet nie wyśliznął się przypadkiem na podłogę. Zdążył zauważyć, że w kasetce jest jeszcze jeden egzemplarz – Glock 19. Zapewne jedyny w swoim rodzaju prezent od zapobiegliwego Austriaka. Niewielu kolegów z Europy i świata zdawało sobie sprawę, że Roderich Edelstein jest kimś więcej, niż utalentowanym kucharzem i znawcą muzyki Mozarta. W dawnych czasach był wojownikiem, jak oni wszyscy. A to wypala trwałe piętno nawet na najłagodniejszej duszy.

- Po co mi to? – zapytał.

- Bo masz wrogów.

Uniósł w górę brwi. Jeszcze niedawno stojącego przed nim albinosa mógł także zaliczyć do tego licznego grona.

- A ty nie?

- Mnie nie odważą się tknąć przez wzgląd na Westa – Prusak wzruszył ramionami – Poza tym mam zamiar zrobić coś głupiego.

Jednak nie rozwinął swojej wypowiedzi pozostawiając Feliksa w nieświadomości.

Wrócili do kuchni by dokończyć śniadanie. Pistolet ciążył za paskiem. Trzeba będzie teraz postarać się o jakąś kaburę.

- Amerykańska broń? – zagadnął neutralnym tonem.

Gospodarz zrobił sobie drugą kawę.

- Austriacka produkcja.

- I uważasz, że mi się przyda.

- W dzisiejszych czasach, tak.

Akurat to stwierdzenie było zastanawiające. W przeraźliwie jasnej, supernowoczesnej kuchni wyglądającej jak mostek kapitański na statku kosmicznym czuł się całkiem bezpiecznie. Nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy poczynaniami dwóch zgryźliwych dziwaków siedzących przy śniadaniu gdzieś na Mazurach. Zima cofała się. Dnia przybywało. Feliks z nieśmiałym optymizmem wyczekiwał wiosny. Upierdliwość jego gospodarza zepchnęła na dalszy plan poczucie straty po spalonym domu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt miał tę cechę, że zawsze wysuwał się przed szereg. Był pierwszym, którego zauważano w tłumie. Nigdy nie dał się ignorować, a bycie w centrum uwagi przychodziło mu z wrodzoną łatwością. Jednak bohaterem mógł być tylko we własnym kraju.

- Hmm, popatrzmy – zaczął ustawiać przedmioty na stole – To jest Europa Zachodnia.

Wskazał na cukiernicę.

- Słodka, ale bez szczególnego znaczenia? – zapytał Polak.

- Otóż to. Dziś Europa to kryzys. Jones jest wciąż pierwszym graczem – Prusak z hukiem odstawił kubek z niedopitą kawą na lewo od cukiernicy.

Pomiędzy nią i talerz z tostami wcisnął łyżeczkę do herbaty.

- To jest Bragiński.

- Nie mów mi, że jestem łyżeczką do herbaty – jęknął Feliks.

- Częścią łyżeczki. To bufor ciągnący się od Odessy po Tallin. Od 20 lat pozostawiony sam sobie zarówno przez Rosję jak i Amerykę. Rosja zaczęła mieszać z tej strony, a dogadywać się z drugiej – za talerzem z chlebem została ustawiona miseczka z sałatką z kapusty pekińskiej.

- Twoja analogia jest po prostu zabójcza – westchnął.

Mimo to słuchał dalej. Gilbert potrafił jak nikt inny ze światowych niuansów wywróżyć przyszłość świata. Zapewne trzymał gdzieś spisane pamiętniki z użytecznymi informacjami o każdym kraju i każdej nacji.

- Jones planuje znowu posłać żołnierzy na Bliski Wschód.

- Tam, gdzie jest gaz i ropa.

- Tam, gdzie ropę i gaz bierze Yao Wang. Teraz zabezpiecza się na wszystkich frontach. Pomoc humanitarna dla Korei Północnej, by siedzieli cicho. Poparcie dla arabskiej wiosny było tylko preludium. Chciał załatwić sprawę w pokojowy sposób, ale, jak to zwykle z Jones'em bywa, mu nie wyszło. Nie wyszło głównie dlatego, że woli wszystko robić po swojemu, zamiast tym razem słuchać swojej dziewczyny.

- Alfred nie ma dziewczyny.

- Ma Ariel.

Niezwykle inteligentna przedstawicielka Izraela zawsze miała słabość do Amerykanina, choć było to uczucie nieodwzajemnione.

- Ariel lepiej orientuje się w sytuacji w regionie i ma skuteczniejszą siatkę agentów. Nie zbaczajmy z tematu – powiedział Gilbert z błyskiem w oczach – Stara się osłabić potencjalnych i realnych przeciwników. Celem obecnym Jones'a jest likwidacja wszystkich bliskowschodnich reżimów, które nie współpracują lub mogą stwarzać problemy dla amerykańskich koncernów. Celem ostatecznym jednak… - znacząco zawiesił głos.

- … Jest zwycięstwo kubka z kawą nad kapustą pekińską.

Nagle Feliks oberwał po głowie.

- Ała!

- Czytaj czasem coś więcej niż ruskie gazety i blogi.

- Czytam!

- Ze zrozumieniem – rozwinął myśl Prusak – Robisz dziś pranie.

Feliks skrzywił się.

- Coś ci chyba mówiłem.

- To za to, że pobrudziłeś moje spodnie.

Ostatecznie tymczasowy pobyt pod dachem Gilberta Beilschmidt'a nie jest taki zły.

Feliks pogwizdując cicho wrzucał do pralki jasne podkoszulki i białe skarpetki Prusaka. Na koniec wepchnął pochlapane kawą czerwone spodnie i nastawił pranie.

: : : : : : : :

Łukasiewicz przeprosił ich i mamrocząc coś pod nosem o wczesnym wstawaniu poszedł do swojej sypialni. Ludwigowi to nawet pasowało. Chciał spędzić trochę czasu z bratem.

Gilbert nie był jednak zadowolony. Światło padające z dużej lampy stojącej w pokoju dziennym wyostrzało jego rysy i nadawało włosom prawie złoty odcień. Zapewne tak musiał wyglądać po powrocie z Ziemi Świętej i ostatecznym upadku Krzyżowców. Ludwig miał swoją teorię na temat tamtych czasów. Choć był zbyt młody by pamiętać średniowieczne wojny, wyobrażał, że ich okrucieństwo odarło niejednego rycerza z resztek moralności. Gilbert musiał z nich powrócić odmieniony. I to na gorsze.

- I co? – zapytał cierpko odwróciwszy się do niego – Jak wypadła inspekcja?

- Jaka inspekcja? – zdumiał się Ludwig.

- West, dobrze wiem, że przyjechałeś tutaj by sprawdzić, czy nie wszcząłem wojny domowej.

To nie był jedyny powód. Niemiec mógł przyznać, że martwił się trochę umieszczeniem pod jednym dachem Łukasiewicza i Gilberta, jednak z obserwacji przy posiłku wnioskował, że obaj radzili sobie całkiem dobrze. Nie zaprzyjaźnili się, nawet się nie lubili, ale przynajmniej zaczęli znosić swoją obecność bez rzucania się sobie do gardeł. A o to przede wszystkim chodziło Ludwigowi.

- Myślę, że o tym dowiedziałbym się wcześniej i zdecydowanie bardziej gwałtownie.

Uśmiech Gilberta nie sięgnął oczu.

- Staram się, jak mogę.

- Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni. Feliks obiecał, że zacznie szukać sobie mieszkania pod Warszawą.

- No tak. Łukasiewicz będzie z pewnością wyzwaniem dla tamtejszych służb socjalnych.

Niemiec roześmiał się i podszedł do niego. Zajrzał nad ramieniem brata przez okno zastanawiając się, co też może tak przyciągać jego uwagę.

Odarta ze śniegu i zieleni ziemia wyglądała przygnębiająco w coraz słabszym wieczornym świetle. W Berlinie o tej porze już paliłyby się latarnie.

- Wpadłeś tylko na jedną noc…

- Mam dużo pracy.

Gilbert skrzywił się. Jego mina absolutnie nie pasowała do bladoróżowego podkoszulka z nazwą popularnego australijskiego zespołu rockowego. Zapytany przy obiedzie, dlaczego nagle upodobał sobie różowe ubrania, wymigał się od odpowiedzi. Feliks w tym czasie zaczął kichać, potem dostał czkawki i o mały włos nie spadł z krzesła.

- I w dodatku zabierasz ze sobą jedyną rozrywkę, jaką mam na tym zadupiu.

- No tak. Kogo będziesz gnębił przez najbliższe cztery dni?

Jego oczy nagle nabrały intensywnego odcienia. Nie wróżyło to dobrze.

- Znalazłoby się kilka osób.

- _Öst…_ - Ludwig ostrzegawczo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął lekko.

- Obiecuję, że nikt mnie nie złapie.

- Nie rób nic głupiego.

- A co, jeśli nie uważam tego za głupie? – Gilbert odsunął się – Ty zawsze zakładasz najgorsze. Jeśli nic nie ryzykujesz, możesz nic nie zyskać, a i tak wszystko stracić, bo ktoś inny zaryzykował. W razie czego, nic nie wiedziałeś.

- Znowu chcesz brać winę na siebie?

- Czym ty się tak martwisz? – podniósł głos – Ja sobie poradzę, a ty wracaj do papierkowej roboty. Gdzie tym razem zabierasz tego lelaka? W Brukseli nic się nie dzieje w tym tygodniu. G20? Misja dyplomatyczna w Azji?

- Nowy Jork – poinformował go spokojnie Ludwig – Spotkanie Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ.

Albinos nagle odwrócił się i uderzył go pięścią w szczękę.

- Taki z ciebie brat!

- Öst…

Cios w splot słoneczny i kolejne dwa uderzenia po twarzy posłały go na podłogę. Z nosa poleciało kilka kropli krwi.

- To ja cię wychowuję! Całe życie staram się, by nic ciebie nie ominęło! I tak mi się odwdzięczasz? Łukasiewicza wszędzie ze sobą ciągniesz, a on nawet nie zechce tam z wami siedzieć.

Ludwig pozbierał się do pozycji pionowej. Starał się stłumić ból. Nos chyba nie złamany. Dobre i to. Przez lata przyzwyczajony do osłabionego i przykutego do łóżka przez chorobę brata zdążył zapomnieć, jak mocno i precyzyjnie potrafił on obezwładnić niemal każdego przeciwnika.

- Taką mam umowę z Feliksem – wydusił Niemiec.

Znalazł w kieszeni chustkę i przyłożył ją do nosa. Czuł, że robi się mokra i lepka.

- To może i ja powinienem podpisać z tobą umowę, byś wreszcie przestał mnie ignorować?

Ach, a więc Gilbert czuł się niepotrzebny. Zawsze głowę wypełniały mu setki pomysłów, ale teraz miał znacznie mniejszy wpływ na ludzi będących u władzy. To nie jego zapraszano na salony. Nie stał za plecami kanclerza podpisującego ważną umowę, ani prezydenta wygłaszającego orędzie do obywateli. Układ sił jest zawsze dynamiczny – jedni wypływają na wierzch, drudzy idą w dół. Na scenie pojawiają się nowi aktorzy, a o starych się zapomina.

- Öst, dobrze wiesz, że cię nie ignoruję – Ludwig wyciągnął do niego drugą rękę – Po prostu uważam, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, byś spotkał się z Iwanem.

- Za wcześnie dla kogo? – zapytał gorzko Prusak.

Westchnął i przeczesał włosy w nerwowym geście.

- Spieprzaj, West.

- Co?...

Jest koniec zimy. Do najbliższego hotelu pewnie około 50 kilometrów po dziurach i bezdrożach, a przecież rano muszą z Łukasiewiczem złapać samolot do USA.

- Zjeżdżaj stąd, zanim powiem coś, czego będę żałował – rzucił sucho – Znajdź sobie jakąś agroturystykę. Tutaj co drugi gospodarz wynajmuje pokoje.

Ludwig westchnął ciężko. Nie miał ochoty dalej się kłócić. Jedyne wyjście to zejść z oczu starszemu bratu.

- Muszę zabrać Feliksa.

- A bierz go sobie! Jeśli nie wykopię go do nocy, to możesz wrócić po niego jutro. Udław się Nowym Jorkiem, tym ich jankeskim żarciem i lurowatą kawą.

Gilbert odszedł wgłąb domu i trzasnął drzwiami.

Młodszemu z braci pozostało tylko pozbierać swoje rzeczy. Rozumiał zachowanie Prusaka, ale mimo to wciąż nie umiał przyjąć jego słów z obojętnością. I nie wierzył, by to kiedykolwiek mogło się zmienić.


	29. Chapter 29

Swietłana Pietrowa poprawiła w rękach torby i spojrzała z niechęcią w niebo. Pogoda tego dnia nie dopisywała. Już wydawało się, że pojawi się słońce i rozgrzeje trochę jej powoli starzejące się kości, jednak prognoza z telewizji znów nie sprawdziła się. Ciężkie chmury wisiały nad Mińskiem. Wiatr szarpał nagimi gałęziami drzew i bawił się pustymi reklamówkami rozdymając je i goniąc po ulicach. Wrony krakały żałośnie przycupnięte na gzymsie i patrzyły z wysokości dziesiątego piętra na opatulonych jeszcze po zimowemu przechodniów.

Swietłana skinęła głową znajomej, która prowadziła osiedlowy warzywniak, jednak jej myśli skupiły się wyłącznie na planowaniu obiado-kolacji dla męża. Znów pracował na popołudniową zmianę i miał wrócić dopiero wieczorem. Temperatura spadała.

Przed wejściem do jej klatki stał młody mężczyzna. Nie widziała go wcześniej w okolicy, a miała bardzo dobrą pamięć do twarzy. Był wysoki i chudy. Wyglądał na zbliżającego się do trzydziestki. Wiatr z jego ciemnych włosów zrobił dzikie gniazdo. Skórzana wytarta kurtka narzucona na śnieżnobiałą koszulę raczej nie dawała wiele ciepła. Dobrze, że przynajmniej rękawiczki założył.

Jednak nie sam wygląd przykuł uwagę kobiety. Nieznajomy trzymał w ręku bukiet dwunastu czerwonych róż. Kwiaty gryzły się z szaroburym otoczeniem.

- Pan do kogo? – zagadnęła Swietłana.

Odwrócił się i posłał jej zakłopotany uśmiech.

- Ech... Dzień dobry. Ja do Natalii przyszedłem.

- Natalii Orłowskiej?

Swietłana rozpromieniła się. Nareszcie jej sąsiadka z siódmego piętra znalazła sobie faceta i to całkiem przystojnego. Orłowska mieszkała sama, odkąd wprowadziła się do ich bloku. Nigdy nie zapraszała do siebie przyjaciół, z nikim się nie spotykała i sąsiedzi wiedzieli o niej tylko tyle, że pracuje w ministerstwie. Aż szkoda było takiej ładnej i inteligentnej dziewczyny.

Nieznajomy nieśmiało skinął głową.

- To czemu nie zadzwonicie do domofonu? Nataszka powinna już być u siebie.

- Widzi pani... – podrapał się w głowę – Nie zapowiedziałem się. Właściwie to chciałem zrobić jej niespodziankę. Wie Pani, stanąć w drzwiach z kwiatkami i w ogóle...

Swietłana rozmarzyła się, jak przystało na namiętną, wieloletnią oglądaczkę telenowel.

- To wchodźcie – zaproponowała wygrzebując z torby klucze.

Podziękowała mu za pomoc we wniesieniu zakupów na drugie piętro i z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku pożegnała wsiadającego do windy mężczyznę.

: : : : : : : :

Dzwonek do drzwi oderwał ją od zalatującego nudą raportu o stanie białoruskiego rolnictwa, które jej szef uważał prawdopodobnie za najbardziej wydajne i proekologiczne na całym świecie, a może nawet i poza jego granicami. Panie Boże, chroń nas przed nauczycielami, którzy zabierają się za politykę.

Natalia roztarła bolące skronie i ponownie zgarnęła włosy w luźny kucyk by nie właziły jej do oczu. Kto mógł przyjść do niej o tej porze? Nie spodziewała się gości. Wania poleciał do Ameryki na spotkanie Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, a Katiusza zawsze uprzedzała ją o planowanej wizycie.

Pozostawał jeszcze Toris. Głupiutki, wiecznie wystraszony i zakompleksiony Litwin nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie była zainteresowana spacerem po parku, kolacją przy świecach i trzymaniem się za rączki na ulicy.

Uchyliła drzwi, a widząc znajomą szopę ciemnych włosów wystającą zza bukietu róż, otworzyła je szerzej.

- Laurinaitis, czy ty musisz już mnie nachodzić nawet w środku tygodnia?...- urwała łapiąc rzucone w nią kwiaty.

Znajomy, szeroki uśmiech nie należał jednak do Litwina. Oto stał przed nią we własnej osobie duch, żywa śmierć o czerwonych oczach tym razem zamaskowanych błękitnymi soczewkami kontaktowymi.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała prostując się i groźnie marszcząc brwi.

- Kurtuazyjna wizyta sąsiedzka, nic więcej – przybysz wzruszył ramionami.

Uśmiech nie tracił na intensywności, ale powoli zaczynał przypominać grymas gniewu. Natalii zrobiło się zimno. Zastawiła sobą wejście postanowiwszy, że nie wpuści wroga do swojego domu, chyba że po trupie.

- Ty odwiedzasz nas, więc to zrozumiałe, że także powinniśmy odwiedzić ciebie.

- Ja ciebie nie nachodzę na Mazurach.

- Nie wiesz, że Niemcy i Polacy to teraz jedna wielka rodzina? – zapytał ironicznie – Wystarczyło, że odwiedziłaś Łukasiewicza. Szkoda tylko, że aż tak się zapaliłaś zobaczywszy, że wyjechał.

- Zarzucasz mi coś? – wytknęła go palcem zdenerwowana – Ty?

Jak śmiał insynuować, że zrobiła coś złego? On! Intrygant i morderca, który uwikłał pół świata w największą w historii wojnę.

Uśmiech zgasł.

- Tak, ja.

Nagle chwycił ją za rękę i ścisnął mocno w nadgarstku. Wolną dłonią zakrył jej usta tłumiąc krzyk i wyciągnął na klatkę schodową.

- Posunęłaś się o rok za daleko, Nataszko – wyszeptał jej do ucha – Dogadywać się to ja się mogę z Iwanem, ale nie z takimi śmieciami jak ty.

Zatrzymał się z nią przy samych schodach. Natalia zamarła obawiając się najgorszego. Mięśnie porażone strachem odmówiły współpracy. Mogła próbować się wyrwać i zawołać pomoc lub zamknąć się w mieszkaniu. Nie zrobiła jednak nic.

Już zapomniała, jak straszny potrafił być Gilbert Beilschmidt. W pamięci pozostały wywołane przez niego wojny i dojmujące poczucie straty. Kiedyś Słowianie byli wielcy, potężni i bogaci, a jeden marny Prusak rozszarpał ich szczęśliwą przyszłość. Jego Państwo było wrzodem rozrastającym się na Europę, niszczącym spokój. W Königsbergu pojawiali się kolejni cesarze i królowie, a on niezmiennie stał w ich cieniu za tronem.

Gilbert dworzanin był jednak stworzeniem łagodnym i towarzyskim w porównaniu z Gilbertem wojownikiem. Ktoś, kto znaczną część dzieciństwa spędził w Ziemi Świętej karmiąc się okrucieństwem krucjat, patrząc na najwymyślniejsze tortury i wynalazki ułatwiające zabijanie, nie mógł pozostać normalny. Ta druga natura często dawała o sobie znać, a wtedy ktoś ginął.

- Zapewne nie masz nic konkretnego na usprawiedliwienie... – zawiesił głos.

Natalia spróbowała zaprotestować, ale z jej gardła wydobył się tylko słaby jęk.

- ... A więc możesz zamilknąć na wieki – to mówiąc popchnął ją w dół.

Przez zasłonę bólu promieniującego na całe ciało z połamanych kości widziała jeszcze jak ściąga z głowy perukę. Zszedł do niej na półpiętro. Przykucnął i ujął w dłonie jej twarz.

- Trzeba było pilnować własnego podwórka.

Do bólu wyniesionego z upadku ze schodów dołączył drugi z tyłu głowy dławiący gwałtownością. Świat pociemniał wokół. Gdy bezwładne ciało Natalii wysuwało się z poluzowanego uścisku, nie czuła już nic.

: : : : : : : :

Klimatyzacja na sali konferencyjnej działała bez zarzutu. Mimo to Feliksowi było duszno. Walczył z przemożną chęcią poluzowania krawata i pozbycia się marynarki. Marzył o wydostaniu się na świeże powietrze, najlepiej gdzieś do parku albo nad rzekę. Przez Nowy Jork musiała płynąć jakaś rzeka, tylko z głowy wywietrzała mu jej nazwa.

Wodził wzrokiem po twarzach obecnych przedstawicieli państw. Indira posłała mu mały uśmiech. Francis miał skupioną minę. Yao kiwał potakująco głową, co w jego kulturze mogło równie dobrze oznaczać, że nie zgadza się z tezami przemawiającej właśnie Izraelitki.

- Ta ziemia należała niegdyś do naszych przodków. Mamy prawo jej bronić, tak samo jak ja mam prawo stać po stronie moich ludzi. Nie możecie przyznać Palestynie statusu państwa.

- Palestyńczycy to naród jak każdy – wtrącił obojętnym tonem Francis.

Feliks przewrócił oczyma. Jak na zadeklarowanego ateistę chwalącego się dorobkiem Rewolucji Francuskiej jego kolega miał niepokojącą tendencję do przygarniania każdego opalonego imigranta, który modlił się pięć razy dziennie i używał pisma przypominającego wykres EKG.

- Palestyna nie ma żyjącej duszy – powiedziała Ariel.

Musiał przyznać, że życie w odzyskanej ojczyźnie służyło jej. Z zahukanej młodej kobiety przeistoczyła się w wytrawnego polityka umiejętnie manipulującego faktami i potrafiącego przemawiać.

- Dwadzieścia lat temu był zdaje się ktoś, kto mógł reprezentować interesy tego ludu – przypomniał wszystkim Yao.

- Więc gdzie on jest teraz? - odparowała Ariel.

Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z przedstawicielem narodu palestyńskiego. Nawet tacy, jak oni, czasem ginęli bez wieści.

Chińczyk próbował subtelnie zdobyć większe poparcie dla własnej polityki w rejonie Bliskiego Wschodu. Tamtejsi ludzie nie przepadali zbytnio za Izraelem ani za Amerykanami i widział w tym swoją szansę.

- Uznając istnienie tego państwa skrzywdzicie mój naród. Konsekwencje waszej decyzji odbiją się echem w całym Lewancie. Poza tym – Ariel odwróciła się do niego – Od kiedy dopuszczacie wszystkie żyjące dusze do głosu?

- Gdyby kiedyś pojawili się ludzie... – powiedział powoli Yao – Za którymi nie stałyby narody, ani żadna legalna władza państwowa... Gdyby uważali, że należy im się miejsce, gdziekolwiek by nie przebywali... Z pewnością nie przywiązywaliby wagi do dobra żyjących w naszych granicach ludzi.

Atmosfera zrobiła się niezręczna. Żydówka przywołała temat Tybetu, co było Chińczykowi bardzo nie w smak. Feliks miał ochotę zaklaskać, ale nie wiedział, czy byłoby to poprawne politycznie.

Ariel miała teraz prawdziwy dom, choć otoczony uzbrojonymi nieprzyjaciółmi. Gdy w jej okna wycelowano rakiety, odpłaciła tym samym. Spór pozostawał nierozwiązany od ponad 50 lat.

Tymczasem Polak nieustannie czuł na sobie wzrok Iwana Bragińskiego. Rosjanin miał minę jak pedofil stojący w drzwiach przedszkola. Z tego powodu Feliksowi robiło się niedobrze. Jeśli Ludwig będzie nalegał, by pozostali na wspólnym lunchu tradycyjnie lekko zakrapianym alkoholem, to obudzi się rano łysy jak skinhead. Zastanawiał się już, czy namalować mu przy okazji czarnym flamastrem na czole swastykę, kiedy usłyszał z boku cichy głos.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, byśmy zjedli na mieście?

- Właśnie uratowałeś swoją głowę.

Niemiec popatrzył na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. To nawet lepiej.

: : : : : : : :

Następnego dnia rano Polak cieszył się znakomitym śniadaniem, którego dla odmiany nie musiał przygotowywać, ani po sobie sprzątać. Siedzieli z Ludwig'iem w hotelowej restauracji. Niemiec przeglądał miejscową gazetę, a Feliks szybko sprawdzał swoją pocztę na komórce i krzywił się popijając kawę. Wziął ją do śniadania tylko dlatego, że oferowane w menu herbaty miały kosmiczne nazwy i dziwnie wyglądały. Zapewne należały do tych ekologicznych gatunków, na które można sobie popatrzeć jak rosną, zanim zostaną przerobione na napój dla wybranych.

- Co będziesz dziś robił? – zgadnął Ludwig.

Feliks miał wolny dzień, bo zaplanowano spotkanie wyłącznie ścisłego składu Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ bez wszelkiej maści przydupasów i landrynkowatych pań do towarzystwa.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Pokręcę się trochę po mieście. Obiecałem, że przywiozę coś dziewczynom.

- To może weź na zakupy Elsę.

Omal się nie opluł na tę propozycję. Przeprosił szybko i otarł usta serwetką.

- Ty mówisz poważnie?

Niemiec odłożył gazetę i popatrzył na niego wesoło.

- Feliks, jestem z ciebie dumny.

Zaskoczony odsunął się z krzesłem o pół metra przyciągając uwagę kilkunastu osób tak jak oni spożywających śniadanie. Czy aby młody Beilschmidt czuł się dobrze? Oberwał niedawno od Gilberta po głowie, ale nie wyglądało to wtedy groźnie.

- Ostatnio mieliśmy tyle stresujących sytuacji, a ty potrafiłeś zachować zimną krew. Cieszę się, że nasza współpraca wypada tak dobrze – kontynuował niezrażony zachowaniem Polaka.

Ten z niepokojem szukał w myślach przyczyn dobrego humoru młodszego kolegi.

- Spodziewałem się więcej oporu ze strony twoich ludzi i całej Europy, jednak udało się nam przezwyciężyć wiele historycznych zaszłości i to z pożytkiem dla wszystkich. Nasze wspólne państwo powoli wychodzi na prostą, ale wciąż musisz się wiele nauczyć.

Feliks nie wytrzymał:

- Ludwig, ty się dobrze czujesz?

- Właściwie tylko kilka razy czułem się lepiej – kąciki ust Niemca drgnęły w uśmiechu charakterystycznym dla człowieka spełnionego.

- Szczęściarz, normalnie... Jak szóstka w totka i Miss Polonia razem wzięte...– wymamrotał pod nosem Łukasiewicz.

- Feliks, jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, jednak strateg i dyplomata z ciebie żaden.

- Hej, przecież po to podpisaliśmy umowę – przypomniał mu.

- I dlatego teraz sugeruję, byś zabrał Elsę na zakupy – dokończył swoją myśl Ludwig – Musisz pielęgnować znajomości, także te nieoficjalne. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy okażą się potrzebne. Czasem wciąż zachowujesz się egoistycznie, niekulturalnie i nie potrafisz współpracować z innymi.

- Powiedz to swojemu bratu – obruszył się Feliks.

Młody Beilschmidt westchnął ciężko i popatrzył przez okno na ruchliwą nowojorską ulicę.

- Powtarzam mu to od lat.

- Z jakim rezultatem?

- Żadnym – przyznał.

Polak dał mu punkt za szczerość. Może rzeczywiście powinien bardziej się otworzyć na ludzi. Od lat obracał się w tym samym kręgu znajomych, a przecież czasem warto zmienić punkt widzenia. Nie będzie przecież zachowywał się jak Prusak, który kurczowo trzymał się przedwojennych przyzwyczajeń.

Dalej uważał Elsę Alzację za babę z żelaza o kamiennym sercu. Może zabrać ją do sklepu z bronią albo na wystawę mundurów w muzeum? Nie widział siebie w jej towarzystwie w wesołym miasteczku czy na zakupach dla Łucji.

Już miał z bólem zgodzić się na propozycję Ludwig'a, kiedy za plecami usłyszał znajomy, miękki głos:

- Dzień dobry, Ada.

Odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie spadł z krzesła.

Ariel podeszła do nich cicho. Promienie słońca tańczyły w jej kruczoczarnych włosach opadających kaskadą na plecy. Mimo że i ona nie mogła być tego dnia obecna na zebraniu, ubrała się oficjalnie w granatową garsonkę. Jedynie różowy jedwabny szal dodawał koloru jej naturalnie jasnej cerze.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała... – bąknął Ludwig czerwieniąc się.

- Witaj, Feliksie. Mogę się przysiąść?

- Oczywiście.

Polak odruchowo odsunął jej krzesło ignorując wciąż pełną zażenowania minę kolegi.

- Świetnie wyglądasz, Ariel – zauważył – Tylko dlaczego nazywasz ojcem faceta, który jest od ciebie jakieś tysiąc lat młodszy?

Pominął fakt, że ten sam facet znacząco się przyczynił do zagłady milionów jej rodaków.

- Bo wciąż uważam Ludwig'a za rodzinę – posłała młodemu Beilschmidt'owi pełne uczucia spojrzenie – I mam nadzieję, że kiedyś również będziesz mnie postrzegał jako członka swojej rodziny.

- Jesteś za dobra, Ariel – powiedział cicho – Albo zbyt chytra.

- Obie te cechy przydają się w życiu – odparła szybko.

Gdzieś daleko pozostała nieśmiała dziewczyna w ciemnej sukience sprzedająca kwiaty przechodniom na Starym Mieście. Nie przetrwałaby wojny i obozów zagłady, nie stworzyłaby na nowo państwa dla swoich rodaków rozproszonych po świecie i nie umiałaby go obronić.

- Chciałam wam pogratulować, dopóki jeszcze jest czas. Robicie w Europie coś wspaniałego, bezprecedensowego, ale chyba nie zdajecie sobie sprawy ze wszystkich zagrożeń. Wielu politykom i przywódcom państwowym to się nie podoba.

- Znam nawet kilku osobiście – przyznał niezrażony Feliks.

Ariel spochmurniała. Zerknęła na Ludwig'a, a potem nagle chwyciła Polaka za dłonie i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Miała lodowate palce i spojrzenie staruszki.

- Feliks, płakałeś ze mną, kiedy ja płakałam i kiedy tylko płacz nam pozostał. A kiedy zabrakło nam łez, chroniłeś mnie od zła, najlepiej jak umiałeś. Więc teraz ja będę płakać z tobą i za ciebie.

Spod gęstych rzęs spłynęły dwie duże łzy. Nie rozumiał jej zachowania, ale nagle zimno jej rąk zaczęło rozpełzać się po jego ciele. Spojrzał bezradnie na Ludwig'a.

- Ariel, co masz na myśli? – zapytał ten ważąc każde słowo.

- Wczoraj wieczorem Iwan Bragiński wsiadł w samolot do Moskwy.

Z twarzy Niemca odpłynęła cała krew.

- Jesteś pewna? Nic nie wspominał, że będzie dziś nieobecny.

Potrząsnęła głową i przytuliła mocno zaskoczonego Polaka. Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund. Chwilę później widział plecy odchodzącej Żydówki i kurtynę jej ciemnych włosów. Śniadanie straciło smak. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wybrał pierwszy z brzegu numer – do Wandy. Odpowiedział mu jednostajny sygnał.

- Cholera...

- U nich już po południu. Może jest zajęta – powiedział ostrożnie Ludwig.

- Wierzysz w to?

Feliks czuł krew szumiącą w uszach. Pierwsza oznaka paniki. Ariel nie dzieliła się swoimi informacjami bez powodu. Zdarzy się coś złego.

- Może Iwanowi coś wypadło. Ma u siebie tylu potencjalnych terrorystów. Poza tym w Moskwie często dochodzi do protestów, jest niespokojnie... – pewnie starał się w ten sposób uspokoić siebie, bo na Feliksa jego słowa nie działały ani trochę.

Niemiec także wyglądał na zagubionego. Musiał zachować twarz przed kolegami z Rady Bezpieczeństwa, choć jego serce zapewne też wyrywało się do domu.

Polak wstał i stwierdził, że przez ciało przebiegają mu dreszcze.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym został na tym durnym spotkaniu! Nie będę zachowywał pozorów wiedząc, że ten sukinsyn coś planuje!

- Więc leć. Prosto do Gilberta, dobrze? – w głosie Niemca wyczuł błagalny ton, zupełnie do niego niepodobny – Nie chcę, by mu coś się stało...

- Wani może zależeć nie tylko na twoim bracie.

Gdy podniósł wzrok, na Feliksa nie patrzył zwierzchnik ani sojusznik, ale zwyczajny człowiek panicznie bojący się o bezpieczeństwo najbliższych. Obaj zostawili kogoś po drugiej stronie Atlantyku.

Niebo tego poranka było dla nich zbyt błękitne.

* * *

AN: Jak widać, fragment tego rozdziału pokrywa się z opowiadaniem "Korporacje nie mają dusz", jednak nie będzie tu nic o moich hetaliowych wcieleniach twórców dwóch największych komputerowych korporacji ;)  
Ostatnie zdanie to aluzja do pogody, która dopisała zarówno w dniu 9/11 jak i podobno 01/09/1939.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Wydarzenia z tego rozdziału, podobnie jak poprzedniego oraz następnego, dzieją się na przestrzeni około 36 godzin. W związku z tym, że akcja jest umieszczona w kilku różnych czasowych, bohaterowie nie zawsze mają czas i możliwość kontaktować się z przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Zanurzył się powoli w ciepłej wodzie. Miał nadzieję, że długa kąpiel rozgrzeje jego stare kości. Nie mógł jednak odpędzić od siebie wrażenia, że rosyjski chłód wniknął głęboko do wewnątrz ciała i pozostawił bryłę lodu. Potrafił nawet dokładnie zlokalizować miejsce – tuż nad splotem słonecznym.

Oparł z ulgą głowę na brzegu wanny. Zwinięty ręcznik izolował skórę od zimnej ceramicznej powierzchni. Roderich zamknął oczy i oddychał głęboko. Odsunął od siebie myśli nie dające mu spokoju podczas wizyty w Moskwie. Denerwowanie się nie przyniosłoby nikomu pożytku.

Stateczną ciszę luksusowego apartamentu rozbiły głośne, zdecydowane kroki. Nie ruszał się jednak z wanny spodziewając się, że ktoś z hotelowej obsługi przyszedł zabrać jego rzeczy do prania. Nie przejął się też, kiedy ucichły. Ułożył wygodniej głowę na ręczniku i zamknął oczy. Udało mu się prawie wyobrazić, że jest teraz w domu. W Berlinie.

Nagle drobna dłoń odgarnęła mu mokre włosy z twarzy. Usta musnęły jego czoło. Usta o bardzo kobiecym kształcie.

- Elizavieto!...

Zaskoczony wyprostował się. Wzburzona woda wylała się na podłogę ochlapując spodnie Węgierki.

- Cześć.

Nie podobał mu się wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek i błysk w jej oczach.

- Pozwolisz? – wskazał ręką na siebie i na stan swojej nagości.

Kobiety wiedzą, co robią, dodając płyn do kąpieli. On nie miał niestety luksusu skrycia się w pianie. Krystalicznie czysta woda pozwalała zobaczyć wszystko. Na twarz Austriaka wypełzł gorący rumieniec. Był równie oburzony, co zażenowany. Postawa byłej żony nie pomagała ani trochę w odzyskaniu równowagi.

- Uspokój się, Roderich – Elizavieta przysiadła na brzegu wanny ignorując wilgoć.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Nie masz nic, czego bym wcześniej nie widziała – stwierdziła ze śmiechem.

Roderich starał się przybrać groźną i surową minę, choć wiedział, że jest to próżny wysiłek. Jego była żona nigdy nie dawała się zastraszyć. W obecnej sytuacji niewiele miał do powiedzenia. Wolałby jednak mieć na sobie ubranie.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał chłodno.

- Wpadłam z wizytą. Nudziło mi się samej w tak dużym hotelu.

- Przedstawienie zaczyna się dopiero za trzy godziny.

- Wiem – odparła nie patrząc nawet na stylowy męski zegarek leżący obok wanny.

To prawdziwy cud, że zgodziła się towarzyszyć mu podczas podróży do Moskwy. Premiera nowego przedstawienia baletowego była tylko pretekstem, choć nie wtajemniczył Elizaviety w prawdziwy cel ich wizyty. Kilka przecznic dalej w dużo tańszym hotelu Eryk von Meklemburg zapewne przygotowywał się do misji wykradzenia tajnych dokumentów Iwana Bragińskiego. Musieli dobrze zgrać to w czasie, ale szczęście zdawało się być po ich stronie. Bragiński wyjechał z kraju zostawiając Syberii nadzór nad sprawami państwowymi, a jego siostra miała zabawiać spodziewanych gości.

Węgierka zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Jej nieobecne spojrzenie krępowało go bardziej niż rozmowa.

- A gdzie się podziewa Ludwig?

- Jest na konferencji w Nowym Jorku.

Pokiwała głową.

- Wracasz stąd prosto do domu?

- Najpierw zajrzę do Berlina.

- Och... – uniosła w górę lewą brew w niewypowiedzianym pytaniu.

- Do Berlina jest mi bardziej po drodze. Są lepsze połączenia lotnicze. Poza tym powinienem też sprawdzić, co porabia Gilbert.

- Zajęty z ciebie człowiek – zauważyła cynicznie.

- Nie dopytuj się o więcej.

Elizavieta wstała i przeczesała ręką włosy.

- Oboje wiemy, że równie dobrze możesz lecieć prosto do domu. Do diabła, Roderich, czemu wciąż dbasz o pozory? – zapytała wyraźnie zirytowana.

Kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa, nie podobał się Austriakowi ani trochę.

- Dom w Wiedniu jest zamknięty na cztery spusty. Od 20 lat nikt tam nie mieszka.

Postanowił nie reagować. Zwykle to była najlepsza taktyka obchodzenia się ze zdenerwowaną Węgierką.

- Dlaczego ty wszystko chcesz ukrywać?

- Jaką odpowiedź chciałabyś usłyszeć?

- Zadowalającą.

- Nie będę karmił twojej homoerotycznej wyobraźni zapewnieniami o czymś, czego nie ma – odparł gorzko.

Elizavieta straciła prawo do wtrącania się w jego życie uczuciowe wiele lat temu. Wciąż miał w pamięci ten bolesny rok po przegranej wojnie. Wtedy ostatecznie zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wróciła do Budapesztu. A on spadł z konia podczas przejażdżki i połamał nogi. Rok wyjęty z życia, dwie operacje kolan, jakże ryzykowne w tamtych czasach, potem rehabilitacja. I ból. Nieustanny, niekończący się ból. Ale od bólu gorsza była samotność.

Nie pomogła mu wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jej potrzebował. Teraz też mogła iść do diabła.

- Moja wyobraźnia i bez tego ma pole do popisu – powiedziała Elizavieta patrząc znacząco na jego zanurzone w wodzie ciało.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Z Roderich'a uszedł cały wstyd robiąc więcej miejsca wszechogarniającemu oburzeniu i goryczy.

- Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że lubisz Ludwig'a – nie dawała za wygraną.

- I co z tego?

Ponownie przysiadła na brzegu wanny.

- Czy on może liczyć na coś więcej?

Ton jej głosu złagodniał. Za to w głowie Austriaka rozdzwoniły się wszystkie alarmy.

- Po co tutaj przyjechałaś? Przecież ty nienawidzisz baletu. Chyba nie jesteś tu po to, by bawić się w chorą swatkę dla...

- A czy ja mogłam liczyć na coś więcej? – przerwała mu w pół zdania.

Z jej postawy zniknęły ślady wesołości i przewrotnej złośliwości. Pozostała samotna kobieta walcząca z całym światem, w duszy zawsze wojowniczka.

- Ciebie też lubię – Roderich wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale odsunęła się.

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie wiedzieć czemu jego wyznanie bardzo ją przygnębiło, choć liczył na całkiem inny efekt.

W obecnej sytuacji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę sojuszników, choćby byli nie wiadomo jak wścibscy i nieznośni.

- Wiesz, jaki jest twój problem, Roddy?...

Skrzywił się, kiedy nazwała go przezwiskiem zarezerwowanym dla niewdzięcznego Prusaka.

- ...Masz serce z kamienia. Żadne miłe słówka ani gesty tego nie zmienią. Jedno twoje spojrzenie i człowiek gotów iść dla ciebie w ogień, ale ty nigdy nie odwdzięczysz się tym samym. Twoje oczy są okrutne.

Miał jej dość. Przekroczyła linię, której nie powinna była przekraczać. Roderich, mając w perspektywie nadzorowanie akcji przechwycenia tajnych danych rosyjskich służb specjalnych, nie posiadał tego wieczora nieskończonych pokładów zrozumienia i cierpliwości.

- Tak, jak ty potrafisz być okrutna – powiedział cicho – Nie mogę w tej chwili znieść twojego widoku. Zajmij się czymś albo zacznij się robić na bóstwo. Zajrzę do ciebie za trzy godziny.

Widział, że Elizavieta otarła wierzchem dłoni policzek. Skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszła bez słowa.

: : : : : : : :

Ciemna kobieca sylwetka odcinała się wyraźnie na tle okna. Za nią miasto powoli rozjaśniało się sztucznymi światłami. Ludzie mieszkający w nim mówili w obcym, brzmiącym wrogo w jego uszach języku. Szumiały samochody przepychające się w zatłoczonych ulicach. Ten kraj chyba od zawsze był pogrążony w strukturalnej biedzie i chaosie ciągnących się od średniowiecza przez XX wiek aż do XXI-go, a mimo to zamieszkujący go bogacze prowadzili dekadencki żywot w luksusach nieznanych na Zachodzie. Nigdzie społeczne kontrasty nie objawiały się ostrzej.

Eryk zacisnął mocniej paski mocujące lekką kamizelkę kuloodporną. Jak to się działo, że Łucja Galicja przygotowała się znacznie szybciej do zaplanowanej akcji?

- Czuję się, jakbym miał za chwilę brać udział w napadzie na bank.

- Prawie – blondynka odwróciła się do niego bokiem prezentując swój piękny i bardzo kobiecy profil – Włamujemy się tylko do gabinetu Iwana Bragińskiego.

- Który to gabinet konwencjonalnie zainstalował na Łubiance – przypomniał jej kwaśno.

- W budynku na lewo od Łubianki. Bragiński ma poczucie humoru.

- Nigdy nie zauważyłem u niego tej cechy.

- Bo jest słowiańskie – prychnęła Galicja.

W dopasowanym czarnym kostiumie wyglądała niemal jak bohaterka amerykańskich komiksów. Na pewno sprawiała bardziej profesjonalne wrażenie niż on – wychowany w cieplarnianych warunkach arystokrata guzdrający się z zapięciem kurtki.

- Taka okazja trafia się rzadko. Gospodarza nie ma, czyli poczuł się na tyle pewnie, by opuścić Moskwę – stwierdziła – Gdyby coś podejrzewał, zostałby tutaj.

Eryk spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Mamy Roderich'a, by w razie czego odciągnął jego uwagę.

Galicja potrząsnęła głową.

- Jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie. W razie wpadki zarówno ambasada austriacka jak i konsulat niemiecki odetną się od naszych działań.

A negocjacje nad wymianą szpiegów mogły trwać latami. Eryk na samą myśl czuł się chory. Na moment schował twarz w dłoniach i policzył do dziesięciu. Pomogło. Przynajmniej serce przestało mu bić jak oszalałe.

- Dlaczego po tobie nic nie widać? – zapytał sfrustrowany.

- Co ma być widać?

- Nie wiem... Strach, niepokój, nerwowość...

- Zgłosiłam się na ochotnika by pilnować twojego arystokratycznego tyłka. Ty i ja jesteśmy razem w tym bagnie i tylko razem wrócimy z tej misji – powiedziała surowo – Strach, gniew, agresja, one tylko zaciemniają umysł.

Nie spodziewał się po niej tego typu życiowych mądrości. Może po prostu w inny sposób radziła sobie ze stresem.

Zauważył jak zza kołnierza wydobyła połyskujący złotem maleńki krzyżyk. Ucałowała go szybko i schowała z powrotem. Eryk, jako protestant ostatnimi laty balansujący na granicy ateizmu, nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza:

- _Boże, coś Polskę przez tak liczne wieki otaczał blaskiem potęg i chwały..._

- Tę pieśń napisano, by uczcić cara, a nie Boga – rzuciła ostro – Gotowy?

Przypiął jeszcze nóż przy kostce i poprawił spodnie.

- Bardziej już nie będę.

Galicja naciągnęła czapeczkę z cienkiego, czarnego materiału. Dyskretnie umieściła w uchu minisłuchawkę.

- Roderich, wychodzimy – powiedziała cicho.

- My również – usłyszał Eryk w swojej słuchawce.

Austriak nalegał na tę formę kontaktu przekonując, że w ten sposób łatwiej będzie mógł śledzić ich posunięcia. Jednak Meklemburczyk wierzył, że jego kolega chce wiedzieć, kiedy wpadną w kłopoty. On i Galicja byli tylko pionkami w tej grze. Edelstein'owi przypadła rola gońca.

Nie wierzył, by życie, zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo jednego Prusaka były aż tyle warte.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Uprzejmie informuję, że nie roszczę sobie praw do Hetalii, jak też do innych utworów filmowych/literackich, których echa pojawiają się czasem tu i ówdzie.  
Podobnie Jureczek nie należy do mnie, lecz do Pana Marcina Ciszewskiego. A ja pędzę do księgarni po "Upał".

* * *

Jego umysł przebywał jednocześnie w dwóch różnych światach. Oczy Roderich'a Edelstein'a bolały od nadmiaru światła. Premiera nowego przedstawienia baletowego zasługiwała na jak najbardziej szykowną oprawę. Budynek teatru prezentował się jak zwykle cudnie. Nawet zbierający się widzowie wyglądali pięknie i bogato.

- Roderich! Elizavieta!

Jekaterina Bragińska zapomniała o sztywnych obyczajach gdy tylko zobaczyła znajome twarze. Austriak lubił jej naturalną spontaniczność, o ile nie naruszała jego przestrzeni osobistej. Niestety wszyscy Słowianie wykazywali w tej kwestii haniebny brak taktu.

Zmusiwszy się do słabego uśmiechu na powitanie pozwolił się wycałować rozradowanej Ukraince.

Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że Elizavieta znalazła się w znacznie gorszej sytuacji. Przyciśnięta mocno do obfitej ukraińskiej piersi prawie utonęła w szeleszczących szyfonach niebieskiej sukienki Katiuszy.

- Cze... Cześć, Katia... Jak się masz?...

- Och, nie mogę narzekać. Tyle się teraz dzieje – pociągnęła ich w kierunku loży dla wyższych rangą gości.

- U nas to samo – westchnął Austriak i poprawił okulary – Nawał pracy...

- Pewnie dlatego tak rzadko was widać.

- Teraz głównie spotykamy się w Brukseli.

Katiusza zaśmiała się perliście.

- Zapominacie, że poza Unią Jewropejską też jest życie.

- Właśnie sobie o tym przypomnieliśmy – zapewnił ją Roderich – I zamierzamy korzystać z każdej spędzonej tu chwili.

- To dobrze!

W ciągu kilkunastu minut, jakie pozostały do rozpoczęcia przedstawienia, Katiusza i Elizavieta zdołały nadrobić sporo towarzyskich zaległości. Roderich usiadł sztywno i rozłożył przed sobą program przedstawienia, jednak nie przeczytał nawet jednego słowa, nie widział zdjęć.

- _W lewo… teraz w prawo._

- _Zapamiętałeś plany całego budynku?_

W miniaturowej słuchawce ukrytej w uchu toczyła się rozmowa dwojga ludzi oddalonych o kilka kilometrów. Dla Roderich'a byli w tym momencie równie nieosiągalni, co astronauci w podróży na Marsa.

- _Na coś musiałem się przydać. Kamera_ – poinformował spokojny głos Eryka von Meklemburga.

- _Zneutralizowana. 10 sekund._

- _Ruszamy._

Poczuł dotyk ciepłej dłoni na ramieniu.

- Roderich, dobrze się czujesz?

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zamknął oczy. Jekaterina przyglądała mu się z zatroskaną miną. Przedstawienie trwało od kilku minut. Grupa młodych, giętkich kobiet pobiegła w kąt sceny robiąc miejsce soliście.

- To tylko migrena – uspokoił ją.

Ścisnął lekko dłoń Ukrainki.

- Nie ma to jak gibający się faceci w trykotach – prychnęła z boku Elizavieta.

Roderich jednak nie dał się zwieść jej słowom. Przedstawienie podobało jej się, chociażby ze względu na wysportowane męskie ciała w obcisłych kostiumach.

- _Co z zamkiem?_

- _Znam ten typ. Pilnuj, by nikt nas nie nakrył._

- _Zrozumiałem._

Łucja Galicja i Eryk ograniczali wymianę uwag do niezbędnego minimum. Eryk zapewne był przerażony, ale brak ostrych jak brzytwa docinków ze strony nie przepadającej za nim Polki budził lekkie zdziwienie.

Jekaterina przysunęła się bliżej. Szelest jej sukni przywrócił go do świata spokoju i jasności.

- Szkoda że tak nieszczęśliwie się złożyło, że Iwan nie może tu dziś z nami być – wyszeptała.

- Rozumiem, że spotkanie Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ jest ważniejsze. Nie masz się czym przejmować. Powinnaś być dumna, że twój brat pracuje tak ciężko dla utrzymania pokoju i równowagi na świecie.

Słowa pozostawiły na języku piekący posmak. Roderich'owi zaschło w gardle.

Gdy przymykał oczy, przestawał widzieć główną scenę teatru i wirujące na niej pary. Przenosił się w inne, niebezpieczne miejsce.

- Ach, Roderich, jak zwykle z ciebie dżentelmen – stwierdziła Ukrainka.

Z drugiej strony Elizavieta dostała napadu kaszlu. Przynajmniej to na niej skupiła się cała uwaga ich gospodyni.

- _Wchodzimy_ – usłyszał drżący głos Eryka.

Po kilku sekundach ciszę zburzył głęboki wdech Łucji.

- _Znam ten obraz… To Kossak._

- _Czy naprawdę chcesz tu i teraz zachwycać się dziełami sztuki?_

- _To jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wisiało w biblioteczce Feliksa._

Roderich ugryzł się w język. Nie pora na sentymenty. Musieli dowiedzieć się, jakie plany co do Polski i Niemiec mają Rosjanie. Jak bardzo je zmodyfikowali po połączeniu obu państw i kiedy zamierzają wprowadzić je w życie.

Na szczęście Eryk wziął się za przetrząsanie biurka.

- _Łucjo, zrobisz zdjęcia?_

- _Oczywiście…. Hmm… To wygląda ciekawie…._

- _Boże…_ - dobiegł do niego stłumiony jęk Eryka – _Wariant gruziński…_

Ostatnim, co usłyszał, był krzyk Galicji i upadek ciała.

Zerwał się z krzesła ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia towarzyszących mu kobiet.

- Najmocniej przepraszam... Muszę gdzieś zadzwonić.

- Teraz? – zapytała złośliwie Elizavieta.

- To bardzo ważne...

- Skoro musisz wyjść, idź – pokiwała głową Jekaterina.

Dla niego budynek teatru w tej chwili mógł stać w ogniu. Wydostał się najszybciej, jak potrafił bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Musiał zadzwonić do Ludwig'a, powiadomić ambasadę niemiecką, zorganizować drużynę ratunkową albo negocjatorów. Jeśli zaś doszło do najgorszego, to odzyskać ciała.

Wyciągnął komórkę i popchnął masywne zewnętrzne drzwi. Prowadziły na szerokie schody i plac przed teatrem. Otoczył go wieczorny chłód.

Na schodach w wypłowiałym jasnym prochowcu stał Iwan Bragiński w otoczeniu kilkorga ludzi wyglądających jak pracownicy ochrony w cywilu.

- Ach, Roderich, piękny wieczór, _da_?

- Iwan... – wyksztusił słabo Austriak.

Dziś nic nie szło po jego myśli. Nerwowo poprawił ręką włosy i tym samym pozbył się z ucha miniaturowej słuchawki.

- Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie dzisiaj w Moskwie. Rozumiem, że Jones skrócił wasze spotkanie w Nowym Jorku.

- _Niet_ – Rosjanin potrząsnął głową – Jak mogę siedzieć w Ameryce, kiedy tyle dzieje się w moim domu?

Bez pośpiechu pokonał kilka stopni i zatrzymał się przed Roderich'em. Zimno przeniknęło ubranego w smoking arystokratę do szpiku kości. Tylko dzięki żelaznej sile woli utrzymywał władzę nad mięśniami twarzy.

- Towarzyszu, rosyjskie zimno nie służy wam, zachodnim duszom. Proponuję, żebyście weszli z powrotem do teatru i cieszyli się przedstawieniem. Moskwa nocą jest niebezpieczna, dlatego moi ludzie później odstawią was do hotelu i przypilnują waszych apartamentów.

Bragiński mógł używać skomplikowanych słów i pełnych troski wymówek, jednak Roderich wracając do teatru dobrze wiedział, co one oznaczają. Już raz był internowany.

: : : : : : : :

Samolot z Nowego Jorku był ostatnim, który wylądował tego dnia na Okęciu. Wieczorne słońce brnęło w chmurach rzucając trupie światło na Warszawę. Feliks widząc poruszenie i pewną nerwowość w zachowaniu ochrony na lotnisku, czym prędzej opuścił to miejsce.

Coś wisiało w powietrzu i chciał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co.

Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy taksówką znalazł się przy przechowalni bagażu, jednej z tych usytuowanych niedaleko lotniska, jednak dobrze kamuflujących się w otaczającym terenie. Ludzie zostawiali tu rzeczy, którymi niekoniecznie chcieli się chwalić przed władzami, szefem w pracy, albo żoną znudzoną kolejnym balem na rzecz biednych i potrzebujących.

Już wchodząc do budynku odniósł wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Uczucie to nasiliło się, kiedy wyszedł z powrotem na ulicę wzbogacony o ciężar Glock'a za paskiem.

Chmury zgęstniały, a słońce zdążyło się całkowicie schować za horyzontem pozostawiając po sobie kilka brudnożółtych smug. O tej porze wszystko traciło naturalne barwy pogrążając się w szarościach i zgaszonych błękitach. Kierowcy samochodów poruszających się mozolnie zapchanymi ulicami tracili nerwy. Piesi maszerowali szybko do domów. Prawie nikt nie zatrzymywał się przy wystawach sklepowych mamiących okazjami, na które i tak nie było stać przeciętnego człowieka.

Feliks zwolnił pod sklepem ze sprzętem elektronicznym. Ściana płaskich telewizorów migotała różnokolorowymi reklamami i urywkami programów sportowych. W szybie łatwo zobaczyć cień człowieka towarzyszący mu od przechowalni bagażu.

Nagle serię najlepszych goli ostatniej kolejki przerwały wiadomości. Dziennikarka stała na tle Sejmu i ściskała kurczowo mikrofon. Potrząsała przy tym włosami, jakby występowała w reklamie szamponu przeciwłupieżowego.

- _Oddział rosyjskiego Specnazu zajął budynek Sejmu. Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy napotkał opór ze strony straży marszałkowskiej ani też, ile może być ofiar. Mamy też informację z ostatniej chwili, że podobne oddziały wylądowały na placu przed Pałacem Namiestnikowskim i w dawnej siedzibie premiera..._

Feliksowi serce uciekło w pięty.

- Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa...

Już zrywał się do biegu czując wokół poruszenie setek tysięcy ludzi, którzy wracali jak co dzień z pracy. Ten dzień miał być taki sam jak poprzedni, bez rewolucji.

Obraz z kilkudziesięciu telewizorów przygasł. Pojawiła się plansza informująca o tym, że za chwilę zostanie wyemitowane orędzie prezydenta do narodu. I ten właśnie komunikat zatrzymał Polaka w pół kroku.

Polska od przyłączenia do Niemiec nie miała prezydenta. Oficjalnym zwierzchnikiem całego państwa pozostał kanclerz, a w rządzie istniało nawet specjalne stanowisko ministra wyłącznie do spraw polskich.

- _Rodacy..._ – pomnożona twarz znanego polityka i byłego ministra przemówiła pewnym siebie głosem – _Dziś jest szczególny dzień dla całego polskiego narodu. Pora zrzucić narzucony nam sztuczny ustrój, niemieckie kajdany wiążące wolną polską duszę..._

Z ekranu zaczęła sączyć się wizja Polski zubożonej o Śląsk i Pomorze ale za to pod protektoratem Moskwy.

- Cholera by to...

Coś zakłuło go pod sercem.

- Witaj, szefie.

Obejrzał się gwałtownie. Dwa kroki obok niego stał dobrze ubrany mężczyzna. Wyglądał jak pracownik średniego szczebla zatrudniony w jakimś banku. Jego garnitur, teczka, fryzura, a nawet twarz, pozwalały mu bez wysiłku wtopić się w tłum. Jedyne, co go wyróżniało, to postawa. Był trochę zbyt wyprostowany, trochę zbyt pewny siebie, jak facet, który nie ma żadnych kompleksów; niczego nie kryje, bo nie musi się niczego wstydzić, zna swoją wartość i siłę własnych mięśni.

Feliksowi drgnęły usta. Prawie się uśmiechnął widząc tę znajomą gębę.

- Co tu robisz, Jureczku?

Facet skrzywił się słysząc zdrobnienie swojego imienia. Właśnie dlatego wszyscy przyjaciele tak go nazywali.

- Twoja kobieta z Gdańska dała nam znać, że możesz mieć kłopoty.

Polak pokiwał głową.

- Prawie jak samospełniająca się przepowiednia.

- Co będzie ci potrzebne?

- Grób na Wawelu, najlepiej obok Piłsudskiego.

Jerzy uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Feluś, takim jak my to tylko mogiła pod brzózką.

Feliks wybuchnął śmiechem. Sytuacja już nie wydawała mu się beznadziejna. Odzyskał jasność myślenia.

- Zbierz ludzi i trochę sprzętu. Nic ciężkiego, bo musimy się szybko zwijać.

- Jak znam życie, to połowa z nich właśnie jedzie do punktu zbiórki i klnie na korki.

- To niech ukradną rower jakiemuś dzieciakowi – zasugerował – Będzie szybciej.

- Telefony nie działają – poinformował spokojnie były żołnierz.

- Domyśliłem się. Zaraz i telewizję odetną.

- Najpierw ten pacan musi skończyć gadać.

Obaj spojrzeli na telewizory. Przemówienie samozwańczego prezydenta z plutonem rejdowików w tle dopiero nabierało tempa.

- Aha, i Jureczku... jeszcze załatw transport w okolice Olsztyna.

Mężczyzna uniósł w górę brwi z wyrazem zdumienia przemieszanego z radością.

- Na Mazury ci się zachciało? Teraz?

Feliks wzruszył ramionami.

- Mieszka tam brat wysoko postawionego niemieckiego polityka.

- Jak wysoko?

- Powiedzmy, że Herr Kanzlerin to przy nim pudelek.

- I Ruscy aż tak go nie lubią.

- Bardziej niż mnie.

- Feliks, jestem tobą zawiedziony – mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, ale w jego oczach tańczyły iskry wesołości – Opierdalasz się zamiast brać się do roboty. To Polska ma być odwiecznym wrzodem na dupie braci Moskali.

- _... W tym ważnym dniu wszyscy powinniśmy dziękować naszemu wschodniemu sojusznikowi, który przywrócił wolność Polsce i Polakom..._

Za plecami wyczuł ruch, ale żołnierski refleks przyjaciela zadziałał szybciej. Feliks nagle znalazł się pod ramieniem Jerzego, a sklepowa witryna rozsypała się w burzy szklanych odłamków.

Jakiś chłopak, najwyżej szesnastoletni, uderzył czymś ciężkim w szybę.

- Jebać taką wolność! Zasrany komuch!

Popatrzył ostrożnie na dwóch mężczyzn, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz go pogonią albo zaczną krzyczeć.

Były żołnierz oswobodził Feliksa z bezpiecznego uścisku i wyprostował się.

- Jak chcesz jebać komuchów, gówniarzu, to leć pod Pałac Prezydencki – poradził spokojnie.

Ledwie skończył mówić, chłopaka już nie było.

Feliks otrzepał się dokładnie. Jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że chłopak rzeczywiście posłuchał rady jego przyjaciela. I że po drodze weźmie kolegów.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Nareszcie ukończyłam ten rozdział. Już dawo pisanie nie zajęło mi tyle czasu. Jaki jest tego efekt - sami ocenicie. Do końca jeszcze pozostało 1 - 2 rozdziały, wszystko zależy od edycji. Nie mam jeszcze konkretnego pomysłu na nowe opowiadanie i w związku z tym będę wdzięczna za ewentualne sugestie czytelników (zostawcie wiadomość).

* * *

Przygotowali się starannie do tej akcji. Osobiście wybrał odpowiedzialnych za nią ludzi i wtajemniczył ich w szczegóły. Zdawali sobie doskonale sprawę z konsekwencji podjętych działań. Cel miał być żywy lub martwy. Jeśli przeżyje, stanie się ważną kartą przetargową w podjętych później negocjacjach, jeśli zaś zginie, dostosują się do zaistniałej sytuacji.

Iwan wpatrywał się przez lornetkę w jasno oświetlone okna jednopiętrowego, niewielkiego domku. Miasteczko o trzeciej w nocy było pogrążone we śnie. To jedno z tych nudnych miejsc, gdzie życie zamierało po zmroku. Wszyscy sąsiedzi spali. Część lamp wygaszono na osiedlowych uliczkach. Gdzieś w oddali za chłodną mgłą i ścianą lasu odezwał się pociąg towarowy. W Rosji zima dopiero się kończyła. Tutaj ludzie już myśleli o wiośnie.

- _Kurica nie ptica, Polsza nie zagranica_ – zaśmiał się ktoś z tyłu.

Iwan w mroku ledwie wyławiał sylwetki swoich żołnierzy. Dwa zespoły, razem z nim dwunastu ludzi. Ich snajper ukrył się w dogodniejszym miejscu. Saper sprawdzał ostatni raz zapas ładunków wybuchowych, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak okazały się potrzebne.

O tej porze oddziały Specnazu w łącznej liczbie około 3500 ludzi powinny już kontrolować Warszawę. Przygotowywany przez lata plan wydawał się teraz dziecinnie prosty w realizacji. W polskim narodzie zawsze udawało mu się znaleźć chciwców, ludzi władzy, którzy za garść srebrników gotowi byli sprzedać swój kraj. Przychodziło mu to o wiele łatwiej nad Wisłą niż na Zakaukaziu czy Dalekim Wschodzie. Łotwę i Estonię się zastraszyło, Litwa na własne życzenie odcinała się od struktur zachodnioeuropejskich. Już niedługo wszystko będzie po staremu. Cierpliwość opłaciła się.

Zgodnie z danymi wywiadu Beilschmidt powinien spać. W jego domu powinny panować egipskie ciemności. Jednak o trzeciej w nocy był w pełni przytomny. Paradował po kuchni w znoszonych jeansach i świeżo wypranej polarowej bluzie. Zaparzył sobie kawę, sprawdził coś na laptopie, zrobił kanapkę. Pogwizdywanie i prowokacyjne ruchy bioder wskazywały, że słucha nocnej audycji w radiu. A przynajmniej słuchał, dopóki muzyki nie zastąpił biały szum.

- Siergiej włączył zagłuszanie – przysunął się do niego dowódca drugiej grupy i poinformował.

- Nie za wcześnie? – zapytał lekko podirytowany sytuacją Rosjanin.

W kuchni cel wstał od stołu. Zamknął nerwowym gestem laptopa i wyłączył radio. Przeczesał ręką białe włosy i zapatrzył się w okno.

- _Ja dumaju, eto pora_ – odezwał się w słuchawce głos zastępcy dowódcy w grupie Iwana.

- Za godzinę ludzie zaczną wstawać. Tutaj sporo z nich musi wcześnie wyjeżdżać do pracy – wytłumaczył dowódca drugiej grupy.

To brzmiało logicznie. Nie chcieli na siebie zwracać uwagi. Przed wschodem słońca nie powinno być śladu ani po nich ani po ich celu. Znikną z tej mieściny niczym nocne zjawy.

- _Szto dziełajem_?

Cel sprawdził komórkę. Próbował zadzwonić, pewnie do brata. Przy włączonym zagłuszaniu każda komórka w promieniu 5 kilometrów była jednak bezużyteczna. Znów patrzył za okno z tym niezidentyfikowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Iwan westchnął bezgłośnie. Wstał i zapiął pod brodą hełm.

- _Gotowimsia_.

Jego zastępca także podniósł się z krzaków, które rosły przy podwórku sąsiadów.

- Słyszeliście Pułkownika. Cel jest sam w tym budynku. Może być uzbrojony, ale nie spodziewa się nas. Stosujemy wariant pierwszy. Grupa pierwsza, na stanowiska.

Sześć ciemnych sylwetek poruszyło się. Nocną ciszę rozdarło wściekłe szczekanie kilkunastu psów na całym osiedlu.

Iwan już biegł do frontowych drzwi, kiedy w całym domu nagle zgasło światło. W ułamku sekundy tuż przed nastaniem ciemności zdążył dostrzec, że Beilschmidt schyla się, by podnieść coś z podłogi.

Miał świadomość, że w tej misji nie uda się już wszystko, co się może nie udać. Rozległ się trzask wywarzanych frontowych drzwi. Żołnierze dwójkami wpadli do środka. Noktowizory wyławiały z ciemności zielonkawe kształty mebli. Żałował, że nie wzięli urządzenia wykrywającego podczewień.

- Czysto!

- Droga wolna!

- Założyć ładunki wybuchowe – Iwan wydał rozkaz z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Chciał wypowiedzieć te słowa od chwili, kiedy usłyszał, że starszy Beilschmidt żyje. Zastępca odwrócił się do niego, zapewne nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw. Nie wyrzekł jednak ani słowa. To dobrze, że ludzie w Specnazie w dalszym ciągu pozostają zdyscyplinowani.

- I znajdźcie, do cholery włącznik światła!

- Tak jest!

Powinna się tym zająć druga grupa. To oni stanowili wsparcie dla pododdziału szturmowego.

W tym momencie z kuchni rozległ się strzał. Zaraz po nim krzyk i seria z karabinu. Dwa pojedyncze strzały, huk przewracającego się ciała. Żołnierze zaczęli szczodrze polewać dom kolejnymi seriami z AK i AN-ów nie zwracając uwagi na śpiących sąsiadów. Na miesiąc przed misją dostali nowe zabawki. Mieli okazję się z nimi dobrze zapoznać, a teraz mogli wreszcie użyć ich w terenie.

Nozdrza Iwana wypełnił zapach kruszącego się tynku. Pobiegł do kuchni po drodze omal nie przewracając się o nieruchome ciało. Noktowizor niewiele pomagał, więc zerwał go z głowy.

- Co z tym światłem? – zawołał.

Ból wwiercił się w prawą dłoń z kolejnym wystrzałem. Rosjanin zaklął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Domyślił się, że Beilschmidt rozpoznał go po głosie i wykorzystał tę okazję.

W słabym poblasku zza okna kłębiły się dwie sylwetki. W końcu jedna z nich upadła z jękiem. Dopiero wtedy grupa wsparcia przywróciła w domu elektryczność.

Oczom Iwana ukazał się chaos. Resztki potłuczonych kubków i talerzy walały się po podłodze. Pośród nich ekspres do kawy. Kuchenka mikrofalowa wyglądała, jakby ktoś próbował zabawić się w McGyvera i zrobić z niej bombę. Oberwane firanki, przewrócone i połamane krzesła. Za stołem, także odrzuconym na bok, dostrzegł ruch. Jedyne dźwięki, jakie słyszał pośród nocy, to szybkie oddechy żołnierzy i ciężki, bolesny oddech ich celu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt leżał na wznak. Jego bluza z prawej strony na piersi nasiąkła krwią. Miał przebite płuco i bąbelki czerwonej śliny spływały z kącika jego ust. Pół metra od zgruchotanej ręki albinosa leżał pistolet, a dalej ciało jednego z żołnierzy. Strzał prosto w głowę, żadnych innych oznak walki.

Nad Prusakiem pochylał się zastępca dowódcy grupy, a sam cel próbował złapać odrobinę tlenu z każdym chrapliwym oddechem.

- Budynek zabezpieczony – usłyszał w hełmofonie głos dowódcy drugiej grupy.

- Zdjął czterech naszych – powiedział spokojnie jego zastępca i powoli opuścił wycelowaną w Beilschmidt'a broń – Grisza jest ranny w ramię, ale się wyliże.

Czego nie dało się powiedzieć o Prusaku. Potrzebował pomocy lekarza, natychmiast. Iwan jednak nie zamierzał opatrywać jego ran. Los pokaże, czy Beilschmidt przeżyje tę noc, czy też jego ciało zostanie porzucone w lesie.

- Witajcie, towarzyszu – przywitał się z uśmiechem.

Chwilowy grymas na twarzy albinosa zniknął, gdy ten zobaczył go.

Nagle zdewastowaną kuchnię wypełnił maniakalny śmiech. Żołnierze patrzyli to na Bragińskiego, to na ich cel, nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. Iwan sam jej nie ogarniał.

- Jak widzicie – kontynuował niezrażony – Wygrywamy. I to na całej linii. Nasze planowanie było bez zarzutu.

- Przy okazji zdążyłeś wkurzyć kilku niebezpiecznych ludzi.

Mimo obrażeń Prusak znalazł w sobie siły, by żartować. Zupełnie zignorował intruzów skupiając się tylko na Rosjaninie.

- Doprawdy? – Iwan uniósł w górę brwi – A gdzież oni teraz są, bo ja żadnego nie widzę u twego boku.

Beilschmidt westchnął dramatycznie i zaraz potem przewrócił się na bok. Zdrową rękę położył na ranie.

- Wania, oj Wania… _Ty niczewo nie ponimajesz. W końce końcow każdyj budziet sam za siebia_ – wyjaśnił szyderczo Prusak z najczystszym petersburskim akcentem, po czym zaniósł się kaszlem.

Iwan ściągnął usta. Jak ten cherlak śmiał do niego mówić. Był nikim, marną namiastką dawnej potęgi. Rosjanin już dawno nie czuł się tak silny jak obecnie. Był panem świata. Europa zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Jones zaczął go traktować jak przyjaciela. Nawet Yao Wang uśmiechał się do niego przychylnie na międzynarodowych spotkaniach. A jednak ten głupi Prusak uważał się za lepszego, jakby sam niemiecki rodowód mógł tłumaczyć, dlaczego patrzy na wschodniego sąsiada z góry.

Bragiński nie wytrzymał. Chwycił mocniej karabin i uderzył kolbą leżącego na podłodze albinosa w skroń.

- To za Nataszę.

Z satysfakcją patrzył, jak Prusak traci przytomność i milknie.

Wyciągnęli go na zewnątrz nie troszcząc się o nadmierną delikatność. Po prostu Wołodia, jako najsilniejszy w grupie, przerzucił sobie jego ciało przez plecy jak worek kartofli.

Zaminowali dom i uciekli do lasu pozostawiając za sobą senne miasteczko i wściekle szczekające psy, które zdążyły już obudzić połowę osiedla.

Iwan przestał zwracać uwagę na poczynania oddziału. Dowódca drugiej grupy praktycznie przejął jego obowiązki organizując odwrót. Siergiej przywrócił łączność. Dowiedzieli się wówczas bardzo niepokojącej rzeczy – transport nie mógł niezwłocznie po nich przylecieć. Przestrzeń powietrzna nie była pod kontrolą Federacji Rosyjskiej. Na niebie królowały polskie i niemieckie myśliwce. Druga niepokojąca informacja pochodziła z Warszawy.

Spodziewano się, że społeczeństwo bez szemrania podporządkuje się sytuacji. Tak było przez ostatnie 20 lat – choćby nie wiadomo jak się źle działo, większość pozostawała w domach przed telewizorami. Tylko nieliczne grupki wychodziły na ulicę, by wykrzyczeć, co ich wkurza. Jednak tym razem okazało się, że marionetkowy rząd pod wodzą jednego z byłych ministrów zdołał obronić jedynie okolice ulicy Wiejskiej i budynek Sejmu. Pozostałe lokalizacje opanowane wcześniej przez oddziały Specnazu, zostały odbite przez wiecznie znudzonych Gromiarzy, ich równie wyluzowanych kolegów po fachu znad Szprewy i rozgniewane tłumy Warszawiaków.

Wściekły miał ochotę posłać Prusakowi kulkę w łeb, tu i teraz. W tych lasach lata temu zginęło tylu dobrych, radzieckich żołnierzy. Byłoby to teraz doskonałe, choć spóźnione w czasie, zadośćuczynienie.

Otulone mgłą drzewa wyglądały jak idealna scenografia do tanich, amerykańskich horrorów. Mech i zgniłe ubiegłoroczne liście tłumiły ciężkie kroki. Poza nimi okolica wydawała się być pozbawiona życia. Nie spotkali na swojej drodze żadnego dzikiego zwierzęcia, żaden wybudzony ze snu ptak nie zaświergotał wśród drzew przed świtem. Musieli przeczekać do rana, kiedy to z Kaliningradu dowództwo obiecało przysłać śmigłowiec. Teraz sytuacja była zbyt napięta. Jeden zły ruch i katastrofa lotnicza gotowa, a tego nikt by nie chciał. Za dużo potem śledztw, komisji, tłumaczeń i emocji przesłaniających suche fakty.

Dowódca rozglądał się z niepokojem na boki. Jego nastrój udzielał się całej grupie, ale Iwan nie zwracał uwagi na urywki zdań wypowiadane szeptem.

- Coś tu nie gra…

- Nic nie widać…

- Za cicho tu…

- _Da_, za cicho.

Wyboista leśna droga wiła się omijając bagienne zagłębienia. Zostawili za sobą ostatnie domy. Za kolejnym zakrętem zniknęły nawet światła miasteczka. Niebo nad nimi powoli zmieniało odcień.

I wtedy właśnie coś niewidzialnego zwaliło z nóg Wołodię.

- Kryć się! – zawołał dowódca.

Żołnierze rozpierzchli się po poboczach drogi szukając schronienia. Las już nie był cichy i spokojny. Pośród drzew przemykały cienie.

I chciały odzyskać ten teren.

: : : : : : : :

Wyskoczył pierwszy, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak ciało albinosa upada pod ciężarem niosącego go żołnierza. Usłyszał za sobą kilka dosadnych słów, ale Jerzy ani razu nie wypowiedział na głos jego imienia. Obaj pobiegli do celu osłaniani przez sześciu kolegów. Tylu udało im się zebrać w pośpiechu. Każdemu z nich Feliks nie zawahałby się powierzyć swojego życia.

Przypadli do bezwładnego ciała.

- Musimy go stąd zabrać.

Polak kiwnął głową i spróbował postawić Gilberta do pionu. Ulżyło mu, gdy Jerzy chwycił go z drugiej strony. Razem wycofali się w krzaki.

- Nie podoba mi się to – wymruczał obmacując ciało Prusaka.

Złamana ręka, dziura w prawym płucu, zgruchotane żebra i uraz głowy. Prawdopodobny wstrząs mózgu. Starszy Beilschmidt miał talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Z drugiej strony jednak Feliks mógł o sobie powiedzieć to samo.

Najlepiej poznał śmierć w 1944 roku, wczesnym latem, w Warszawie, na alei Szucha. Stanął w obronie kilku Bogu ducha winnych dzieciaków, które napaćkały na murze obraźliwe hasła pod adresem niemieckiego wodza. Nie żałował swojej decyzji. Zginęłyby, gdyby nie on. Jeśli choć jedno z nich przeżyło Powstanie i dotrwało w dobrym zdrowiu do końca wojny, to było warto. Każde życie jest cenne.

Niestety Gestapo nie rozumiało wyznawanej przez niego filozofii. Po trzech dniach przesłuchań czuł się i wyglądał jak zakrwawiony worek treningowy. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, by w jego niezbyt dużym ciele płynęło aż tyle krwi. Wydawało się, że połamali każdą kość i naciągnęli każdy mięsień. Gdy stracił już przytomność, zostawili go na całą noc w piwnicy uwieszonego za ręce nad podłogą. W końcu doszło do przemieszczenia stawów, ale tego już nie pamiętał.

Obudził się na wsi pod Warszawą obandażowany i śmierdzący środkiem dezynfekującym. Ból rozrywał jego ciało. Nie mógł przełknąć nawet łyżki zupy przygotowanej przez Marię. Za to Julian Mazowiecki widząc go za każdym razem cieszył się jak dziecko, co zupełnie nie pasowało do ich obecnej sytuacji. Twierdził, że Polak jest największym farciarzem na świecie, że nikt nigdy przed nim nie miał i chyba już mieć nie będzie takiego szczęścia.

Feliks nigdy nie doczekał wyjaśnienia. Kilka tygodni później Julian zginął, a Warszawa została zrównana z ziemią.

Całe lata i wielu pracowitych rąk trzeba było, by usunąć gruz.

- Gilbert, obudź się! – syknął mu do ucha i potrząsnął lekko – Wierz mi, spanie w takim miejscu i o takiej porze to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Z gardła Prusaka wydobył się nieokreślony pomruk.

- No, Gilbert, ty pieprzony Szwabie, nie pozwolisz chyba, żeby Ruscy znowu ci ziemię zabrali – spróbował jeszcze raz.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć… - ze spierzchniętych ust albinosa dobiegł ledwie słyszalny szept - … o pieprzeniu…

Feliksowi kamień spadł z serca. Nie umiałby stanąć przed Ludwig'iem i powiedzieć mu, że stracił brata. Nie na jego warcie. Po to wrócił wcześniej z Nowego Jorku. Po to wsiadał sam do cholernego samolotu, by przelecieć nad głębokim i zimnym oceanem.

Roześmiał się słabo i otulił szczelniej albinosa kocem termicznym.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jak jesień średniowiecza… Ugh… Niedobrze mi…

Prusak przechylił się na bok i zwymiotował. Widać było po nim, że usiłuje stłumić kaszel. Musieli uważać.

Siedzieli obaj w zagłębieniu terenu częściowo przysłoniętym wyłamanymi sosnowymi gałęziami. Ich schronienie przypominało szałas, jakie często budowali chłopcy w czasach PRLu. Teraz dzieciaki miały bardziej zaawansowane zabawki.

Cała ta rozgrywka mogła wyglądać na kolejną strzelankę. Kilku żołnierzy Specnazu i kilku byłych polskich wojskowych ganiało po lesie z karabinami wykańczając się nawzajem. I choć serce Feliksa wyrywało się do walki, pragnęło dokopać Bragińskiemu, to rozum podpowiadał, że powinien zostać tu z Beilschmidt'em. Musieli wyjść żywi z tego lasu.

A do tego potrzebował dużo cierpliwości.

Tymczasem postanowił choć trochę opatrzyć rany albinosa.

- Co cię boli?

- A jak myślisz? – odpowiedź brzmiała jak syk żmii.

Spróbował zdezynfekować ranę głowy. O dziwo dostąpił nawet zaszczytu założenia bandaża. Takie ugodowe zachowanie świadczyło o bardzo poważnym stanie Prusaka.

- Musisz założyć kamizelkę – oświadczył po dłuższym czasie.

Las się rozjaśnił, choć w dalszym ciągu tonął we mgle. W tej spokojnej scenerii rozległ się jęk agonii rosyjskiego żołnierza, a po nim seria z karabinu rozłupała korę kilku świerków.

- Twoje ziomki wiedzą, jak używać noża.

- Noża, widelca, nawet zaostrzonym ołówkiem mogliby ciebie zabić – odparł z boku Jerzy.

Wraz z niskim i krępym kolegą zatrzymał się w ich ziemiance.

- Jaki mamy stan? – zapytał powoli Feliks.

Zimno wciskało się pod czarny, pokryty neoprenem kombinezon.

- Prowadzimy – padła zwięzła odpowiedź – Osiem do siedmiu.

- Bragiński jest ranny w dłoń – wtrącił słabym głosem Gilbert.

- A ty zaraz zapukasz do świętego Piotra jak nie założysz kamizelki – odburknął Polak.

Razem z Jerzym wspólnymi siłami naciągnęli gruby sztywny materiał na grzbiet Prusaka przy syczeniu, postękiwaniu i wtórze cichych przekleństw we wszystkich urzędowych językach Unii Europejskiej. Ich podopieczny zaimponował tym nawet dwóm starym wojskowym wygom.

- Macie amfetaminę?

Feliks ugryzł się w język na tę prośbę. Może ćpanie w czasach wojny było czymś normalnym dla tego białowłosego skurczybyka, ale teraz grał w jego drużynie i będzie trzeźwy jak wiosenny poranek, czy tego chce czy nie.

- A kokainę?

- On tak poważnie, czy jaja se robi? Bo go wyczuć nie mogę – odezwał się kolega Jerzego.

Głębokie hełmy i ochronne maski tłumiły głosy jego ludzi, ale była to konieczność – zapewniały im nie tylko ochronę ale i anonimowość.

- Mam adrenalinę – wyjawił niechętnie Jerzy.

- Chryste Panie, co ty ze sobą nosisz? – jęknął Feliks i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Jego przyjaciele w czasach kryzysu stali się równie zdeprawowani, co ten germański pomiot.

- W zastrzykach? – ucieszył się po raz pierwszy Gilbert – To dawaj.

Na twarzy Feliksa spoczęło pytające spojrzenie. Zacisnął zęby i potrząsnął głową.

- Damy radę go zaciągnąć na miejsce zbiórki i bez tego. Kiedy możemy się spodziewać transportu?

- Po wschodzie słońca. Przesłałem nasze namiary dowództwu w Berlinie… Cholera, to wciąż dziwnie brzmi – stwierdził Jerzy – Podrzucą nam coś.

Oby nie kilka galonów napalmu.

- Tylko że przed nami jakieś półtora kilometra kniei do najbliższej polany a we wsi Moskal stoi – rzucił drugi z żołnierzy.

- Pójdą za nami – powiedział Feliks zbierając całą odwagę – Oni też chcą się stąd wydostać.

Rozpoczął się powolny marsz, upiorny w nieruchomej ciszy. Pnie drzew wyłaniały się spośród mgły jak kolumny pozostałe po zapomnianej cywilizacji. Wilgotne zimno dawało się wszystkim we znaki. Rosjanie nie próbowali już otwartego ataku. Musieli zewrzeć szyki i przede wszystkim chronić żyjącą duszę swego narodu, choć możliwość zabicia takiej duszy innego narodu musiała być dla Bragińskiego kusząca. Łukasiewicz zaniepokojony stanem Prusaka zerkał na niego co chwila. Ten podparty dwoma krzepkimi polskimi wojakami wciąż trzymał pion, choć coraz bardziej pluł krwią. Na twarz wystąpiły mu krople zimnego potu, a skóra przybrała obcy, zielonkawy odcień. Robił się coraz słabszy.

Z każdą minutą Polak był coraz bliższy złamania wcześniejszego postanowienia. W końcu Beilschmidt miał wieloletnie doświadczenie poparte praktyką w zażywaniu półlegalnych i nielegalnych prochów i wspomagaczy. To przecież jego naród wymyślił i spopularyzował amfetaminę. I dopiero Angole z Amerykanami rozkręcili przeciwko niemu kampanię antynarkotykową. Dla Prusaka nie liczyły się skutki uboczne lecz końcowy efekt.

W koronach drzew wysoko w górze zaczęły pojawiać się przebłyski słońca. Zanosiło się na całkiem ciepły wiosenny dzień. Niemrawo zaćwierkał obudzony ze snu ptaszek, ale zaraz dołączył do niego cały chór mniejszego i większego tałatajstwa zamieszkującego miejscowe lasy. I w tę właśnie sielankową atmosferę wdarł się warkot śmigieł.

- Orły nadlatują! – zawołał cicho ktoś z ich grupy.

Feliksowi stanęły włosy na karku. Teraz nadchodził najtrudniejszy moment całej misji.

- Rozproszyć się! – krzyknął zasłaniając sobą Gilberta.

Podtrzymujący go mężczyźni na tę komendę padli w kępę zielonych krzaków osłoniętą dodatkowo z dwóch stron wysokimi suchymi trawami.

Polak odbezpieczył karabin i skierował lufę w stronę lasu. W ryku śmigłowca wymieniano jeszcze ostatnie strzały. Eksplodował granat, w powietrze poleciały flary.

Resztę tego pięknego dnia Feliks Łukasiewicz spędził w szpitalu wraz z pewnym nieprzytomnym albinosem, a grupa rosyjskich żołnierzy wylądowała w dobrze strzeżonej celi. W Berlinie.


	33. Chapter 33

Szybkie kroki rozlegały się głośnym echem po korytarzu. Feliks przestraszony odsunął się od drzwi. Gdy to zrobił, przytłumione głosy Ludwig'a i Iwana przestały zupełnie być słyszalne. Za nic nie chciał, by nakryto go na podsłuchiwaniu spraw wagi państwowej, nawet jeśli rozmowa częściowo dotyczyła jego samego. Gdyby Iwan wyszedł w tej chwili z gabinetu, Ludwig znalazłby się w niezręcznej sytuacji. Przynajmniej tyle Feliks był mu winien. Niemiec ostatecznie wywiązał się z obietnicy i ratując brata przy okazji ocalił i jego tyłek.

Miał trochę szczęścia, a młody Beilschmidt – rozumu i taka kombinacja wydawała się działać bez zarzutu. Po zaimprowizowanej przez Polaka akcji odbicia albinosa z rąk rosyjskich komandosów Ludwig przejął pałeczkę oszczędzając mu tym samym ciągnących się godzinami negocjacji. Musieli uwolnić Edelstein'a i oczyścić z wszystkich zarzutów przebywającą w areszcie Galicję, a do tego sprowadzić ciało Eryka von Meklemburg'a do kraju. Niemiecki arystokrata był jedyną tak wysoko postawioną ofiarą jednodniowej wojny.

Przynajmniej teraz Feliks nie miał dylematu, czy powiedzieć Wandzie o jego szemranej przeszłości, czy też pozostawić ją w przekonaniu, że Eryk do końca pozostał dobrym człowiekiem.

Nagle, pierwszy raz od kilku lat, państwo zachodnioeuropejskie zyskało tak dużą przewagę nad Rosją i teraz Ludwig wspinał się na szczyty dyplomacji próbując wykorzystać ją w jak najlepszy sposób, by jednocześnie zanadto nie upokorzyć wielkiego sąsiada. Tyle rzeczy mogło się jeszcze nie udać. Tyle niewiadomych i wariacji...

Feliks odtrącił od siebie ponure myśli. Nie pora na gdybanie.

Nerwowe kroki zbliżały się nieuchronnie.

- Gdzie on jest?

Zamarł na ułamek sekundy. Jeszcze tylko tego nadętego dupka tu brakowało.

Choć najchętniej sam powiedziałby Bragińskiemu, co myśli o jego małym wypadzie z Obwodu Kaliningradzkiego, musiał wyhamować złość Gilberta i powstrzymać go przed wywołaniem kolejnego międzynarodowego skandalu.

Zmełł w ustach brzydkie słowo. Poderwał się do biegu.

Wpadł na Gilberta akurat gdy ten wyłonił się zza zakrętu korytarza. Siłą rozpędu wepchnął go do najbliższego pomieszczenia i szybko zamknął drzwi. Był to kolejny gabinet, jeden z wielu na tym piętrze pałacu prezydenckiego. Za oknami rozciągał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok na kwitnące ogrody. A wewnątrz pruska gradowa chmura zawisła nad uosobieniem narodu polskiego.

- Gdzie jest ten skurwysyn?

Gilbert nie bawił się w fałszywe uprzejmości. Nie silił się też na swój charakterystyczny sarkazm. Zapewne był zbyt wściekły, że coś załatwiano ponad jego głową.

- Nie możesz im teraz przerywać.

- Nie mogę? – uśmiechnął się brzydko – To patrz!

Feliks został brutalnie popchnięty na podłogę. Zdążył w porę przekręcić klucz w drzwiach i schować do kieszeni spodni. Teraz pozostało mieć nadzieję, że niemiecki kunszt stolarski wytrzyma atak pruskiej furii.

- Oddawaj!

- Nie!

Przez moment czuł się jak szmaciana lalka, podniesiony za kołnierz i przyciśnięty do ściany. Jak na kogoś, kto powinien jeszcze leżeć w szpitalu na oddziale neurologicznym, Gilbert odzyskał wyjątkowo dużo sił.

- Oddawaj! – wysyczał.

- Nie ma mowy – Łukasiewicz silił się na jak największy spokój i profesjonalizm – Zrobiłbyś teraz coś, czego potem możesz żałować... Poprawka, czego na pewno będziesz żałować.

Pomyślał o młodszym Beilschmidt'cię, który przez tyle lat musiał znosić ciągłą obecność brata pod swoim dachem. Chory albo zdrowy, Prusak zawsze dla otoczenia był równie przyjemny, co wrzód na dupie.

- Znalazł się mistrz rozsądku! Cholerny Polaczek! Ja ... nigdy niczego nie żałuję.

Tym razem Feliks przygotowany na szarpnięcie zdążył złapać równowagę i nie upaść.

- Ale Ludwig będzie!

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi!

Doskonale rozumiał, czemu Prusak jest zły. Dał się zaskoczyć we własnym domu. Jednym uderzeniem został pozbawiony przytomności przez swego największego wroga. Najeźdźcy przez kilka godzin panoszyli się po ziemi, którą uważał za swoją. To stanowiło ujmę na honorze. Kiedyś takie plamy zmywało się wyłącznie krwią.

Prusak był w tej kwestii równie wrażliwy jak on. Wieki całe wyśmiewano go na salonach jako prostaka, a potem dorobkiewicza. Niemal całe życie musiał walczyć o to, by zaistnieć w oczach otoczenia. Gdy w Paryżu jego umiłowany władca koronował się na cesarza, Gilbert Beilschmidt stojąc u jego boku mógł nareszcie spojrzeć na wszystkie dworskie kliki z góry.

Historia znów zakręciła kołem fortuny. Zbyt pewny siebie Prusak został boleśnie upokorzony i nie pogodzi się z tym łatwo.

- Chcesz nas wpakować w wojnę? – zawołał Feliks blokując jego ręce.

Gilbert spróbował wytrząsnąć z niego klucz. Zrobił unik.

- Chcę! Chcę, żeby ten zapity sukinsyn udławił się ropą i własną krwią!

Szarpnął kilkakrotnie za klamkę, ale drzwi wytrzymały. Czerwone, błyszczące wściekłością oczy szybko zlustrowały pomieszczenie szukając czegokolwiek, co mogło mu się przydać w ucieczce.

- Ale ja nie chcę wojny.

- Głupich i biednych nikt nie pyta o zdanie. Tacy jak ty nadają się tylko na mięso armatnie.

Tego już było za wiele. To on nadstawia karku, ciąga jego bezwładne ciało po lasach po to, by tak nim pomiatano? Feliks zacisnął zęby. W jego oczach także rozbłysł ogień gniewu. Z całej siły uderzył Gilberta w twarz.

Tamten zatoczył się i wpadł na stół. W rozciętym łuku brwiowym zaczęła zbierać się krew i sączyć nieregularną strużką w kierunku oka. Albinos dotknął rany wierzchem dłoni i skrzywił się. Blada twarz stanowiła upiorny kontrast dla żywej czerwieni.

Polak przełknął ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie zamieszał kijem w gnieździe szerszeni.

- Może to ty zamieniłeś strony, co? – zapytał z przekąsem albinos – Znudziło ci się pukanie do bram Europy, więc poleciałeś do tego śmierdzącego skurwiela całować go po piętach.

Feliks zacisnął pięści, na co tamten zareagował perfidnym uśmiechem.

- Mam rację?

- Wypluj te słowa! – Łukasiewicz rzucił się na niego z szybkością godną lepszej sprawy.

- Taki cherlak jak ty nigdy długo nie pociągnie sam.

- Pilnuj swojej białej, aryjskiej dupy, bo ci ją ukradną!

- Bez nas byłbyś nikim!

- U was też jestem nikim! Pierdolone Szwaby! Szkoda, że Jones nie wykończył cię ostatecznie w czterdziestym siódmym. Obaj bredzicie o odpowiedzialności, a jesteście tak samo uparci i nadęci jak przed wojną!

- Tak? – Gilbert nawet po otrzymaniu kilku bolesnych ciosów zdobył się na demoniczny uśmiech – No to jesteśmy kwita. Życie za życie. Spłaciłeś swój dług.

Zanim ogłupiony Polak zdążył się otrząsnąć, albinos chwycił jedno z pięknych, zdobionych krzeseł i rzucił nim w okno. Odłamki szkła posypały się z wysokości drugiego piętra.

- Nie daruję mu tego – powiedział cicho Prusak biorąc rozbieg.

- Nie!

: : : : : : : :

Dwóch mężczyzn leżało na trawie wijąc się z bólu. Wokół nich błyszczały większe i mniejsze odłamki szkła. Dużo stłuczeń, kilka połamanych żeber, zwichnięty nadgarstek, złamana noga, rozcięty łuk brwiowy, rozbita dolna warga.

Gilbert zwymiotował, gdzie leżał, brudząc przy okazji włosy Feliksa.

- Kto jest głupszy... Ten, kto skacze, czy ten, kto skacze za nim? – wycharczał.

- Nienawidzę cię... – wydukał Polak starając się nie wyć z bólu.

Znaleźli ich patrolujący ogrody ochroniarze i wezwali pogotowie. Polak, zanim środki znieczulające nie wyłączyły mu mózgu, zdążył pomyśleć filozoficznie, że bliższa znajomość z Prusakiem wiąże się z częstszymi wizytami w szpitalu. Pocieszał się jednak tym, że lato zapowiadało się piękne tego roku, a Hitler i Stalin w dalszym ciągu nie żyli. I nic nie wskazywało na to, by cokolwiek się w tej kwestii miało zmienić.

: : : : : : : :

_Kilka tygodni później..._

Ludwig otarł pot z czoła. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być typem faceta, który dobrze się czuje nosząc garnitur nawet w tropikach. Południowa Italia w środku lata bardzo przypominała tropiki. Ulica była rozgrzana jak patelnia. Większość tubylców pochowała się w domach albo chroniąc się przed upałem, albo bojąc się miejscowej mafii. Nie wykluczał żadnej z tych możliwości.

Spojrzał ponuro na szary budynek, którego kontury rozmazywały się w drżącym powietrzu. Po raz kolejny zadał sobie pytanie, dlaczego tu przyjechał. Odpowiedź nie zmieniła się.

Pół minuty później na szerokich granitowych stopniach schodów zatrzymała się młoda kobieta w garsonce, która idealnie komponowała się z garniturem Niemca. Jej gęste długie włosy były spięte w ciasny kok. Na twarzy malował się wyraz determinacji.

- Dzień dobry, Ludwig'u.

- Dzień dobry, Michelle – zerknął na nią kątem oka – Jak podróż?

- Gdyby nie telefony Francis'a o drugiej w nocy, byłabym w raju.

- Wcześnie wróciłaś.

- Wolę twardo stąpać po ziemi.

Nie wnikał głębiej w prawdziwe motywy jej powrotu na ląd.

Minęło ich dwóch policjantów w tych nie do końca poważnie wyglądających włoskich mundurach.

- Wchodzimy? – zapytała cicho Monakijka.

Ludwig otworzył jej drzwi.

Na posterunku policji uderzył ich zaduch. Klimatyzacja pracowała tu tylko teoretycznie, podobnie jak opalona panienka za wysokim biurkiem recepcjonistki malująca sobie paznokcie różowym lakierem. Michelle podeszła do niej odważnie.

- Wpłaciłam kaucję i chcę odebrać pięć osób. Francis Bonnefoy, Romano Vargas, Feliciano Vargas, Arthur Kirkland i Sean Finnegan-Kirkland.

Panienka uniosła w górę brwi i ogarnęła jej sylwetkę ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

- A... To pani po tych świrów, co pół stadionu rozwalili. Prosto korytarzem, a potem w lewo.

Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się całkowicie, gdy zobaczyła wysokiego, dobrze ubranego Niemca. Zatrzepotała rzęsami.

- A pan?...

- Ja przyszedłem po resztę – uśmiechnął się zdawkowo.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, przewróciła oczyma i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku oddalającej się Michelle Monaco.

- Ta sama droga. Dwie cele bliżej.

- Dziękuję.

Wśród wielu niezbyt przyjemnych zapachów na pierwszy plan wybijał się zapach potu. Umieszczeni w areszcie delikwenci przysypiali. Niektórzy mieli jeszcze siłę, by oglądać powtórkę jakiegoś głupawego teleturnieju na zawieszonym po drugiej stronie korytarza telewizorze. Wartownik spał. Budził się tylko po to, by odgonić czapką natrętne muchy.

Ludwig poczuł się jak w trzecim świecie a nie w cywilizowanym europejskim kraju z historią liczoną w tysiącach lat na piśmie.

- Francis – usłyszał niedaleko twardy głos koleżanki z Monako – Nie minęła nawet doba od momentu, kiedy postawiłam stopę na lądzie, a ty już zdążyłeś się wpakować w kłopoty. Wytłumacz mi, proszę, jak to możliwe.

Niemiec zignorował stłumione odgłosy. Zatrzymał się przy innej celi i zajrzał za kraty. W szaroburym pomieszczeniu na pamiętającej lepsze czasy pryczy siedziały trzy osoby.

Antonio gapił się na ścianę z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Obok niego lekko zmierzwiony Feliks Łukasiewicz ugniatał kulki z papierowych samolocików. Przy Polaku Gilbert kończył przerabiać ostatnią kartkę z kolorowego czasopisma na mały szybowiec.

- Cześć, West – nie podniósł nawet wzroku, choć usta rozciągnęły mu się w uśmiechu.

- Tak, cześć, Ludwig – przywitał się wesoło Feliks.

- Podajcie mi choć jeden sensowny powód, dla którego miałbym was stąd wydostać.

- Skoro już się tu fatygowałeś, to myślę, że wpłaciłeś za nas kaucję – odgadł Polak – Nie szkoda ci kasy?

Ludwig uniósł dłoń i ucisnął lekko nasadę nosa. Czuł zbliżającą się migrenę.

- A chociaż obejrzeliście mecz?

- Nie zdążyliśmy – burknął Gilbert i splótł ręce na piersi – Te fagasy dorwały nas przed pierwszym gwizdkiem. Na szczęście Vargas'owie to kompletne cieniasy.

- No – Łukasiewicz pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową – Spuściliśmy im niezły łomot.

- A poznam chociaż powód?

Zastanawiał się, czy to pytanie zabrzmiało rozsądnie. Jak znał własnego brata, zaraz dostanie zestawienie najbardziej absurdalnych przyczyn łącznie z lądowaniem kosmitów na dachu krzywej wieży w Pizie.

- Bonnefoy powiedział dwa słowa – zaczął cicho Polak.

- A potem starszy Vargas dorzucił jeszcze dwa – dokończył Gilbert.

- _Öst_, nie bijemy kolegów z Unii Europejskiej – skarcił go Ludwig.

Albinos posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie godne nowo narodzonego dziecka.

- Nawet jeśli ciebie obrażają? Sorry, ale nie będę stał z założonymi rękami i patrzył jak opluwają imię mojego brata. Zasłużyli sobie, to dostali wpierdol.

Ludwig przeniósł wzrok na Feliksa.

- A ty go broniłeś – stwierdził oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Broniłem dobrego imienia mojego kraju – ten wyłgał się gładko – Wykazałem się postawą patriotyczną. Powinieneś być z nas dumny.

- Nie bijemy kolegów z Unii Europejskiej – powtórzył bezsilnie Ludwig.

Chciał już wrócić do Berlina i pochylić się nad kuflem zimnego piwa.

- Okey – powiedział pojednawczo Feliks – Ale to oni pierwsi zaczęli.

Otrzymał łokieć pod żebro i aż się zachłysnął.

- Nie mówimy tego głośno – syknął do niego Gilbert – Tak robią tylko mięczaki.

Łukasiewicz zrobił wielkie oczy, ale w jego postawie nie było ani grama szczerości.

- Chcesz oszukiwać rodzonego brata? – zapytał teatralnym szeptem.

- Jestem adoptowany – przerwał im Ludwig – Mam jeszcze dwa pytania.

- Dawaj, chłopie! – albinos puścił w jego stronę ostatni z papierowych samolocików.

- Gdzie jest Elizavieta?

- Cele dla kobiet są na pierwszym piętrze – odpowiedział Feliks prawie skacząc na pojękującej pryczy – Normalnie tak dała czadu, że szok! Ni z tego ni z owego, jak Romano skoczył na mnie, to wyciągnęła taki madafakerski wałek i jak go nie grzmotnie!...

Z boku Prusak uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

- Zafundowała chłopaczkowi wycieczkę na księżyc i z powrotem w pół minuty.

Ludwig nie chciał wiedzieć więcej.

- A co z nim? – ruchem głowy wskazał na oderwanego od rzeczywistości Hiszpana.

- Szok pourazowy – Łukasiewicz wzruszył ramionami – Próbował rozdzielić Gilberta i Francis'a.

- Ta... dzielny był – wzruszył się Prusak, po czym zamachał ręką przed nieruchomymi oczyma Latynosa – Tonio?... Yo, Tonio!

Ten ocknął się po bolesnym pstryczku w nos.

- Co?... – rozejrzał się półprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu – Ja...

- Wychodzicie stąd – poinformował go Ludwig – Zbierajcie się.

: : : : : : : :

Godzinę później opuszczał areszt ze śpiewającym Prusakiem uwieszonym jego ramienia. Przed nimi szedł Łukasiewicz wznosząc oczy do rozpalonego nieba i deklamując coś w stylu:

- Piekielne moce zwojował... Nieprzyjaciela podeptał...

Obok niego Elizavieta żonglowała odzyskanym wałkiem do ciasta strasząc gołębie.

Skromny pochód zamykał Antonio. Ludwig nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, że tym trzem tak dobrze się współpracowało. Nie był pewien, czy Europa jest przygotowana na tę nową wersję Zakręconej Trójki. Oficjalnie jego brat nienawidził Polaka z całego serca, a Łukasiewicz narzekał, że musi chodzić po tej samej ziemi, co on i oddychać tym samym powietrzem. Nieoficjalnie przebyli rozklekotanym trabantem pół kontynentu by obejrzeć mecz.

Stracił nadzieję w momencie, gdy Gilbert wyrzucił pięść w górę i zawołał gromkim głosem:

- _Hurra! Wir leben noch!_

KONIEC

* * *

AN: Można już odwołać alerty. To ostatni rozdział. Nie zamierzam w najbliższym czasie wracać do świata Hetalii. Chcę spróbować sił w innych fandomach.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy znaleźli czas i chęć by śledzić losy Gilberta i spółki.


End file.
